Date a Live: Spirits Path
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: On the surface Shido Itsuka was just your average high school stud. Good grades a great girlfriend and he was living a relaxed life. But he had a secret that nobody knew about including his family. Now thanks to Ratatoskr an organization run by his sister. The time has come for that secret to be revealed. Stronger Shido. Smarter Shido. Alpha Shido. Lemons later on.
1. Prologue Meet Shido

Prologue Meet Shido

 _Spirit-_ Shido talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shido thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

 _ **Spirit- Non-verbal communications.**_

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner.

Welcome one and all. It's I, Imperial-samaB with a new creation. This time I target Date a Live. As you may or may not know from my stories, they have two constants. The characters are far more alpha then the originals, and two, I tend to enjoy the lemons. This story will have far more of the alpha, but as for lemons, we shall see. So yeah, get ready for another adventure.

We start with a young man with blue hair and brown eyes sleeping in his bed. This is our main character, but let's let him explain.

(Shido First Person P.O.V)

Hey everybody, my name is Itsuka Shido. At least it is now. My real name is Shidou Takamiya, and when I was younger, I was in an accident that cost my parents their lives. Luckily for me, my little sister Mana and I were just fine. Mana was separated from me and I was moved in with the Itsuka family. I have a younger sister, and she's about to come wake me up.

(Narrator P.O.V)

A young woman with red hair in twintails comes into the room and jumps in the bed of our unsuspecting hero.

"Big Brother WAKE UP!" Kotori says as she jumps into the bed and rams Shidou right in the stomach.

(Shido First Person P.O.V)

This little fireball is Kotori. She's my adopted sister, although she isn't aware I remember it. When we were kids, she received the power of the spirits and it caused a massive blaze. What are spirits you ask? These are people who have a mysterious power from another world. Thirty years ago, a massive spacequake or spatial quake hit Eurasia. It's believed that this was the first time the spirits entered our world. Afterwards, a mysterious power was sent to young girls around the world, making them spirits.

Why they were chosen, I don't know. As for Kotori, her situation is for another time. Now back to the story.

(Narrator P.O.V)

" _Dammit sis! How many times have I told you not to do that?"_ Shido says with clear annoyance on his face.

"Sorry bro, but I had to. It's time to go. Today's the first day back from break, remember?" Kotori shouts.

With that, the two siblings make their way to the school and the day begins as usual. Before the two separate, Kotori says something rather odd.

"Hey big brother, I need you to meet me for lunch at that burger place today. No matter what happens." Kotori says quickly.

' _Hmm, very well little sis. I can tell you're planning something, but the question is what. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.'_ An amused Shidou thinks to himself.

" _Okay sis. I'll see you for lunch."_ Shido says calmly, although for him, he can tell something is off.

After leaving his sister, Shido makes his way to class and relaxes before he's greeted by a few people.

"Yo! Shido, how was your break bud?" One girl says with a smile.

"You look like you're having fun." A second one next to her responds, smiling as well.

"So cool." A final girl with says with a smile.

With a smile Shido responds to the young ladies _"Hello girls, my weekend was fine, and I had tons of fun."_

(Shido First person P.O.V)

The three girls are Ai, MIi, and Mai. They're classmates who are inseparable and they are friends of mine. See, I'm pretty popular, and although each of them confessed to me before, I turned them down. Mai has glasses and purple hair with a bowl cut. She's short, but she's still definitely cute. Mii's hair is a light brown and she's a little bit taller than Mai. Ai is the tallest with brownish-blonde hair.

(Narrator P.O.V)

"Yo Itsuka, how are you doing stud, it's been a while." A young man with spiked hair walks up to Itsuka. "Guess what man, I finally got a girlfriend!" He shows a picture of a girl that clearly came from a computer game.

(First person Shido P.O.V)

This is Hiroto Tonomachi, he's my best friend at the school and that's okay. If only he wasn't such a nerd. There's one more person of note, and it looks like she just came in.

(Narrator P.O.V)

A young girl with silver hair and a bowl cut makes her way into the class. She comes up to Shido and gives him a kiss on the lips. The kiss is quick and passionate and has some tongue which shocks the class.

(First person Shido P.O.V)

That would be Origami Tobiichi, my girlfriend and the number one beauty at the school. A cool customer just like me, Origami and I have known each other for years. Remember that fire I mentioned earlier? Well, her parents died in that fire. Interestingly enough she blames a flame spirit she saw that day for the fire, but what actually happened is another matter. Anyway she likes me a lot and as a result, we've been friends. Of course, much like my little sister, she doesn't know about my secret.

(Narrator Point of View)

" _Morning babe, it's nice to see you."_ Shidou says with a smile. The class continues as normal and we meet the teacher, Tamae. Shidou goes through a normal class and then the lunch break comes.

"Yo Shidou, let's have lunch together." Tonomachi says with a smile.

" _Sorry buddy, I'm meeting my little sister for lunch, so I can't."_ Shido responds with a smile.

"Darn. By the way, is Kotori single? I'm sure she could use a boyfriend." Tonomachi says with a smile.

' _He's so lucky we're in school, because if nobody was looking he'd be in trouble.'_ Shido thinks to himself furious at his buddy.

" _Sorry bud, she's not interested."_ Shido says with a hint of rage.

As Shido walks off, he's ready for his lunch with his sister. When all of the sudden a familiar noise blares in the middle of the town.

" _ **ALERT! ALERT! A spacequake is about to occur. All citizens go to the spacequake safety zones."**_ As the sirens blare, Shidou walks calmly towards the meeting place.

' _So where is my little sister? I can tell she's around?'_ Shido thinks to himself until he pauses and looks up. _'AHH so that's where you are. Sneaky sneaky little sister.'_ Shido, having realized where his sister is, stands and waits as he's beamed up into the sky.

Shido wakes quickly after his odd event and finds himself sitting with a tall man with blonde hair.

"Hello there Mr. Itsuka it's nice to meet you. My name is Kannazuki, and I'm the second in command of Ratatoskr." The young man says with a smile.

' _I see, so this is Ratatoskr. I've heard rumors about them, but now I guess it's confirmed. So, if he's second command, I'm betting the leader is somebody I know, but I'll play along for now.'_ Shidou thinks to himself.

" _Okay, so what am I doing here?"_ Shido asks curiously.

"My commander would like to see you. Come this way."

Shido is led through a hallway and meets various members of the Ratatoskr organization, although he doesn't personally care about most of them. One person however does catch his interest. The woman has silver hair in waves, and has eyes that look like they haven't slept in years.

"Now Mr. Itsuka I'd like you to meet our commander."

The person in the commander's seat turns around to reveal a person who most would never expect. Shido's sister, Kotori.

"Hello big brother. So, how are you doing?" Kotori says with a firm voice.

' _Figures its Kotori. Hmm, should I play along… naaaaaa.'_

" _I'm good little sis. I'm a bit annoyed our lunch date involves so many people, but that's okay. So, I'm guessing you brought me here because of the spacequake, right?"_ Shidou says with very little nerves.

Although shocked Kotori maintains her composure. "Good guess. So now it's time to explain." Turning to the screen, Shido sees a young woman with purple eyes and long black hair.

' _Woah! She's cute! Man, she gives Origami a run for her money.'_ Shido thinks to himself.

"This girl before you is a spirit, not unlike the one that caused that fire we were in a few years ago. Now, our job at Ratatoskr is to save the spirits from our enemies, the D.E.M Corporation. Here come their goons now."

All of a sudden, a group of machines appear in front of the young woman from before. To Shido's annoyance, one of them is Origami.

Kotori notices Shido's annoyance and begins explaining "This is the A.S.T, the Anti-spirit team. Their job is to stop the spirits by all means necessary."

Shidou grows tired of the explanations and decides to move things along.

" _So little sister, what do you need me to do?"_ Shido asks frankly.

"We need you to make the spirits fall in love with you so you can absorb their powers." Kotori says.

' _Seems Kotori is aware I can absorb powers because of what happened with her. Luckily for me, she doesn't know how I can do it. Oh well, that's for me to know and her to hopefully never find out.'_ Shido thinks to himself, still rather amused.

" _Okay little sister, I'm game, but I want you to be aware of something. The silver-haired chick fighting the spirits, she's kinda my girlfriend, so I may have to tell her about all of this. Which is a conversation I doubt she wants to have with me."_ Shidou says with a smile. _"I'll help you out since I'm good at this. Unfortunately, it looks like the battle is over. I'll help you out little sister, but we do this my way. Sound good to you?"  
_

Kotori smirks, clearly annoyed, but understands what's going on "Fine big brother, we have a deal. So any last questions before you head home?"

" _Yep, I got one Kotori. Are we still going on that lunch date...or can I go home?"_

This question gets a chuckle out of the group. Kotori blushes slightly but responds in a tsundere like fashion "We can still go, class is obviously cancelled for the day."

Shido smiles as he walks over to grab his little sister's hand _"Good now let's get going?"_

The two transport back and go eat lunch. Both thinking about the long day and the various things that have gone on.

Well that's it for the Prologue and welcome to all my new readers. Now, admittedly, with the DAL universe I am not great. So if I got some details wrong, then let me know and I can correct them. Has anybody been able to guess Shido's secret. Well if you have, tell me in the comments and I'll message you if you're right. Hopefully you guys can help me support this story and the other ones. So get ready because this is gonna be one hell of a ride.


	2. Codename: Princess

Chapter 1: Codename: Princess

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

 _ **Spirit- Non-verbal communications.**_

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner.

AN: So you guys know I mainly did the 3rd person 1st person switch for introductions. It won't be a constant issue, I will use it mainly for recaps of the last chapter from now on, and it will occasionally be used to break the 4th wall, so to speak. I also noticed a few times after submitting that I had Shidou and Shido. I'm letting you know his name will be Itsuka Shido for the purposes of this. So get ready for Spirits Path chapter 1.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody, it's Shido again. Nice to see all these readers back. Last chapter, you met me and some of my friends, along with my sister, Kotori. My sister apparently has been running this organization that is trying to protect these spirits. The first one I met is in this purple armor. But sadly I didn't get to talk to her because of the AST and my girlfriend, Origami. Well, today I do, although it doesn't go as easily as I want it to. It's about to get fun, so now it's time for Spirits Path Chapter 1 Codename: Princess.

Chapter 1 Start:

It's been a few days since Shido's first encounter with spirits. After their lunch date, Shido and Kotori went back to the house and discussed more about what Shido needs to do.

An exasperated Shido responds to Kotori's data. _"So let me get this straight, little sis? My job is to go on dates with these spirits; make them like me, and then steal their powers. Good grief, you gotta be kidding me."_

An annoyed Kotori "Listen, I know it's bad, especially because of Origami. That sucks for me too remember. I like her, and whenever she comes over we get along. So this will be hard to. I know you'll have to explain what we do."

' _Seems the spirits have it harder than I thought. Sealing their powers within me is a smart idea sis, although truthfully, I could seal them away now, but I'll let her have her moment.'_ Shido thinks to himself with a smile.

" _Got it sis. I'll figure something out for the next time we see that spirit. However, we go on my terms, not on yours."_ Shido says defiantly.

"Hmph. And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Kotori says defiantly back.

With a vicious smile, Shido turns to his little sister and says _"Because little sis, you need me. Without me, you can't free the fellow spirits like you, and you won't be able to find out who made you a spirit."_

Kotori stops at the harsh words and backs off "Got it big bro. So we'll just monitor you and if anything important comes up I'll tell you."

Shido smiles at his little sister, the Noh mask personality of his going back _"Was that so hard?"_ Shido says calmly.

With that, the two of them return to a calm weekend, although Kotori is now convinced her brother has been hiding a cruel streak on him.

Saturday has arrived and with no school Shido gets to relax. Unfortunately his relaxation would be short lived. _**"ALERT! ALERT! A spacequake is about to occur. All citizens go to the spacequake safety zones."**_

"Shido, that's your cue. It's time to get going." Kotori says harshly, getting into commander mode. A few minutes later Shido has been transported to the site near where the spacequake alarm was settled. With an earpiece in his ear to communicate with Kotori and the **Fraxinus** (The name of Kotori's ship), the time has come for him to start his work.

A young woman appears out of nowhere. It's the same girl Shido saw before _. "So sis, who is this smoking hot girl?"_ Shido says with a smirk.

Although slightly angry, Kotori continues "Her codename is **Princess**. That's all the data we have at the moment."

" _Fine, let me take things from here."_ Shido says with a smile although he's stopped when **Princess** comes over.

"Who are you?" the young woman asks pointing her sword at Shido. It's clear to Shido she is nervous.

Shido turns to the young woman with a smile. _"Hello there. My name is Shido, what's yours?"_

"I don't know. I don't have any memories. I don't know why I came here. One minute I'm sleeping, and the next I'm here." Princess says nervously. "You aren't here to hurt me, are you?" Those people with the whirly machines, they try to hurt me."

Shido calmly makes his way over to Tohka not showing any signs of nerves _. "I'm not here to hurt you. How about I give you a name you can call yourself. How about I call you Tohka? Does that sound alright?"_

The spirit tries to say the name carefully. "Toh-ka..To-h-ka..Tohka. I like this name, thank you." For the first time since she started appearing Tohka smiles brightly.

' _Damn, she's really cute. This is going to go much easier then I….. Crap they're here.'_ Shido thinks to himself as things just got far more complicated.

"Shido, the AST is on their way. Things are about to get ugly." Kotori shouts into her

Up above, the AST has just arrived.

"Captain, there's a person there with spirit." One of the members says with a worried look.

The captain responds "I got it. For now standby." The captain says until she gets a better look and is shocked "Wait a minute. Origami, that's your boyfriend isn't it. You need to go talk to him. This isn't safe."

Noticing that Tohka is about to go crazy Shido puts a calming hand on her shoulder and shouts out.

" _Origami! I know you're up there! Listen, this spirit, as you refer to her, is not here to do any harm! Come down here and talk to me! I promise if you come down with no weapons, no harm will come to you!"_

"You can't do it Origami, it's a trap!" The captain whose name is Ryoko shouts.

"No. I'll do it. Shido is my boyfriend, and he wouldn't say that if he didn't fully believe it."

Origami comes down and lowers her weapons.

Shido tries to play peacemaker _"Origami, listen, this is the spirit you guys call Princess, but I've decided to name her Tohka instead. Yatogami Tohka."_ He turns with a smile to both girls although the tension is still here. _"Listen Origami, Tohka doesn't want to hurt anybody. I think she's just looking for somewhere to be. You trust me don't you?"_

"I do Shido, but the spirits are dangerous. How do I know she hasn't MMPH!" Origami tries to complain but is silenced by Shido's lips.

" _Not another word Origami."_ He says strictly. Going in for a second kiss, Shido kisses Origami softly knowing that his girlfriend will listen. His tongue sneaking in and mixing with Origami's, leaving everyone watching embarrassed.

"You can stop now, Shido. This is getting uncomfortable." Kotori says ruining Shido's fun.

With a smile Shido stops, leaving Origami and everybody else in a daze. _"So Origami, we'll talk later tonight at your place. For now I want you guys to leave."_ Origami flies back up to her captain and, after some discussion, they leave without firing any shots.

Shido calmly turns to Tohka and decides to give her a small ultimatum _"Tell ya what Tohka, how about this? You are trying to not do any harm to the people here right?"_ Tohka nods at these words. " _So here's what I'll do. Come back to this spot tomorrow afternoon and we'll hang out. If you behave, I'll make sure nobody ever harms you again."_ With another nod Tohka leaves.

After exhaling properly Shido speaks to his sister _"Told ya I could handle it properly. Sorry to say I have to go. Origami and I are going to have a nice little chat."_

"Good grief big brother, you just have to make things interesting don't you?" Kotori says nervously. Another thought pops into her head and this one gives her a snicker. "Although you're gonna need some serious work to convince Origami about your little arrangement."

Shido smiles knowing his girlfriend and says _"That's fine sis."_ Shido heads back to his house preparing for what he knows will be quite the night.

A few hours later Shido makes his way to Origami's apartment. With some flowers in hand, he decides to make an interesting night about it. Ringing the doorbell for the complex, a voice is heard from speaker.

"Who is this?" Origami says expectantly.

" _It's your boyfriend, so you gonna let me in?"_ Shido says calmly.

The door opens quickly and Shido makes his way to Origami's apartment.

" _Yo Origami! I'm..."_ Shido is interrupted as Origami opens up. To Shido's surprise Origami is in a towel as though she was about to hit the showers

" _This is a bad time, huh?"_ Shido says with a smile.

Origami's expression is calm she continues "No, I was hoping you'd come soon." Origami smiles.

Shido makes his way to Origami's room with a smile. As he enters he notices Origami's pillow has the sign for 'Ready for Action', so Shido knows that he's in for a long night.

 **LEMON START:**

Shido sits down at the base of the bed, his feet on the floor. Origami drops the towel and bends in front of her boyfriend. Shido takes off his shirt and pants, revealing his boxers and a large bulge. Origami quickly grabs her boyfriend's bulge and begins to suck.

" _Damn Origami, you're too good AHH!"_ Shido moans as his girlfriend sucks his cock. Shido decides to have his own fun and grabs Origami's nipples and strokes them as well.

"Shido MHMM! You know better." Origami says as she fights her moans.

" _Yeah, but this is way more fun. So Origami, use your tits as well."_ Shido says smiling.

As if to confirm her boyfriend's desires, Origami takes her breasts and strokes her boyfriend while she happily sucks his cock. Origami continues for the next few minutes until Shido explodes inside her mouth.

" _AHHH Origami!"_ Shido screams as he hammers his girlfriend with a load of cum.

To Shido's shock Origami swallows everything and both acknowledge the time has come.

Getting onto the bed, Origami's snatch beckons her boyfriend, who is more than happy to oblige.

' _One of the advantages of being a spirit, quick recovery during sex. Sorry little sis.'_ Shido thinks with a smirk.

" _Here we go Origami!"_ Shido shouts as he pounds his cock into his girlfriend. By now he's learned that Origami hates foreplay and she gets very wet so she's just fine. Shido thrusts hard into Origami as her moans fill the room.

"AHH! Shido! So good AHH! Keep going AHH! Harder!" Origami's shouts continue as Shido pounds Origami senseless. For the next 5 minutes, Shido pounds his lovely girlfriend and at long last Shido's ready for a final blast.

" _Origami I'm gonna cum inside. You took the contraceptives before I got here right?"_ Shido says as he continues to pound Origami.

"Yeah, I did Shido. I figured we'd have sex tonight, so I took some once I saw you coming." Origami says smiling, her moans still filling the room.

" _Good..ugh..I'm CUMMING!"_ Shido screams once again blasting into Origami with a fierce load.

" _Origami, we gotta stop. Otherwise we won't be able to talk about you know what."_ Shido says with a slight regret.

 **LEMON END**

After their session, Shido relaxes in Origami's room as she takes a shower to wash out the distinct smell of sex.

Getting out of the shower, Origami is in some blue pajamas that Shido got for her as a birthday present earlier in the year. Unfortunately, the two of them are both aware that a serious conversation is about to happen.

Shido looks to his girlfriend with a serious face _"So Origami here's the deal."_

That's it for Chapter 1. Shido meets Tohka and has sex with Origami and there's more to come. Get ready, in the next chapter Shido talks with his girlfriend, and has a date with Tohka, although it doesn't quite go as planned.


	3. The Dangerous Date

Chapter 2: The Dangerous Date

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

 _ **Spirit- Non-verbal communications.**_

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody, this is me, Shido, nice to see all of you again. Yeah, last time was a bit interesting. Ran into the first Spirit my little sis wanted to meet. Turns out she's not so bad. I decided to name her Tohka, don't ask me why, it just worked. Anyway, after that, the AST and my girlfriend Origami came. So we sorta negotiated a peace agreement for now, but my day wasn't over. I went over to my girlfriend's hoping to talk things out. But sadly we let our lower halves do the talking. Anyway, with the sex over, it's time to get a new ally.

 **CHAPTER 2 START:**

" _So Origami, here's the deal."_ Shido says as he turns to his girlfriend with a serious look. _"That girl Tohka, she's actually harmless. I'm pretty sure the AST doesn't understand the spirits."_

"Shido, look those spirits caused that fire when we were kids. That fire killed my parents. The spirits are dangerous."

Looking to his girlfriend with a serious look, Shido emphasizes something _"Origami, listen to me very carefully when I say this. First off the spirit that caused the fire and the one who killed your parents are different, trust me, I know. I'll tell you the truth eventually, but there's a lot more to what happened then you realize."_

Looking at her boyfriend with shock Origami seems to understand "Anyway, what were you doing there?"

" _Just like you work for D.E.M and the AST, I work for another organization. Our goal is to seal the spirit powers of the spirits and help them live normal lives. Let's face it Origami, when you arrive in a strange world and don't know anybody, you need help. Just imagine how you would be if I wasn't around. Tohka and I'm guessing the other spirits are going to be in similar situations to you when you were younger."_ Shido says calmly making sure his girlfriend understands what's at stake.

"I get it Shido. In other words, you want me to control the AST if I can help it." Origami says calmly.

" _Yes, that's right_. _"_ Shido says calmly. _"Oh, and one more thing, and I guarantee you aren't going to like_ it."

"What's that Shido?" Origami asks with a slight irritation.

" _In order to seal the girls' spirit powers, I need to kiss them."_ Shido says nervously.

"That's fine as long as it's ONLY to seal their power." Origami says with a threatening look.

" _I'm amazed you are okay with that Origami."_ Shido says still slightly nervous.

"I'm not okay with it, but you're trying to protect the city just like I am. If it means you kiss a few girls, that's fine. But the little guy, he's mine and mine alone." Origami says grabbing Shido's cock with her grip.

" _I gotta get going Origami, so goodnight."_ Shido says kissing his girlfriend one last time heading home.

' _Phew, that was tough.'_ Shido said thinking to himself after a tough night. He returned home to find his little sister sleeping on the couch waiting for him. He placed his blanket over his sister and went to sleep.

The next day, Shido decides to go to the meeting place from yesterday. Kotori said that she would do something to help and Shido dreaded this, but made his way towards the spot from before.

"You're late." Tohka yells sitting right where she was yesterday.

" _Sorry about that, Tohka. So, are you ready for our date?"_ Shido says smiling.

"So what do we do on this date thing?" Tohka asks naively.

" _Well, follow me. We're going to start by getting some food."_ Shido says amused.

As the two walk Shido can see Tohka's is nervous. Knowing its her first time around people besides the AST her issues are obvious. "Shido, am I safe? Will these people attack me?" Tohka asks predictably.

Laughing slightly Shido calms Tohka _"No Tohka, we're fine. All you need to do is stay with me and no harm will come to you. By the way, you should change out of that armor."_ Shido says showing a picture of his schools uniform. _"Wear something like this and you won't stand out."_

"Okay Shido." Tohka says calmly changing into the black uniform and blue skirt combo.

A gray haired woman appears in front of the two suddenly shocking Tohka who starts to grab her sword but is stopped by Shido.

"Hello there young couple, how would you like to enjoy an all you can eat buffet at our new restaurant?" The woman says with a smile.

' _This is one of the members of Kotori's organization; her name was Reine I believe.'_ Shido thinks incredibly annoyed. 'Well let's give it a shot.'

" _We'd love to ma'am, show us the way."_ Shido says with a smile. He's also noticed that Origami has made her way towards the group and wants to follow. Most likely she's doing so under orders of the AST, but Shido didn't worry about it.

Finally making their way to the restaurant, Shido sits down with his date for the day. They're approached by a waiter who looks like Kotori in a crappy disguise.

" _Hey Tohka, you can order anything you like. This person will get it for you"_ Shido says with a smile.

"Umm, excuse me, I'd like to try this hamburger." Tohka says with an innocent smile.

" _Hamburger for me as well."_ Shido says with a smile. _"You'd better make this good sis."_ Shido whispers to his sister.

As the two sit and talk, Shido explains more about this world to Tohka. Tohka is fascinated by Shido's explanations, and her comfort is clear. A few minutes later the burgers arrive.

"Here you are customers." Kotori says with a smile. "Shido you should take her to get a toy or something. Kotori whispers quietly.

" _I know sis, I'll take care of it."_ Shido says calmly.

Meanwhile, the captain of the AST, Ryoko, sits with her bosses as they explain some harsh orders.

"Sir, you must be joking. She's with Origami's boyfriend, why should we shoot her." Ryoko asks worried.

"Princess is a spirit and they're dangerous. We must eliminate them, so take the shot."

"Yes sir! I'll get ready soon." Ryoko says regrettably. 'Sorry Origami, I'm about to put your boyfriend in a lot of danger.'

Back to the date, Shido and Tohka enjoy their burgers. Comically enough, Tohka would order far more food, and Shido simply smiles as she eats. After they're done eating, Shido heads towards a toy store, hoping to continue the fun time. Arriving he can see the look in Tohka's eyes sparkling. "Shido, Shido! There are so many figures. Can I have one?"

" _Yes Tohka, you can pick one and I'll buy it for you."_ Shido says happily.

"Thank you Shido!" Tohka says with glee. She quickly grabs a toy that reminds her of bread. "Thank you very much Shido, this has been great." Tohka says extremely happy.

" _Glad to help Tohka."_ Shido says calmly. _'I'm surprised Origami stopped following me, although I can tell somebody is watching. Let's hope they behave themselves.'_ Shido thinks, making sure to keep an eye out.

"Captain! What in the world are you saying?" Origami shouts at her captain. ""Why in the world are you going to shoot at Shido?"

"Sorry Origami its orders I have to do it." Her captain says worried. "I'm going to try to shoot princess and once I do you can quickly get Shido to safety. I don't like it either."

Origami seems annoyed but understands what must be done. "I got it captain." 'Shido things are about to get interesting.'

Walking more and more Shido returns to where they met. _"Tohka, listen, I know you have to return to that world soon. I hope you remember this day."_

"Thank you Shido, I'm glad that we had this day." Tohka says smiling.

"Good, he's leaving. This way I can take the shot without anything happening." The AST captain says happy that things won't be a disaster and she's forced to shoot her friend's boyfriend.

" _Alright Tohka, I'm heading out."_ Shido says smiling, starting to walk away until he unfortunately senses a distinct sound. _'Shit! They're about to fire at Tohka.'_ Shido runs back _"Tohka watch out!" Shido yells as the shot is fired and Shido is hit in the shoulder to the shock of Tohka._

"Origami! I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to hit him." Ryoko says nervously.

A shocked Origami can only stare at her boyfriend.

"Shido! What happened?" Tohka looks shocked at what's happened. "Looking towards where the shot was fired she notices Ryoko. "YOU WILL PAY!" Tohka yells summoning her Astral Dress. In a fury, Tohka charges at Ryoko as Origami watches in horror.

On the Fraxinus, Kotori looks on disappointed "Good grief, never guessed this would happen." Her nonchalant attitude shocks the group.

The man from earlier says calmly "Captain, is everything okay?"

"Yes, my brother will be fine." Looking carefully Shido gets up as flames heal the bullet wound.

Getting up quickly, Shido tries to gather himself. As he looks over, Tohka is going crazy against the person who shot him. _"Damn, I better get moving. I was hoping not to use that but I have no choice."_ Shido starts to focus but stops when his girlfriend comes up.

"Shido! Are you okay?" Origami says worried about him.

" _Yes, I'm fine Origami."_ Shido says stuttering slightly. _"Listen, I need you to take me over there, I'm the one who can save Tohka and your captain._

Nodding quickly Origami flies Shido up towards the rampaging Tohka.

"You will pay!" Tohka says continuously while firing at Ryoko who is barely holding on. "It's over now."

" _TOHKA STOP!"_ Shido shouts making his way towards the young girl.

Tohka seems shocked as Shido appears before her "Shido! Are you okay?"

" _Yeah, Tohka, I'm doing just fine. That shot hurt like hell, but calm down okay."_ Shido says calmly.

Tohka relaxes for a moment and goes to give Shido a massive hug "Thank god you're okay Shido! I'm glad that you're still here."

Smiling, Shido holds on to Tohka carefully. He turns to his girlfriend and her captain. _"You girls are okay, right?"_

Ryoko shocked at the young man's hold on the spirit known as Princess and she responds carefully "Yeah, I'm fine, but what's going on?"

" _Don't worry about that."_ Shido says smiling. _"You might want to turn away for a second Origami."_ Shido smiles as he plants a kiss on Tohka's lips.

Ryoko and Origami look on shocked as Tohka's astral dress disappears as though it's absorbed by Shido.

"What's with you kid?" Ryoko asks shocked.

" _Don't worry about it."_ Shido says smiling. Turning to Tohka Shido smiles, _"Listen Tohka, I'm here for you. All you need to do is learn to rely on me."_

Smiling Tohka seems to relax putting an end to a tedious day. Ryoko left and Origami quickly ran to her apartment to get some clothes for Tohka. Once Origami came back, Tohka got dressed with help from Origami. Shido and Tohka went back to his house. Once he arrived, Shido introduced Tohka to Kotori and the two quickly bonded as Shido decided to take a walk.

"That went better then you could've hoped for, huh." A mysterious voice calls to Shido.

" _Hmph. Yep things worked themselves out didn't they? Wouldn't you agree, Phantom?"_ Shido turns and in front of him is a young blonde woman about 15 years old.

"Well, I guess that's a fine name to call me for now. So what will you do? You've absorbed the first spirit, and I guess with Ratatoskr's help, you can get the rest." Phantom says calmly.

" _Yeah, I know but it will be tricky. You've been busy giving away those crystals."_ Shido says smirking.

"Well...let's just say I figured this would be more fun for me. And I suppose for you too huh." Phantom says smiling.

" _So when are you gonna get rid of that disguise Reine."_ Shido says smiling.

The young blonde woman transforms and the grey haired woman from earlier appears.

"Sorry, I figured you'd rather talk to a young girl then an old woman." Reine says smiling.

" _Well, it doesn't matter. For now just make sure my little sister is okay. It's a shame I have to hide the fact I know you, but it's all for the sake of the plan."_ Shidou says sarcastically.

"It's going to be a crazy ride for sure." Reine says calmly as Shido walks away.

Well that's it for Chapter 2. A few people are going to complain about Mayuri and Reine being one and the same but it goes with a theory. Reine is Phantom and the girl who looks like Mayuri is a younger version of Reine. No complaints I hope. Either way, with this Tohka's capture is over. Next chapter will be a bit of calm before we get to Yoshino.


	4. Welcome to Society

Chapter 3: Welcome to Society

 _Spirit-_ Shido talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shido thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

 _ **Spirit- Non-verbal communications.**_

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody, it's me Shido. Glad to be back. It seems like many of you like my story, and it's only getting started. So last time out I explained my plan to Origami and she agreed reluctantly, although she promised as long as I didn't have sex with the spirits, I'm fine. Bit of a shame actually, Tohka is gorgeous and has a great body. Anyway, after that Tohka and I went on a date, and it ended pretty harshly with me getting shot. Luckily for me, Kotori's regenerative powers saved me and I sealed Tohka away. Today, Tohka enters regular society and a lot of fun ensues. Sadly, I'll have to keep my promise for now.

 **CHAPTER 3: START**

Luckily for him, Shido's date with Tohka happened on Friday, so he had a whole weekend to deal with the fallout from his date with Tohka. Now that he's done it, turns out Kotori had plans that she never mentioned to her big brother.

" _So why exactly is Tohka right next door to us?"_ Shido asks incredulously.

"That's obvious isn't it, Shido? The spirits need a place to live, so Ratatoskr had a house built next door. The spirits can be fine and they can be around you all they want." Kotori says with a smile.

"Shido! Shido! What is all this stuff?" Tohka asks, oblivious to the issue that Shido is dealing with.

Shido decides that since he has some time, he's going to take Tohka on a tour of her new home. _"Tohka, give me a second and we're going to have a tour of your new house."_ Shido says calmly, knowing it's going to be a long day.

Once Shido arrives at the house, the tour begins. Shido explains everything to Tohka; from how a TV works to how to hang up the clothes that Kotori would eventually buy for her. Tohka learned everything she needed to know about being a human. Although, before Shido left, he had one more issue to deal with. _"Tohka starting Monday you're going to go to school with me, so I need you to follow a few rules. First rule: Do not under any circumstances use your spirit power. Second rule: Nobody is to know about Ratatoskr and the spirit hunt. Third rule: Interact carefully with everybody. If you need to ask a question, Reine and I are there, but nobody else. Unless I tell you that it's okay that is."_

"Got it, Shido. I'm glad I can be your classmate. I'll listen to you as much as possible." Tohka says smiling at Shido.

" _That's good, Tohka. Glad you understand."_ Shido says patting Tohka's head happily. _"Sorry Tohka, I have to go do some shopping for my house, but I'm gonna see you later."_ With that, Shido makes his way to the store planning to get his dinner ready for Kotori.

Deciding on nabe, Shido makes his way into the store while thinking about everything that's happened. On the way to the store, he passes through a small park and notices, to his surprise, it's raining.

' _Hmm...It wasn't supposed to rain.'_ Shido thinks calmly and to his amusement, a young girl flies by. The girl has blue hair and is wearing a green jacket. She has a bunny in her hands and Shido can't help but be amused at the sight. _'What an interesting girl, sadly I have to get dinner. Kotori can be pretty grumpy when she's hungry.'_ Shido thinks with a chuckle. After making his way to the store, he returns home to have his dinner with his sister, knowing that the calm before the storm is over. Or so he hoped. Halfway through dinner he gets an unusual call.

"Hello Shido, it's me, Origami. I hope you don't mind, but can I come over later tonight?" Origami asks in a serious tone, well serious for her.

Thinking everything should be fine, he agrees to this. _"Sure Origami, no problem. I'm eating dinner right, now but come over in an hour."_ Shido says calmly hanging up. Turning to Kotori and his guest, Tohka, Shido has a serious tone.

" _Listen Kotori, Tohka, that was Origami. She's coming over to see me and, although you're fine little sis, we can't have Tohka showing up."_

"Awww..why Shido?" Tohka whines.

With an odd smile Kotori steps in "Listen Tohka, Origami is part of the AST, so we don't want her knowing that you've arrived. Even though Shido has an agreement with her, you never know what could happen."

Shido looks at his sister with slight concern but essentially agrees. After the dinner is over Tohka and Kotori both leave.

" _So little sister, why are you leaving also?"_ Shido says slightly annoyed. _'What is she up to?'_ Shido thinks to himself.

"I'm just giving you guys some private time." Kotori says with a smile.

" _Whatever you say, sis."_ Shido says calmly. Although he's still slightly suspicious Shido, ignores his sister and the gang finish dinner calmly and without problem.

True to form, twenty minutes after dinner, a knock on the door arrives and Shido walks over expecting to greet his girlfriend Origami. _"I'm coming, Origami!"_ But as he opens the door, he's shocked to find that along with Origami, a new visitor has shown up. _"Okay Origami, so who is this?"_ Shido asks with slight worry. Alongside Origami is a young woman with long black hair. She's wearing a simple outfit which looks good, but Shido is still concerned.

"Sorry to intrude, my name is Ryouko Kusakabe. I'm the leader of the AST. I was the one who shot you during the battle with **Princess.** I came over with Origami because I wanted to see how you were doing."

Shido has a moment to sweatdrop since with one look in his girlfriend's eyes he knows that there's far more to it than that _. "No worries I'm doing perfectly okay. I just had dinner and my sister left to go to a friend's house. Would you girls like some tea?"_ Shido says calmly trying to avoid mentioning Tohka.

"No Shido, but I do want to go up to your room, if that's okay." Origami says with a groan. She looks towards her partner with a glare as though they have a small understanding. This doesn't go unnoticed by Shido.

As the group makes their way up to the room, Shido notices they're being spied on. Shido can only assume this is Kotori wondering what's going on, and it gives him a nasty smirk. _'Hmph. Naughty naughty, little sister. I could stop this little game, but that's okay.'_ Shido thinks calmly as the girls make their way to Shido's room.

Once they arrive, Shido sits down on his bed carefully and pulls out his seat for Origami. Unfortunately, Ryouko stands, but he can see a slight blush on her face. Deciding to break the ice Shido acts _"So Ms Kusakabe, why have you really come?"_ Shido asks with a sarcastic tone.

Trembling slightly Ryouko starts to undress, revealing her naked body to Shido, much to the shock of the teen. "I wanted to apologize for shooting you in the shoulder, and also thank you for saving my life. After asking Origami what to do, she suggested I repay myself this way." Ryouko says nervously as she makes her way for Shido's pants.

Groaning slightly Shido continues _"So, you decided that you're going to give your body to me? Oh well..."_ Staring at his girlfriend he laughs _"And you're okay with this, Origami?"_ Shido asks amused as Ryouko reveals his hardened boner.

"Yeah, just for today, plus I figured it would help her destress too." Origami says with a deadpanned expression.

 **LEMON START:**

Ryouko starts by licking Shido's shaft slowly and carefully much to Shido's delight. _"Mhmm...You're good at this, Kusakabe."_ Shido says happily as the girls' movements continue.

"Okay Shido, I want in." Origami says slightly annoyed as she takes off the t-shirt she was wearing and her bra to reveal her breasts to her boyfriend. "Shido, please, do you mind?"

Shido calmly obliges sucking on Origami's nipples as Ryouko continues to lick. To Shido's surprise, Ryouko has wrapped her mouth around completely. _"AHH!"_ Shido moans and then he continues with his girlfriend. A few minutes later Shido is forced to stop as the combination of girls has brought Shido to his peak. _"AHH! I'm cumming! Heads up, Ryouko."_ Shido says calmly.

"Shido, keep going I'm close myself." Origami says to her boyfriend who resumes the motion. A minute later the three cum simultaneously.

While this is happening, up in Ratatoskr, Kotori and Tohka are privately watching the fun.

 **LEMON PAUSE:**

"Kotori, what are those two doing to Shido?" Tohka asks angrily, having recognized the black haired girl as the one who shot Shido.

"Don't worry Tohka. What that woman did is something Shido actually enjoyed." Kotori says blushingly as she watches Shido prepare to insert himself into Ryouko.

"So...if I did that for Shido he would like that as well?" Tohka says curiously.

With an evil smile Kotori responds "Yes, Tohka, trust me Shido will like it."

 **LEMON RESUME:**

Having cum inside the mouth of the young captain, Shido sits calmly thinking everything is over. All of the sudden, Origami grabs Shido's shirt, taking it off to reveal his surprisingly buff form. The most surprising thing is that Ryouko notices there's no scar from the bullet that she's positive hit Shido.

"Origami, what's going on? He doesn't have a bullet w-" Kusakabe starts to say but is shocked as Origami kisses her, silencing her for a second.

"Don't worry boss. For now, let's continue. You want him to put it in, right?" Origami says softly as she gets her boss ready by fingering her vagina just enough to get her ready.

Blushing Ryouko continues. "Yes I do. Please, Shido put it in."

Shido smiles as he lays down on his bed ready to go. _"Alright Kusakabe, you know what to do."_ Shido smiles as he waits for the next move.

"Got it." Ryouko says, determined to go through this till the end. She quickly impales herself on Shido, screaming in pain. "Wow you're big. Give me one second and I'll start moving." Ryouko says calmly.

Origami of course can't sit back and goes right above Shido, expecting her boyfriend to know what to do. "Shido, lick me now." Origami says sitting above her boyfriend.

Once Shido obliges, his girlfriend's moans fill the room, as well as the captain's. "AHH Shido so good." "Shido keep licking." The girls moan for the next five minutes as Ryouko bounces on his penis and Origami reacts with similar joy to his tongue.

" _AHH! Heads up, I'm about to cum."_ Shido says coolly.

"It's alright, I took contraceptives. You can come inside me." Ryouko says hesitantly.

" _Alright then Kusakabe, here we GOOOOOO!"_ Shido shouts as he blasts a load inside Ryouko's womb while he enjoys the cum of his girlfriend and the juices that sprayed from the young captain's face.

 **LEMON END**

"Well that was a bit embarrassing, Shido." Ryouko says calmly after getting herself dressed.

" _Don't worry about it. I won't tell anybody, and Origami certainly won't, so I wouldn't worry about it."_ Shido says calmly.

"I'd ask what you were doing with **Princess,** but right now I just wanna get home and shower."

"Good night, Shido." Origami says calmly kissing her boyfriend one last time. After the kiss she whispers something in her boyfriend's ear "Shido, there's another spirit loose in the city. Her codename is **Hermit**. I hope you don't get yourself in too much danger this time. I don't like sharing you with anybody, not even my captain." Origami says with a small bit of anger, but not a lot. After that, she and Ryouko leave an amused Shido.

Deciding to go to bed with that, Shido quickly sends a phone message "Hey little sis I hope you enjoyed the show, but there won't be a next time." With that he makes his way to bed.

That's it for chapter 3. So Tohka understands the human world and learns that she's gonna be a student. Meanwhile, Shido runs into a mysterious little girl and has a threesome with his girlfriend and her boss. Much more to come, so get ready.


	5. Tohka's School Debut

Chapter 4: Tohka's School Debut

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

 _ **Spirit- Non-verbal communications.**_

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me, Shido, and it's good to see everyone back for another round of fun. So yeah, things got a little more interesting. Last time, Tohka moved into the house and we taught her everything she needed to know. A visit from my girlfriend Origami yielded a few surprises. First I had a threesome with her and the leader of the AST… Sweet, maybe there's a chance for me to do Tohka before long. Afterwards Origami told me that there's a new spirit out. I wonder if this has anything to do with that girl that I ran into before I made Kotori and Tohka dinner. Speaking of Kotori, I really hope she was the only one who saw that video. Anyway, today Tohka starts school and I meet that spirit that Origami's talking about.

 **CHAPTER 4: START**

After a fun night of fun with Origami and her captain in the AST, Shido hopes to relax on an easy Sunday. Unfortunately fate has other plans for him.

Shido wakes up to an unusual feeling around him. ' _What the hell is this?'_ Shido thinks opening his eyes. Once his eyes are opened he's shocked to find Tohka, the spirit who he rescued, sucking his penis. Looking to Tohka, Shido is puzzled. _"What the hell are you doing, Tohka?"_ Shido asks as he involuntarily cums into Tohka's mouth.

"Oh Shido, you're up." Tohka says happily. "By the way, what is this weird liquid? It tastes really good." Tohka asks as she swallows the semen with very little issue.

A slightly annoyed Shido gets up and tries to respond as kindly as he can _"Tohka, I'll get to that in a minute but tell me, Tohka, why the hell were you sucking my penis?"_

An innocent Tohka responds "Well, after dinner, Kotori showed me that video of you and those two annoying laser girls. You guys were doing an activity and you seemed to be enjoying it. So I thought I'd do it for you as well."

Shido is utterly stupefied at this and looks at Tohka with a look of irritation. _"Tohka please leave right now."_ Shido says calmly.

"Shido, are you mad at me?" Tohka asks upset.

" _No Tohka, I just need to be alone."_ Shido says annoyed.

A clearly upset Tohka walks away; leaving a dumbfounded Shido to figure out what's going on.

' _Dammit Kotori! What the hell are you doing? Why in the world did you show Tohka that video?'_ Shido thinks clearly irritated. Then he gets a devilish smile _"Little sis you will pay for that later. Oh, you will pay."_ Shido mutters as he goes to get showered for a long Sunday. Apparently Kotori was going to discuss more details about what they want Shido to do at Ratatoskr.

Sitting down with Reine, who Shido knows as Phantom, Kotori tells Shido her grand plan for what she wants him to do.

"Listen Shido, here's the deal." Kotori says in her 'commander mode'. "We at Ratatoskr want you to befriend the spirits. Your power is supposed to be able to seal spirits once they are comfortable enough with you."

" _Yeah, what's your point sis?"_ Shido says while being extremely irritated at Kotori's actions.

"In addition to keep the connection strong, you have to keep Tohka's positivity strong. This means doing things that will make her happy."

" _Sis, listen, I know you mean well, but Tohka decided to give me a morning blowjob. Right now Origami is my ally and it's a real pain in the ass having to explain all of this to her. Considering her mentioning a new spirit, I don't think this is the time for games."_ Shido says still furious at his little sister.

"Don't worry Shido. For now, just relax and let me worry about it." Kotori says smiling.

' _That's the problem, little sis. If I let you handle it, Origami will go mental.'_ Shido thinks annoyed. Having decided on his revenge Shido makes his way to sleep, ready to enjoy a long day.

The next day Shido gets to class and the time has come for Tohka's grand entrance to school. Shido left early, but made sure to remind Tohka about the rules that the gang spoke about.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student, Yatogami Tohka." Shido's homeroom teacher says with a big smile. "Tohka, why don't you sit next to Shido since apparently you two are cousins, is that right."

Another twitch appears on Shido's forehead but he calmly responds. _"That's right teach Tohka's my cousin. I'll be glad to help her."_ Shido decides now the time for punishment has come. Apparently Kotori faked sick today. ' _Heh heh heh, little sis, it's time for a little payback.'_ Shido focuses for a second and then smiles knowing his payback is coming.

Up in Ratatoskr, Kotori is monitoring Tohka's first day hoping to see how her positivity levels are.

"Hmm, everything seems fine so far, that's good." Kotori says looking at the screen. All of the sudden a video starts playing. Recognizing the video, Kotori's face goes pale. "Reine quickly turn the screen off!" Kotori yells as a video starts to play. It's a video of Kotori when she was younger. Apparently when she was nervous as a kid, she'd go to her big brother's room and ask to suck on his thumb. Since he couldn't do that when she got older, he got her the chupa chups that she constantly eats. This is a secret she's hidden from anybody.

"Sorry, I can't do it." Reine says with a rare smile coming from her face. As the rest of the crew scramble to remove the video they're shocked that they can't do it.

"Oh my! The commander is so adorable." Kannazuki, another member says. At this point Shido is buying the chupa chups for the first time. "So that's why you love those candies, it reminds you of the comfort of OWWW!" The young man screams as one of the security guards attacks him.

As the video ends a photo of Shido with a sign that says "THIS IS PAYBACK SIS!" And a V sign is shown.

Right now Shido is eating lunch and Tohka sits with him. Unfortunately, a suspicious Origami appears, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Shido, can I have a word with you?" Origami asks kindly. At the same time she's looking at Tohka with clear animosity.

"Hey, it's you the girl that was doing that fun activity with Shido." Tohka says naively.

The class goes wild wondering what the new girl is talking about. Shido with an incredibly flushed face looks at Tohka furiously _"Tohka, what in the world are you doing?"_ Looking to his girlfriend apologetically Shido leaves with Origami to deal with their issue.

"So Shido, why is **Princess** at our school and with us?" Origami asks curiously.

" _Simply put, the organization I work with wants the spirits to live a normal life. What better way to do so then to attend school?"_ Shido says calmly.

"Okay that's fine." Origami says accepting this rather easily. "By the way when she said fun activity, what did she mean?" Origami asks looking at her boyfriend with a disappointed scowl.

Shido says sheepishly _"Well it seems as though Tohka saw that video of you and the captain, and now she's fascinated with the subject."_

Her irritation continuing Origami seems to come up with a solution "Okay then, but Shido, if you do anything with her, and considering how well I know you, any other spirits, you have to make it up to me later."

Shido is amused at his girlfriend's response, _"Very well, Origami. I guess I need to start now."_ Shido says smiling as he goes to kiss his girlfriend. As the two kiss, Shido's tongue makes his way inside Origami's mouth.

A shocked Origami pauses the kiss _"Shido, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."_ Origami says as she begins to unbutton the blouse of her uniform.

All of the sudden the spacequake alarm appears. And the two must stop because they know duty calls. Smiling, Shido looks to Origami and says _"Well it looks like we gotta stop here."_ Kissing Origami once more the two quickly make their way back to class.

"Everyone get moving. It's time to head for the spacequake shelters." Shido's homeroom teacher says nervously.

Separating from his girlfriend, Shido goes back to class. _"Ai, Mii, Mai, are you over there?"_ Shido asks looking for his favorite trio.

"Yeah Shido, what's up?" "What do you need bud?" "So Cool!" The trio responds.

" _I need you guys to watch my cousin; I'll see you guys at the shelter."_

"Got it Shido." "Don't worry." "So Cool!" The girls respond.

"Shido, what are you doing?" Tohka asks concerned.

Going over to Tohka, Shido whispers carefully _"I'm gonna go meet with Kotori right now. Sit with those girls and wait."_ Shido says calmly as he goes to leave. 

'Shido, you're mad at me aren't you?' Tohka thinks to herself as Shido walks away.

A few minutes later Shido is at Ratatoskr sitting with a furious Kotori "Dammit Shido! Why'd you show them that video?" Kotori screams.

" _Why did you show Tohka the video of me and Origami?"_ Shido responds with a sharp tone. _"Anyway, what's the situation with the spirit?"_

Deciding now's not the time for the siblings to argue, Kotori turns to the screen. In the video Origami and Ryoko are seen firing their weapons at a young girl. Interestingly enough Shido recognizes the girl.

" _You gotta be kidding me! That's the girl I saw in the park the other day. You're telling me she's the spirit?"_ Shido says stupefied.

"Well, I didn't realize you knew her bro. Anyway, this is Hermit. Her power is over ice, so she's a tricky one to deal with. You know what to do, right?" Kotori looks at her brother waiting to confirm what happens next.

" _I know what to do. It looks like the spirit is heading for that shopping complex. Send me there."_ Shido says calmly.

"Got it, big bro." Kotori says zapping him over. Once Shido is gone, Kotori decides to have some fun.

"Guys, find Tohka. I'm gonna give my brother a headache of his own." Kotori says smiling.

Once he's landed in the shopping complex, Shido relaxes, waiting for the spirit to arrive. A few minutes later, Shido is amused as right in front of him the young girl from the park appears. Shido makes his way over and to his amusement a new voice appears.

"Well well well. So who are you, mysterious guy?" The rabbit on the young girl's arm speaks.

" _My name is Shido, my dear bunny. So, what is your name?"_ Shido says with a look of pure amusement.

"My name is Yoshinon, this is my partner here, but she's a little nervous." The bunny says sarcastically.

" _I got it Yoshinon, but do you mind if I speak to her instead?"_ Shido says calmly.

"But why in the world should I do that?" The bunny says carefully. "I don't know if you're with those people who were firing at us earlier.

Amused Shido continues his banter. _"Simple, because if I was with them, I wouldn't be talking so calmly now would I."_ Shido says calmly. Revealing his hands Shido notes that there are no weapons with him.

"I got it. I'll trust you for now." The bunny says satisfied. As the young girl starts to talk a new voice appears.

"Shido where are you? Kotori says you were here." Tohka asks worried.

' _Dammit Kotori! What the hell are you doing?'_ Shido thinks furiously. As Tohka walks in she's shocked to find Shido with a young girl.

Tohka is visibly upset and angry "I get it now, Shido. You sent me away because you want to be with this little girl instead of me."

The bunny decides to spread a little mischief. "That's right. My name's Yoshinon and I'm taking your friend away." The bunny says happily.

Tohka runs away upset more than ever and Shido is left with another headache. _"Good grief you dang bunny, what am I gonna do now?"_

"HAHAHA! It's okay, it's gonna be woahh!" The bunny starts to taunt but all of the sudden an explosion nearby knocks Yoshino onto Shido. To Shido's, shock the young girl kisses Shido. Unlike Tohka, the young girl keeps her astral dress.

' _What the hell? Something is very wrong here.'_ Shido thinks as he withdraws from the kiss.

"Bye bye." The young girl speaks softly as she flies away realizing the explosion was the AST coming to attack.

" _Hmm things just got interesting; it seems my power didn't work."_ Shido says quizzically.

That's it for chapter 4. Yoshino appears. Tohka starts school and has her issues with Shido as well. Next chapter it's headaches all around for Shido as he has to deal with two troublesome spirits.


	6. Two Troublesome Spirits

Chapter 5: Two Troublesome Spirits

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

 _ **Spirit- Non-verbal communications.**_

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner.

 **RECAP:** Yo guys, it's me, Shido. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sadly, I didn't. Tohka started school and, thanks to my sisters antics in showing her what happened with Origami, Tohka is annoyingly forward. Don't worry, I got her back. Man, it's hard to believe she was sucking my thumb when she was scared. Anyway, back to Tohka. She was upset the whole time at school but luckily Origami understood. Who knows I may yet have a chance to sleep with Tohka before long. Then there's Hermit, this shy spirit who apparently likes to talk with a bunny. Hopefully I can work things out with her later. Let's see what happens this time.

 **CHAPTER 5: START**

After Shido's encounter with the spirit, Hermit, Shido is a bit stuck. Shido is thinking about what his next move will be since, to his surprise, the power didn't work on the young girl. _'Hmm..perhaps it's because I wasn't able to develop a proper connection. I guess I should've used that instead, but for now hiding my true power seems like a smart move.'_ Shido thinks, referring to something else entirely.

When he arrives home, an incredibly angry Tohka and Kotori sit at the table. "Shido, why did you have to do that? Show that old video to my entire crew." Kotori says extremely angry.

" _Listen, little sis, you showed the video of me and Origami to Tohka, so we're even."_ Shido says harshly not giving into his little sisters cries.

"Fine, you're making me a really difficult dinner tonight. Takoyaki, but you have to make it fresh." Kotori says still pouting.

" _Fine, baby sister, I'll do it."_ Shido says with a smirk. As he goes to leave, Shido is stopped by Tohka.

"Shido, wait, I need to talk with you." Tohka says concerned.

" _Tohka, this will have to wait until I'm finished with dinner."_ Shido says once again irritated. Finally leaving, Shido makes his way towards the park.

As he walks, Shido is surprised when he thinks about everything that's gone on. _'Seems Kotori wasn't completely clear about my power. I guess I need to get to a certain level to seal the spirit power.'_ Shido thinks as he makes his way towards the store. After successfully purchasing what he needs from the store, Shido walks back from the park. He has an amused thought. _'Heh, maybe I'll see Hermit again sometime soon.'_ Shido mutters as he makes his way back home.

"Welcome back, master." Tohka says in a naked apron. A fact which both surprised and irritated Shido.

" _What the hell are you doing, Tohka?"_ Shido says with utter amazement.

I learned from Ai, Mii, and Mai the other day that guys like this naked apron thing, so I asked Kotori if she could help me with it. So...do you like it?" Tohka asks with an innocent face.

Though he's bewildered by the words, Shido makes his way towards the kitchen. Before he does, he gives Tohka what she wants _"Tohka, you look fine. Now get out of that, it's time for dinner."_ Shido says slightly annoyed as he makes his way to cook dinner.

After what is considered by many to be a peaceful dinner, mostly because Tohka was out of the naked apron from before, Shido sits in his room reflecting on the day's events. He spoke with Kotori privately about his power and learned that in order to seal the spirits; he had to be at a certain level. Most likely Hermit wasn't comfortable with him quite yet, and that's an idea that bothered him. Unfortunately his small moment of peace was cut short by a quick knocking.

"Shido, can I come in?" The voice is Tohka's. Clearly she's still upset by Shido's actions over the past two days.

" _Sure Tohka, what do you want?"_ Shido says kindly. To his surprise, Tohka changed into the naked apron from earlier.

"So...umm...Shido, I have a question for you." Tohka asks nervously. "Do you hate me?"

This question surprises Shido. _"No, Tohka, I don't hate you, I've just had a lot to deal with."_ Shido says calmly. The last week's events have made life surprisingly difficult for Shido. Between Tohka, and everything with Origami and her captain, Shido's had quite a bit to deal with. Let's not forget Yoshino.

Blushing slightly Tohka continues "Umm...I want to do that thing that girl who shot you did. Apparently she did it because she wanted to apologize and I'm sorry too."

Deciding to ignore Tohka's clear misunderstanding Shido explains the truth. _"Tohka listen, Origami, the silver haired girl, got her captain to do it as an apology that much is true. However I cannot do it with you because of certain circumstances."_

Still upset Tohka whines further. "Shido, please let me do it. Come on, please, Shido." Tohka says with an innocent face.

' _You know, I might as well just do it. Origami can complain later, but I'll just make it up to her.'_ Shido says deciding to finally give in. _"Alright Tohka, come here."_

"Okay, Shido." Tohka says with a smile as she makes her way towards Shido.

 **LEMON START:**

" _Now Tohka, I'm going to do what I have to do I need to get you ready okay?"_ Shido says with a small smirk.

"Okay Shido, so what do you want me to do?" Tohka asks rather innocently.

" _Just leave everything to me for now, Tohka."_ Shido says as he slips the apron Tohka was wearing off revealing her fully naked form. Shido then takes his left hand and sticks it inside Tohka's exposed snatch _. 'I need to remember to thank Kotori for teaching Tohka about the apron. Those three would never teach Tohka about the naked apron. Ai, Mii, and Mai know about my relationship with Origami so they wouldn't do anything to sabotage it'_ Shido thinks with amusement.

"Shido, what's this weird feeling? My tummy feels weird." Tohka asks curious.

" _Tohka, it means you're feeling good. In order for everything to happen, I need you to feel good."_ Shido says with his usual smile.

"But Shido, I want to do the thing that black haired girl did." Tohka says insistently, slightly moaning from Shido's earlier actions.

" _That will come shortly, Tohka."_ Shido says.

"But Shido, that feelings coming back and its getting stronger. It feels like I'm about to release something." Tohka says getting more and more concerned.

" _Tohka, it means you're about to cum."_ Shido says with a smile.

"Okay Shido, I think I'm cumming! AHHH!" Tohka screams as she releases her cum onto the floor. "I'm sorry, Shido. I don't know what happened."

" _Tohka, it's fine. How about now we do that thing me and the black haired girl did."_ Shido says with a smile. Shido gets Tohka into his favorite doggystyle positon. As he fingered Tohka, Shido got rock hard himself, so he quickly took off his pants and positioned himself right in Tohka's soaking wet snatch. _"Alright Tohka here we go. This might hurt a bit."_

Slightly blushing Tohka stays calm "Okay Shido, I'll be fine Owww!" Tohka winces slightly as Shido sends his erect penis right into Tohka. "Shido this doesn't feel good. Why was she enjoying it?"

As Shido continues to thrust, he explains more about sex to Tohka. _"Listen Tohka, at first that activity hurts, but eventually Ryouko got used to the activity. I'm going to move slowly to help you get used to it, okay."_ Shido says with his trademark smile.

After a few minutes a smile appears on Tohka's face. "Shido! Shido! It doesn't hurt anymore! I guess that means you can go faster." Tohka says not understanding what's going on.

" _Very well, Tohka."_ Shido says as he starts to push harder and harder.

"AHH! Shido! AHH! You're incredible!" Tohka screams. After five more minutes of the thrusting Tohka yells again. "Shido! That feeling is back. You said it was cumming, right. Well, Shido! I'm cumming! AHH!" Tohka screams as Shido launches a load into Tohka. "Shido what's the warm liquid inside of me?"

" _Tohka that's sperm its proof that I'm feeling good. Once it's released the activity is over."_ Shido says with a tired smile.

"Can we do it again, Shido?" Tohka asks innocently.

" _No, Tohka, we can't. Shido has had enough tonight."_ Shido lies slightly. He's afraid if he continues, he'll get Tohka addicted and he doesn't need that.

 **Lemon End**

Tohka makes her way back to her room and Shido sits calmly. After thinking for a moment, he goes to his desk and grabs a piece of paper. Scribbling something on it, he goes to another part and grabs a small box. Making his way over to his sister's room, Shido opens the door and places the container and a note along with it. The note reads "These are rare watermelon flavored Chupa Chups. This is my olive branch and a small thanks for teaching Tohka about the naked apron. No more antics though, got it. I know where you hide your secret stash and I will take them." With that Shido goes back to sleep.

The next day Shido wakes up without issue and makes his way to the park, hoping to run into Yoshino again. Sure enough, they meet and talk for a bit. Even though the bunny does most of the talking, it's clear to Shido that the owner of the bunny puppet is growing more comfortable with him. Before he goes, he has one last thing to say.

" _Listen Yoshinon."_ Shido says the name of the puppet since he knows that. _"If you ever need anything, I want you to come find me."_

"How can that happen, Shido?" The puppet says sarcastically. "I don't know anything about where to find you other than this park."

" _Alright, then I'm going to send you the location of my house."_ Shido says calmly. Placing his left hand onto Yoshino's head, Shido focuses and sends the location of his house.

"Shido, how did you do that?" The puppet says with concern.

" _Don't worry about that, Yoshinon."_ Shido says with a smile. As he leaves, Shido prays he doesn't have to do anything.

For the rest of the week everything went fine. Tohka adjusts to class fine and becomes quick friends with Ai, Mii, and Mai. Unfortunately, her issues with Origami remain, mostly because Tohka is still upset that her captain shot Shido. Shido also spoke more with Yoshinon the rabbit and more and more spoke to the little girl who held the rabbit. Once the weekend came, Shido was able to finally relax. Or so he thought.

Shido sits on his couch on Saturday morning hoping to relax. Unfortunately he's met by an unusual knocking. 'Hmm wonder what's going on?' Shido thinks as he opens the door. To his shock, Yoshino is there visibly upset. The bigger shock is the puppet that usually sits on her hand is gone.

That's it for Chapter 5. So I gave more hints about Shido's mysterious power, and he reconciles with Tohka for the moment. He unfortunately now has to deal with an upset Yoshino. Next chapter will be conclusion of the Yoshino arc, so get ready.


	7. Hermits Hare-y Problem

Chapter 6: Hermit's Hare-y Problem.

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

 _ **Spirit- Non-verbal communications.**_

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner.

 **RECAP:** Yo guys, Shido here, and boy have things gotten fun for me. Tohka is fine now that she's gotten her moment. Things with Hermit were going smoothly. Unfortunately, the bunny that was on Hermit's hand is gone and now I need to figure out what's going on. Oh well, the life of a hero is tough. Hopefully I can figure things out with Yoshino and seal her away soon enough.

Motioning to the young girl at the door, Shido brings Hermit into his house. Unfortunately for Shido, Kotori is actually up in Ratatoskr, so she won't be of any help. Tohka is in her room, but I don't want to reveal everything to her yet. As Shido leads Hermit into the house to talk, things are far harder.

Calmly sitting the young girl on the couch, Shido tries to awkwardly start a conversation _"Hello there umm.. what's your name?"_

The blue haired girl, although nervous, remembers how kind Shido has been and tries to speak up "My name is Yoshino. Sorry I haven't spoken much. I'm shy so I let Yoshinon speak for me."

Patting her head carefully Shido calmly responds _"Don't worry about it Yoshino. By the way where is Yoshinon? I don't see him today."_

Still nervous, Yoshinon shyly explains what happened "Well, you see a few days ago, when those people attacked, Yoshinon was blown off my hand. I was worried about what to do, then I remembered you." Yoshino says looking at him with pleading eyes. "Yoshinon is my hero. He helps me be brave when I need to be, so please save Yoshinon for me."

Unable to resist the young girl's eyes, Shido calmly responds _"Sure Yoshino, I'll be glad to help you. But listen, since I don't want the AST to attack you, I want you to stay here okay. My little sister has some PJ's that are your size."_

Almost by sheer coincidence Kotori walks into the room. "Hey big bro, who's your friend?" Kotori says in a calm voice. To Shido's amusement, she has one of the watermelon Chupa Chups he gave her the other day in her mouth. The fact she knows about spirits should be hidden for now.

" _This is Yoshino. She ran away from home and she couldn't find her friend in the area. Because of how bad the weather was, I thought I could help her."_ Shido says in a perfect lie.

"Okay, that's fine, I have some PJ's that will fit. By the way, she should get a bath. I can take one with her if you want." Kotori says smiling.

"Sure sis, that's fine." Shido says calmly. Turning to Yoshino, Shido says "Yoshino, Kotori can show you to the bath, so if you want to take a quick bath, you can do so."

As Yoshino walks with Kotori to take a bath, Kotori looks back exchanging a signal to her brother so he knows they'll talk later. An hour later, the group sits down for a calm dinner along with Tohka, who arrived later. Although Tohka is a little upset to see Yoshino, Shido calms her down by promising her an extra portion of food. Although things ended calmly for now, Shido is aware things are only going to get harder.

The next day Shido is forced to leave for class, but before he does he turns to Yoshino. _"Hey Yoshino, look, I've gotta go to school now, but don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit."_ Quickly unfolding a small pendant, Shido gives it to Yoshino. _"Listen very carefully Yoshino, I won't be around, but I want you to stay here. If you do go out take this pendant. If anything happens to you I want you to quickly press that pendant and focus hard. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry, Yoshino."_ With that Shido leaves to go with Tohka and Kotori to class.

As he makes his way to class with Kotori and Tohka, Shido slows down so he can have a conversation with his little sister. _"So you know what I need right, sis?"_

"Yeah, I have Ratatoskr combing the city for where Yoshino's weird bunny is. Once I know, I'll text you, okay?" Kotori says firmly making sure everything is in place.

As Shido goes through the day, things are going smoothly. Tohka is getting along with Ai, Mii, and Mai and fortunately she's learned not to talk about dirty things. Although he's worried about how to talk to Origami about what happened with Tohka, the gods seemed to have given him a way out. Shido's phone rings and the message is from Kotori. "Seems the bunny is at your girlfriend's house, lucky you. You can get the doll back and then you need to figure out how to seal Hermit." Shaking his head, Shido relaxes and heads over to his girlfriend's hoping things can go smoothly.

Unbeknownst to Shido, Origami has issues of her own. It seems the higher ups want to ensure the capture of Hermit, so after she reported seeing Hermit's bunny, the higher-ups came up with another dastardly plan. To ensure no interference from Shido, they wanted Origami to distract her boyfriend while they hunted Hermit. Unfortunately for Origami, her boyfriend was making his way over.

" _Hey Tobiichi,can I come over today after school?"_ Shido said calmly. It was rare that Shido called Origami by her first name, so she knew it was important.

"Sure Shido, that's fine." Origami says nervously. 'Dammit Shido. Why did you have to invite yourself over today?' Origami thinks furious that things are going exactly as the higher-ups wanted. Unfortunately now she had to report this news and pray that Hermit didn't appear.

At the end of the day Shido and Origami make their way towards Origami's house. Shido with the goal of finding Yoshinon and Origami hoping she doesn't have to harm her boyfriend and cause a serious dent in her most precious relationship. To Shido's surprise, he gets a phone call from Kotori while Origami receives a mysterious text. "Hey Shido, listen we have a problem. When Tohka came home without you, Yoshino freaked out and ran away. We're tracking her and if anything happens I'll let you know."

Trying not to alert his girlfriend to his issue Shido smooths things over. _"Listen, for right now don't worry. If it comes to it, I'll do something."_ Praying nothing bad happens to Yoshino, Shido continues on his way to his girlfriend's house.

Once they arrive Origami gets in the shower providing Shido with enough time to search for Yoshinon and find the young rabbit. Now Shido sits carefully waiting for his girlfriend to finish up so he can make his apology.

"I'm out of the shower, Shido!" Origami shouts as she makes her way back to the room. Once she's back in she looks at her boyfriend carefully. To her annoyance Shido has found the rabbit confirming her fears. "So Shido, you found Hermit's puppet, huh?" Origami says with a serious look.

" _So you took it on purpose, huh Origami?"_ Shido says with a slight disappointment.

"Yeah, I had to. But somehow I get the feeling that's not why you wanted to come see me." Origami says nervous once again.

 **LEMON START**

" _No, it's not, at least it's not the only reason."_ Shido says making his way over to Origami. To her surprise Shido pulls the towel off revealing Origami's breasts to the delight of her boyfriend, if the bulge in his pants is to be believed.

"Shido, what's going on? AHH!" Origami says as Shido begins to knead Origami's breasts with his hands, taking extra care to flick her nipples amplifying the pleasure.

Sheepishly, Shido looks to his girlfriend, _"Welll Tohka kept begging me to have sex with her so I gave in."_ Shido would quickly regret saying that as Origami sprang into action.

"Well then, Shido, it seems I'll have to punish you." Origami says with a mischievous smile. Quickly pushing Shido down onto the bed Origami makes her way to Shido's pants unzipping them and manipulating Shido's boxers to reveal his exposed boner.

" _Hey Origami, hold on a second."_ Shido says quickly regaining his composure. _"Let me at least take the clothes off myself."_ Shido quickly takes off his shirt and pants. Leaving Shido only in his boxers. Shido goes to take off his boxers before he was stopped by Origami.

"I'm the one in control this time, remember?" Origami says quickly removing Shido's boxers. Origami places her orbs around Shido quickly, catching her shocked lover in a titfuck.

" _AHH! Origami, this is great."_ Shido moans in pleasure as Origami moves her breasts around Shido's cock. For the next few minutes Origami has Shido at her mercy as her tits bounce up and down Shido's shaft until Shido reaches his peak. _"Origami! I'm cumming!"_ With his release Shido slams a load of cum onto his girlfriend's breasts.

"Now for the main event." Origami says seductively. As her boyfriend's erect boner beckons, Origami quickly gets above Shido, slamming her snatch against her boyfriend. For one of the few times in their relationship, Shido continues to be at Origami's mercy as the young girl jolts up and down, each movement creating more pleasure for the two of them. As though nothing else matters, the two of them move on one another until after ten beautiful minutes, they reach their peak.

" _Origami! I'm about to cum!"_

"Me too, Shido"

As the two simultaneously release a new bond in their relationship seems to have arrived.

 **LEMON END**

" _So, all is forgiven Origami?"_ Shido says sarcastically.

"Yea you're forgiven." Origami says surprisingly sullen.

" _What's wrong Origami?"_ Shido asks worried.

"Nothing, I'm going to go make some tea, okay?" Origami says leaving Shido to get dressed on his own.

As Origami is making the tea she gets a call from the captain of the AST, Ryouko. "Hey Origami, listen we're about to surround Hermit. Since Shido's with you, I hope you can keep him out of this."

" _Got it captain"_ Origami says reluctantly. As Origami hangs up she places a small sleeping pill in Shido's tea. Making her way back to her now dressed lover; Origami looks nervous and feels horrible for what she has to do.

"Hey Shido, here's the tea. It's a new recipe, I hope you like it." Origami says carefully.

" _Thanks Origami."_ Shido says calmly. As he sips the tea, Shido smiles as he enjoys this small time with Origami. At the same time he's worried about Yoshino. _"Hey Origami, I have a que-"_ Shido stops as the sleeping pill begins to take effect. _'A sleeping pill? Shit! What's going on? Dammit! That's why she was so sullen.'_ Shido thinks panicking as he begins to collapse.

Having noticed her boyfriend beginning to fall asleep, Origami looks towards him with heavy regret. "Shido, I'm sorry." Origami says as her boyfriend's eyes close. Quickly moving Shido over to the bed and handcuffing him away, Origami keeps the bunny next to Shido. After confirming her boyfriend is asleep, Origami sends a message to her captain to say she's on her way. 'Sorry Shido, I hope you forgive me for this. Tell ya what, if you manage to protect Hermit this time, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want.' Origami thinks with a slight blush as she makes her way towards the battle.

As Shido sits on the bed handcuffed and asleep in his mind he hears Yoshino screaming "Shido, you said you'd be my hero. Well I need you now. Come quick. Please Shido."

These words reach Shido's exhausted state and Shido opens his eyes quickly screaming _"YOSHINO!"_

Well, that's it for chapter 6. So yeah, this was different. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm toying with new styles especially in regards to the lemons. Anyway next chapter the final part of the Yoshino arc, so get ready.


	8. Shido's Secret Saves Yoshino

Chapter 7: Shido's Secret Saves Yoshino

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me Shido. Thanks for all the love so far. Whelp, things just got ugly. So let's see: I'm tied up in my girlfriend's bed; Yoshino, who I finally got to trust me, not only ran away but is now in danger of being hunted by the AST. Luckily, I got Yoshino's rabbit back. Unfortunately, I now have to escape and find a way to protect Yoshino and get the rabbit back to her. It seems like I have no choice. Get ready everybody because things are about to get ugly.

 **CHAPTER 7 START:**

(In Origami's room)

Jolting awake, Shido finds himself handcuffed to the bed. It takes him a few seconds but he quickly figures out what's going on. _'So let me get this straight, Origami took Yoshinon and told the AST she had it. I'm guessing they expected me to help the spirit so they had her trap me here. Now Yoshino is out there with no help besides Tohka and she has to deal with the AST who are going for blood.'_ Shido thinks, mystified at how he got in this positon. _"Well, I gotta break these chains first."_ Shido says focusing for a moment as the chains quickly collapse. _"Better get a hold of little sis."_ Shido says worried. Luckily for him his phone rings and Kotori is on the other side.

"Shido, listen, Yoshino is being attacked by the AST. Luckily for her she's activated her power. Right now she's fighting them off." Kotori says in a panic. "I've sent Tohka to back her up. I had to tell her that Yoshino is a spirit to convince her. You're welcome by the way."

" _Excellent work Kotori. I was hoping you'd do that. Send me the coordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Shido says hanging up. Shido gets the coordinates and realizes he may not be there for a while. Unfortunately for him it means he has to do something very dangerous.

Shido leaves the apartment and makes his way outside. He gets into an area where nobody can see him so he can prepare his counter attack. _'I was hoping to save this power, but it seems I have no choice but to use it.'_ Shido thinks as he forces himself to concentrate. All of the sudden around him a massive energy is felt; almost as though an electric surge is flying around his body. If anybody was watching him they would see sparks of electricity around him. Shido now sports a jet black cape with red trim on the outside Black pants and a shirt with a white scarf around him appears. (AN his astral dress is basically the outfit Zero wears from Code Geass without the helmet. If I made a mistake with that outfit please tell me). His once black hair now shines a lustrous yellow almost as though the electricity he controls now flows through his body. His eyes are a sharp green.

Concentrating once again Shido finds the location where Yoshino is fighting. He notices that a giant white rabbit has appeared. The AST are fighting against it. _'Good that's where Yoshino is. Don't worry Yoshino, you have some backup coming.'_ Shido thinks before concentrating extremely hard. Once his focus in confirmed Shido shouts a phrase he never imagined he'd be using. **Yggdrasil.**

(On Ratatoskr)

"Captain! We're sensing a huge amount of spiritual energy in the city." One of the members of Kotori's crew says with worry.

"Don't worry, it's probably Yoshino using her power, it's nothing." Kotori says not worried.

"But Captain, the levels are coming far away from the scene of Hermit's battle and they're almost five times that of Hermit.

"WHAT?! You've gotta be kidding me." Kotori says worried. "Find that power source immediately!" Kotori screams. At the same time Kotori is stunned, 'What the hell is going on?' she thinks nervously. Somebody else on Ratatoskr isn't as concerned. Looking to the silver haired Reine, a small smile has appeared. 'Never thought you'd awaken this soon. I figured you'd use it to save Kotori.'

(With Yoshino)

The AST's battle has begun against the giant rabbit that belongs to Yoshino. Unfortunately, the AST has a few problems to deal with.

"What the hell is Princess doing here?" Ryouko Kusakabe the captain of the AST screams. "Origami, deal with it."

Origami flies over to Tohka who's released her Astral Dress and holds **Sandalphon** in her hand.

"Origami, what are you doing and where's Shido?" Tohka says yelling at her rival.

"Listen Tohka, I'm doing my job. Shido may not like it but I had to stop him. He's perfectly okay but he won't be saving Hermit." Origami says as she begins to aim her weapons at Tohka. Unfortunately that's when everything changes.

Out of nowhere a gigantic tree sprouts out from the ground.

"What the hell is that and what's it doing here?" Ryouko the captain of the AST shouts.

"Yggdrasil-sama." Tohka says softly. Origami looks at her rivals eyes and they've glazed over as though somebody's taken control of her mind.

"Tohka! What's going on? Explain this TOHKA!" Origami shouts in confusion. All of the sudden the tree shines and an electric surge appears out of nowhere. This surge disables all the AST's weapons and causes the AST fighters to fall to the ground knocking them out. This also disables the electrical systems as well as any cameras in the entire city.

(On Ratatoskr)

Kotori and everyone are shocked by the tree that has appeared. Reine is more glazed then usual, so she's of no help.

"What in the world is going on? What the hell is that tree?" All of the sudden the tree shines destroying the video feed that they've been using. Along with causing a quick blackout. Luckily for the Ratatoskr the only thing affected was the electricity so the ship still flies. This leaves Kotori and crew in a complete blackout.

(Back with Yoshino)

As the tree shines, most of the AST members are knocked out. Surprisingly, Origami is still conscious, although barely. As the tree shines, a figure appears out of nowhere. Unfortunately, before she can get a good look at this figure, she faints completely.

That figure was Shido in his Astral Dress. As he appears looking at all the carnage he first notices Tohka glazed but mostly unharmed. "Shido, what's going on? What are you?" Tohka unfortunately can't speak clearly due to her glaze but she does recognize the figure as Shido.

" _Tohka, look I'm gonna need you to take a nice long nap. When you wake up, you won't remember what happened. You'll just resume your normal life."_ Shido says in an ancient voice.

"Yes, Yggdrasil-sama." Tohka says still glazed as she falls asleep as well.

" _Let's see, no cameras to take pictures and nobody else is around. Let's go save Yoshino."_ Shido says determined. He walks towards the giant bunny that has stopped as a result of the actions of the tree. _**"Zadkiel**_ , _open up for me. I need to speak to your master."_ Shido says again in this ancient voice.

The giant bunny makes a pathway and Shido walks in to go save Yoshino.

(Inside Zadkiel)

You see a dark room with a young girl crying. This young girl is Yoshino, clearly scared and clearly worried. The young girl quickly notices that a figure is coming towards her.

" _Hey there, Yoshino. It's me, Shido."_ Shido says appearing before Yoshino in his Astral Dress. _"Sorry I took so long, but here, I have something for you."_ Shido pulls out Yoshinon and gives it to Yoshino. With Yoshinon returned, now the time has come for business. Shido focuses again and speaks to Yoshinon in the same ancient tongue from earlier. _"Zadkiel, are you alright."_ Yoshino's eyes glaze up and the rabbit from before looks to Shido.

"Whose that talking in the ancient… WOAH." Yoshinon looks on his shock as Shido is speaking to him and with a special spiritual power. "My my, Yggdrasil-sama, what are you doing here and in Shido's body?" Yoshinon says sarcastically.

" _It's a long story. The short version is my power has manifested in this boy. I don't know how it happened but yet here we are. I'm going to seal Yoshino's power away, but don't worry I'll make sure to give her some so she can speak with you."_ Shido says with a smile.

"That's good. So I take it you're supposed to stay a secret." The rabbit says smirking.

" _Yes I am. Now sadly I must go. Remember Zadkiel, not a word."_ Shido says placing his hand on Yoshino's head. Chanting an ancient language, Yoshino's spirit power is absorbed into Shido, destroying the ice bunny outside. The giant tree that manifested as the result of Shido's power vanishes and Shido walks outside, now in normal clothes holding onto an exhausted Yoshino.

" _Man, what a drag."_ Shido says sarcastically. As he sits down to relax on a bench he gets a call from Kotori. _"Hey sis, what's up… yeah, Yoshino is fine, I got to her… No, I didn't see the giant tree. That must've been amazing..Yeah, I'll wait here."_ With that Shido hung up on his sister waiting for Ratatoskr to come pick him up.

Yoshino wakes up all of the sudden and, to her surprise, she's lying on Shido's legs. Although she is shocked, Yoshinon tells her to thank Shido for rescuing him and not to worry about anything else. "Ummm...Shido, thank you." Yoshino says extremely shyly.

" _Glad to help Yoshino, I promised I'd protect you and I will. Listen, my sister is coming to pick you up. She's going to explain some stuff, so listen carefully to her. Since I don't want you getting hurt again; I want you to follow her instructions."_ Shido says calmly. True to his word Kotori arrived a few minutes later with Reine to take Yoshino for examination. As Kotori leaves, Reine stays, wanting to talk with Shido.

"So, you actually had to use that power, huh?" Reine says in a deadpanned voice.

" _Yep. I had no choice. If I tried to get there normally , they would've caught Yoshino, and I can't have that. Well Reine, it's time to get going."_

Not long after Reine left, Origami woke up, shocked to see Shido. Although she wonders what's going on, she has a slightly larger problem. "Umm...Shido...listen, I can explain." Origami says nervously, hoping her boyfriend is forgiving.

" _Origami, don't worry, I get why you did it."_ Shido says calmly.

"Thanks Shido. Look, I owe you an apology for this one." Origami says grateful that her boyfriend is so calm.

" _You'll make it up to me soon enough."_ Shido says embracing his girlfriend and then kissing her lips softly. As Origami tries to go further, she's interrupted by the observers.

"Uhh, Origami. Listen, I know you wanna kiss your boyfriend some more, but we gotta go." Ryouko says blushing heavily.

Origami also is caught in a blush, "Got it captain." With that Origami leaves the scene and a relaxed Shido sits waiting for his next adventure.

Luckily for Shido, everything quickly went back to normal. Thanks to everything that happened, school was cancelled for two days. Yoshino moved in to the same house as Tohka, although she does come by for breakfast. Shido's actions went unnoticed by everybody and, fortunately for him, his secret is still safe. The only people who know it won't say anything, so Shido can act as he has to. He was a bit worried because he hadn't heard from Origami, but after what happened, he knew that things were going to get interesting. When Monday came, Shido's situation became a whole lot more interesting.

"Well class, it seems we have a transfer student. Young lady, would you like to introduce yourself?" Shido's teacher says with her usual smile. The young woman walks in. She has long black hair and red eyes. Her petite body and decent sized makes her a knockout, but the fact her right eye is blocked makes things better in the eyes of the men in Shido's class. The entire class erupts at the beauty's appearance. As she writes her name on the board, her next words change everything.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tokisaki Kurumi, and I'm a Spirit." The girl says with a smile.

Tohka freaks out; Shido gives a bizarre smirk; and Origami looks absolutely terrified.

That's it for chapter 7. So the Yoshino arc is resolved and Kurumi introduces herself to the class. So yeah, since I know the question will come, I'm gonna say what has to be said. Shido's special secret is that he's a spirit, and not just any spirit, he holds the power over Yggdrasil; the tree of origins where the spirit power comes from. I know there are small differences between this and the actual storyline, but here's my situation: Shido's power lets him summon the tree, which disables all the electricity in a large radius. In addition, he holds control over everyone who is a spirit and has spirit powers. As for why Kotori couldn't be controlled, it's because she isn't a spirit right now Shido holds her power. No, Kotori doesn't know about Shido's true power and that's a key point for now. Next chapter, Origami flashes back to an interesting character, who knows quite a bit about the new student, as well as her boyfriend. Get ready everybody Mana Takamiya is coming.


	9. Mana Takamiya

Chapter 8 Mana Takamiya

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody, this is Tobiichi Origami. Shido's not available right now, I sorta tied him up again, so I'm gonna do the recap. Last time after I drugged him and got him onto the bed, we attacked the spirit, Hermit. It was going extremely well. All of the sudden this Giant Tree appeared and I was knocked out. When I woke up the tree was gone and Hermit was gone. Luckily for me Shido was there. I apologized, we kissed and then I went home. I wonder what happened. Anyway, I'm sure the powers that be won't be happy with this. Oops, it looks like Shido got out of his bindings, anyway Shido's gonna take a break this chapter so enjoy a bit of my life.

 **CHAPTER 8 START:  
**

For the AST, everything has been in complete chaos. During the mission to attack **Hermit** , a mysterious tree appeared and destroyed all the photos, so they have no idea what happened. Once all the pilots woke up, **Hermit** was gone, **Princess** was gone, and with no clue what happened, something had to be done.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make." The captain of the AST Ryouko says calmly. "The higher ups have sent us a new recruit. She's joining us, both to help with the recapture of the other spirits, along with investigating that giant tree. She's also helping us with an extremely dangerous spirit that apparently has made its way into our city." As the captain finishes her explanation the new recruit walks in. Origami is shocked at the appearance of the young girl. No, it's not her outfit that surprises her; it's the fact that she looks a lot like her boyfriend.

"Hello there everybody, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mana Takamiya" the young girl says.

'Impossible! Takamiya is Shido's last name. He goes by Itsuka now, but I'm positive he told me his name got changed. So why does this girl have Shido's old last name?' Origami thinks stunned at the news.

"Well Mana, I'd like to see what you can do. But first, why don't you watch over this video we have of the last battle." The captain says calmly. She notices Origami's shock but knows she can talk about it later.

A few minutes later, the group is sitting down to watch the video play. Mana is sitting next to Origami, something that Origami made sure would happen. Mana's eyes widen when the tree appears which Origami instantly takes note of. Once the video was over the young girl made her analysis.

"Well, everybody listen up carefully. That tree is a massive bundle of spirit energy." This revelation shocks the group but she continues. "I don't know what spirit controlled that monstrosity, but when it shined electrical energy appeared, jamming everything so we couldn't help out. My guess is that spirit knows all about the fact that people were watching it and used the power to destroy any evidence it was ever there." Mana continues her keen analysis. "The most important thing to note is it appears to be friendly because it went out of its way to protect **Hermit.** " With Mana's analysis over Ryouko takes over.

"So what about this spirit that the higher ups sent you to capture?" Ryouko says quickly concerned. For the young woman two mysterious spirits isn't something she wants to deal with.

"I can promise you it isn't **Nightmare**. However I have one piece of advice if you meet **Nightmare** ;avoid her at all costs." This warning surprises the group and Mana continues. " **Nightmare** is a dangerous spirit. She's killed thousands of people, and that's without really using spacequakes. She feeds off of these people using them to increase her power. Her appearance however is a much simpler matter. She's a young woman with white skin and one red eye. I've never seen her other eye because it's hidden by black hair. She's petite, but don't let it fool you, she's dangerous. The scariest part is for some reason she's immortal. I've killed her a few times but somehow she keeps coming back for more. That's all I can tell you for now. I don't know where she is or what she's doing, but I'll be watching." With Mana's explanation over, there's a brief rest period where she gets to meet the rest of the AST. Origami uses this time to confront Mana about her suspicions.

"Hello there, Origami was it?" Mana says smiling.

"That's right." Origami says in her usual expression "What do you know about a boy named Itsuka Shido."

Mana is shocked to hear that familiar name, "How do you know about Nii-sama?" Mana says surprised.

Origami's suspicions confirmed she calmly continues. "Well, when we were kids, Shido and I often played together. After my parents were killed in the fire, Shido stayed with me until the fire stopped spreading. Even after he got adopted by the Itsuka family we still stayed close. He's actually my classmate and boyfriend right now."

Mana's eyes widen even further. "So you were that girl Nii-sama was always going to go see? He never introduced our family to you but he said he would sooner or later." Mana says smiling. "I'm glad you were okay. After that fire, Nii-sama changed. Luckily we still talk occasionally. Although I'm surprised he never mentioned you guys still spoke. Oh well, Nii-sama has always had his secrets."

"Speaking of secrets, you know more about that tree then you're letting on. What do you really know about the tree that appeared around **Hermit**?" Origami says her eyes becoming more serious. "That spirit, Princess, that fought against us in the video; she mentioned the name **Yggdrasil**. Do you have any idea what that means?

Mana's eyes widened further when Origami mentioned that name. A small smile appeared as well. Mana responds calmly. "We're supposed to have a battle where I face off against all of you guys. If you manage to beat me, I'll tell you about it. But if not, it remains my secret. Sound fair?"

True to form a battle took place between the Mana and the other AST members, and for the most part it was one sided. Origami was the last one fighting and although tired, Origami fought bravely. Origami eventually lost after a tough battle. Although she was disappointed, she shared a private moment with Mana.

"So Origami, you wanna tell me more about Nii-sama and what he's doing?" Mana says smiling at Origami.

Origami proceeded to explain everything that had happened between her and Shido to Mana. How even though he was adopted he managed to stay in the city. The fact that they had recently started having sex; something that Mana was a bit uncomfortable hearing about. Mana also learned that Shido was involved in the **Princess** debacle. The fact that Shido was living close to a seemingly human **Princess** and the fact that Shido also interacted with **Hermit.** Most importantly, the fact that after everyone vanished, Shido was sitting there waiting for Origami. Of course Origami didn't know how he got there after he was tied up, but that's another matter. "If what you said is true, Origami, Nii-sama is in huge trouble." Mana says worried.

"What do you mean?" Origami says concerned.

"You mentioned earlier that my brother got shot by one of your teammates but recovered. I think that **Nightmare** has come to the area because of Shido." Mana says cryptically.

"What does Shido have that **Nightmare** wants?" Origami asks nervously.

"From what you said, my brother has the ability to seal spiritual energy inside his body. How he does it, I don't know, but he can do it. **Nightmare** may go after Shido to get his power, and if so, that's a disaster." Mana says worried.

"What aren't you telling me, Mana?" Origami says still suspicious. It's clear to Origami that Mana is hiding far more then she's saying, but she refuses to reveal it. She gives up after all of this and the two make their way back to Origami's house to talk more. Once they arrive at the house, Origami shows Mana all the photos she has with her brother and the two bond over Shido stories. Although Origami enjoyed the time, eventually Mana had to leave. Origami was unable to speak with her boyfriend the rest of the weekend, but that's mostly because Origami was still nervous. She was afraid that Shido would hate her even more after what happened with **Hermit.** Fortunately, she received a message from Shido on Sunday saying that everything was fine and that he forgave Origami for what happened. Her punishment from Shido would be revealed soon.

After a long weekend, Origami and everyone else returned to school. Tohka wasn't too angry at Origami; apparently Shido spoke to Tohka so all was forgiven. Luckily for Origami things were back to normal with Shido, which she confirmed when her boyfriend kissed her on the lips before class started like they always had. Once class began however, Origami received the greatest shock of all. As the transfer student walked in Origami recognized her appearance and went deathly pale. Her greatest fear confirmed when the transfer student introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Kurumi Tokisaki and I'm a Spirit." Once those words came out of the new girl's mouth Origami's mind went racing.

'Impossible! This girl introduced herself as a spirit, and worse as Nightmare. My god Shido! What are you going to do?' Origami thinks as panic sets in. She turns over to find Tohka a little shocked at the news. The thing that surprises her the most is the fact that her boyfriend instead of being shocked is grinning.

'Why are you grinning, Shido? That spirit is coming for you. Her only goal is to kill you. You need to be more worried!' Origami says as her boyfriend's grin worries her more and more.

That's it for Chapter 8. So yeah, this was more focused on the AST, but that's because I wanted to get Mana's introduction out of the way and I figured why not do it this way instead of mixing it in with Kurumi. Don't worry Kurumi fans, next chapter Kurumi and Shido officially meet and the fun begins. What does our boy have in mind? Why was he grinning? What's the deal with Mana Takamiya? All that and more next time on Spirits Path.


	10. Kurumi Tokisaki

Chapter 9: Kurumi Tokisaki

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me, Shido. So yeah, Origami wanted to try bondage the other day, so she tied me up and I forgot about the recap. Anyway, last time my baby sis, Mana, appeared at the AST and they were trying to figure out my power from what happened with Yoshino. Mana also met Origami and they spoke about Mana's connection to me. Luckily she never mentioned the tree. Mana knows that I have spirit powers and that the tree is part of my power. However, she doesn't know what the tree signifies. Bit of a trump card that I'm gonna save for later. Oh yeah, I forgot the new transfer student showed up and she's a spirit. Unfortunately, according to Mana, she's a dangerous one that she's been hunting herself. What's a brother to do? One sister wants to me seduce spirits, the other one is killing spirits. Anyway, today I meet Kurumi. Let's hope this doesn't get too crazy.

"Nice to meet you everybody. I'm Kurumi Tokisaki, and I'm a spirit." Kurumi said bringing a shock to the class.

'You've gotta be kidding me! Nightmare is right here in my classroom! What do I do?' Origami thought to herself, scared out of her mind. Just the other day she heard from the new recruit about the situation and was panicking.

' _My my, she's bold. She came here for a reason. Well, I'll find out more shortly.'_ Shido thought to himself incredibly amused.

"Okay...that's strange, so anything else, Ms Tokisaki?" The homeroom teacher asked scared and wondered.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if somebody could give me a tour of the classroom?" Kurumi said excited.

"I'll do it, no problem." Tonomachi said with glee. Shido wanted to grill him for cheating on his "girlfriend" but decided against it.

"No Thanks." Kurumi said frankly. As she turned it was clear Kurumi was looking for somebody and she had found him. Walking over she made her way to her target. "Do you mind doing it Shido?" Kurumi said seductively towards the young hero.

' _Hmph. Figures that she would go for me. Seems she got some intel about me from somebody. I'll have to talk to Reine about this.'_ Shido smirked inwardly. Looking towards the beautiful transfer student Shido smiled. Standing up and making sure nobody else could see the two, Shido's eyes turn green and he whispers to Kurumi _"Only if you show me the real you."_ As Kurumi looks at him with a small shock Shido sits down and says _"Sure Kurumi, I'll be glad to escort you around the school after this class."_ As the class watches on in joy. Tohka and Origami are both worried. Sensing this Shido looks to both girls with calmness sending them messages not to worry. Shido also sent a message to Kotori telling her what had happened. Shido knew he'd have explaining to do later, which he was not going to enjoy.

(Kurumi P.O.V)

I was trapped. The guy I had been hunting, Shido, clearly knew something about me that I thought was hidden. During the time with him during break I had to confront him. "Sensei, may I use the restroom?" I asked wanting to discuss things with my clones. I was soon escorted by a girl named Ai to the restroom. Surprisingly enough, she volunteered for the task. After confirming nobody else was around I spoke with my clones, "He knows something. What do we do?" I said worried that I had been exposed. "Dammit! I don't want to leave my real self exposed, but I'll do what he says." The real me thought and we decided to switch out.

After I came back, to my shock, the girl Ai was there waiting. As we walked back, Ai spoke to me. "So Kurumi how do you like it so far?" she asked innocently enough.

I answered naturally "I like it and I can't wait for a proper tour from Shido." This seemed to surprise Ai.

"So why the interest in Shido? I mean, you just got here and you went to him immediately. I mean he didn't introduce himself." Ai asked curious and slightly concerned for Shido.

"Well, I had an old friend speak to me, and she mentioned that if I ever come here I should talk to Shido. She gave me a description, so it was easy." Kurumi said to Ai, although she was clearly lying.

With an odd smile the girl continued on. "But she said one more thing which surprised me "Don't think of seducing him he has a girlfriend. It's the silver haired girl in our class." To my surprise there was a look of disappointment on her face as she said that. Perhaps that would be the solution. Seduce Shido, he seemed innocent enough, and although that look was odd, I thought maybe I was seeing things. Once I made my way back to the classroom, I sat down and made sure to gather myself for what would be a tougher mission then I originally thought."

(Normal P.O.V)

As Kurumi returned to the classroom she quickly looked at Shido trying to get a read on the young man. She got nervous when Shido smiled back almost as though to acknowledge the change. Remembering the silver haired girl Ai mentioned, Kurumi noticed a harsh glare. To Kurumi's amusement it was very similar to the one her rival kept giving her. This convinced Kurumi that Shido's girlfriend was a member of the AST. After break, this was confirmed when he was seen arguing with Origami and Kurumi's name popped up. After walking away in frustration, Shido took Kurumi on the tour. For the young spirit, this was her chance to make her move.

Shido's tour began without too much problem. He showed Kurumi all around the school making sure that she got all the major spots. For Kurumi, this tour was perfect and when she got to an isolated stairwell, she was ready to make her move.

(Shido P.O.V)

Everything was going exactly as I planned. I figured Kurumi was after me the minute she introduced herself as a spirit. I first surprised her by mentioning that I knew her secret. This rattled her. Ai would do the rest. I sent a message to Ai telling her to walk Kurumi back and make sure to mention Origami. Kurumi would want leverage and I knew that, so I gave her a way to get it. Once she came back and I confirmed she was her real self, all I needed to do was wait. Luckily for me once break came, Origami warned me about Kurumi. She said that Kurumi was dangerous and that I shouldn't be alone with her. Noticing Kurumi, I faked an argument with Origami to ensure that people thought we were on the ropes. Amusingly enough, Origami figured out my plan and she went along with it easily enough. As I huffed away I noticed a smile on Kurumi's face. Clearly she had bought my plan and soon she would make her move. Thinking along the lines of where I would go for some quiet fun I made my way to the staircase. Just as I expected Kurumi made her move.

(Normal P.O.V)

"So Shido, I saw that fight you had with your girlfriend." Kurumi said seductively.

" _How did you know we were dating?"_ Shido said slightly nervous. What Kurumi didn't realize is Shido was acting but that's fine by Shido.

"That girl Ai told me." Kurumi said seductively, "Anyway, you don't mind if we have a little fun." Kurumi said continuing her seduction. To Shido's "shock" Kurumi started taking off her blouse revealing a simple black bra. "Come on Shido, it's just the two of us. I'm sure you can afford a little fun." Kurumi says once again her seduction of Shido continuing.

Unbeknownst to Kurumi, Shido was laughing on the inside. Shido makes his way over to Kurumi placing a small kiss on her cheek. Shido then kissed her neck a few times just for good measure. Shido's hands made their way towards Kurumi's rear, and to her shock Shido gave her a small squeeze releasing a rare moan from the girl. As Kurumi's moan continued Shido started to reach for her shirt and just as Kurumi was ready to give in, the bell rang causing Shido to stop his action.

"Sorry Kurumi, we have to continue this another time. Class is about to start and we don't wanna be seen." Shido said with a small look of regret. Kurumi cursed inwardly as she got redressed and made her way back to the classroom. As they walked back, what Kurumi didn't notice was a wicked grin on Shido's face.

As the two returned to the classroom, Origami walked up to Shido hugging him tightly and apologizing for her actions earlier. Shido smiled as he whispered in her ear "Everything's alright don't worry Origami." Shido released the hug and gave Origami a small kiss on the lips. This action drove Kurumi bonkers, and unfortunately caused her to forget a very important detail. Once class was over Shido stayed a little bit later than usual and Origami and Tohka both made their way back. As for Kurumi, well her day was only beginning.

Kurumi P.O.V)

'Dammit! How could this have happened?' I thought furiously. 'My plan was perfect. But somehow he knew exactly what I was up to. I don't know how he knew but he clearly knew.' As the day ended instead of being filled with thoughts of joy, now I was aggravated. As I walked, back it seemed as though things couldn't get much worse. Unfortunately I was wrong. I bumped into this mean looking guy who was clearly in a foul mood. "Hey! Watch it girlie! You oughtta be careful." The guy said in an angry voice before getting a look at me. "Is everything alright man?" His two buddies said walking next to him. I realized pretty quickly that these guys were the types who weren't exactly gentle towards women. Deciding to take out some of my frustration on them I turned on the charm. "Oh, sorry fellas. I didn't see you there." I said seductively. The guys bought it hook line and sinker. "So little lady, we were about to go have some fun. Care to join us?" The first guy said with a perverted grin on his face. His buddies seemed to be arguing about something, probably who would get first go at me. Deciding I was tired of playing for the day I said, "Come on fellas, we can all have fun together." The guys' grins got even bigger as they escorted me into the alley away from prying eyes. Fortunately this was the opening I needed. I quickly activated my power and devoured these foolish men. Yes, they were dead, but the truth is they were scum and I usually only killed scum like this. I don't like killing, but if they're scum like these guys, I can make an exception. Kind of sad that Mana doesn't know that.

As I was about to quickly change into a clone I heard a voice I was not happy to see. "Up to your old tricks, huh Nightmare?" To my complete annoyance, the girl from the AST who kept killing me was there. Damm it! I'm trapped. Thanks to my irritation over what happened I didn't hide my real body. If she shoots me now I'm done for. Just as Mana was about to attack me she stopped.

" _I thought I recognized you, how are you doing Mana?"_ The voice said to both my shock and the shock of my rival. It was Shido who walked in on our little adventure. Just great, this day couldn't have been more troublesome if I planned it.

That's it for Chapter 9. So what a chapter this was. Kurumi is introduced and her adventures continue. I decided to do a lot of this from Kurumi's point of view because it sets up nicely for what I'm planning to do with her down the road. If you don't like the switch, too bad because you're gonna see a lot of it next chapter. As for next chapter, Shido continues his plan for Kurumi and things are getting even more interesting. Hope you guys continue to enjoy Spirits Path.


	11. Family Drama

Chapter 10: Family Drama

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody, it's me, Kurumi Tokisaki, the new student. Well I had quite the first day, huh? Meeting my target, Shido, was fun and the day started off with me introducing myself as I planned. Unfortunately it went downhill from there. When I went to ask Shido for a tour of the school, he whispered "Only if you show me the real you." It's almost as though he knew I was a clone. Sadly, my troubles didn't end there. I needed to turn the tables, and a classmate named Ai gave me the perfect idea. Seduce Shido. That way I can lower his guard. His fight with his girlfriend right before our tour of the school gave me a perfect opportunity to do so. Naturally, I tried to seduce him during the tour but to my shock he turned the tables on me. He got me totally aroused and just as I was about to give into him the bell rung. As if my day couldn't get worse, after school I ran into some perverts. Since I was still in a foul mood, I took care of them without becoming a clone. Unfortunately my old rival, Mana, arrived and to make things worse Shido came after that.

 **CHAPTER 10 START:**

" _I thought I recognized you, how are you doing, Mana?"_ Shido said with a smile as he walked in on Kurumi and Mana's moment. For Shido, his plan was working, and he didn't need his sister ruining it.

'Dammit! What's my big brother doing here? I mean, I know Nightmare is a spirit but there's no reason he should get in my way." Mana thinks wondering what has caused her brothers appearance.

"Big brother, how are you?" Mana said with a large smile. Unfortunately for Mana she knows she has to do a bit of acting since her brother's appearance changes her plans. "Sorry big brother, but I'm afraid reunion time is over." Mana said about to start her attack on Nightmare. For Mana her mission was to kill Nightmare, and as happy as she was to see him, she needed to eliminate Nightmare.

As Shido turns, he notices a bloody Kurumi and pools of blood in the scene. To his amusement there are no people, which suggests that she used her power. A wicked smile on his face, Shido decides to step in, placing his hand on Mana's arm as she is about to release her weapon. _"Mana, my dear sister, why are you attacking my classmate?"_ Shido says in an incredibly sarcastic voice. Granted Mana wouldn't recognize it as sarcasm.

"Big brother, this is Nightmare. She's a dangerous spirit, you have to let me go. She'll kill more people if you don't stop what you're doing." Mana doesn't appear to convince her big brother, unfortunately for her.

Shido walks over to Kurumi and takes out a handkerchief. With his usual smile he says _"So Kurumi, I know you're a spirit, but you must've had a good reason to kill the people here. Why don't you tell me what happened?"_ Shido said with a smile still on his face. He attempts to wipe off the blood from Kurumi, an act which infuriates Mana.

Kurumi gathers herself and talks as Shido at least clears the blood off her face. "Well...I was walking back and I accidentally bumped into one of the guys. He got really angry, and once his buddies came, I was trapped. I knew they were going to attack me, so I led them into the alley and used my power to kill them. I may kill, but I only kill bad guys. Shido you saw me all throughout today. I could've killed everybody in your school, but I didn't." Kurumi says sobbing slightly trying to keep the act going.

" _There you have it, Mana. Kurumi only kills bad guys, and from the sound of it these guys are rotten."_ Shido says smiling. Mana is furious because she wants to kill Nightmare, but her brother has managed to make her out to be some honorable hero. _"So Kurumi, I want you to head home and take a shower. I'll see you in class tomorrow."_ Shido says smiling.

"Got it, Shido. See you tomorrow." Kurumi says smiling as she takes Shido's handkerchief with him. "I'll wash this for you also." Kurumi says half blushing as she disappears.

"Dammit big brother! Why'd you let her get away?" Mana says furious at Shido. "Nightmare is dangerous. How do you know what she's saying is true?" Mana says incredibly irritated.

" _Let's go back to my house first, Mana. I don't need my other little sister waiting."_ Shido says smiling although his eyes show extreme irritation at Mana. Because of this, Mana gives in and the two head back to Shido's house

As the two return to the house, Mana is still furious at her brother's interference. Once the pair arrives, Shido is met by a happy Kotori, whose smile quickly fades seeing the bluenette next to her big brother.

"So Shido, who's this?" Kotori says with a slightly angered smile.

"This would be my little sister, Mana. I'm surprised you two haven't met yet." Shido says smiling on the outside, but internally he knew he was in for a long night.

(Shido's P.O.V)

If you had told me stopping my little sister from doing her job would've been the toughest task of the day, I would've gladly taken it. Once I returned from dealing with Kurumi, I was met by Kotori. She proceeded to interrogate the heck out of Mana, which was kind of funny. The two argued about everything. Kotori wondered why they were separated, and all of the other junk. Then Kotori dropped a bombshell. "Well hey, at least I can still get married to Shido." Kotori said before she realized her mistake and blushed heavily. Deciding to add into the fun, I got involved.

" _So, my sweet little step sister, you've thought of marrying big brother before?"_ I said with brutal sarcasm. Kotori quickly went back on her words but it was clear she was trapped. Deciding to end the fun there I changed the subject. _"How about this girls, big brother will make a special dish tonight. Kotori you like my homemade Takoyaki, so I'll make some and a nabe pot for Mana, since she loved the stuff as a kid. Does that sound good?"_ The two girl's mouths watered at the news, so I made my way to the store and got the food.

(Normal P.O.V)

Kotori and Mana were stuck in the house so the two decided to talk. "So, how'd you to run into each other?" Kotori said with a concerned smile.

"I get the feeling you'll know what I mean when I say this. I was hunting a spirit and just as I was about to strike, Shido stopped me. It's funny, normally when I see her, I'll kill her, just to find her another time. For some reason Shido stopped me from attacking her." Mana said confused by her brother's actions.

"I see...it must've been the spirit from Shido's school that he mentioned." Kotori said with an odd frown.

"Big brother did mention she was his classmate, but why would big brother stop me from killing her? Surely he could sense something in her." Mana says dumbfounded but she stops before realizing something else.

"What do you mean by that?" Kotori says with concern on her face.

"Nothing! I mean nothing!" Mana says getting slightly nervous.

"By the way, I'm wondering, do you work with Origami?" Kotori says fishing for answers.

"Yes I do, she's my teammate." Mana says. "Now I have a question for you. What does Shido do with Ratatoskr?"

"Shido seals the spirits. He has a power that lets him seal the spirits with a kiss after their levels are high enough. Most likely, Shido stopped you because he wanted her power. From what you said, most likely Kurumi can clone herself. That's why you've had to kill her multiple times." Kotori says, explaining Shido's role to the girl. The sisters both wanted Shido's happiness, so talking about this detail worked out nicely.

"Hey Kotori, do you mind if I take a shower? I got really sweaty chasing after Kurumi." Mana asks, thinking to herself about something.

"Sure, no problem. I have some PJ's that should fit, and I can wash your clothes if you want." Kotori says smiling at the new sisterly bond. Mana nods calmly as she makes her way to the shower.

As she takes her shower, Mana reflects on what she's been told. "This all doesn't make sense. Big brother should be able to seal Nightmare instantly if he wanted. But something else bugs me. Let's say Kotori is right and Nightmare can make clones of herself. Big brother is guaranteed to know if she's real or not so why would he stop me." Mana realizes what's happened and is shocked. "Don't tell me that was the real Nightmare! If it was, and I killed her this time, she'd be gone for good!" Once Mana came to this realization, she got a beautiful smile. "You're devious, big brother. I wonder what else you have planned."

To her surprise a blue Yukata was waiting for her, which after she put it on, fit wonderfully. Apparently out, her big brother had bought it for her as a birthday gift, but didn't know where to send it since she was always moving. Most likely Shido saved it hoping she would visit.

Anyway the group sat down and enjoyed a small dinner. They were joined later by Tohka and Yoshino. Mana was a bit surprised to see the spirits, but ignored it in favor of her brother's meal. Yoshinon, the girl's bunny, tried to start things again, but by this time the rivalry between the girls had ended. For the rest of the night Shido and gang calmly enjoyed themselves. For Shido this was a brief moment of peace.

The next day Shido was relaxing in homeroom. To his amusement Kurumi had not appeared yet. For Shido this was a chance to relax since it was clear he had rattled the young girl. As Shido calmly went about his business, Origami came to Shido, still nervous.

"Shido, I'm really sorry about what happened over the weekend." For Origami, it was critical that Shido forgive him for what happened with Yoshino. Shido thought for a second and calmly leaned in and kissed his girlfriend passionately, just as he always had.

" _Origami, listen, I forgive you for what happened. You were doing your job and I can't fault you for that. We all have our reasons for doing everything, and I know you did what you had to do."_ Shido says smiling.

For Shido this return to calmness was beautiful, but unfortunately it would be short lived. Kurumi finally arrived into the classroom, the confident appearance she always held returning. Making her way over to Shido, Kurumi took a small handkerchief out of her pocket. "I washed it after what you did for me. Thank you Shido. Oh, and I hope you'll take me on that tour this weekend. " Shido smiles and takes back the hanky with no problem

" _No problem Kurumi, it was my MMMPH!"_ Shido tries to say but is shocked to find Kurumi placing her lips on Shido's to the shock of the entire classroom.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole class shouts after having witnessed the scene. Origami is furious, Tohka is embarrassed, and Shido is simply stunned.

That's it for Chapter 10. A lot happened once again and I hope you guys enjoyed what I gave you. By the way, expect more of this switching between POV's over the next few chapters because getting everybody's thoughts are critical to understanding what's happening. Next chapter, after the events in the classroom things are at a fever pitch and a certain young woman is not happy. Let's just say that kiss changed things.


	12. Kurumi's Confusion & Shido's Secret Plan

Chapter 11: Kurumi's Confusion and Shido's Secret Plan.

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody. It's me, Shido, and boy have things gotten interesting. Last chapter, Kurumi was nearly caught by Mana. Luckily for me, I stopped her before Kurumi's real body was killed. Of course, then Mana met Kotori and the two got in a bizarre fight over me. Well, by the end of the night, the two were best friends. As for Kurumi, to my utter shock she comes back the next day and not only gives back my handkerchief, but kisses me on the lips. Oh, Kurumi, are you gonna regret that.

AN: Listen up I'm switching P.O.V's a lot this chapter because getting the characters thoughts is critical to this part of my story. So read it slowly and don't skim because you'll miss a lot of details.

 **CHAPTER 11 START:**

(Shido P.O.V)

So, Kurumi kissed me on the lips, huh? As she's kissing me, I can see the shocked faces of everybody around us. I can also feel her spirit energy leaving her body and flowing into me. Luckily for her she's not in her Astral Dress, or she'd be naked right now in the classroom. Anywho, Kurumi seems to notice somethings wrong and pulls away from the kiss. All of the sudden Kurumi falls to the ground and looks at me with shock wondering what the heck happened.

(Normal P.O.V)

The class looks on in awe as Kurumi falls to the ground seemingly exhausted for some reason. Comments can be heard about how good of a kisser Shido is and how lucky Kurumi is to get to kiss him. But kids are also talking about how furious Origami must be.

"Sorry about that guys, I guess that kiss was too much for little old me, so I'm feeling faint. Can somebody take me to the infirmary?" Kurumi asks still stunned at what happened.

Many guys volunteer, but Kurumi declines them all. The person she does choose surprises everybody. "Origami, do you mind taking me to the infirmary?" Kurumi asks to the shock of everybody, including Origami.

Origami is shocked at the request. 'What the hell? Why is Nightmare asking me? I'm positive she knows that I'm a member of the AST, so why would she ask me to do that? Admittedly, I'm curious why she fainted all of the sudden as well, so I'm gonna go with her.' Origami thinks all of this in her head as she accepts Kurumi's invitation. As the two walk Kurumi is still in shambles.

(Kurumi P.O.V)

What the hell happened to me? I'm feeling fine all of the sudden but after I kissed Shido I feel faint. Something about my spirit powers is off. This isn't good. I think terrified about what might've happened. Oh well, I may get a free meal out of this.

(Normal P.O.V)

The two make their way to the infirmary but as they get towards the stairway Kurumi stops for a second.

"Hey Origam,i I need a second to rest, so can we stop?" Kurumi says hoping to buy some time to figure out what's happening. Despite finding it odd, Origami accepts but prepares herself mentally for a fight. "So what's the deal with Shido? It seems like there's more to him then a normal guy." Kurumi says rather amused at the subject.

"You'll have to talk to him about that." Origami says smugly to the annoyance of Kurumi.

"Dammit Origami! You aren't making this easy." Kurumi says furiously. Seemingly losing patience Kurumi goes to activate her spirit power. Unfortunately, her power doesn't work. Leaving Kurumi shocked.

"Wait! What's happening? My power isn't working! Shido what did you do to me?!" Kurumi screams shocked at the fact her powers wont activate.

Although confused at what happened Origami smiles. Sarcastically she says "Listen Kurumi, let me take you to the infirmary and you can get all better. Once you rest and recover, come back to class." Seemingly trapped Kurumi agrees and the two make their way to the infirmary. As they do an amused observer watches the two smiling at the current events.

Back in the class Shido is amused having witnessed the conversation between the two. He realized that during the kiss he absorbed Kurumi's power so he secretly created a clone and had it follow the two girls. _'Everything is going according to plan. Though I didn't expect her to kiss me, at least not yet.'_ Shido thinks amused at the mistake Kurumi made. For Shido the situation couldn't have proceeded better if he tried.

"So Shido, you look pretty happy." Ai says walking up to Shido as he waits for Origami's safe return. "So I take it everything is going as you hoped." Ai says quietly and cryptically. What many don't know is that Ai and Shido have an unusual bond. A few years back Ai was attacked by a robber and Shido, who was nearby by coincidence, fought the man off. Although he didn't get off unscathed; Shido had some cuts and bruises which Ai tried to fix with a first aid kit she kept in her bag. Unfortunately for Shido, Ai noticed that Shido's cuts and bruises were healing with some mysterious flames. Ai quickly confronted Shido on the situation, and in order to keep her quiet Shido told Ai about his secret. As thanks Ai promised to keep his secret. Unfortunately for Ai, the relationship has to stay platonic because of his relationship with Origami. He also told her about Tohka's true nature as a spirit. That's why when she joined the class Ai, Mii, and Mai became her first friends. Of course, naturally she was surprised when Kurumi revealed herself as a spirit and Shido has been working with Ai to trap Kurumi ever since.

Whispering back so nobody can hear _"Yes it has. So far Tohka is behaving and she isn't suspicious at all. As for Kurumi, I didn't think she would kiss me, at least not yet. Oh well, getting her powers was a nice bonus."_ Ai smiles at the news and whispers further. "That's good Shido. So when are you gonna tell Origami the truth? I know you two have your secrets, but she should probably be aware of what's going on." Ai says worried that the two may ruin their relationship by keeping so many secrets.

" _Hmm...you're right Ai. I'll tell her this weekend, and since you're my confidant, we'll talk to her together."_ Shido says deciding now is the time to reveal the truth to his girlfriend. _"Oh, speak of the devil, there she is."_ Shido smirks as Origami returns to the classroom.

"Shido, you and I need to talk." Origami whispers determined to figure out what's going on. A lot of things don't add up and she's decided now's the time to get control of it.

" _Very well, Origami. This Saturday I'll come over and discuss matters with you."_ Shido smirks as the day continues. _'I wonder how Kurumi is doing?'_ Shido thinks to himself amused.

(In the infirmary and Kurumi's P.O.V)

Luckily for me there was nobody in the infirmary, including the nurse, so I had time to think. Why didn't my powers work? It's as though that kiss with Shido managed to drain them from me.

"Hehehe, it should be obvious what happened." Another me said revealing herself. "We wondered how Shido had gotten the power of three spirits, and now we know. He gets the power by kissing the spirits." It all made sense now. But what I find odd is that he didn't kiss me before when I tried to seduce him and we... crap!" I started to blush thinking about it. "Anyway, I guess as a clone, if you can't access my power, I have to get rid of you." The real me said. But before she killed me, she whispered something else. "Don't worry I'll find out what's going on with Shido during the date this weekend. Your sacrifice won't be in vain."

(Normal P.O.V)

After a few periods, Kurumi returned to the classroom and was feeling much better. "Sorry about that everybody. I had a slight case of anemia and I got flustered after kissing Shido. Don't worry, I'm fine." Kurumi said smiling. Turning to Shido Kurumi smiles and asks, "So Shido, can you take me on a tour of the city this weekend?"

Shido smiles at the question, _"Of course Kurumi, I'd be glad to. I'll meet you at the clock tower at 10 o'clock."_ Origami looks at Shido completely confused but he gives her an I'll explain later look and Origami understands. Quickly taking out his phone, he sends a message to Kotori and Tohka saying "Family meeting tonight." Tohka smiles because she's aware that something is going on and she doesn't like to be kept out of the loop. The rest of the day goes smoothly and everyone goes home after a bizarre day.

Once he returned home Shido decided to inform Kotori and Tohka what's going on. Gathering his sister and new roommate Tohka, Shido explains what's happened. Interestingly enough Mana is not there, but Shido is sure that won't be a problem.

"So why are we having this meeting, big brother?" Kotori asks. Since he hasn't consulted Ratatoskr, Kotori has been out of the loop.

" _Simple dear sister, I wanted to tell you more information about my spirit classmate. Namely that I managed to sneak some of her power. Kurumi kissed me in class to thank me for helping her a day ago. What she realized later on is that I took a portion of her power. Unfortunately by now Kurumi has figured it out and I'm afraid things will get ugly soon."_

Processing all of this Kotori comes to an important realization but keeps it to herself. "Okay Shido that's good to know. So what else did you want to tell us?" Kotori says with a smile on her face.

" _I'm going to go on a date with Kurumi on Saturday, but I also need to speak to Origami because I'm sure right now she's incredibly confused. In addition I'm fairly certain soon Kurumi will do something drastic, and when she does, I want you to be ready with THAT little sister. Don't worry about the fallout, we can deal with that later."_ Shido says worried about what has to be done.

"I figured as much, Shido. Don't worry I'll be ready just in case." Kotori says with a nervous smile.

" _Good family meeting over"._ Shido says ending the meeting. Turning to his purple haired companion he says, _"Oh and Tohka, don't worry I still care about you, I just have to help other spirits like you and Yoshino."_ After patting Tohka on the head Shido goes to sleep to rest for what he knows will be a tedious date the next day.

The next day Shido leaves for the clock tower. Dressed in a white shirt and blue jacket with tan pants, Shido is ready for what he knows will be a tedious day. Waiting at the clock tower, Shido amuses himself with the various plans he'd come up for the day.

"Heya Shido! Have you been waiting long?" Kurumi asks making her way up to the distracted Shido. Kurumi is wearing a classic black dress with frills her hair in her typical twintail style with a small French braid at the end.

" _No Kurumi, I haven't. So where shall we go for our date?"_ Shido says smiling.

At around the same time Shido and Ai are walking together making their way towards Origami's house. Ai is slightly concerned but she understands. "So Shido, how much are you going to tell Origami today?" Ai asks worried slightly.

" _I'm sharing everything, Ai. After all, you only know a little bit about the spirits. I haven't told you all the details yet."_ Shido says smiling. _"After all you only know about my ability because you saw me heal myself when I got injured. Even you don't know all my secrets, and I've decided if you're going to work with me, you need to know about them."_

Pouting the two make their way towards Origami's house knowing that things are about to get far more interesting.

That's it for Chapter 11. So there's a lot of info in this chapter. Ai is Shido's partner in crime, although she doesn't know about Yggdrasil. Shido gains some of Kurumi's power much to Kurumi's shock. Origami is still concerned and Kotori has a secret as well. Next chapter, Shido has his date with Kurumi and a conversation with his girlfriend yields surprising results for all parties involved.

AN: In the next upcoming week look for a Brand New Story from me Trinity Seven Rise of the Magic King


	13. Shido's Shocking Saturday

Chapter 12: Shido's Shocking Saturday

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me Shido, back for another crazy event. Looks like Kurumi made the stupid mistake of kissing me and I got some of her power. At the same time Origami is becoming more and more concerned. Anyway with Kurumi's plans about to reach a breaking point I have to talk to Origami and make sure she's aware of just what's going on.

 **CHAPTER 12 START:**

Shido is in a tight spot considering he has to deal with both Kurumi and Origami. By using Kurumi's powers, Shido makes a single clone. He sends the clone downtown to meet with Kurumi; while the real Shido goes to his girlfriend's house to reveal the truth to her.

(Origami's house)

Shido and Ai make their way to the front of Origami's house. As he pushes the button to summon Origami, he's surprised to find that his girlfriend is right up front waiting for him.

"Hello Shido, it seems you brought a guest with you." Origami looks at the new guest with some disdain but quickly gives up. "Oh well, you have your reasons." Origami says slightly annoyed. A worried Shido and Ai make their way towards Origami's room and the tension is clear. Once they arrive, Ai is surprised to find how girlie the room is and the photos of Origami and Shido around make it clear that Origami cares for Shido.

"Umm, Shido I'm gonna leave. I feel like a third wheel." Ai says nervously. Unfortunately for her Shido grabs her bringing her back to the tense situation.

" _Ai, listen, I brought you hear because it's time I revealed some secrets to you and to Origami."_ Shido says smiling as he now knows he has the attention of the two girls.

(Downtown)

" _So Kurumi, where should we go for our date?"_ Shido says with a smile as he escorts Kurumi around the town. Shido is paying attention to what's happening over at Origami's but unfortunately his actions are noticed by Kurumi.

"Hmph! Shido is such a bad boy." Kurumi says pausing with a smile. Reaching up to Shido she whispers in his ear. "You spoke all about me using my clones with you and now you're using one on our date." Kurumi says seductively.

Amused at how quickly he's been discovered Shido changes things up. _"Anyway Kurumi, where do you want to go?"_ Shido says with a smile.

"Hmm...let's go shopping. Besides this dress, I don't have many casual clothes with me." Kurumi says smirking seductively. "First is the lingerie shop."

(Origami's House)

To Shido's surprise Origami is calm. Considering all that's happened; it seems the time has come for him to reveal the truth to his girlfriend and his associate Ai.

" _Okay Origami and Ai, what I'm about to tell you is a huge secret. So what we say doesn't leave this room."_ Shido gets both girls to agree before continuing. _"I told you I'm working for Ratatoskr to help the spirits; that much is true. But as for my job, that is a bit more complicated."_ Shido pauses and focuses his energy to reveal the same sword Tohka uses. Origami recognizes this power and is shocked.

"Shido, what's going on?" Origami says confused.

" _I'm actually a spirit. My power allows me to absorb the spirit energy of the female spirits by kissing them. When I do that I can gain the power of those spirits. One of those spirits is Tohka and another is Kurumi."_ Shido explains as Origami sits incredibly confused.

"Shido what about Hermit, the spirit from the other day?" Origami asks still incredibly confused about what's happened.

" _Well, I didn't kiss her. My second secret is related to her."_ Shido says calmly before revealing some incredible information. " _Remember the giant tree that appeared where you guys were fighting Hermit?"_ Origami nods as Shido continues his explanation. _"That tree was my doing. The figure you noticed as you were about to faint. It was me."_ Shido says again completely shocking his girlfriend.

Ai has been listening this whole time but is bothered by something else. "So Shido, that healing power with flames is based off of a spirit also?"

"What did you just say Ai?!" Origami says snapping out of her daze. "What's this about a flame spirit?" Origami says her anger increasing little by little.

" _Dammit Ai, you had to ruin that."_ Shido says in sarcastic anger. Turning to his angry girlfriend Shido continues. _"Yes Origami. Listen, I know you hate spirits because you saw a spirit that you think caused the fire that killed your parents. Well that's wrong. A spirit did cause the fire, but it wasn't the one you think."_ Shido says compassionately. _'I know the truth but telling Origami would devastate her so I can't reveal that.'_ Shido thinks as he continues his explanation. _"Trust me the flame spirit is our ally. You trust me, don't you?"_ Shido says kindly as he goes closer to his girlfriend.

"Get away from me!" Origami yells as she pushes away from Shido. Origami goes running leaving a stunned Shido sitting in the room.

"Don't worry Shido, I'll go deal with her." Ai says running after Origami.

" _Well this could've gone better."_ Shido says to himself a bit glum. _"I wonder how the date with Kurumi is going."_

(Date with Kurumi)

Shido has been having an interesting time on his date with Kurumi. First she takes him to a lingerie shop where she demonstrated a blue and pink number for Shido before looking to an exotic black garter belt set. (The underwear the anime had her try on I simply went with all three.) After completing that they go shopping for swimsuits seeing as how the teacher had recently mentioned a school trip that would require the group to get swimsuits. Kurumi found a black racing suit that emphasized her body perfectly and purchased that. Right after that she got more sets of clothes, although she just got a few more black dresses, a fact which amused Shido heavily. Currently the two were walking through a park. Although interestingly enough Shido was distracted since what happened with Origami was transmitted to him. His displeasure is something that wasn't lost on his partner.

"What's the matter Shido? It seems like somethings bothering you." Kurumi says with a sultry look.

" _It's nothing Kurumi, don't worry about it."_ Shido says as they sit down to eat lunch. Shido's clearly distracted because of what's happened and even though the person dating Kurumi is a clone, the turmoil felt is obvious considering the bound he shares with Origami. Knowing that Shido hurt her is something he never intended.

Noticing the young man's odd state, Kurumi decides to attempt to seduce him again to regain her advantage. "Why are you lying Shido?" Kurumi says as she begins to mount the young man. "Well I may not be able to kiss you, but we can have all sorts of fun." Kurumi says as she mounts Shido and starts to reach for her panties sure that the young man with her will be more than happy to oblige her desires.

" _NO Kurumi, I can't."_ Shido says as he pushes Kurumi off him. _"I'm sorry. What I did to you before was wrong, and I have Origami."_ Shido says as he runs away to the shock of Kurumi.

"Well, that was odd." Kurumi says sitting down. All of the sudden she hears some men picking on a dog. This fact annoys Kurumi. "Oh well, this will get my mind off of things." Kurumi says as she walks towards the men. A few minutes later screams fill the park.

(In the city)

'I don't get it. What does all of this mean?' Origami thinks as she runs upset from her house. Origami just learned all about a huge secret her boyfriend had been keeping and it's driving her crazy. Finally relaxing Origami has a chance to gather herself.

"Geez Origami, you're hard to chase after." Ai says catching her breath from running so far. Noticing the burger place nearby, Ai decides to play mediator. "Hey Origami, lets go eat for a bit. I've got some stuff I want to tell you." Ai says smiling as the young silver haired girl follows.

Once they arrived at the store things were tense but Ai started everything. "So what's the problem?"

Origami who's still upset gathers herself, "Shido was hiding so much from me. The fact he's a spirit, the fact that his job is to protect spirits. The truth about the night my parents died. I didn't know how to react."

Looking at a clearly upset Origami, Ai tries to mediate. "Listen Origami, Shido hid the truth, but you've hid some stuff from him as well. The fact you're in the AST, the fact that you're hunting spirits. You hid that from him as well. Imagine his surprise when his calm loving girlfriend is a member of a team hunting young woman and killing them. It's even worse since Shido is a spirit himself. He told that to you because he knew it was something you needed to know." Ai says trying to calm her down.

Ai's words hit Origami hard. Thanks to them Origami starts to relax. "Thank you Ai, but why are you telling me this?" Origami says curious. "From what I gather you like Shido just like me. Why would you help me, your rival?"

Ai simply looks at Origami and laughs. "Listen Origami when I learned about Shido's secret I was incredibly grateful. Sure I liked the guy, there's no doubt about that. But I knew he loved you very much. You have no idea how many times I've looked at you, envious by the way he kisses you." Ai pauses and with some regret she continues, "Since I've been working with Shido there's one thing I know for a fact. He would sooner die then hurt you. He felt that if he didn't tell you eventually you'd find out in a way that would make it impossible to repair the relationship. So now go back to your boyfriend." Ai says smiling at Origami. "Plus, despite having Kurumi's powers and the ability to clone himself he sent his real body with you. Oops the AST may not know she can clone herself." Ai says clumsily trying to repair this relationship.

Origami is shocked at Ai's kind words trying to help her get back to her boyfriend. For Origami, the words make her laugh and she decides to forgive her boyfriend. "Thanks Ai. Now let's go, I'm sure my boyfriend is waiting." The two make it back to Origami's apartment, with a new bond forged between the two.

(Origami's apartment)

As Origami opened the door she was surprised to find Shido napping on the couch. Shaking her boyfriend to wake him up, Origami looks at her boyfriend with a happy smile; no traces of the earlier fight.

"Wake up you idiot that's not a place to nap." Origami says smiling. Shido stirs awake and a clear regret is on its face.

" _Hey Origami, I'm sorry for keeping all of that from you. I know you must be mad at me."_ Shido says sheepishly.

"Okay Shido, listen, there are two conditions for me to forgive you." Origami says with a small smile on his face. She wasn't mad anymore, but Shido had to sweat it out a little bit.

" _Name it Origami. What do you want?"_ Shido says smiling. Shido was clearly happy his girlfriend had forgiven him and would do whatever she asks.

"First, I want you to call me Tobiichi instead. It's no fun having you call me Origami when we're dating." Origami says smiling as she grabs her boyfriend and drags her towards the bed. Ai follows curious how this is gonna end up.

" _Got it Tobiichi, so what's the second one?"_ Shido says smiling as they make their way to Origami's room. To Shido's amusement, Origami makes her way towards her bed and grabs her favorite pillow flipping it over.

"Second, I want you to fuck me right now. After all, sex is the best way to end arguments between couples." Origami says as she starts to undress to Shido's delight and Ai's embarrassment.

"Well guys I'm gonna get going. It's kinda embarrassing being here." For Ai seeing Shido about to have sex with his girlfriend was a bit awkward; after all she did still have a crush on the guy.

"Hey Ai, where do you think you're going?" Origami says as Ai tries to leave the couple alone. "You like Shido too don't you?" Origami decided as thanks for helping her out she would give Ai a pleasant reward.

Ai smiles as she makes her way back towards the pair stripping naked herself. Luckily for the girls the room was soundproof because the moans coming from that bed would be enough to make anybody blush.

(In the park)

Kurumi sat happily after slaughtering the men who were tormenting the dog. For the girl it was a rare moment of peace. Unfortunately that peace was soon over.

"Hello Nightmare, do you mind if we talk?" Mana asks making her way towards Kurumi hoping to have a rare conversation with the spirit she's fought against for all this time.

That's it for Chapter 12. What drama huh. Shido reveals the truth and origami didn't take it well. Meanwhile Shido has a simple date with Kurumi which doesn't end the way she wants. What drama huh. Next chapter things heat up even more as Kurumi decides it's time to end things

AN: Check out my profile for the prologue of Trinity Seven Rise of the Magic King for more Imperial-sama goodness.


	14. Kurumi's Last Stand

Chapter 13: Kurumi's Last Stand

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody it's me, Origami. So yeah last chapter was something huh. Thanks to Kurumi kissing Shido, (I'm still not happy with that) Shido got some of her powers and a date. So while Shido went on a date with Kurumi, he also met with me and Ai and revealed some crazy secrets. These secrets made me freak out and essentially dump him. At the same time Kurumi tried to seduce MY Shido! Luckily for me, he was over the breakup we had and didn't pay attention. This left Kurumi frustrated as she tried to seduce him. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you talk to, Shido rejected her. I got over my anger after talking with Ai, who confessed her feelings about Shido to me. Realizing we both kept secrets, I forgave her and Shido. Oh and we had a threesome, sorry you guys couldn't read it. Anyway Kurumi let off some steam and now Mana is about ready to talk to her. Well get ready.

 **CHAPTER 13 START:**

"Yo Nightmare, mind if we talk?" Mana said with an odd smile. Mana had been watching Kurumi ever since her brother left. As a result she noticed Kurumi go after those men.

"Hmph. I'm surprised, why aren't you trying to kill me?" Kurumi said smugly. Kurumi was slightly surprised but tried not to show it.

"Because of the fact if I did my brother would be mad at me." A slightly irritated Mana said.

"What do you mean, Mana. Explain yourself." Kurumi said smugly.

"Remember that time that my big brother interrupted me when I was about to attack you near that ally?" Mana says with a smirk.

"Yeah, what about it? He stopped you from killing me. What's the big deal?" Kurumi says nervously.

"The big deal is you owe my brother your life. If he hadn't stopped me, I would've killed the real you instead of one of your clones." Mana says to a stunned Kurumi.

"How did you know that?" Kurumi says still nervous. She backs away from Mana worried her advantage is over.

"Let's just say my brother has a lot of secrets and I would bet that he predicted everything you do. Well besides you kissing him and letting him absorbing some of your powers." Mana says smugly.

"MANAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm gonna kill you!" Kurumi screams as she jumps at Mana. She's stopped when Mana dodges her.

"Listen, if you want answers, talk to my brother. After all, he was your target right." With a smirk, Mana leaves a frustrated and confused Kurumi.

'You're welcome big brother. The stage is set for you to get what you want.' Mana thinks as she walks away still curious about what will happen next.

(Kurumi P.O.V)

"Damn her!" I curse as I watch my rival walk away. It's clear she knows something about Shido that's made things interesting. Unfortunately for me I'm still stuck. My attempts to seduce Shido have obviously failed, so now I have to take him by force. Unfortunately the fact that he has my powers makes it almost impossible to attack him. If I can somehow convince him to not use my powers then I'm fine. Unfortunately it won't be that easy. Shido is clearly shrewder than I expected him to be. What do I do? At any rate for now I'll relax and head back to class tomorrow and hopefully I can do something.

Normal P.O.V

After some serious soul searching Kurumi makes her way home hoping that she can figure out what to do about her current situation. After all of her efforts, a plot comes into play and it's a plot that she knows will shake Shido to his core.

The next day as class begins rumors spread about the love triangle between Shido, Origami, and Kurumi. Coincidentally the person of honor walks in with a calm smile on his face. Tohka and Origami right beside him.

"Yo Shido! What happened? Apparently somebody saw you in the lingerie shop with Kurumi the other day." Tonomachi, Shido's buddy, said. "I hope you aren't cheating on Origami now.1" Tonomachi said cheekily.

Shido got a little irritated at the last part. _"Well that's easy Tonomachi, when we went on our tour, Kurumi asked me to go there with her because she needed some new clothes. Not my fault. Oh speaking of girlfriends, I noticed you were playing a new character in that gal game. Who's cheating now?"_ Shido responds snarkily especially the last dig.

"Shido and I are fine. I know that Kurumi likes him, that's something I understand. It's what happens when you have a forgiving girlfriend." Origami says smiling as she kisses her boyfriend on the lips. Looking at Tonomachi with amusement she says. "Plus, unlike you, Shido has real girls that like him." The entire class including Kurumi laughs at Tonomachi, his flush face revealing all. After that the group enjoyed a simple class until it came time for the break. Kurumi slipped out of the room ready to prepare her final stand, something Shido quickly noticed.

' _So the time has come for Kurumi's last stand. Oh well, I suppose I was going to have to reveal Yggdrasil eventually. I guess there's no better time than now.'_ Shido thinks as he gets out his phone and sends a few messages.

Up on the roof Kurumi stands waiting for Shido. "Shido, get ready, I'm going to determine your true worth now." As Kurumi stirs she changes into her Astral dress. This dress is much like the gothic Lolita dress she wore on her date with Shido but this one is red with black flames all around it. A set of spaghetti straps hold the dress in place; the final feature is the gun that reveals itself. Kurumi shouts activating one of her powers **"Castle of Devouring time!"** All of the sudden a large dome of energy appears out of her body enveloping the entire school. This effect is felt throughout as most of the students begin to collapse. Her final task was to summon her prey. "Shido, I'm up on the roof waiting. I hope you're not too angry with me, I just want to have a chat.

Back in the classroom the dome is causing considerable damage to most of the students. Besides Tohka, the former spirit, and Origami ,the AST fighter who now wears her training suit, everybody is starting to faint. After hearing Kurumi's message Shido smiles, knowing the time has come for their ultimate confrontation. _"Well, I guess that's my cue. Time to go see what Kurumi wants."_

"Shido, don't go. It's too dangerous." Origami begs as she goes over to her boyfriend clearly worried.

" _Origami, I must do it. We're fine but most of our classmates are about to lose it. Before I leave, I'm gonna restore one person."_ Shido says with a smile as he goes over to his partner in crime, Ai. Placing a hand on her shoulder Shido mutters some words in an ancient tongue and all of the sudden Ai is okay.

"Uggh. What happened?" Ai grumbles as she wakes up to the scene around her. "My god! What's going on?" Ai says shocked turning to Shido.

" _It seems Kurumi has made her move and she's requested me for a bit of a date. I'm going to oblige right now."_ Shido says smiling. _"Origami, contact Mana and tell her to be on standby. I'm gonna go deal with Kurumi. Tohka and Ai, sit here and wait I just don't want you guys getting hurt."_ Shido says smiling before kissing Tohka and Ai on the cheeks and giving a full blown kiss to Origami. As Shido walks away the girls all look towards each other.

"We're going to help that idiot, right girls?" Origami says with a smile. The two girls nod in agreement as they prepare for their tasks.

Once Shido arrives on the roof he finds that Kurumi is alone, seemingly waiting for him. "Hello Shido, I was getting bored waiting for you." Kurumi says with a sultry smile. "So, how do you like my Castle of Devouring Time?"

With a smile Shido responds, _"Funny thing is, Kurumi, I don't like it. Although I believe I can get you to remove it quite easily."_

"Oh really? How will you do that Shido?" Kurumi answers curiously.

" _I can give you the information you truly seek. Like how to find information on the First Spirit."_ Shido says smiling. " _And whether or not you can actually complete your plan." Shido adds almost as an afterthought._

"How do you know what my plan is Shido?" Kurumi says angrily. For Kurumi, this is the worst possible scenario.

" _Easy, if you haven't already figured this out, I'm also a spirit. I also happen to know the person who gave you my location. She told me what you were planning. I know that you want me because with my abundance of spirits. I can give you the power you need to use your final bullet to travel back in time and kill the first spirit. Unfortunately, that won't work. "_

Kurumi looks on furious. "Hmph! If that's true, why would you tell me all that Shido? That's bad business." Kurumi says hoping to reclaim the situation.

" _Drop the Castle of Devouring Time and let the girls come up here. I can tell they followed me, so let's have an audience, agreed? "Shido_ says smugly

"Fine Shido, I'll do it." Kurumi sighs regrettably, seeing as how she is trapped. She dispels the castle.

" _Excellent Kurumi, as a reward for doing what I want, I'll show you my true form."_ Shido smiles as he concentrates for a moment. A huge power surge later and Shido's Astral dress is revealed. _"Anyway, let's make a deal. Right here, right now, we'll have a battle. Seeing as how I have all your powers, we can have a simple competition of freeze tag. Something nice and fair."_

Kurumi scoffs for a moment but then realizes his plan. "I see what you mean. We're going to only use my bullet that lets me stop people in time. The first person to be hit by that bullet loses, huh." Kurumi says smirking. She never imagined that she'd get such an interesting chance.

" _Exactly Kurumi. Here are the stakes. If you win, I'll tell you everything you need to know. However, if you lose, then you will willingly give up most of your spirit power to me."_ Shido says calmly.

"Deal, let's let your little harem join us before the battle starts. That way they can all watch you lose." Kurumi says as a massive smirk appears on her face as she pushes her hair back to reveal her clock eye.

" _Very well Kurumi. By the way, nice clock. I'm guessing that's part of your power."_ Shido smirks summoning a similar gun to his side.

"That's right Shido, this clock shows off my time. As you can guess, whenever I absorb people my time increases. Be careful Shido, you don't want to lose to me, do you?" Kurumi says teasing.

" _We'll see about that Kurumi."_ Shido says smiling.

A few minutes later Tohka, Origami, and an amused Ai arrive on the rooftop. Shido explains the rules of their little game for the girls and for the person he knew was watching.

A frustrated Kurumi was focused on something else namely the girl who didn't belong. "So Ai was part of your harem too. I found it odd that she was suggesting that I seduce you; part of your plan I guess, huh?" Kurumi says getting more and more frustrated.

" _Yep, all part of my plan...well most of the things that happened are. Truth is I never expected you'd kiss me on your own. I figured I'd save that fun for after our eventual showdown. But that did make things easier."_ Shido says laughing at the way things have turned out.

"Well now it ends, Shido." Kurumi says as a twisted grin reaches her mouth.

That's it for chapter 13 Kurumi's Last Stand. What a chapter once again huh. Next chapter Kurumi and Shido have their showdown and things get interesting halfway in. I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapters.


	15. Freeze Tag and Flame Spirits

Chapter 14: Freeze Tag and Flame Spirits

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody, it's me Mana Takamiya, Shido's little sister. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. What a day. I spoke with Nightmare, revealing that I knew that my brother had saved her and she owed him big time. Naturally she wasn't happy and I can't really blame her for that. Anyway, after some class time, Kurumi finally decided to confront big brother. So now they're about to play one of the most dangerous games of freeze tag you've ever seen. Well, should be fun.

 **CHAPTER 14: START**

As Shido and Kurumi stand ready the observers arrive after Kurumi allowed them to make it. "Woah, so that's it? Shido's Astral dress, was it?" Ai says shocked at the beautiful figure before them.

" _That's right Ai, this is my Astral Dress form. I won't be using my Angel Yggdrasil in this battle. This is between me and Kurumi. NONE of you are to interfere, no matter what happens."_ Shido says emphasizing the last part.

"So Shido, are you ready to begin?" Kurumi says with her smile wider than ever. Kurumi is excited because now she gets to finish the battle she started before. Of course she would do everything she could to win. Seeing Shido nod in approval the battle begins.

Kurumi quickly fires a bullet at Shido which the young man easily dodges. Shido smiles as he simply flies around the battlefield waiting to fire his shots. Although frustrated, Kurumi speeds around as well knowing that eventually one of them will tire, and from there the battle will be decided.

"What's going on with Shido?" Origami says surprised as she watches her lover dodge another bullet. After a few more minutes of Shido dodging, Kurumi begins to get impatient.

"Come on Shido! If you want me, come and get me! You haven't fired a single shot yet. You can't beat me this way." Kurumi taunts hoping the young man takes the bait.

" _Yeah, I know, but you said the reason as well. You have the time you've gained from all of your victims. I have a decent reserve, but I don't want to waste bullets, especially since we're restricted to only using these."_ Shido says calmly.

"Shido's holding back, isn't he?" Tohka says realizing Shido isn't taking this seriously.

"Yep, he is, but so far his mind games are working." Ai says amused noticing Kurumi's frustrations.

'This isn't possible he shouldn't be able to compete with me. I've gathered far more time than this.' Kurumi thinks furious that she hasn't won yet. Over the last ten minutes of dodging, Shido has dodged everything and Kurumi was beginning to get worn out. Stopping for a moment Kurumi thinks before coming to an interesting decision.

"Sorry Shido, but the time to stop playing fair has come. Come **Zafkiel!** " Kurumi says smirking. Activating her angel, three clones appear behind the observers and attack. "Sorry Shido, you see I need that information and I'll get it, no matter what I have to do."

" _I was really hoping you wouldn't do that, Kurumi."_ Shido says regrettably. _"So what do you want me to do?"_

"Shido I want you to reveal the truth to me or I'll kill your friends." Kurumi says laughing.

" _Bad move Kurumi."_ Shido says as he snaps his fingers causing the girls to explode. This damages the clones nearby as well.

"What the hell did you do Shido?" Kurumi says furious.

" _I planned ahead."_

Flashback

Origami Tohka and Ai are making their way towards the roof. All of the sudden they're stopped by Shido. _"What are you girls doing?"_ The clone Shido asks clearly annoyed.

"We're going to help you, Shido." Origami says smiling

"Yeah! You can't go at it alone." Ai says agreeing with Origami.

" _Listen, you girls need to trust me. I'll deal with Kurumi on my own."_ Shido's clone says matching the will of its master.

"Fine Shido, we'll agree" Origami says giving up. The two others agree and wait.

(Battle)

" _So, the ones I brought with me were clones I created using your powers. Of course, having them transform into my classmates was an extra touch."_ Shido says laughing at Kurumi.

"DAMNNN YOU!" Kurumi screams charging Shido once again. Unfortunately much like before, Kurumi is unable to stop him. Again failing to land an attack, Kurumi decides to take some more drastic measures.

"Shido, it's a shame because I was beginning to like this school." Kurumi says reaching her hand into the air.

Shido having recognized what's happening is shocked. _"Kurumi, you can't do that!"_ Shido screams. Shido knows he could cancel it out with Yggdrasil but by the time he summons the giant tree and activated the power the spacequake would've already done its damage..

"Good grief Shido, you say not to do anything and then you let this happen!" a voice screams. All of the sudden the spacequake is cancelled. "Geez, all you needed to do was activate your own spacequake power and reverse it. For an almighty being, you sure are careless."

" _So she let you out after all, huh Ifreet?"_ Shido says looking up. In the sky his sister Kotori appears, her hair tied up and two horns coming from her head. Her white dress is cut right down the middle showing off her ample chest. For Shido this is the worst possible situation.

Hearing something the new voice said, she turns to Shido. "Wait Shido, what did she mean by almighty being?" Kurumi is confused sure, Shido was powerful but almighty was a bit of a surprise.

"Don't worry about that for now Kurumi, I'm going to finish you off." Kotori says her eyes getting angrier. " **Camael** come forth!" Kotori summons Camael, her angel as a spirit. It is a giant flaming axe. Charging at Kurumi, Kotori sends a fire attack at her new foe.

As Kurumi dodges the attack Shido is frustrated. Using the spirit tongue Shido shouts _"THAT'S ENOUGH, IFREET!"_ trying to calm the situation without using his power.

"Sorry, Master Yggdrasil. I guess you're gonna have to take control of me." Ifreet says taunting Shido as she dodges an attack from Kurumi.

"Big bro, is everything okay?" Mana shouts having arrived on the scene.

" _No it's not, Mana. Kotori's gone nuts and is about to kill Kurumi."_ Shido says getting more and more frustrated. _"Time to end this."_ Shido says making his way towards the two girls.

"You can't beat me, Kurumi. Give up." Kotori says flying into the air. Thanks to the battle with Shido, Kurumi has used up far more time then she wants.

'Damn it, I can't win.' Kurumi thinks realizing her time is up. Unfortunately for Kurumi, she's realized that any chance of defeating the first spirit is over. Giving up she removes all of her clones and bends down ready to accept her defeat.

"Seems you've accepted your loss so I'll end this." Kotori says as her battle axe changes into a cannon. "GOODBYE KURUMI!" Kotori shouts, aiming the cannon at Kurumi and firing a deadly flame attack aiming for the helpless spirit.

Noticing what her sister is about to do Shido increases his speed making his way over to Kurumi. _"Get out of the way Kurumi!"_ Shido shouts rushing in front of the attack.

Due to her brothers rash actions Kotori regains her consciousness. "Oh no Shido! Get out of the way!" Kotori shouts trying to move her attack and although it partially works, Shido still takes a bit of damage.

' _This is what I get for not going all out. Oh well, I won't make that mistake again."_ Shido says smiling as the flame attack hits. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shido screams as the flames smash into his body. He can recover from the attack, but losing Kotori's healing powers makes it harder.

Opening her eyes a shocked Kurumi notices that instead of being burnt to a crisp, her opponent from before has taken the attack.

"Shido, why would you do that?" Kurumi says slightly upset.

Turning to Kurumi with a smile Shido says, _"I owe it to you, Kurumi."_ Shido says smiling as he faints.

"Shido! Shido! Shido!" Kotori shouts above the unconscious Shido wondering what's happened. A terrified Kurumi also leaves. As Kotori tries to go after her Mana stops her.

"Mana! What are you doing? We have to stop her!" Kotori shouts angrily.

"Listen Kotori, I understand you're mad, but we have to heal my brother first." Mana says calmly.

Mana and Kotori take Shido to Ratatoskr to heal. They're joined soon after by Ai, Origami, and Tohka; who are all severely upset by what's happened.

(Ratatoskr Sickbay)

"We need to go find Kurumi and kill her. I can have the AST track her and we can end this." Origami says furious at what's happened. As Shido sits in the room to heal, the girls look on angry and frustrated.

"I agree with Origami, Nightmare is weak and we can finish the job." Mana says still frustrated. Sure she knows that her brother's kindness is the real reason this happened. If Shido had wanted to he could've avoided everything. For Mana she's angry because she let this happen.

"Guys, listen I know your frustrated. So am I." Kotori says angry. "But we can't do that."

"This is your fault!" Origami screams angrily. "You were the one who attacked him! So you have as much blame as Kurumi!" Thanks to the scathing remarks, Kotori leaves frustrated and upset. Tohka follows to talk to the young commander.

"Uhh, guys I know I'm the regular girl of the group but maybe we shouldn't be so hard on Kotori ya know. She's as upset as you guys." Ai says calmly. Origami and Mana both glare angrily but seemingly understand.

" _Uggh, can't a guy heal in peace? Geez you girls are loud."_ Shido says groggily as he wakes up.'

"Shido!" Mana and Origami scream as they run to grab the young man.

" _Ouch guys! That hurts. I'm still kinda injured."_ Shido says laughing slightly. The two girls bounce up apologetically.

"So big bro, will you be okay?" Mana asks worried

" _Yeah, I'll be fine little sis."_ Shido says patting his sister on the head.

"Shido, don't worry we'll find Kurumi, and when we do, she'll pay for this." Origami says frustrated.

" _Tobiichi, come here."_ Shido says smiling. As Origami comes over Shido plants a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Shido, what was that for?" Origami says blushing.

" _It's because while I'm glad you're worried, but I need you to relax."_ Shido says smiling. _"Kurumi did what she had to do. I'm sure there's a lot going on for her."_

"But Shido..." Origami tries to yell but she's calmed down by Shido patting her on the head.

" _But nothing, let me worry about Kurumi."_ Shido says calmly. _"Now let me rest. I may have healed myself, but I'm tired as hell."_

Understanding her boyfriend's wishes Origami leaves allowing him to rest up. Once he realized he was alone Shido calls out.

" _You can come out now, Kurumi."_ Shido says smiling.

As Shido calls out the name, a shadow appears and out pops his foe from earlier Kurumi Tokisaki.

"How did you know I was here?" Kurumi asks worried.

" _Hello, almighty being, I may have gotten hurt because I was careless, but I can still take care of myself."_ Shido say smiling. _"Listen Kurumi, I believe I owe you an explanation."_

"Save it Shido, neither of us won our little battle. I just was worried you were okay." Kurumi says having softened her features.

" _Well stick around. There's somebody I want you to meet."_ Shido says calmly.

"Who's that?" Kurumi asks curious.

"That would be me, Kurumi." Kotori's assistant, Reine, says as she makes her way towards the group.

"Who are you?" Kurumi asks annoyed.

"Maybe if I changed my appearance you'd recognize me." Reine says calmly. As a light shines around her the silver haired women's features change and a young woman appears. This woman has green hair and hazel eyes.

"It can't be." Kurumi says shocked. "What are you doing here?"

That's it for Chapter 14. I hope you've enjoyed this. Admittedly this was harder to write then I originally planned, but I like how it turned out. Next chapter Kurumi learns an amazing truth and thanks to it changes her perspective.


	16. Truth

Chapter 15: Truth

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me, Shido, and man I had it rough last chapter. Finally beginning my showdown with Kurumi, everything was going as I planned. Kurumi was frustrated and I was about to finish things off when Kurumi finally got impatient. Thanks to that she fired a massive spacequake and unfortunately I was unable to stop it. Sadly I don't understand spacequakes, go figure. Anyway, my baby sister stopped and then she started fighting Kurumi. Then I got in the way and got blasted. After a small rest I woke up to a bunch of angry girls hoping to fight Kurumi. I wanted to get some rest and dealt with them accordingly just in time to reveal that Kurumi was waiting for me to apologize. Sadly our conversation wasn't over and I had some business to discuss with her.

 **CHAPTER: 15 START**

"It can't be! What are you doing here C.C.?" Kurumi says shocked looking at the person who appeared before her.

" _Allow me to explain that, Kurumi."_ Shido says with a calm voice.

"Let's move this somewhere else. I'm pretty sure Ratatoskr's security will detect you any second, so let's get going." Reine's new form says. Acknowledging that, Shido transports the group to his room, but not before keeping a clone around to deal with the fallout.

"Ms Reine, is everything okay?" One of the guard's shouts worried.

"Of course everything's fine, don't worry. Shido decided to go home and rest. It was a false alarm." Reine says calmly.

"Okay then." The guard sweatdrops but leaves anyway. If he looked back he'd notice that Reine was no longer there.

(At Shido's house)

Over at Shido's house Kurumi and Reine have arrived with Shido, hoping to chat. Shido sits on his bed as Reine and Kurumi stand waiting for the explanation. Before Shido can begin he creates a privacy barrier so there's no interference.

"So what's going on here, Shido? Why is she here?" Kurumi says impatiently.

" _She's here because you wanted information on the first spirit. Well here she is."_ Shido says smiling pointing to Reine.

"That's impossible! She's the one who told me about you and who gave me my crystal years ago." Kurumi says frightened. "How can she be the first spirit?"

" _Let me explain this in a simpler way."_ Shido says calmly as he focuses for a moment a slightly more ancient voice appears. _"You, like all of the other girls who have become spirits, do so because of a crystal known as the Sephira. Well my true identity is the spirit who controlled the world tree Yggdrasil where these crystals sprouted from."_ Shido says to the shock of Kurumi. Continuing he says _"30 years ago. A small group of people somehow found the location of my tree and stole my crystals. When they tried to harness their power, the reaction caused the massive spacequake. To ensure those fools didn't do this again I created Reine and had her give a new version of my crystals to those who needed them."_

"So why did you give my crystal to me?" Kurumi says thinking about her past.

" _I think Reine chose you because you saw the dark side of the world. I confess I didn't think you would become so twisted by its power."_ Shido says regrettably. Turning to his partner he says, _"Reine you can go. I need you to monitor my bodies little sister."_

"Yes Yggdrasil-sama." C.C says leaving after transforming into Reine once again.

Now the two are all alone. A disappointed Shido sits knowing that he's given Kurumi a lot to think about. _"So Kurumi, now you know the truth. What do you want to do?"_ Shido says a little sad.

"Get rid of these powers, please!" Kurumi pleads extremely upset. "At first I loved these powers, I got revenge on those who wronged me, and then I was alone. Sure, my clones helped, but they reminded me of all the hardships I went through." Kurumi shouts crying further.

" _There there, let it all out, Kurumi."_ Shido says standing up to embrace the young girl. As Kurumi's tears fill the room Shido reflects on what's happened.

"So Shido, I have to kiss you in order to give you my powers?" Kurumi says recovering from her tears.

" _That's right, so what's your OOMPH!"_ Shido starts to explain but is silenced by Kurumi's lips coming up for a kiss.

As the room shines Kurumi's Astral Dress vanishes signifying the loss of her powers. As the kiss stops Kurumi notices she's naked.

"Naughty naughty, Shido. I didn't think you wanted to see me naked." Kurumi says teasingly.

" _That's because you still had your astral dress on, knucklehead. You didn't get naked when we kissed in class, remember?"_ Shido says smiling.

"So shall we continue what we never did on that first day of class during my tour?" Kurumi says seductively pushing Shido down onto the bed and then mounting him.

Smirking Shido responds, _"Very well Kurumi, but don't say I didn't warn you."_

 **LEMON START:**

Shido starts by placing his hand on Kurumi's left breast and kneading it as he licks the other one with his tongue.

"OHH! Shido so good!" Kurumi moans, loving the pleasure as she remembers what nearly happened that first night together.

" _Glad you like it. Honestly, I never planned to go that far the first day, but your body is fantastic."_ Shido says stopping his tongues movement and planting kisses all over Kurumi's side. First her neck, then collarbone, and of course her breasts. Not forgetting his work with his hand. As Kurumi's moans continue Shido's manhood gets harder and harder a fact not missed by Kurumi.

"Come on Shido, you can't have all the fun. Let me have some too." Kurumi says teasingly before getting up.

Knowing what she wants Shido gets up and in a flash removes his astral dress leaving himself naked in front of the young spirit.

"Oh my, this is incredible." Kurumi says referring to his length. As she starts to take Shido's full length into her mouth Shido's moans filled the room.

" _AHH! Kurumi that's fantastic."_ Shido says before getting a cruel idea. Placing his hand on her head Shido shines for a moment as Kurumi continues her work. Wondering what happened; Kurumi looks and notices that two more naked copies of her appear. The first copy is just like her except the eye that represents her angel is gone. Her features are a bit younger as well. The second copy is a bit older then her current appearance but much like the younger self she has both eyes.

"Shido, what are you doing?" Kurumi says shocked.

" _I figured that since you were about to change you could see your past and the future."_ Shido says smirking.

"I see." Kurumi says returning to her blow job. Unfortunately for Kurumi the younger her goes to work on massaging her breasts as the older one reaches down into Kurumi's bare snatch and starts massaging her there.

" _AHH! No fair Shido!"_ Kurumi says as she's found it harder and harder to concentrate.

"Come on, like you've never done this before." Shido says as he gets in on the action. Motioning to the Kurumi copies Shido brings Kurumi onto the bed. The younger version sitting next to her continuing to finger her snatch as the older one gets behind her holding her up and massaging her breasts.

"No I haven't. AHH! You meanie!" Kurumi says trying to continue the blowjob through all the pleasure. "AHH! Shido I'm about to cum!"

"I am too Kurumi" Shido says smirking. Watching Kurumi's clones do their thing has aroused Shido quite a bit.

"Shido I'm cumming!" Kurumi says as she sprays juices all around.

"Me too Kurumi!" Shido shouts spraying a load into the young woman's mouth. Not surprisingly Kurumi is unable to contain it so some of it spills onto her cheeks.

Giving her a second to recover after the new experience, Shido smirks as the younger Kurumi removes her fingers and kisses Kurumi on the lips before vanishing into her. _"Time to do my part."_ Shido says his recovered penis ready to pierce the dazed Kurumi.

"Shido, give it to me!" Kurumi says blushing heavily.

" _Got it, Kurumi!"_ Shido says slamming his penis into Kurumi's soft flesh. Not noticing a hymen Shido wants to ask but Yggdrasil's spirit stops him.

"Come on Shido! Get moving!" Kurumi says as her older version continues to rub her breasts.

Smiling heavily Shido starts to plow into Kurumi his thrusts continuing further. His length filling Kurumi to the brim. Each time he thrusts in Kurumi starts moaning but after a while she's silenced by the kiss of her older form.

After a few more minutes of thrusting Shido is finally at his peak. _"Kurumi, I'm going to cum inside!"_ Shido shouts making sure to keep the thrusts strong.

"Shido! I'm cumming too! Fill me deep inside!" Kurumi screams as she releases once again.

" _Here we GOO!"_ Shido shouts filling Kurumi up with his seed. As Kurumi pants from her release her smile continues. Her older version kissing her again but to Kurumi's shock it vanishes.

" _Your eyes are beautiful, Kurumi."_ Shido says smirking.

"Shido, what do you mean?" Kurumi asks looking in the mirror in the room. She's stunned to notice that her angel is gone and it's been replaced with a regular eye.

" _Shido thank you."_ Kurumi says kissing the young man passionately. _"Now let's continue, I can tell you have way more in the tank."_ Kurumi says seductively.

Acknowledging Kurumi Shido thrusts in once again and for the next 20 minutes the two tried out various positions. By the end of the night both are exhausted and Shido sits in the bed lying with Kurumi who seems to be genuinely smiling for the first time in a while.

 **LEMON END**

Back at Ratatoskr Reine is sitting with Kotori who has calmed down after what happened with her brother.

"Reine, what am I going to do? I need to control that power or I'll end up hurting Shido even more." Kotori says struggling.

"Hey Kotori, don't worry about it. Let your brother deal with it." Reine says softly.

'Master Yggdrasil, the time has come" Reine thinks knowing what must be done.

(D.E.M Base)

After what happened with Kotori, Origami and Mana returned to base to give their reports. Although the leaders of D.E.M were disappointed, they understood and hoped the threat of Nightmare is over.

"Origami, we'll talk another time. I'm gonna go visit Shido." Mana says smiling. Knowing her brother she didn't want Origami to go or things would get ugly.

"Got it Mana. By the way thank you for lying. I know it's hard, but keeping Shido's secret is the right move." Origami says smiling.

"No problem, Origami" Mana says as she leaves to go visit her brother.

Once she arrived at Shido's house, Mana used the key that she got from Kotori. Opening the door she found the house was surprisingly silent. Thinking for a moment she figured the other spirits had gotten dinner another way so Shido could rest. Realizing what else may have happened, Mana makes her way up to her brother's room. Opening the door slowly she peaks in and notices that her brother is lying with Kurumi which brings a smirk to his sister's face. "Geez big brother, you just had to sleep with her, didn't you?" Mana says smirking.

Leaving the house Mana goes back hoping that now that her brother had dealt with one spirit problem, she can deal with the one closer to home.

That's it for Chapter 15. I hope you guys liked this little chapter. This will end the Kurumi Arc. As many have likely guessed by now Shido has sealed Kurumi and she will join the cast. One little thing to clarify; Yggdrasil's power is sealed inside Shido, but he can talk through Shido and that's the ancient tongue. I will be having the Kotori date next, but obviously since Origami hasn't gone nuts over Ifreet, she won't interfere. I felt like that was one of those things you didn't really need. I decided to use C.C as the form Reine takes when she isn't Phantom because it's fun and Code Geass is a phenomenal show. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter involving Kurumi. It will give some insight into Kurumi's past.


	17. Kurumi's Path to a Spirit

Chapter 15.5: Kurumi's Path to a Spirit

 _Spirit-_ Shido talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shido thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody it's me, Kurumi. So I had quite the shock huh. Turns out the person who told me about Shido was the person I'd been looking for the whole time. Well after that shocking revelation, I decided to lose my powers and become human again. It had been a long time. Of course sex with Shido was a bonus.*blushing*. Anyway I don't know what I'm gonna do now.

(AN: This chapter will be done almost entirely in Kurumi's P.O.V it's a massive flashback)

 **Chapter 15.5 START:**

I woke up suddenly after having a dream I hadn't had in a while. As I looked around, I noticed the blue hair of my classmate, Shido, who had become my lover. Shido had changed my life and for the better. After all these years I could be Kurumi again.

" _Hey Kurumi, is everything okay? You seemed like you were having a nightmare."_ Shido said kindly. It seems as though Shido had been up for a while but stayed in bed so as not to disturb me.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare about before I became a spirit." I said embarrassed.

" _Tell me about it, Kurumi."_ Shido said with a brilliant smile.

"Okay Shido, here we go."

 **FLASHBACK**

Before the spacequake happened, I was a kind girl who had lots of fun with her friends. I actually lived in the area where the spacequake occurred so things were difficult. My mom and dad seemed to get along very well and my life was pretty sweet. You might be asking if I lived where the spacequake occurred how come I was able to survive. It's a lucky coincidence actually. My school was on a field trip the day of the spacequake, so I managed to avoid the disaster. Unfortunately I lost my father and mother to the quake. After everything happened, I went to live with my grandmother in her house and from there things got interesting.

When I arrived at my grandmother's house I was shocked to find that she was extremely rich. It turns out my father was the first son of a huge shipping company in Japan. However, it also turns out my father was a reckless playboy and he decided to seduce one of the maids in his house. The fact she was his age didn't hurt matters. It worked and my dad ultimately got the young girl pregnant. Something his household was furious at. He said that he would leave the house and try to change his ways. Apparently, he said he would return when I was 16 because he hoped he could change his own ways and become worthy of the company he inherited. Would you believe the spacequake occurred only a week away from my 16th birthday?

Of course my nightmare was only beginning. Since my father was the heir, according to my birthright when I turned 18 the company would become mine, something my family couldn't accept. Although my grandmother tried to teach me everything I would need to do to inherit the company, my aunt and my uncles weren't so nice. My aunts would treat me terribly, always being cruel and making sure I was miserable. My uncle was just as bad. He would hit me constantly and belittle me saying I was a curse. I guess I can understand it. I believed I was a cursed existence and thanks to me the brother they cared about greatly died. Sure the spacequake was a complete accident, but the fact that if my dad wasn't a fool, he would still be alive was quite clear to my family.

Luckily for me it was time to go back to school. Because of the spacequake I had to go to a new school and my family sent me to Rindouji Girl's Academy hoping I could become a proper lady. My time there was good but even I could tell my family was plotting behind me.

As time went on more accidents seemed to occur around my house and it was clear, at least to me, that somebody in my family was trying to kill me. I heard plenty of arguments behind the scene and most of them seemed to involve a plot against me. Unfortunately my nightmare was far from over.

One day I was kidnapped walking back from school. I always felt comfortable doing so, but this time somebody got to me. I never knew where I was taken, but what I do know is that these men were greedy and just wanted a simple payday. I figured that my family would pay the ransom and then once that was over, my life would return to normal. Boy was I wrong.

One day one of the people who kidnapped me came to visit me and told me something terrifying. "Listen up girlie, there's good news, and there's bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bastard, just tell me what's going on." I said with vehement anger. I had been chained up for weeks, and although they didn't harm me, I knew that it was only a matter of time until they did.

"Good news is your family paid the ransom." This brought a smile on my face, but seeing as how he was still grinning, I knew there was far harsher to come. "Bad news is they decided they don't want you back. Something about a curse being gone. Apparently they've gone so far as to declare you dead. HAHAHA!"

I was shocked. My family, who I cared about, had abandoned me. And for what? "You're lying! You have to be lying!"

"Nope girlie. In fact, look at the TV now." The man turned on the TV. It turns out it was news coverage of my funeral. My damn family, they had betrayed me.

"See girlie, now you've got nothing. Luckily I have use for you, so I'll sell you off to somebody who will make proper use of you." The man said with his cruel eyes.

"He sent me to another place, and this one was just as nasty as the first one. For weeks I was chained up in the house, not allowed to see anybody. I was barely given food, but luckily for me, again I was unharmed. One day this bothered me I was wondering what had happened. I asked the person who brought me food why I hadn't been harmed and the young maid was unsure of what to do. I waited a few hours until she left and when she came back I got a true shock.

"It can't be! Uncle Saizo! What are you doing here?" The person holding me was my mother's older brother. That explained everything. Turns out my uncle and my dad were running mates. They had all kinds of fun and my mother was one of his ultimate conquests. Apparently my dad convinced my Uncle Saizo to let his sister work at the house as a summer job. It turns out he only did it to seduce my mother and make her a conquest, a prospect which Saizo was revolted by. After she was pregnant with me, their friendship broke off.

"Truth is I arranged your kidnapping kid. I wanted to see what my old buddy's family would do. Turns out they hated you as well. They actually paid extra to fake your death. HAHAHA!"

This news broke me and I became more and more miserable. One day a new person came to me. After all, my uncle had made sure only one maid knew about me. To my shock this woman was different.

"Who are you? You aren't my usual maid." I said tired and exhausted.

"Hello there, my name is C.C. I can give you what you seek my dear." The woman had long green hair and hazel eyes. Her face spoke of somebody who knew what humanity was capable of.

"Please, you're lying you can't give me what I want." I said disgusted. By the time she had arrived I had grown haggard and worn out.

"I can give you back all of your time, and give you the power to take revenge on those who wronged you." The woman said angrily.

"MY LIFE IS OVER. THAT DAMN SPACEQUAKE RUINED EVERYTHING!" I screamed finally letting out my frustration. Yes I blamed the spacequake for everything. It ruined my life.

"What if I could help you regain your lost time?" C.C. said once again taking out a black crystal. "This is a Sephira crystal, it has power over time. If you take it, I can teach you all about its power."

With nothing to lose I agreed. She placed the crystal in me and, although it hurt at first, I realized I had gained an incredible power. Over the next week the mysterious woman taught me about my power in secret. After a month or so of training I had grown so used to the power and I decided to take my revenge.

C.C. told me the perfect time for me to go and kill my uncle so naturally I took full advantage. I killed him and everybody in that mansion. One person escaped and she went to the police, claiming I had used some freaky power and I was out of a nightmare because I looked like the heiress who died. Well I found her a day later and killed her.

My next target was my original kidnappers, whom killed, along with all of his associates.

Not long after that I returned to my house and killed my uncle and aunt who had tormented me so. I went to go kill my grandmother but I couldn't do it. She realized what her family had done so begged for my forgiveness and I granted it.

After I killed them I realized that I had nothing left. I was dead to human society and I couldn't find C.C again. In order to keep my power I had to keep killing, so I decided to only kill bad people. My way of riding the world of scum.

Shido had been listening the whole time and once I was done I could see some sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you sad, Shido?" I asked surprised by his feelings. To my shock, he embraced me like he had before.

" _I'm sad because I never realized what a hard life you had. I'm glad you're okay now and I hope you can live a happy life here at the house. Wait here, I've gotta go make breakfast."_ Shido says smiling and kisses me on the cheek.

As he walked away, I was glad at what had happened. A lot of sorrow and tragedy appeared in my life, but Shido had healed all of it in one night. Well it was the weekend so I guess I'd be moving into my new house and starting my new life.

That's it for Chapter 15.5. What a story, huh everybody? So yeah, this is original to me and it's my own creation. I know it's not my typical chapter, but I hope you appreciated it nonetheless. I tried to avoid anything really bad, so it's tragic but not horrible. Anywho we start Kotori's arc next chapter.


	18. Kurumi's New life and Kotori's Path

Chapter 16: Kurumi's New Life and Kotori's Path

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody it's me, Tokisaki Kurumi. You learned all about my past and what led me to being Nightmare last time out. I know it's harsh, but don't feel sorry for me. But now I'm with Shidou and it seems like he's got quite a few headaches coming along the way. Hopefully I can support him like he did me.

 **CHAPTER 16: START**

For Itsuka Shido things were always kept interesting. His relationship with the world tree Yggdrasil was one he always enjoyed. However the time has come for the most difficult task he would deal with. _"The time has come to seal Kotori. This is going to be more interesting then I care for."_ Shido said in amusement. After all Kotori was his little sister. Sealing her wouldn't be difficult, but it would certainly be uncomfortable.

Getting dressed, he was amused wondering what had happened to his guest from last night. Figuring she went back to the home she'd been staying at, Shido went down to make breakfast for the two spirits who he usually dealt with. When he arrived he was surprised to see that Tohka was already eating a modest breakfast. Though she wasn't very happy for some odd reason. Making his way into the kitchen he quickly figured out the reason for Tohka's irritation.

"Hello Shido, did you sleep well because I know I did." Kurumi said calmly. Shido was speechless as in his kitchen cooking breakfast in just a black apron was Kurumi.

" _Well that's one way to greet somebody in the morning."_ Shido said clearly pleased. _"Kurumi dear, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you to get dressed. We have school and, as much as I love your naked apron appearance, that is priority."_ Shido says clearly exhausted despite just waking up.

"Fine Shido, but I know you'd rather stay in bed all day." Kurumi says sarcastically. Walking up to get change it was clear Kurumi's personality hadn't changed now that she was human.

"Shido, can I do that sometime?" Tohka says excited.

" _Sure Tohka, just make sure you can still get ready for school."_ Shido says annoyed. This would be a long day for Shido and he knew it.

After everybody had breakfast, including a now dressed Kurumi, Shido and Tohka made their way to class. They weren't met by Origami, which was unusual, but given all that happened Shido didn't complain. Halfway there they were met by Ai who was a bit nervous to be seen as part of Shido's little crew. Thanks to everybody who came with him, Shido started to get a reputation at school for being a bit of a playboy. The fact he walked to class with a bunch of girls who weren't his girlfriend annoyed tons of the guys, especially since that included Tohka and Kurumi, the knockout transfer students. For Ai, who had stayed away for the most part, this was a big step. Her best friends Mii and Mai were concerned, and they had said as much to her. As expected, when the group made it to class they were met by tons of stares. Origami had already arrived and looked calm and upon the group's arrival went up to Shido with a smile.

"Good morning, Shido." Origami says calmly. Everybody in class was tense waiting for what they believed would be a serious argument. After all, the fact that now even Kurumi joined the morning walk was something most would not be tolerable of.

" _Good morning, Origami. How are you?"_ Shido says back. The fact that Shido used his girlfriend's first name so calmly is something that shocked the group. Although what shocked the group even more was when she jumped into Shido's arms engaging him in a fierce kiss. The class looked on stunned as Shido continued to kiss Origami and moved onto the desk. Origami of course wrapped her legs around Shido as the kiss continued which caused most of the guys to get a massive nosebleed and most of the girls to blush crimson. After a little bit more the kiss ended and it was clear to everyone that Origami was Shido's and that the harem was nothing to be concerned about.

"How was that, Shido?" Origami whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

" _Perfect, although I gotta admit for a second I considered mounting you right there."_ Shido said with a smirk.

"I would've been okay with that." Origami said blushing which caused Shido to sweatdrop quite a bit. The homeroom teacher came in a few minutes later but she was completely oblivious to what had already happened.

When break came everybody was surprised wondering what the "Harem Master" would do next. Although everybody was surprised when Origami and Kurumi left the room

"So Origami, what do you want to talk about?" Kurumi says calmly. She knew Origami would want to speak to them given the history they had mentioned.

"I want you to know that I forgive you for everything. I even understand that you are hooking up with Shido." Origami says calmly. Though getting a serious expression for a second she says "But if you betray Shido in any way, I will use all my power as a member of the AST to kill you."

"That's fine Origami, I understand how great Shido is. I couldn't kill him if I tried." Kurumi says calmly.

"Good." Origami says seemingly relieved. "So how was his penis? You obviously slept with him." Origami says with a blush.

"It was fantastic." Kurumi says smiling. She had to admit she wasn't expecting Origami to ask the question. The two girls then relaxed and had a chuckle.

As the girls walk back in the class everyone is tense wondering what happened. Luckily, Neither girl would discuss what happened which caused some intense rumors.

Once the day was over Shido had something much more important to deal with. While everybody left and made their way to their homes; Shido went to Ratatoskr worried about what happened with his little sister.

(Ratatoskr)

When Shido arrived at Ratatoskr, he went to see his step-sister Kotori. During the battle she released the sealed power of the spirit Ifreet, which Shido had hoped to avoid. Although things were resolved soon after, it left Kotori in an awkward position. The power of the spirit needed to be sealed and Shido had two ways of doing it. The simple date version that Ratatoskr believed in, or the quick seal her powers with Yggdrasil that he preferred.

"Hey their big bro, I'm glad you're okay." Kotori says smiling.

" _Yeah,although little sister, I told you I could handle it."_ Shido said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but you didn't. Now you know what has to be done." Kotori says annoyed at her brother.

" _Yes, I have to seal your powers and unlike with Kurumi I'm not playing around. Once you get let go I'll seal your power myself. None of this ridiculous date stuff."_

"Shido, that's quite enough." Reine says irritated.

" _Reine, we can discuss this later, but I need to get a drink."_ Shido says annoyed. Shido goes to leave while a concerned Kotori looks on.

(Back at Home)

Shido sits in his room, annoyed at what happened. Shido relaxes deciding what to do. Unfortunately for him that calm time would be short lived as he gets a visitor.

" _Hmm, Mana, what do you want?"_ Shido says clearly annoyed. His sister Mana has come around to talk. To Shido's amusement, Mana is in the pajama's he got her but he knows this is business.

"Big brother, I want you to go on the date with Kotori." Mana says unusually annoyed. She was surprised to hear he refused to date Kotori; so she decided to confront her big brother.

" _Why would I do that, little sister?"_ Shido says clearly annoyed.

"You do it because your job is to seal the spirits. So go on this date and seal your sister." Mana says still angry.

"Yes but if I use Yggdrasil this would be over in a second." Shido says insistent.

"So tell me Shido, you didn't use Yggdrasil's power against the others, what makes Kotori so different?" Mana says still shouting.

Shido was shocked at Mana's point. _"I did use it to seal Yoshino. As for Kotori it's because-"_ Shido starts to say but Mana interrupts.

"If you're about to tell me that it's because she's your sister, don't Shido. She's your stepsister and she cares about you as much as the other girls. God! You're being pigheaded, big brother." Mana says harshly still laying into her.

" _Sheesh, I have such a tricky little sister. Fine I'll go on the freaking date! Are you happy?"_ Shido says finally giving in to his sister's request.

"Good, I'll see you later, big brother." Mana says calmly.

As Mana leaves Shido gets a smirk which quickly ends when he senses a familiar presence. _"So how long have you been there C.C.?"_ Shido says calmly. All of the sudden the familiar young presence of C.C appears.

"Seems I wasn't needed tonight." C.C. says calmly.

" _I get it if Mana failed to convince me, you would've attempted to do so."_ Shido says calmly.

"Yes, I would've Master, but unlike your sister, my method of persuasion would've been far more fun for you." C.C. says seductively.

" _Hmph, oh well I guess that's a gift I'll have to enjoy another time."_ Shido says calmly. Before making his way to sleep.

"Sheesh! What a troublesome Master." C.C. says before leaving.

(Next day)

Shido goes to Kotori and says with a hint of annoyance, _"So little sister, we'll be going on a date then. What do you wanna do?"_

Kotori looks on shocked. "What changed big brother? You were so insistent the other day." Kotori says curious.

" _I was persuaded by a few stubborn people."_ Shido says calmly causing Reine to sneeze.

"Okay then Shido. So here's the plan. This Sunday you and Kotori will be going to the water park." Reine says with a slight smirk on her face.

Shido looks on shocked, _"You're serious? A water park?"_

Reine responds to his griping. "Yes, Kotori wanted to go, so her big brother will take her." You can even get some practice the day before. Take Tohka, Mana, and Yoshino swimsuit shopping. Use that time to prepare yourself for your date with Kotori."

Shido facepalms in annoyance. It appears this was something setup very recently by the other girls so they can have some Shido time. Although he wants to fight it, Shido gives in knowing that Reine is actually somebody who can make his life extremely irritating.

" _Very well, then Saturday I'll take the girls swimsuit shopping. Sunday we'll have our date. Is everybody happy?"_ Shido says trying not to go ballistic.

Kotori smiles at her brother's rare helplessness. "Get ready Shido, this will be fun."

' _For you maybe. This is going to be a royal headache for me.'_ Shido thinks knowing this weekend will be tougher than usual.

Well everybody that's it for Chapter 16. So Shido and Kotori have their date after some persuasion by Mana. As many expect next chapter is going to be the swimsuit section and afterwards the date. I wouldn't mind making it longer but only once the Yamai Arc starts because this is a quick and simple start.


	19. Shido's Swimsuit Shenanigans

Chapter 17: Shido's Swimsuit Shenanigans

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

RECAP: Hey everybody, I'm Kotori, the head of Ratatoskr and Shido's step sister. How are you? Last time the time came for Shido to seal my powers and the cruel bastard wouldn't do it. Leave it to Mana though she set her brother straight and now me and big brother are going swimming, but first he's going swimsuit shopping with the other spirits.

For Shido Itsuka there are very few true headaches in this world, but today was going to be one of them. Thanks to Mana's actions, Shido is now forced into a date with his little sister, something he definitely didn't want to deal with. Of course first he has to deal with taking Tohka and Yoshino swimsuit shopping. He never imagined he'd be getting a much larger headache. As he walked into the swimsuit shop he was absolutely flabbergasted at the different varieties of suits the girls would be choosing from. But the thing that drove him crazier was the identity of one of the shop keepers.

"Hello there and welcome to our store. Would you like any help with these stores?" A young woman with black hair in a bowl cut said kindly. Shido recognized her as one of the agents of Ratatoskr and with that, he knew today would be annoying. The young woman handed him a note secretly and his temper got even worse. "Shido, this is Kotori, the girls are going to have a competition. They're going to use the swimsuits to decide how charming they can be. You'll chose a winner and she'll get a prize have fun big bro."

' _Good grief'_ Shido thought annoyed. Turning to the young woman Shido said. _"Miss, these two haven't bought swimsuits before, so can you help them?"_ Shido says calmly deciding to play along with Kotori's little game.

"Okay then." The girl says and turning to the girls she motions the girls to go find new suits.

"Oh big bro! Is that you?" A voice says stunning Shido. As Shido turns in dread he sees his little sister, Mana, and Origami.

' _You gotta be kidding me!'_ Shido thinks. Faking a smile he says, _"Hello Mana, what are you doing here?"_

"Origami wanted to get a new suit for the trip and she invited me along. What are you doing here?"

" _Tohka and Yoshino needed suits, so I'm taking them along."_ Shido says hoping to avoid the topic of his pending date with his sister.

"Ohh! Sounds like fun. Hey, by the way, during your class trip you need to spend some time with Origami. You don't wanna bother your girlfriend do you?" Mana says eliciting an annoyed twitch from her big brother.

"I'll do my best." Shido says sweatdropping further.

As Shido sat annoyed, he knew things were about to get interesting. He noticed that Tohka had picked a suit but didn't bother to look at what it is. Looking to the changing room door Shido was amused at Tohka's rumbling.

"Oh Shido! Is that you?" Ai shouts surprised. Ai was with her two friends who weren't happy to see Shido, but tried to be civil.

' _You gotta be kidding me!'_ Shido groans in his head. Deciding to adopt his usual fake smile he responds. _"Hello Ai, I guess you and the girls are enjoying your swimsuits."_

Ai was wearing a black suit that emphasized her slim body. The black suit hugged her breasts but the string down the middle made for quite the sight. Mi wore a red suit that seemed like a band around her breasts and the string down the middle was impressive. Mai was wearing a white suit that looked nice but Shido had to admit he hoped for more.

"Yes we are! I'm excited for the AWAHHH!" she starts to continue but is dragged away with an annoyed look by both Mi and Mai. "And I thought you were cool." Mi says annoyed. "So lame." Mai says equally angry.

' _Well, glad that's over with.'_ Shido thinks amused as Tohka comes out. She's wearing a white one piece which emphasized her curves.

"How do I look, Shido?" Tohka said excited. Tohka was confident the white one piece would entice the young man.

Shido had to admit it was impressive and he could enjoy the fact the young girl was so loyal to him. Deciding to give his honest opinion Shido smiled and said. _"Not bad, Tohka. You did really well."_ Shido smirks as Tohka gladly goes back into her room.

"Umm, Shido, can you help me out?" Yoshino says from her room.

Deciding he doesn't want to deal with it, he calls to Yoshino and says. _"Don't worry, take your time."_ Shido sat annoyed not wanting to deal with Yoshino.

"What are you doing, Shido?" Origami says coming over annoyed.

Shido's annoyed expression continues, _"Tohka and Yoshino wanted to go swimsuit shopping so I'm giving them an opinion. Nothing more."_ Shido says hoping his girlfriend would avoid another confrontation.

"Okay, so then how about you judge my suit as well." Origami says annoyed.

"That sounds like fun." Mana says knowing her brother was not happy to be where he was.

Shido looks in fury at his sister but gives in. _"Fine then. So watcha got so far?"_ Shido says knowing this will add to his headache.

As Origami goes to change Mana sits amused. "So big brother, do you have a plan for the date?"

" _Like I'd tell you, Mana."_ Shido says annoyed. In truth Shido would probably take his sister around and let her enjoy the date. Since it was all a headache to him, it didn't matter.

"You're no fun. Hmm...I wonder should I show off my suit for you." Mana says teasing her brother. Unfortunately her big brother is in no mood and bonks her on the head.

" _Enough Mana, I don't have time for this nonsense."_ Shido says still aggravated. To add to his headache Tohka comes out excited at her new suit.

"Okay Shido, Yoshino should be done soon." Tohka says happily. The suit she wanted was in a bag nearby. All of the sudden Origami comes out in a blue bikini emphasizing her curves and slim body.

"How about this, Shido?" Origami says with a grin. Origami walked out in a one piece just like Tohka but hers was white with blue straps.

Once again impressed Shido smiled. _"You look fantastic, Origami."_ Shido said innocently. This upset Tohka who rushed away seemingly realizing that her suit wouldn't be good enough. _"What was that about?"_ Shido said annoyed.

"You're dense big brother. Tohka obviously wanted a different suit to impress you. Considering how much she wants to beat Origami, I'm not surprised" Mana says annoyed.

Shido looked amused at the idea but gave in. _"Very well, I'll play along a little longer."_ As he waited the girls came out with different suits. First came Origami with a black bikini and then Tohka followed with a purple one of her own.

" _Hmm so far this is actually quite exciting, maybe I shouldn't be so disappointed."_ Shido thinks amused. Origami's stunts continued by forcing Shido to take off a jacket which revealed her next suit a black one piece with silver trim.

Just as Shido was getting tired he noticed Yoshino was still struggling _"Oi! Yoshino, are you okay?"_

"No I'm not, Shido. I need your help." Yoshino says still under stress.

" _Mana, go help her."_ Shido says annoyed. As Mana opens the screen Yoshino is revealed in a pink dress bottom tangled in her clothes from earlier. _"Okay, that's it! Mana, help finish Yoshino. Tohka, Origami, pick a damned suit already. I'm going home."_ Shido said annoyed.

Shido walked back angrily and the girls looked on shocked.

Once he got home, Shido was finally able to relax. Taking a rare moment he decided to chat with the spirit that had changed his life. Getting into the proper stance Shido started to meditate hoping to speak with the mighty beast.

Shido now found himself in an empty world. As he flew in the area he came across a massive tree that was 50 feet high.

"Oh it's rare to see you my friend." The tree said to him.

" _Yeah, well I guess I needed a calm conversation for once."_ Shido says amused.

"I suppose so. So tell me, what will you do now? Ifreet is your sister, and while your own power may help you, it would behoove you to try things the way of this silly company." Yggdrasil says chuckling.

" _I guess so. They want me to date my step sister. It's rather aggravating."_ Shido says chuckling.

"Listen to me, human. You've treated the girls who inherited my crystal very well. Do the same for this one." The tree says annoyed.

" _Well, I suppose so. It seems I have a few guests so I'll return to the real world."_ Shido says before calmly leaving

"Oh! Boy, something I should tell you before you go." Yggdrasil says annoyed.

" _What's that?"_ Shido asks bothered.

"Sooner or later your human body will not be able to contain my power. When that time comes an important trial awaits you." Yggdrasil says mysteriously.

" _Got it."_ Shido says amused. As he wakes up his amused expression changes. Before him are two very familiar young ladies. The first is Kurumi, who decided to show off the black swimsuit she bought on their date. The second person to his surprise was C.C.. She was wearing a green bikini top with white bottoms.

" _So to what do I owe the pleasure?"_ Shido said annoyed.

"Well the other girls showed off, so why not us." Kurumi said amused.

"Come on Master, I'm sure you'll appreciate what we're doing." C.C. said hoping to give her master quite the show.

" _Well ladies, I saw the show and now it's time to go."_ Shido says annoyed. Focusing for a second two clones appear behind the girls and knock them out with sleeper holds. Shido's clones then dragged the unconscious girls back to their rooms so Shido could relax. Once the girls were locked out, Shido went to sleep knowing that the next day would be an extremely large headache.

That's it for Chapter 17: Shido's Swimsuit Shenanigans. Sorry it was so short. I wanted the date with Kotori to be a chapter on its own which is why this was so short. I have to admit not writing the Ifreet side in makes it less fun but it still works itself out. Hopefully you guys keep going because Kotori's date is next and afterwards we get to the Yamai arc. See you guys next chapter.


	20. Shido's Disastrous Swim Date

Chapter 18: Shido's Disastrous Swim Date

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

AN: I'm going to start writing longer chapters with this one so get ready.

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody I'm C.C Yggdrasil-sama's loyal servant. Last time my Master's host, Shido, was forced to go swimsuit shopping to prepare for his date with his sister. Poor guy. Anyway, the girls showed off. But Origami and Mana were also there. After all the chaos my Master was forced to evaluate more and more. In the end he left in aggravation. Unfortunately Kurumi and I wanted a chance to have some fun with Master, so therefore we decided to see him later for a little fun.

 **CHAPTER 18: START**

 **D.E.M industries**

Origami was surprised to be called in to a meeting on Sunday. She hoped it would be something simple, but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Hello Origami, I take it you know who I am." A young man said with a smile. She could tell he was important just by looking. His business suit made him seem professional but it was clear that he was a different breed. Next to him was a white realizer but completely different from the usual ones. Origami could tell this one was powerful.

"Sorry, I don't. Who are you exactly?" Origami said hesitant.

"I am Isaac Wescott, head of D.E.M Industries. I've called you here for a specific purpose. This is White Licorice, and I want you to use it on a mission."

Origami looked shocked never expecting to use the mission. "Very well, so what's the mission?" Origami says bored.

Isaac shows a picture of Tohka and Shido at the school. Which temporarily shocks her. "This girl goes by the name Yatogami Tohka. We believe she's actually the spirit **Princess**."

"I see, so what do you want me to do?" Origami says nervously.

"We want you to kill her. According to one of our spies, she and the young man with her will be at a water park later today. Also, watch out for the young man, we believe he's related to the odd phenomenon that stopped us with **Hermit**." Isaac says amused.

"Yes sir, I'll do so." Origami says still nervous. Deciding to take the device but hopefully she wouldn't have to use it against Shido.

"Excellent! Oh, and my top wizard, Ellen, will be your backup." Isaac says amused even more so. When he said that a new woman walked into the room. This woman has long blonde hair and glasses. "This is Ellen. I look forward to you two working together."

"Yes Sir. Ms Ellen, I look forward to working with you." Ogami says nervously as she left the room.

When Ogami had left the room Ellen turned to her boss. "Ike, are you sure we can trust her?" The woman says concerned.

"Of course not, Ellen. I know about her connection to both and it's an excuse to test her. If she fails the test then we can get rid of her later. If she passes, well that's fine also." Isaac says amused.

(A few hours later)

" _Remind me again why I'm doing this?"_ Shido says grumpily standing in his swimsuit. Shido was ready for the date with Kotori, but the new development annoyed him even more. Kotori had agreed to let Tohka and Yoshino come on the date, so it wasn't as weird for all parties involved. Reine would monitor from the side, a fact which was just another annoyance for Shido.

"You're doing this date for the sake of your sister. Our beloved leader Kotori." Kannazuki the second in command said excited. "She'll be there soon. Trust me Shido, she looks so cute in her bathing suit. Ahh! You're so lucky, Shido!"

" _Kannazuki, I want to make this extremely clear. I don't like you and Ratatoskr. I will deal with this date alone."_ Shido said incredibly annoyed

"But Shido, you cannot seal her without our help." Kannazuki says before receiving a massive electric shock.

" _Kannazuki, I warned you not to cross me. Now, I'm not worried about the date, so this will be it."_ Shido says before destroying the device. Shido was incredibly annoyed, but has a moment to relax because the people he was waiting for had arrived. Tohka, Kotori, and Yoshino all arrive in their respective suits. Tohka is wearing the purple bikini from the day before. Yoshino was wearing a blue one piece suit with a pink dress underneath.

"So Shido, how do we look?" Kotori says slightly sour. Kotori was wearing a red bikini which was simple but effective.

" _You look good. little sis. I must admit I'm impressed. Now let's get going."_ Shido says annoyed.

"Shido! Shido! What about us?" Tohka says excited.

"Yeah! Did we choose good suits?" Yoshino says nervously.

" _You girls look fine, now let's get going."_ Shido says still severely annoyed. He knew he was in for a long day.

Luckily for Shido, things started off extremely simple. Kotori and the girls all enjoyed respective slides and Shido played along. Of course he knew things would get difficult the minute his girlfriend and true sister arrived, but for now Shido was able to stay calm. Although even Kotori knew something was up.

"Shido, what's up? You seem bothered by something." Kotori said worried.

" _What are you talking about, little sister? Everything is fine."_ Shido says in a fake voice hoping to stop the suspicions. _"Now let's enjoy the date. It's time to get some lunch, okay."_ Shido said annoyed.

As the group sits down to enjoy lunch Kotori seems suspicious at Shido's rare good mood. "So big brother, how do you like the date so far?" Kotori says calmly.

" _It's been fun. It's been a long time since we've been to the water park like this, Kotori."_ Shido says equally as calm.

"Hello Shido, Kotori, how are you guys doing?" Reine says calmly arriving next to the group.

" _So far so good as far I'm concerned."_ Shido says grumpily. He didn't like the idea of the date and he wouldn't play along.

"So when are you gonna seal Kotori then?" Reine says smugly. This made Kotori spit out the drink she had.

 _"Hmph that's up to little sister. After all, her affection for her brother was more than high enough."_ Shido says knowingly

Blushing heavily Kotori freaks out. "Shido! What are you talking about?"

" _I'm talking about the fact that you care quite a bit for your big bro. You just hide it."_ Shido says amused. As the group seems to enjoy their lunch all of the sudden an important announcement appears on the area.

"Everyone! I'm sorry for this interruption. We've received word from a confidential source that spirits have appeared in the park. For the safety of everybody involved we'd appreciate it if you evacuate the premises immediately." The voice screams over the loudspeakers.

"What's going on, Shido?" Kotori says worried.

"Sorry, that would be my fault. I hate to cut your date short." Origami says flying into the area. She's wearing a brand new suit.

"So Origami Tobiichi, what's that?" Kotori says annoyed. Since she had looked forward to the date she wasn't pleased to see Origami appear with a brand new realizer.

"It's a new realizer called White Licorice. My job is to take Tohka and that's that." Origami says calmly.

"Origami I thought better of you." Tohka says angrily. Thanks to that anger her astral dress appears.

"Tohka is right. You need to be punished, Origami." Kotori says transforming as well.

' _Good grief she gave in far too easily. Origami doesn't want to do this, she's being forced too.'_ Shido thinks to himself. Using his powers he tries to sense everybody in the area. During their conversation most of the crowd has fled, so Shido is surprised to notice that a figure is still nearby spying on them. Focusing for a minute he sends a mental message to a certain person that he knew had been sneaking around.

"Well, so far so good" The figure whispers to themselves. Somebody had been spying on the group from afar wondering when things would happen. That person would be Ellen Mathers, Isaac Westcott's assistant. She came to both confirm Origami's true allegiance and to figure out the situation with the student.

"So that's why Origami is so aggressive. She's being forced into doing so." Kurumi says appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell why are you here, **Nightmare**?" Ellen was surprised the mysterious spirit had appeared before her.

"I was sent to see who was spying on this lovely little outing. Seems D.E.M is up to some fun stuff." Kurumi says teasingly. As the two talk the sounds of battle exist in the background.

"You're too late, it's not as though Origami can refuse us. We'll get **Princess** , and since **Hermit** is with them as well, the rest will be easy." Ellen says confident of her victory.

"I guess I mean you were so confident you didn't even bring a realizer of your own. That was a mistake." Kurumi says smirking.

"Oh and what makes you think I didn't bring my own suit." Ellen says snickering.

" _Because if you had the suit, you would've attacked her by now."_ Shido says having snuck behind Ellen.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" Ellen says shocked.

" _Origami was too calm in her words. I figured she was acting. Then again the moment the announcement came I was suspicious. Then again, firing a bunch of missiles in a crowded area is dangerous."_ Shido says calmly.

"So how are you connected with **Nightmare?** " Ellen says nervously trying to find an opening to escape.

" _Not telling. In fact, I'm going to erase your memories. You're lucky I don't try to kill you, but for now, this is more interesting."_ Shido says calmly walking towards Ellen.

'Shit! They've got me. Ike told me to be careful, but I ignored him. I never expected to have the tables turned on me like that.' Ellen says furious at herself. As Shido makes his way towards Ellen he activates his power causing the woman to faint.

As the two were having the conversation Origami was facing off against Tohka and Kotori. Even though it was two on one, Origami still had a distinct advantage.

"Damn! I never expected she'd be this strong." Kotori curses. Even with **Camael's** max power she still couldn't break through. Tohka is having similar problems.

"Damn it Origami! Stop this. I know you don't wanna capture me." Tohka said annoyed.

"Of course I don't guys, but I'm being forced to do it." Origami says annoyed.

"Geez! You little girls are such drama queens." Reine says appearing next to them.

"Reine, get out of here! This is no place for you." Kotori says irritable. She's maintained her focus for once and thanks to that doesn't attack Reine.

"Actually, Kotori, this is the perfect place for me." Reine says before she starts to shine in a furious white light.

"What's going on?" Kotori says shocked.

"I don't know, Kotori, but I think it's a good thing." Tohka says as the light vanishes to reveal C.C. This infuriates Kotori since she recognizes the woman as the one who gave her spirit powers during the fire.

"What the hell are you doing here and what have you done with Reine?" Kotori says angry.

"Man, you're slow for Master Yggdrasil's sister. I am Reine. We've been the same person for a long time. Although in your brother's defense, only Yggdrasil-sama knew about it originally. He didn't tell your brother until a few months ago." C.C says haughtily.

"Okay, so am I gonna fight somebody or not?" Origami says angrily.

"You are, although you won't be happy to see him." C.C says with a bit of a smirk.

"Wait, you don't mean." Origami says shocked.

" _That's right Origami, I am your opponent."_ Shido says revealing himself in his astral dress form. Having taken care of Ellen he decided to deal with Origami himself.

"Shido! I'm so sorry. I never wanted it to happen like MPHM!" Origami starts to cry but is kissed by Shido. Shido flew up to Origami and silenced her making sure she realized that everything is fine.

"Come on Shido you're on a date and you kiss the person trying to kill us?!" Kotori says furiously.

" _Oh shut up little sister, I'll kiss you in a minute. Origami is my girlfriend and I need her to know everything's just fine."_ Shido says irritated. Turing to a dazed Origami he says, _"I dealt with our little spy, so now I'm going to stop you."_ Shido says calmly. Placing his hand on White Licorice, Shido sends a massive jolt of electricity through the machine disabling White licorice and knocking out Origami. Shido then gently placed Origami on the ground.

"Good grief, Master, you could've made this way more interesting." C.C says sarcastically.

" _Don't blame me. If this idiot had told me what happened I could've properly planned things. Altering Ellen's memories was annoying enough since I rarely do that. C.C, deal with Origami while I have a little chat with my sister."_ Shido says getting more and more annoyed. As Shido calmly releases his Astral Dress he grabbed his sister and teleported to a separate part of the park. Meanwhile, C.C took care of Origami, as well as making sure that no cameras recorded what happened.

In a separate location in the park the two siblings were about to have a tedious conversation, at least from Shido's perspective. "So Big brother, care to tell me why my sickly assistant became a green haired bombshell?"

" _Not really, but I will anyway."_ Shido says eliciting an angry look from his sister. _"C.C. is the assistant of Yggdrasil. She gave away his crystals to find a force that could protect his crystals until somebody could help to reclaim them._ "

"So why didn't you tell me about C.C?" Kotori said annoyed.

" _That's like me asking why the hell you never told me about Ratatoskr, or about the fact my ability to survive any injury comes from my sister."_ Shido says exasperated. _"Kotori, we all have secrets, but now it's time to deal with them."_

"Sorry, when I got my powers a lot happened. I didn't want you to be too worried." Kotori says amused.

" _That was kinda the point. But I get the feeling there's something else you're hiding."_ Shido says amused.

Blushing heavily Kotori decides to go for it. "Big brother, do you still care about me?" Kotori asks nervously.

" _What kinda idiotic question is that? Of course I do, Kotori. Mana, Origami, Tohka, Yoshino, and the others are all special equally."_ Shido said annoyed.

"Tell me, would you have spent the time with me today if I wasn't a spirit?" Kotori asks again with a tear in her eye.

" _Clueless little sister. I was annoyed because I had to go on a date with my baby sister. If you wanted to go to a water park with big brother, just the two of us, I would've been fine with that. Bringing Tohka along was your fault because you felt as though I wouldn't do it otherwise."_ Shido says laughing.

"Thank you big brother. I love you so much." Kotori says crying. As any big brother should, Shido brings his crying little sister in for a hug hoping to calm her down. Unfortunately for Shido Kotori was after more than a hug. As she leaned in for a kiss she's stopped by Shido.

"Come on big brother, you know the rules. To seal my power you need to kiss me." Kotori says grumpily.

Deciding that considering all that happened he would give in. Shido calmly kisses Kotori on the lips. _"There are you happy. Sheesh, you're as stubborn as Mana."_ Shido says annoyed. Kotori smiles as the power of **Ifreet** returns to Shido.

Away from everything, Ellen Mathers had awoken from being knocked out by Shido. "What the hell? I don't remember anything. I know I came to watch something, but my head is so fuzzy. Oh well, we'll have another chance, although Ike will need to make some arrangements. We can get these girls. I better tell him what happened.

" _Wake up sleepy head. The others will be here soon."_ Shido says tauntingly to his sister. Deciding they had enough fun, Shido needed to head home. Ellen was taken care of and Origami would likely just lie to ensure that nobody learned what happened. Fortunately for Shido, C.C. dealt with the cameras so no footage would exist. Although for some reason Yggdrasil inside him was fuming.

"Hmph! That blonde woman, you should've killed her." Yggdrasil says to Shido mentally.

" _Why is that Yggdrasil?"_ Shido asks amused.

"She was one of those who stole my crystals many years ago." The tree says with massive aggravation in its voice.

" _I see. Well don't worry Yggdrasil, I'm positive we'll all meet again"_ Shido says smirking.

That's it for Chapter 18. So I hope you guys liked the longer chapter because it's something I'm gonna try to continue. Next chapter will be a transition chapter before I start the Yamai arc. I hope you guys have enjoyed Spirits Path so far.


	21. Journey to Arubi Island

Chapter 19: Journey to Arubi Island

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody, it's me, Shido once again. So yeah, I had my date with my sister, but Origami had to go and mess with it. Of course things worked out fine and I ultimately sealed my sister. But thanks to it those Bastards from D.E.M are more suspicious than ever.

 **AN: No more formatting so it should be easier to read.**

 **CHAPTER 19: START**

(On an airplane)

When he knew the vacation was going to be in a southern island, Shido immediately got a headache knowing all the hijinks that were bound to happen. However the days leading up to the vacation made it clear to Shido that things would be far more irritating then he suspected.

"Come on Master, it's a vacation, you should try to relax." C.C. calmly said as she sat next to him on the plane heading for their destination.

"Easy for you to say C.C, I've had far too many headaches recently."

(Flashback)

"I'm gonna sit with Shido!"

"No I am!"

"No! I am the only one who should sit next to Shido!"

"Umm, guys, maybe I should sit next to Shido."

Shido could only groan in annoyance as Tohka, Kurumi, Origami, and Ai argued about who would sit with Shido on the plane. Of course, since Shido was going to room with the guys the girls knew time would be limited with their crush they tried to figure out who would sit with him on the plane.

"Umm, girls sorry to say, but none of you will sit next to him. That spot will be taken by a cousin of Miss Murasame's who will be joining us on the trip."

"Wait, what did you say?" Shido says shocked at what just happened.

"Yes, Miss Murasame won't be able to make it due to her health issues; so her cousin will be joining us instead. Everybody please allow me to introduce Miss Clara Cambridge." The class was stunned as a beautiful woman with green hair walked into the room.

"It's nice to meet you everybody my name is Clara Cambridge. I'm Miss Murasame's cousin from England. I hope you'll all treat me well." C.C. said happily. Sneaking a peak over towards her master, she could tell he was furious.

'You have got to be kidding me! What the hell is C.C. doing?' Shido thinks stupefied.

"Anyway, Miss Cambridge will be sitting with Shido on the trip. It will be easiest that way since he's such a key member of the class. Don't worry; you guys will get to spend tons of time with each other on the trip." Their teacher says smiling.

"Thank you, Ms Okamine." C.C. says walking over to her seat mate. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Itsuka; I hope we can get along."

"C.C., you have some explaining to do." Shido whispers calmly. "Glad to meet you as well, Miss Cambridge. I hope Miss Murasame is alright." Shido says smiling.

"Yes, she's fine." C.C. says smirking.

'This is gonna be a long trip.' Shido thinks angrily. Of course the trip would only get more interesting since the group was on their way to Arubi Island. Apparently a new company had volunteered to pay for the trip to a new location. All they had to do was provide photo opportunities. Something that didn't sit right with Shido the minute he heard the news.

(Flashback Over)

"Yes, the minute you arrived I knew things would be a pain. But D.E.M made things far more interesting." Shido says annoyed.

"Yes. When I recognized the name of the company that was doing your photo ops, Kotori sent me. She figured having me there would help in case something happened to you. The fact that I am Reine didn't hurt." C.C. said smirking.

"That's fine. I get her reasoning, but I assure you D.E.M won't be as much of a problem as Kotori originally thought." Shido says calmly. Shido took a second to glance at the platinum haired woman who would be taking pictures for everyone. Shido got a small smirk looking back at her since he decided to have a little fun before they got on the trip.

(Flashback)

"Hello everybody it's nice to meet you. I'm Ellen Mathers and I'm going to be taking pictures for you guys during the trip to Arubi Island." Ellen says smiling as she arrives with the group. Origami and Kurumi were shocked and Shido was annoyed since they recognized the woman. Luckily for them, Tohka hadn't met the woman, but it was something she would be filled in on later.

"Nice to meet you miss Mathers, and thanks to your company, this should be an excellent trip." Ms Okamine said happily.

"No problem." Ellen says calmly. Inside she was snickering quite a bit. Thanks to the plan D.E.M had worked out, they would sponsor the trip and use it to capture some of the spirits that they knew were in the school. Princess and Nightmare were both around and Origami was there as well. Of course she knew convincing Origami to help again wouldn't be easy. Although even she had to admit that the look one of the students was giving her was making her a bit uncomfortable. Especially since her boss had concerns about him.

"It's time for a little fun." Shido says smirking. Walking up to Ellen, Shido decides to turn the screws so to speak.

"Hello Miss Mathers, my name is Shido Itsuka. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shido said calmly walking over to the women.

'Crap, it's the student that Ike was worried about. What the hell does he want?' Ellen thought terrified. Gathering her composure Ellen calmly introduced herself to the young man. "Hello there Mr. Itsuka, it's nice to meet you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Smirking Shido knew that Ellen was nervous. He did erase her memories from the water park, but it was clear that she was still afraid of him for some reason.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private. Some of my classmates have some quirks that I believe would make the photo op a bit more interesting. I thought I could discuss them with you." Shido says calmly. He knew Ellen would recognize his subtle reference and decided to have a little fun.

"Of course, I'd be glad to. Please walk this way with me." Ellen said a bit annoyed. She could tell he knew something about why she was here. Wondering how much Origami told him she decided to play along.

As the two went away, Origami looked nervously at the pair. Although a calm hand from Kurumi told her that everything would be fine.

(Private Area)

Ellen and Shido had moved to a private area that Ellen knew she could use if things got too interesting. "So what do you want?" Ellen said annoyed.

"My my, who would have thought the mighty Ellen Mathers, strongest Wizard in D.E.M, was such a sourpuss." Shido said calmly.

"So Origami told you about me, huh." Ellen said calmly. "So then I'm gonna tell you the truth. A few of your classmates are spirits. Dangerous girls who can destroy the world in an instant. My task is to capture them for the sake of the planet."

A quick electrical scan by Shido revealed she had no communication equipment. "Yare yare, I would've thought you learned your lesson from the pool. It's a bit careless of you to have no communication equipment on you." Shido says smirking.

"WHAT?! What do you mean what happened at the pool. How much do you know?" Ellen asked panicking. Ellen starts to back away because she realized she was in trouble. She had forgotten pieces of that day and as far as she knew the boy was only with his sister.

"I know, Ellen, because I'm the one who erased your memories of that day." Shido says smirking deviously.

"So that means you are...?" Ellen says shocked as all of the sudden she can't move.

"Yes, I am Yggdrasil. It's interesting because my host here wants revenge for you attacking him all those years ago. Sadly, it goes against my nature to do what he wants me to do. However I'm going to make it a bit more amusing for me." Shido says smirking before placing a hand on Ellen's head. "I'm going to make it so every time you think about the spirits or anything to do with them; you're going to be hit with a powerful state of arousal. Have fun." Shido says smirking before erasing her memory of the conversation.

"What happened?" Ellen said coming to.

"We were discussing the unique traits of a few of the girls. But you got dizzy all of the sudden. I hope you're okay." Shido says smiling.

"Alright let's rejoin your group." Ellen says nervous. She felt as though something was missing. Of course since she didn't have her com link with her, she figured that was the problem. What she didn't notice is the devilish smile on Shido's face.

As the two came back and rejoined the group everybody walked towards the plane.

"Now, why did you go and do that Shido? You could've had a lot more fun." Kurumi says coming next to Shido.

"I wouldn't go using your spirit powers all willy nilly like that Kurumi. By the way, how did you get access to your powers so easily?" Shido whispers quietly.

"Ask Miss Cambridge." Kurumi says smirking.

(Flashback end)

"So, why did you tell Kurumi the secret to getting her powers back?" Shido says smirking at C.C.

"I told her because it's very possible that you'll be in a situation you cannot handle. D.E.M is not to be messed with." C.C. says amused. "By the way, you really should've had your way with her."

"Yeah, it goes against my style. Plus sooner or later she'll come to me. Arousal has a funny way of affecting people." Shido says smirking.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if Yggdrasil-sama was right to give you access to his powers. " C.C. says amused.

"Well considering I've restored a fair bit of his strength so far, I don't see the complaint." Shido says sarcastically.

"True. By the way, as we get closer to the island, I'm sensing something interesting." C.C. says amused.

"Since you're not gonna tell me, I guess I have to look forward to the surprise myself." Shido says smiling.

After that the two sat and relaxed for the rest of the trip. C.C. was only slightly aware of what lied ahead, but wouldn't confirm anything. Shido sat relaxed unaware that C.C's cryptic words and her decision to give Kurumi access to her powers would turn out to be a very wise move.

That's it for Chapter 19. Yeah, I know it's shorter, but it's a transition chapter. I confess I was going to have Shido have some fun with Ellen, but I realized it would go against everything I stand for in my stories and that I've talked about to other readers. That is why I added this little twist. As you know the next arc is going to be the Yamai Arc. Which, if you've read the light novel, you know means a lot of seduction, a lot of erotic fun, and of course the two twins. Rest assured, there will be plenty of lemons during this arc and I will make sure to cover my bases. Pay attention for special side chapters that go along with the chapters you get. Those will make reading my chapters far more confusing but you'll be glad I've separated them.


	22. Trouble with Twins

Chapter 20: The Trouble with Twins

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

AN: Starting with this Yamai Arc chapter, and only during this arc; special lemon side chapters will appear. This way the others get some love.

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody I'm Clara Cambridge or, as Master knows me, C.C.. In order to make things easier for Master Yggdrasil's host, I've become a closer part of the school. Yes, Reine is gone, but don't worry I'm much more fun. Although Master seems to have a bit of a spy problem. Those bastards from D.E.M are spying on us. Well we took care of Ellen for now. Hopefully we can have a peaceful vacation.

 **CHAPTER 20 START:**

(Ratatoskr Ship)

"So they've arrived on Arubi Island huh?" Kotori says annoyed as she talks with her new assistant, Mana. Thanks to C.C being on the island, there was a need to have somebody with Fraxinus. Naturally Mana had chosen to join her. The lack of trust Mana had for D.E.M was shown after the latest attack.

"Yes, but I'm sure things won't be easy for my brother. I get the feeling D.E.M is up to something." Mana says calmly.

"Of course they are. The fact that Ellen Mathers is acting as their photographer means D.E.M is going to make a move." Kotori says smiling.

"Yep, but big brother will be ready." Mana says smiling.

(Arubi Island)

As Shido and the gang arrive on Arubi Island Shido is his usual grumpy self. Of course what's more noticeable is the fact that Tohka is worried.

"Shido, somebody is watching us." Tohka said nervous.

"Don't worry Tohka, everything is fine." Shido said extremely irritable. He knew that Tohka was being watched, but in his typical fashion, he ignored the threat. Shido knew that everything would be fine thanks to his little spell. When they arrived at the hotel Shido was going to gather everybody. Thanks to C.C. pulling some strings, Shido would room with C.C and Origami, Tohka, Kurumi, and Ai would room together. Naturally their teacher needed some convincing, but since C.C possessed similar powers to him, he figured why not let her do it.

"Shido, trust me, something is wrong." Tohka says nervously before running away.

'Dammit Tohka, why are you such a pain in the ass?' Shido thinks as he runs after Tohka.

"Mr. Itsuka, is everything okay?" C.C. yells worried.

"Yes Ms Cambridge, everything is fine. I need to go grab Tohka, but I'll meet you guys at the hotel later." Shido said amused.

"Be careful, you never know what's gonna happen." C.C. says amused.

As Tohka runs away, Ellen Mathers looks on amused. Reaching into her communicator she speaks to a voice one only assumes is her fellow team. "This is Ellen Mathers. Listen, I need you to prepare the Bander-ahh! Sorry prepare the Bandersnatch." Ellen says before briefly being affected by that spell.

"Got it. Although I don't see how you're so worried. It's just a little girl. By the way Ms Mathers, you don't sound too good." The man on the other side said amused.

'What the hell was that?' Ellen says worried. As she started to talk Ellen felt an odd twinge in her groin and it wasn't the first time she felt it.

(Separate Area)

Shido finally catches up with a panicked Tohka. "Damn it Tohka! What the hell are you doing?" Shido says annoyed.

"Sorry Shido, but I swore somebody was spying on us." Tohka says annoyed.

"Tohka, for now let me worry about that." Shido says annoyed. Shido knew the threat and decided not to say anything unless he had to.

All of the sudden the weather quickly changed. The calm sky turned into a torrent of wind and as Shido looked up it felt like a hurricane had appeared.

"Umm, Shido, what's going on?" Tohka said worried.

 **"It would appear as though spirits are involved, boy." Yggdrasil said to Shido out of the blue.**

"I see, so what spirit is it this time?" Shido says amused.

 **"I'd tell you, but it would ruin the surprise" the tree says amused.**

'Oh great, it seems another headache is coming.' Shido says annoyed. Focusing his power for a second he activates Kurumi's power and creates a single clone.

"Shido, what's going o-" Tohka starts to say but is knocked out by a sleeper hold from Shido.

"Take her back to everybody else. Tell C.C that I said Code S and that I need to set up a meeting." Shido says before the clone calmly obliges.

After the clone leaves Shido continues to watch as all of the sudden in the sky two figures clash together. The wind flows around him furiously but Shido stays calm. "Hmm, I wonder what's going on." Shido says amused as the two figures clash to the ground.

Shido got a rather pleasant surprise as when the dust clears two young women are there. Both have orange hair and blue eyes. Each girl had bizarre chain outfits that reminded Shido of an astral dress. He could tell the girls were twins but one was much bustier. The smaller girl was wearing a pink bra while the larger chested one was going with purple. Deciding to watch in amusement Shido would let them have their fun.

"Hah Yuzuru! That's not bad, although I would've expected as much." The smaller girl said.

"Chuckle. Are you surprised Kaguya? If one of us is to become the spirit Yamai, I need to show my strength." The larger chested girl whose name appeared to be Yuzuru said amused.

'Oh great, so its two spirits for the price of one. It would seem their fighting as well.' Shido groaned in his head.

"So Yuzuru, are you ready? My devil's sight will determine my victory." Kaguya the smaller chested one said.

"Disbelief. You cannot defeat me. You clearly aren't worthy of becoming the new Yamai." Yuzuru said.

"What was that? I'll crush you with my brand new weapon, the Statten Lance." Kaguya said annoyed.

"Surprise. You have a new weapon, why don't you show me?" Yuzuru said sarcastically.

"You'll pay for those words." Kaguya says firing a wind blast at the girls.

'Well, this has been fun, but it's time to get this over with.' Shido thinks knowing a headache is coming.

"Hey girls, I know you're trying to have a fight, but I don't feel like getting caught up in it. Can you cut it out?" Shido was smirking.

"Who in the world are you and how dare you get in the middle of our sacred battle?" Kaguya says annoyed.

"Shock. I never imagined a human would've gotten involved in our battle." Yuzuru says calmly.

"Yeah, not exactly part of my plans either. So if you don't mind, take this somewhere else." Shido says annoyed.

"Why you!" Kaguya says angrily before thinking about something interesting. "Hey Yuzuru, I have an idea." Kaguya says excited.

"Wonder. What are you thinking, Kaguya?" Yuzuru says curious.

"We've been fighting all this time and never been able to decide our great fight. I have an idea on how we can finally set it up"

"Continue. We know this Kaguya. What do you have in mind?" Yuzuru says nonchalantly.

"We'll decide who wins by charming this human. He seems to be the type who can make a decisive decision." Kaguya says amused.

"Intrigue. I think that could work." Yuzuru says again nonchalantly.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to decide which of you is more charming? That's all?" Shido says amused and annoyed.

"Correct. That's right I hope you can agree to this." Yuzuru says smiling.

"What she said. You chose and we can simply relax." Kaguya says amused.

Realizing he had no choice, and figuring this way he could have some fun during this vacation, he agreed. "Very well, but I'm on a trip. I'll help you girls, but I need you to do exactly what I say." Shido says intrigued.

(At the hotel)

Shido was walking back with the Yamai twins next to him. The two had switched into Raizen high uniforms in order to allow him to interact with the girls carefully. Although he hadn't counted on those two draping all over them.

"So Shido, you're going to choose now aren't you?" Kaguya says trying to be seductive.

"Insist. Shido, chose now. I hope you don't mind." Yuzuru says trying just like her sister.

As he arrives he's greeted by a person he would've rather avoided seeing. "Shido what the hell is going on?" Origami says annoyed. Kurumi followed next to her but she was more amused.

"My my Shido, what are you up to now?" Kurumi says teasingly.

(By his room)

"Sorry about that, Ms Okamine. Those two are Kaguya and Yuzuru. They are girls who wanted to transfer in but heard about the trip and thought it would be a good way to get to know their new classmates." C.C. says amused.

"Of course I understand Ms Cambridge x but please I wish you had told me before this." The teacher says nervously. Inside the room Kaguya and Yuzuru were still draped over an annoyed Shido.

"So Shido, are you gonna choose now?" Kaguya said in a sultry voice.

"Tease. That's right Shido. I hope you chose me." Yuzuru said trying to get the upper hand.

"I thought you girls said you would listen to what I said." Shido said amused.

"Hah! I only said that so you would help us. I refuse to be subservient to anybody." Kaguya said amused.

"Joke. Kaguya is right. Although she won't win." Yuzuru retorted back.

"Very well then. But if I'm gonna be judge of your battle I need to know what's going on." Shido said trying to gain control.

"Very well. The two of us were once one Spirit known as Yamai. We realized that there can only be one Yamai so we decided to compete for it." Kaguya says calmly.

"Correct. That's right, 99 competitions and we're even. You, Shido, will be the deciding vote." Yuzuru said calmly.

"So what happens to the other personality?" Shido says concerned.

"Regret. Whichever one of us doesn't win will fade away." Yuzuru says depressed.

"Okay then. Well girls I have some business to handle. Sorry girls talk to C.C. while I'm gone" Shido says irritating. Shido is well aware that a headache is on his way thanks to the situation the girls are in. Sending a message to Origami, he informs the girls that he needs to meet with them ASAP.

"Sorry about that girls. My name is Ms Cambridge." C.C. says calmly to the orange-haired twins. "Shido here is a bit stubborn and if you wanna charm him, you'll need my help." C.C. says with a wicked smile. The two girls look on intrigued wondering how the green haired teacher can help in their ultimate goal.

(The girls room)

"So Shido, who are those girls?" Origami says annoyed.

"Ya, that was weird bud. Is everything okay?" Ai says concerned as well.

"Shido, what about earlier?" Tohka says concerned as well.

"I'll answer your questions one by one. Tohka, you're first. The reason you were worried somebody is watching you is because they were." Tohka gasps in shock but calmly waits for Shido to continue. "D.E.M., the group who attacked us at the pool, sent one of their spies. Ellen Mathers."

"So what does she want?" Ai says confused.

"D.E.M. wants to take us spirits and use us for something." Kurumi says amused. "Although Shido, I get the feeling you did something that should help us." Kurumi says amused.

"Yeah I did. I put a spell on Ellen that would make her get extremely horny anytime she talks about the spirits. It's only a matter of time before she gives in. Who knows what will happen then." Shido smirks.

"Anyway, Ellen is a minor problem. Now, about those girls." Origami said resuming their focus.

"Those two are spirits, aren't they Shido?" Kurumi says amused.

"That's right Kurumi. Those two are spirits and they want me to decide which one is more charming. So I will." Shido says amused.

"Shido, please tell me you aren't going to do anything with those girls." Origami says annoyed.

"Probably not. Although those two strike me as the type who are going to try stuff to get me to give in." Shido says scratching his head.

"Fine, if you're gonna do something with these new girls, I'll let you. But only on one condition." Origami says clearly annoyed.

"Oh? I'm surprised you gave in so easily. You're a very forgiving girlfriend." Kurumi says annoyed.

"I'm not. I'm still aligned with D.E.M and I can tell them everything if I want to." Origami says frankly. "Anyway as long as you do stuff with me every night, Shido, I'll let you have your fun." Origami says amused.

Sweatdropping a little bit, Shido calmly agrees. "Very well Origami, I'll do stuff with you every night during the trip."

"That's not fair! So we have to watch you two have sex the whole trip?" Ai says annoyed. She blushes for a second because she never meant to talk about it.

"It's fine. As long as Shido has my power he can make clones. We can all have some fun." Kurumi says smiling.

Origami looks on annoyed, but knowing Kurumi, she could become as troublesome as the twins. "Very well girls. I'll let you have fun too. But I get the real Shido." Origami says giving up.

"I can't tell if I should be happy or concerned. Why the sudden change?" Shido says smirking.

"Simple. Kurumi can sneak around behind my back anyway, and as long as I control everything, it doesn't matter. Plus I get the real you, so I still win." Origami says calmly.

"What twisted logic. But I like it, Origami." Kurumi says amused.

"Anyway that's the deal. Since I'm gonna be doing this, I suppose I'll need you girls' help." Shido says turning to each of them. "Ai, I want you to distract Ellen as much as possible. Sure I have her neutralized, but keeping others out of our way is nice. Use Mii and Mai to help, but don't tell them their helping me. Kurumi, you're on spy duty. Secretly follow the twins. That way if they try something, you can counter them. Tohka, you just enjoy yourself. Origami, please give us all the data we'll need on the type of group that is likely following us. I'll send a clone to Kotori so she knows what we're dealing with. I'm also going to convince Ms Okamine to change my room situation so I'm with Miss Cambridge, or as I call her, C.C. Anyway it's time for dinner. So let's go." Shido says calmly.

(Separate room)

Ellen Mathers was still squirming. For some reason she was hornier then ever and it seemed like the more she thought about the spirits, the more it would happen. Silently relieving herself with her fingers the moans were barely heard since she made the room soundproof. Luckily for her. 'Damn it! What the hell is going on?' Ellen thought confused.

(Hallway)

Shido had a comfortable dinner and during that time, Yuzuru sent him a message saying to meet them in front of the baths. Shido went, but realized that things were going to be far more interesting then he cared for.

"So what do you girls want?" Shido said as he met the two girls.

"Shido, I permit you to cleanse yourself so you may be worthy of us." Kaguya says confidently.

"Translation. Take a bath Shido." Yuzuru said smiling as well.

Shido went into the changing room wondering what was going on. Little did he know he would get far more then he asked for out of this bath.

That's it for Chapter 20. So yeah, I hated writing this part of the Yamai Arc. Their introduction is irritating and frankly writing in Yuzuru's style is irritating. So yeah I switched things up.. Next chapter is going to be the first lemon of this arc. Of course there will be no Shido side chapter with this one, so relax on that. Next chapter though there will be one. Get ready as the Yamai start their plan and the spirits path gets extremely sexy.


	23. Twin Headaches

Chapter 21: Twin headaches

 _Spirit-_ Shidou talking

' _Spirit'-_ Shidou thinking

Spirit- Other people talking

'Spirit'- Other people thinking

 **Spirit-** Important information

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them

 **RECAP** : Hello everybody. It's me, Shido. Nice to see all of you again. In case you hadn't been paying attention, I arrived on Arubi Island to begin my simple vacation. Of course, it was going to be, until I had a yet another complication. Two rash twins named Kaguya and Yuzuru have decided to make me part of their competition to become the single Yamai. How am I part? Well I have to choose which one is more charming. This should be nice and annoying.

 **CHAPTER 21 START**

Shido had just got changed and made his way to the bath. He was a bit fortunate because the situation that day had given him an absolute headache. For a little bit of time he was able to relax since there were no other guys anywhere near him. Unfortunately, it seemed fate in the form of two orange haired twins had a different idea. As he sat down with his eyes closed for a brief nap, he heard the door open and in absolute shock, noticed the figures of the two Yamai twins joining him.

'What the hell are they doing here?' Shido thinks stunned as the two twins arrive clad in their towels. He had to admit their figures were impressive, but he knew that now was not the time to appreciate them.

"Heya Shido. Surprise! We're joining you for the bath." Kaguya says excited.

"Translation. We wanted to charm you away from interlopers." Yuzuru says in her deadpanned voice.

"So, you girls thought it was a good idea to walk into the men's bath and get here with me?" Shido says groaning heavily.

"Don't worry, nobody but you is permitted to gaze upon the beauty that is the Yamai." Kaguya says a smile adorning her face.

"Relief. We switched the signs, don't worry." Yuzuru says equally smiling.

Shido face palmed completely. "You girls are serious." Shido says irritated beyond belief. This was a disaster. The last thing he needed was Tohka and the others coming in. Giving in and hoping things would work out, Shido continued to play the girls game. "Okay, so you girls have me here. Now what?"

"Now I will charm you with the ability drawn from a natural beauty." Kaguya says excited.

"Scorn. What beauty? hahaha." Yuzuru says backwards.

"You take that back!" Kaguya says annoyed. It was clear to Shido that the two girls were not worth the considerable trouble. Deciding it was no longer worth it, Shido got up and walked away.

"Shido? Where are you going?" Kaguya asked confused.

"Shock. You promised to help in our little game." Yuzuru says annoyed.

"I did promise, but you girls are seriously annoying. Plus I don't need my classmates walking in on me. That's an absolute mess that I don't care for."

"Wait! You can't do this!" Kaguya says upset.

"Stop. We will do anything you ask?" Yuzuru says showing emotion for the first time.

"Sorry, you girls aren't worth it. If you want me to decide, don't force such foolishness on me." Shido says walking away.

"Now now, that's not fair Shido." Kurumi says walking through the door in her towel.

"So tell me Kurumi, why is that not fair?" Shido says annoyed.

Kaguya was a bit annoyed at the new person interfering. "Hold on, who are you? How dare you interrupt our sacred battle."

"Rude. Explain yourself." Yuzuru said annoyed.

"Greetings children of Yamai, I am Kurumi. Like you, I am a spirit." Kurumi says calmly.

"So Kurumi why have you interrupted our sacred battle?" Kaguya says annoyed.

"Question. What are you doing?" Yuzuru says equally annoyed.

"If you want his help, you'll be quiet." Kurumi says looking at the two with scorn.

"You deal with this, I'm leaving." Shido says attempting to walk away when Kurumi stops him by grabbing his arm.

Shido looks at the girl furiously. "Kurumi, I suggest you let go of me right now." Shido says annoyed.

"Fine, but believe me, you'll regret this." Kurumi says teasingly.

"We'll see." Shido says making his way to the lockers.

"Geez, Shido really is stubborn. Oh well." Kurumi said amused. About to leave herself, she was stopped by the desperate Yamai twins.

"Wait! We need you to help us." Kaguya says worried.

"Request. Please do something." Yuzuru says scared.

"Why would I do that? Shido already has enough girls fighting for his affection, why should I give him two more?" Kurumi says amused. She wondered how desperate the girls could be and Kurumi did love her entertainment.

The two girls think about together and come to an agreement. "Help us to make Shido pick and we will become your servant." Kaguya says happily.

"Agreed. We are yours to command, Master." Yuzuru says bowing before Kurumi.

Realizing how desperate they were, Kurumi was excited. 'This will be interesting.' Kurumi says thinking to herself. "Very well girls, you have a deal. Now listen to what I say." Kurumi smiles before whispering her first commands to the sisters.

Shido of course walked back to his room and was surprised to find C.C. there with a disappointed look. "What do you want C.C.?" Shido says annoyed.

"Why did you turn them down? It would be fairly easy for you to have your way with them and then move on. Why didn't you do it?" C.C. says annoyed.

Shido was surprised that C.C. hadn't called him master. However he didn't let the change bother him further. "I decided that as attractive as they are, it's just not worth it." Shido responded.

"Come on, isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" C.C. says taking off the t-shirt she was wearing revealing a lacy black bra.

"I get it C.C., you have lovely boobs, but I'm going to take a nap." Shido says annoyed before going to sleep. C.C. huffed in annoyance as Shido surprisingly rejected her advances. Leaving to return to her room, C.C. was determined to make Shido give in. After all, she served Yggdrasil and she simply helped him because of her master.

(Other part of the hotel)

Meanwhile in the other part of the hotel Origami and gang had gathered for bed. Deciding to discuss the day's events the girls all sat up in various pajama sets.

"So, Shido has a pair of twin spirits to deal with?" Ai says amused in a simple polka dotted pajama set.

"Yeah, and as his girlfriend, I'm not happy, but I suppose I have to give in." Origami says in a silver pj set.

"Wait, what's going on? Why does he have to deal with these girls?" Tohka says confused in a purple set.

Ai looked on stupefied at Tohka's cluelessness. "Geez Tohka, it's because those orange haired girls are spirits. Man you're slow."

"Girls, I think that's enough, we have a spy paying attention." Origami says as she senses the group is being watched.

True to form, outside is Ellen Mathers, trying to once again spy on the girls. "This is adeptus 1, I'm right outside of the room of the spirit princess. Although she's with sergeant Tobiichi, I believe I'll be fine." Ellen says to somebody through a hidden microphone.

"Adeptus 1, should we send backup?" The voice responds.

"Yes, send backup, I'll proceed..AHH!" Ellen says before a surprise yelp comes out of her mouth.

"Adeptus 1, are you alright?" The voice says concerned.

"I'm fine. MHMM!" Ellen says once again. 'What the hell's going on? One minute I'm fine, now I feel like if I don't do something, I'm gonna have an orgasm!' Ellen thinks still confused.

"Ellen, are you alright?" Mii says walking by in the hallway.

"Adeptus 1, do you read?" The voice says before being cut off.

"Hello girls, how are you?" Ellen says still stammering.

"You look awful, how about we take you back to your room?" Mai says smiling.

"Alright girls, thank you for the help." Ellen says extremely annoyed. Making her way back to her room Ellen's plan was temporarily put off.

Back inside the room the girls are amused at what's happened. "HAHAHA! Looks like the spell's still working." Ai says laughing.

Origami chuckles as well but is surprised by one thing. "Girls, where's Kurumi?"

"I don't know. She said she was going to the bath." Ai says worried. All of the sudden the door opens to reveal a surprisingly refreshed Kurumi.

"What did you do?" Origami says already sensing she's been up to something.

"I just gave a couple of twins some pointers." Kurumi says as she enters the room with a grin on her face. The girls look on with dread as they know that trouble is on the way.

(Shido's room)

Shido finally had a little down time. After his nap he went down to get a simple dinner and then returned to his room for the night. He was thrilled that the Yamai had given up because they drove him nuts. He figured he would seal their powers later without dealing with that stupid game. All of the sudden there was a knock at his door. Wondering who it was Shido yelled out. "Who is it"?

"Shido, may I come in?" Kaguya says timidly.

"Request. May we speak with you?" Yuzuru says just as timidly.

'They seem to have calmed down, perhaps I should give them another chance.' Shido thinks calmly. "Alright girls, come in."

The girls walk in wearing long robes and from the nervousness on their faces Shido could tell this would be a bit more interesting than the last time.

"So what do you girls want?" Shido says sounding annoyed.

"Shido, we still want you to choose who is more charming. But you see..." Kaguya says nervously.

"Request. Please let us apologize for earlier." Yuzuru says finishing the thought.

"We decided that as a show of faith, we will give you something precious in exchange for deciding our final battle." Kaguya says slowly removing the robe to reveal her naked form.

"Translation. Please take our purity as a price for your service" Yuzuru says dropping her robe as well.

Figuring that Kurumi had a hand in this Shido smiles surprising the girls. "Very well girls but two conditions. 1: No kissing. 2: Yuzuru, stop with that weird speech. You're attractive, but that's a bit of a turn off. You do those things I'll take your purity"

"Thank you, Shido!" Kaguya says excited.

"I thank you as well." Yuzuru says equally happy.

 **LEMON START:**

Getting up from his stance Shido walks over to the twins and grabs a handful of each girl's breasts. Rubbing each one softly.

"Ahh! Shido, so good." Kaguya says happily

"This feels incredible." Yuzuru says happily.

"Well I must admit I'm impressed. Kaguya your breasts may not be as big as Yuzuru's, but you're just as soft and Yuzuru these breasts are perfect."

"MHMM...Thank you Shido." Both girls say excited as Shido's ministrations continue. Shido quickly notices the two girls' nipples have hardened. 

"Let's see who wins the nipple test." Shido says calmly before grabbing Yuzuru's nipples with his tongue causing the girl to moan and at the same time using his free hand to grab Kaguya's.

"AHHH!" Both girls scream as Shido's ministrations continue

"Shido! Hold on, something weird is happening to me." Kaguya says concerned. "I feel like I'm about to pee." She continues pointing to her exposed snatch.

"Me too Shido." Yuzuru says squirming. From what Shido could tell this was the first time the two had ever experienced an orgasm.

"It seems you girls are experiencing your first orgasms. Its fine just embrace it." Shido says amused. He's amazed that as much as those two try to seduce him they were amateurs as far as sex and relationships were concerned. Though Shido didn't mind as he continued the work.

"Like you said Shido; I'm cumming!" Kaguya says excited.

"Me too Shido! AHH!" Yuzuru says as well as the two girls both spray their juices all over the floor.

"Ahh! Shido, that was so awesome!" Kaguya says excited.

"I agree." Yuzuru says dazed as well.

"Come now girls, there's far more to cum. Get on the bed." Shido says smiling still standing up. He knew Kurumi was behind this, and he would reward her later.

Once the girls lied down on the bed, the only question left was which girl he would enjoy first. The question as clearly on the mind of the twins. 

"Shido, please choose which of the hurricane children will lose their purity first. No matter who you choose please be gentle." Kaguya said calmly her snatch glistening from her previous orgasm.

"Please choose me, but be gentle." Yuzuru agreed.

"Alright then the one I choose is YOU!" Shido says before slowly piercing Yuzuru with his member.

"Thank you, Shido." Yuzuru says as Shido's member slams into the girl.

"Hey! When is it my turn?" Kaguya says anticipating her own deflowering.

"Give me a moment to finish off your sister. In the meantime this should hold you over." Shido says slamming a finger into Kaguya's drenched snatch while continuing to pound Yuzuru.

"AHH! Shido, so good." Yuzuru moans. "Please continue your assault on this hurricane child." Kaguya says happily.

"Ahh, girls, this is fantastic. Yuzuru you're so tight. Kaguya, don't worry, I'll get to you soon." Shido says happily as his ministrations continue. A few minutes later the time had come.

"AHH! Shido, I'm cumming again!" Kaguya says excited.

"Me too, Shido!" Yuzuru replies as well.

"That's good Yuzuru, I'm gonna send a huge load into you." Shido says happily.

"Thank you, Shido. Fill me to the brim, I'm cumming!" Yuzuru says before splashing her orgasm on Shido just as Shido filled her to the brim.

"Ahh! Shido so good" Yuzuru says as Shido pops out of her snatch.

"Shido, come on, it's my turn." Kaguya says impatiently.

"Don't worry I'll get to you in a second. Yuzuru do you mind" Shido motions to the other twin and Yuzuru promptly cleans up the juices with an impressive blowjob.

"Come on Shido hurry up" Kaguya says impatiently.

"Very well, my hurricane child." Shido says before promptly inserting himself into the second twin.

"AHH! This is incredible!" Kaguya says as Shido thrusts harder and harder. Due to how wet Kaguya had been Shido had little problem piercing her hymen. His brutal thrusts hitting Kaguya deeply in her body.

"Shido, please hurry up bless this child with your holy seed." Kaguya says as Shido's thrusts continue to pleasure the second Yamai. After a few minutes he was ready to finish the job he started.

"Alright Kaguya, get ready. It's your turn." Shido says as he feels his own orgasm coming.

"Alright Shido! Bless this sacred place!" Kaguya says excited to feel the pleasure she was sure her sister had.

"HERE WE GO!" Shido says slamming his load deep into Kaguya's pussy. As she moans in excitement Shido can only smile as the second twin received what she had earned.

Before the night was over he had given each girl another orgasm and they fell asleep on his bed.

 **LEMON END**

Once he looked to the two twins sleeping calmly on his bed. Kissing the two on the cheek he made his way out heading towards Origami's room. Despite barely getting out of his room Shido smirked as a familiar face was waiting for him. "So, speaking to me now, C.C.?" Shido says with a grin on his face.

"HMPH! I was mad because you wouldn't do anything. Now that you have, I don't have a problem anymore. So where are you off to now?" The green haired girl said with a bit of scorn.

"Origami's room. I promised her that if I did indeed enjoy the twins company, I would pleasure her as well. Plus, I believe Kurumi deserves a reward." Shido says smiling. Making his way towards his girlfriend's room, his night was just beginning.

That's it for Chapter 21. So after his initial hesitance, Shido indeed deflowered the girls. I bet I had a lot of people wondering what was gonna happen. Next chapter Shido enjoys the sun the sand and a few other things. Don't forget to read chapter 21.5 so you know what happens when Shido goes to see his girlfriend. Thoughts on this chapter should go in a review for 21. Thoughts on the side chapter and other stuff should go with that.


	24. DAL Special Shido's Sexy Sidestory 1

Chapter 21.5: DAL Special: Shido's Sexy Side Story #1

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Welcome everybody to the first of Shido's sexy side stories. I'm Imperial-samaB. As I said during the Yamai arc, special side chapters of sexy goodness would arrive. This is the first of these stories and it takes place right after the end of Chapter 21. So enjoy. If you haven't read chapter 21 yet do so. The only reason I didn't add it is because it got too long for my liking. If you want me to add the other side chapters in this arc to their actual chapters let me know in the reviews. Keep your thoughts on the regular chapter to the regular chapter's review section. Oh and enjoy.

 **SIDE STORY START:**

After his conversation with C.C., Shido made his way towards his girlfriend's room. Due to C.C.'s assistance, Ai, Origami, Tohka, and Kurumi were staying together. Thanks to that, and the fact he could soundproof the room, Shido promised to enjoy Origami's company. Once he arrived he smirked, knowing things would get fun for him very soon. Knocking on the door he was soon smiling as Kurumi opened the door.

"I was wondering if you were coming, Shido." Kurumi says still in her sleepwear. "So what brings you to our room for a night visit?"

"You know exactly why I'm here. You convinced those twins to come visit me and since they were tolerable I fucked them. So as a result I'm here because I promised my girlfriend. I'd fuck her after I fucked them." Shido says smiling.

"So now what? Is Origami going to get a reward, or am I eligible also?" Kurumi smiles sultrily.

"Shido, obviously I'm getting some."

"Shido! Me too! Me too!"

"Shido, can I get in on this?"

It was clear Origami, Tohka, and Ai also wanted a chance. Shido realized this and smiled. "Come on girls, let's do this. But Kurumi gets first dibs as a reward." Shido says smiling as the girls take their sleepwear off. Taking his own clothes off soon after Shido was thrilled that the four beauties in front of him were naked and all ready to go.

 **LEMON BEGIN:**

"Well girls, let's get started." Kurumi said happily as a quick look between the girls said what they're going to do. Kurumi goes straight for his penis. Ai takes his left side; Origami takes his right side. While a confused Tohka was behind him.

"Well this should be fun." Shido says smiling knowing what he had to do. While Kurumi starts to suck on his dick he kisses both Ai and Origami quickly on the lips before turning back to a confused Tohka.

"Listen Tohka, for now you only get a kiss, but don't worry, I'll get to you in a minute." Shido says smiling as he starts to make out with Tohka. Making sure to stay focused Shido uses his free hands to grope Ai and Origami, making sure to focus hard due to Kurumi's excellent work.

"Ahh, Shido, this is amazing." Ai says stunned. Ai can't believe that Shido is able to keep all four girls satisfied at the same time but yet he was able to do it.

"Mhmm, I guess this is okay. But Shido, after Kurumi's done, I'm next." Origami says annoyed but understanding. She had to admit she never expected this during the school trip. Her boyfriend's popularity always was annoyance but he made up for it by his excellent sexual ability.

Stopping her work on Shido's dick, Kurumi smirks before saying. "Hey girls, the best part is that C.C. made the room soundproof. That means we can enjoy Shido all we want without bugging our classmates" Deciding she's had enough fun with the blowjob, Kurumi switches to a titfuck. Her breasts quickly envelop Shido's member and the young man can't help but release his kiss with Tohka to moan himself.

"Man Kurumi, you're good." Shido smiles before returning to Tohka's kiss.

"Well, when you have a bunch of clones, naturally you get pretty good at pleasuring yourself." Kurumi says smirking causing a small nosebleed from Shido.

"Haha! Shido likes that idea." Ai giggles as Shido continued to do his work.

"Pervy boyfriend. AHH!" Origami says annoyed but yelps when Shido slides a finger into her exposed snatch.

"Serves you right Orig-AHH!" Ai starts to tease the silver haired girl until Shido gives her the same treatment.

"Aww man! How come I only get a kiss?" Tohka says annoyed. She's a bit depressed as she feels left out.

"Alright then Tohka, How about I change things up?" Shido says smiling.

"What do you mean, Shido? AHH!" Tohka starts to say but is stunned as Shido started attacking her breasts using his tongue. Anybody watching would be stunned as the young man focused on all four girls at once. For her part Kurumi's started fingering herself to keep the pleasure train going. For the next few minutes the chaotic orgy continues as the stimulus is too much to bear for everybody.

"Shido, I'm about to cum!"

"Me Too, Shido!"

"Ahh! Shido, I'm cumming!"

"Don't worry girls; I'm nearly there as well."

Origami, Ai, and Tohka each reach their climax along with Shido and a massive explosion of juices and sperm comes into the room. Fortunately for Kurumi, since she was still giving Shido a titfuck, his sperm flies all over her face and breasts.

"Aww man, I never got to cum." Kurumi says annoyed.

"Well girls why don't you solve that problem." Shido says smirking. Kurumi's expression pales for a moment as Origami, Tohka, and Ai each surround Kurumi, hoping to get a taste of Shido's sperm for themselves.

"Ahh! That's not AHH! Funny!" Kurumi says as the other three girls lick the black haired spirit, trying to get their share of Shido's sperm.

"Hey! We all worked together on that one. You can't have it all to yourself." Ai says licking for the girls face.

"Naughty Nightmare." Origami says sarcastically. Licking Kurumi's left breast.

"Uhh...Uhh...Oh! I know!" Tohka says before going to her right breast.

"No FAIRRR!" Kurumi says as the three girls work together to get Kurumi a climax of her own.

"Hey, you said you wanted to cum." Shido smirks as he returns to peak hardness watching the girls bring Kurumi to her own orgasm which came barely a minute in.

"Hah! Next time I'm not sharing." Kurumi says panting.

"You don't have a choice Kurumi" Origami says smirking at the exhausted spirit.

"Well, now it's time for the main event." Shido says smirking. Making a clone of himself he had Origami and Kurumi lying down on one bed while Ai and Tohka lied down on another one.

"Wait Shido! If you could've done this, why not do it from the start?" Ai says confused.

"Because I wanted to make sure that I at least make you girls cum once using the real me." Shido says happily.

"Well you still haven't done me, Shido. Those three made me cum." Kurumi says teasingly.

"Let's work on that." Shido says before slamming his hardened member into Kurumi's exposed snatch.

"Ahh! Shido, so good!" Kurumi yells as Shido thrusts into Kurumi with skill and precision.

"No fair Shido" Origami pouted. For all her insistence of calm she was still jealous as the main girlfriend.

"Don't worry Origami, I haven't forgotten you." Shido says sticking the fingers that had been buried in her snatch earlier back in.

"Ahh! So good, Shido!" Origami moans. On the other bed a clone of Shido was deep into Ai as Tohka enjoyed being fingered.

"Ahh! So good, Shido! AHH! AHH!" Ai moans in happiness as Shido thrusts went deep into her.

The two Shido's look at each other with a smile and both increase the pace. Almost as though they were trying to see who could make their girls cum quicker.

"Woah! Shido, slow down a bit." Ai says nervously. She hadn't enjoyed Shido so thoroughly before and she was enjoying it quite a bit.

"Wow Shido, you must be really excited." Kurumi said smirking. Much like Ai she never expected this side of Shido, not that she had a problem with it. For the next five minutes the room was filed with moans as the increased pace brought the two Shido's to a roaring climax inside their respective girls.

"Alright Kurumi! Here it comes!" Shido said smiling.

"Ai, are you ready? I'm about to cum inside you." Clone Shido said equally as happy.

"Give it to me Shido! I'm cumming too!" Ai says happily.

"Make this one count, Shido!" Kurumi says teasingly. Soon the two Shido's would deposit their seed into the lovely ladies. Their cries of pleasure filling the room.

"Okay Origami, your turn." Shido says smiling.

"Tohka, are you ready?" Clone Shido said happily.

"Wait, before you do, I need to get those nasty Nightmare juices off you." Origami says before grabbing Shido's member and licking all the juices off.

"Hey! I'm not nasty." Kurumi says angrily.

"Go ahead Tohka; you should give him a blowjob too." Ai says amused.

"Uhh okay. Is this good, Shido?" Tohka says timidly putting her mouth on the member just like Origami was doing to the other Shido.

"That's fine Tohka, but take it slowly. You don't want to lose out, do you?" Clone Shido says smiling.

Soon the two Shido's were ready to go and it was time for round 2.

"Me vs Tohka huh?" Origami says amused.

"This is not a competition." Shido says before burying his member into Origami.

"Yea at least not for you two. For us it's a different story" Clone Shido says before slamming into Tohka.

"Now now boys, this is about their pleasure, not your fun." Kurumi says smirking. She and Ai watch as the Shido's pound the two girls with their members.

"You gotta admit that load was pretty impressive. Especially since he was with those twins earlier." Ai said amused. Surprisingly the two girls didn't get in on the action.

"Trust me; this little orgy almost didn't happen. Shido was gonna ditch the twins." Kurumi said amused.

"No way! I didn't think Shido would abandon them so easily. Especially if they were trying to charm him" Ai says stunned.

"I'm not surprised; they waited for Shido to go take a bath and then switched the signs before going in themselves. Shido's not exactly the most patience person." Kurumi said chuckling.

"Hahaha, no way. But wait, why were the bath houses closed then?" Ai said laughing before realizing something odd.

"Yeah, I did that before I went in so Shido could leave without too much headache. Although convincing the Yamai twins to try a different strategy worked."

"Yes it did Kurumi, which is why you got to have the real me tonight." Shido says smirking

"Focus on me Shido! AHH!" Origami pouts jealously.

'Hmm, I wonder how I can get the real Shido next time.' Ai thinks watching the pleased expressions on Tohka and Origami as Shido pounds into them further.

"Trust me, before this trip is over, you'll get some time with the actual Shido." Kurumi says smirking.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Ai says blushing. She never expected Kurumi to be so smart. The two continued to chat while watching the Shido's pound into Origami and Tohka. Before long the last climaxes of the evening were finished and Shido deposited a final load into the girls and their moans filled the room.

 **LEMON END:**

"Phew! That was tougher than I thought." Shido said exhausted.

"Come on Shido, with all the power you've got, I bet you could go on till the morning." Kurumi says teasingly. The girls look at Shido expectantly.

"You're right, I probably could. But then I would have to somehow sneak back to my room to fool Ms Okamine into thinking I was there the whole night, and then have the energy to deal with those nutty twins tomorrow. My stamina will only go so far." Shido said smirking.

"Oh well. See you tomorrow, Shido." Kurumi says teasing. The girls returned to their respective beds while Shido got dressed and left.

As Shido walked back he was stunned at how sore he was. "If I have to do this all vacation, I won't be able to walk." Shido says amused. Making his way back to his room, Shido finally got a little sleep. Of course Yggdrasil naturally would want to talk. Ever since the date with Kotori the massive tree spoke to him far more than before. He suspected that was because C.C. was taking a more active role, but he didn't complain since it was entertaining.

" **So what will you do about that D.E.M woman?" Yggdrasil says annoyed.**

"Thanks to the spell we placed on her earlier, everything will be fine, Yggdrasil. For right now we can simply relax. Besides as it stands we have plenty of firepower in case they actually do manage to attack." Shido says smiling.

" **HMPH! Well you don't get to relax quite yet." Yggdrasil said amused.**

"What do you mean?" Shido said confused before being forced awake.

"Wakey wakey, Shido." C.C. said teasingly. "I've come for a night visit."

An annoyed Shido opened his eyes and what he found was his 'teacher' Clara Cambridge wearing a pair of green panties. The black bra from earlier was lying on the floor.

"So this is what Yggdrasil meant." Shido said amused.

"That's right; I've come for my reward. After all, if not for me making that room soundproof you would've woken up that entire floor with those girls moaning." C.C. said smirking.

"Alrighty then, so what do you want?" Shido said amused. "I can't order pizza this late at night."

"I don't want pizza, Shido." C.C. said annoyed. "However, I would be alright with this." C.C. said teasingly, gently squeezing his semi hard cock.

"Very well." Shido said calmly before getting to work on C.C's bare breasts. He had to admit they were incredible. Shido would certainly enjoy himself; he knew that even with all his stamina he would be exhausted tomorrow morning.

That's it for the first Spirit Path Special. Yeah, I know the four person lemon was different. Heck, for most of my stories, it took me a while before I even wrote two girls together. But that's that. We return to the regular story next week where Shido has more fun at the beach with the Yamai twins, but a surprising moment may change the twin's destiny forever. Oh and like I said the side chapter is separate for now but I'll add them to the regular chapter if people ask.


	25. Fun in the Sun

Chapter 22: Fun in the Sun

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Kaguya: Hello everyone I'm the child of the hurricanes, Kaguya Yamai. Yuzuru: Greetings. I am Yuzuru Yamai. Kaguya: Last time we tried to seduce Shido but failed miserably. Yuzuru: Disappointment. We underestimated our opponent. Kaguya: Luckily for us Master Kurumi took over. Yuzuru: Relief. Thanks to her we managed to get him to agree. Kaguya: Now the competition to decide who will become the true Yamai can heat up. Yuzuru: Excitement. Look forward to more.

 **CHAPTER 22 START:**

(Shido's room)

"Ughh! What the heck is going on?" Shido groans as he opens his eyes to begin yet another day on the trip. When he wakes up to his shock Kaguya is naked in front of him giving a blow job.

"Come on Kaguya, it's my turn." Yuzuru says upset.

"Fine fine." Kaguya says calmly before noticing something. "Look, Master Shido is awake."

"So girls, you wanna tell me what's going on? NGH!" Shido says just as Yuzuru starts giving him a titfuck with her bare breasts.

"You see, while we were in the bath, Master Kurumi told us that you liked blow jobs and boob jobs, and explained them to us." Kaguya said calmly.

Stopping her work Yuzuru continued. "So we decided to wake you up as a present. I would use my breasts and Kaguya would use her mouth. And whoever makes you cum wins."

'I don't know whether to be furious at Kurumi or happy with her. Good grief.' Shido thought as Yuzuru continues her massage. For the next few minutes Shido sat back and enjoyed as the girls alternated between a boob job and a blowjob. Since their efforts hadn't led to Shido cumming. They decided to work together, so Shido was in bliss as Kaguya's calm tongue and Yuzuru's breasts gave his shaft quite the wake-up. Just as things were reaching the end they had an uninvited guest open the door.

"Excuse me Shido, it's time for WAHHHH!" His homeroom teacher says shocked as he managed to cum on the twins faces just as the teacher opened the door.

"Uhh..bye Shido!" "Yeah..see ya!" The twins shouted as they ran back to their rooms to avoid the lecture.

"C.C., this is your fault." Shido muttered as he received a lecture from his homeroom teacher about decency.

(Origami's Room)

"So, what's the plan for today?" Kurumi says smiling as they discuss the morning fun.

"Ellen Mathers is aware of Kurumi and Tohka, that much is certain. But what she isn't aware of is you, Ai." Origami says calmly.

"Hmm, so what are you planning, Origami?" Ai says curiously.

"Well, how about you set up a trap using you Mi and Mai since those two enjoy having fun. Tohka, Kurumi, and I will hang out together and keep Ellen away from the twins." Origami continues.

"Sounds good. By the way if a reward is coming, me and Origami get the real Shido this time." Ai says insistently.

"What do I do?" Tohka says clueless to everything as usual.

"You just continue to be you, Tohka." Kurumi says teasingly.

"Aww man, what aren't you girls telling me?" Tohka said annoyed.

"Their hiding a lot from you, Tohka." C.C. said walking into the room.

"Morning Ms Cambridge." Ai says excited.

"Geez, you guys are clueless. Clara Cambridge is an alias. She's actually working for Shido, just call her C.C." Kurumi says sarcastically.

"Right, good morning, C.C." Ai says correcting herself. It was hard to keep track of all of Shido's allies and enemies.

"Hello girls. Sorry to interrupt your little strategy session, but I thought you should know that I'll be sending the twins and Shido to a private part of the beach. After all, if Shido is going to seduce the girls properly, he must hide from everyone else. By the way, nice work last night, Kurumi." C.C. says smiling.

"What did Kurumi do by the way?" Origami asks annoyed. The truth is she was a bit surprised he ultimately did the twins. She could tell their antics would annoy her boyfriend quite a bit.

"I told the girls that instead of making it into another competition, that if they humble themselves, Shido will agree. I might've suggested offering up their virginity and told them a few things Shido likes as well."

"Well it worked out in the end." Origami says amused.

"Yeah, his complaining was ridiculous. If Shido can handle me and my antics, those two shouldn't be that bad." Kurumi said smirking.

"Alright alright let's get going." Ai said happily.

"Huh?" Tohka said confused.

"I'll explain it to you later, Tohka." Kurumi says smiling as the girls get ready to start their day.

(Private section of the beach)

After receiving his lecture from Ms Okamine, Shido got the plan for today from C.C.. She decided that the next activity would be a little private beach time for the two twins. Shido understood that, but he wasn't too happy. After all thanks to the interruption he had a serious case of blue balls.

"I'm still angry with you C.C.. Why in the world did Ms Okamine come into my room?" Shido said sitting on a private area of the beach in some Black trunks with light green trim on the side. Apparently C.C. had set up some private time for him and the twins and he was waiting for the girls to finish changing

"It was payback for you not going with the twin's seduction immediately. Master Yggdrasil needs his power back, and if you ignored those twins, they would continue to rampage. With D.E.M around we had to act." C.C said in a black bikini of her own. She was monitoring the twins, as well as Ellen Mathers. After all monitoring her was as important as her main job.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again." Shido said annoyed. Even though he agreed to help the Yamai twins, in the end he was probably just going to seal both of them instead. But he'd play along for now; especially since he found the two of them to be quite delicious. Shido sat calmly for a few more minutes until the Yamai twins finally arrived.

"Hello there Shido. Are you charmed by my beauty?" Kaguya said smiling in a black bikini with white dots. It definitely emphasized her slim body. The frills were an excellent touch as well.

"Morning Shido, how do I look?" Yuzuru asked timidly. Her bikini was the opposite color scheme as her sister.

"You girls look wonderful. So what's the plan for today?" Shido said smiling.

"Umm..well, you see." Yuzuru said timidly.

"Shido, can you put suntan lotion on our backs?" Kaguya asked nervously.

"Sure, I have a blanket and everything setup, so let's do this girls." Shido said smiling. In the back of his mind he figured things will be far more interesting than he expected.

(Scene Skip. To finish refer to chapter Chapter 22.5 Part 1)

"This is Adeptus One to main base, I have the targets in sight." Ellen Mathers said as she watched Origami, Kurumi, and Tohka play.

"Excellent, Adeptus One. Should I send the Bandersnatch?" A large bearded man responded. The man is on a massive ship that's being cloaked in the sky above Arubi Island.

"Not yet. I don't need private Origami doing anything AHHHHH!" Ellen started to say as she's hit with another case of burning arousal.

"Oh my, what a shame, Adeptus One. It seems you're a bit distracted." The man said smirking.

"Shut up. It appears that they're leaving so I'm going to pursue NGHH!" Ellen said ending the communication. She kept watching as the three girls jumped into the lake to go somewhere else, but the constant arousal was driving her crazy.

After stopping the communication the large man is furious. "Good grief that woman can't keep it together. I'm amazed D.E.M's top wizard is so incompetent."

"Alright let's go NGHH! find them." Ellen said running along the sand until she fell into the trap.

"Oh my! Look, it's Ellen. Ai said smirking. Her plan seems to have worked and Ellen was caught in the trap.

"So she fell into one of our traps. Let's have some fun girls." Mi said excitedly.

"So lame." Mai says as well. The three girls work together to bury Ellen in the sand next to an amused Tonomachi.

"Hello my honey. What wonderful fate it is to have you here." The young man said trying to be suave.

"What the hell are you AHHH! saying?" Ellen said still furious. She's managed to hold it back but the burning arousal is still getting to her.

"Hmm? Is everything alright?" Tonomachi said concerned.

"AHH! No, it's AHH! not." Ellen said calmly although she's having an even harder time fighting the arousal. "Listen, when we get out of here. I need your help." Ellen said cringing.

"Got it, my honey." Tonomachi said happily.

"Don't you dare call me that again!" Ellen said cringing.

(Scene skip. To finish see DAL Chapter 22.5 Pt 2)

(Private beach)

After Shido was finished putting lotion on the girls, which got very fun, the twins cleaned off in the pool and swam around for a little bit. Soon they were met by a few surprise guests.

"Hey Shido, how are you doing?" Kurumi said smiling having just arrived with Tohka and Origami.

"Master! Hello there, how are you?" Kaguya said excited.

"Nice to see you, Master." Yuzuru said smiling as well.

"It's good to see you girls. So I take it you had some fun with Shido?" Kurumi says smiling. Her smile increased when the two twins blushed heavily before nodding. "That's good. Why don't you play a game of volleyball with Tohka and Origami? After all, you guys are classmates. It's good to bond with your friends." Kurumi said smirking.

"Sound good to me." Origami said excitedly. She had to admit she was frustrated at how the twins were occupying so much of her boyfriend's time. Taking a little stress out would be just what she needed.

"Let's do it!" Kaguya said equally excited. She heard about Shido's relationship with Origami and wanted to show the young man just how great she could be.

As the girls played the game, Shidou and Kurumi watched on, amused at what was happening. "So did you like what I told them, Shido?" Kurumi says teasingly.

"They did rather well, I must admit I was impressed. Although I'm surprised you convinced them to give up their purity so easily." Shido says smirking. Kaguya and Yuzuru seemed far too prideful to give up their purity so easily. Of course his own actions probably played a role.

"Yeah, it was tougher than I expected but your rejection made it easier." Kurumi said smirking. The two continued to watch the impressive battle. He had to admit this rare time of relaxation would be good for him down the road.

"HAHA. Victory!" Kaguya shouted after getting the final point.

"You got me. How about we switch teammates?" Origami said surprisingly enjoying herself.

"Hmph, seems Origami got over her original grudge really quickly." Shido said amused.

"You noticed huh. It's kinda funny; actually Origami and Kaguya are very similar." Kurumi said laughing.

"Yep, just like Yuzuru and Tohka." Shido said with a smirk. Unfortunately he realized something else by noticing the twin's similarities to his girlfriend and his roommate. " I'm gonna regret this later, aren't I?" Shido said amused.

"Yep. But then again, you seem to be enjoying yourself as well." Kurumi said snickering.

"It's a vacation." Shido retorted. As the day continued, the girls play a few more games before Origami and Tohka decide to leave and head back towards the hotel.

(With Ai)

"Ahh! Girls, that was fun." Ai said as she walks back towards where she set her trap.

"Yeah, that was really great. It was nice to spend time with you again Ai." Mii said happily.

"So lame." Mai said sarcastically. The two girls had missed their time with their friend and considering her current fascination with Shido it was good to have Ai back with the trio.

Ai was smiling too as they walked back towards the trap they set for Tonomachi and Ms mathers. "Yea, it's good to see you… oh crap!" Ai said nervously. she noticed that Tonomachi and Ellen Mathers had left the trap.

"What's wrong" Mii says worried.

"Nothing nothing. I need to go now. I'll catch up with you two later." Ai said she starts running towards the area she knew Shido was staying at. 'Crap if I'm right Shido might be in danger.' Ai thought worried.

(Private beach)

"Good grief that was way too tiring." Shido says smirking. Things had worked out better then he planned but it was still a headache. Origami and Tohka had a lot of fun with the Yamai twins. This way when the girls eventually made it to the school they'd have people to talk to. To his surprise Yuzuru came up to him with a somber expression on her face.

"Umm...Shido, can I speak to you in private?" Yuzuru asked nervously.

"Of course." Shido said before leading Yuzuru towards the showers, figuring that nothing bad would happen. Once they arrived Shido noticed Yuzuru's nervousness was gone and she had a serious expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Shido asked worried.

"When it comes time to choose which one of us becomes the true Yamai, I want you to select Kaguya."

"Excuse me?" Shido asked stupefied. The fact that Yuzuru was essentially giving up the fight made no sense to him. "Why would you want to lose" Shido asked still wondering what the girl was thinking.

"She's much better at being social than I am, and I know that she'll be happy with you. Of course one of us has to be chosen."

"What was that?" A voice said interrupting them.

'Oh great.' Shido said recognizing who it was. As he turns around shocked Kaguya is there. "You got suspicious huh?" Shido says towards an angry Kaguya.

"Yeah, I did. I wondered why my sister would want to talk to you in private. Now I know. Why in the world would you give up our sacred battle? "Kaguya said angrily.

"I'm not giving up. I'm conceding the battle to you. I realized that today I love spending time with you. But if we fuse, I think your personality will let the real Yamai shine." Yuzuru said wistfully.

"Damn it sis." Kaguya said angrily.

"Enough girls. I can solve this problem in a second, just relax." Shido says worriedly. This was a scenario that even he didn't predict.

"Be quiet Shido." The girls said as they summoned their respective astral dresses.

'Things couldn't possibly get any worse now.' Shido thinks incredibly annoyed. H

" **Famous last words." Yggdrasil says sarcastically.**

'Shut it Yggdrasil' Shido thought angrily. Turning to the two twins he tried to keep the peace. "Listen, Kaguya, Yuzuru, we can work this out. Just stay calm and relax." Shido said trying to placate the girls who started to power up.

"Shido, we have a massive problem!" Ai said as she ran towards the group. Kaguya and Yuzuru stop temporarily wondering what has the girl so worried.

"What is it Ai?" Shido says concerned. Luckily for Shido Ai's interference caused the twins to stop.

"Well you see..." Ai says nervously.

"Spit it out, Ai. Things are already getting annoying enough as it is" Shido says angrily.

"Okay here's what happened…." Ai explained what happened to Shido. As she explained it, Shido's expression paled for a moment.

"Damn it! This is just what I need." Shido said incredibly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Shido." Ai said nervously. She hasn't seen Shido this angry before and she blamed her own carelessness.

"It's not your fault." Shido said before giving the girl a gentle hug. Realizing it was time for action Shido made his move. "Kurumi, get over here!" Shido shouted.

"What's the matter Shido?" Kurumi said worried. She wouldn't have summoned him unless things get angry.

"Umm, Shido what's going on?" Kaguya said worried. Kaguya may not have recognized the new girl but her concern towards Shido was something she had to pay attention to.

"Yeah Shido, you look worried." Yuzuru said worried as well. Just like her sister the new girls interruption changed the plans.

"Lets just say that things just got very ugly." Shido says calmly. "Okay, listen. Kurumi, I want you to contact C.C.. Tell her that Ellen Mathers is about to attack and she should protect Origami and Tohka." Shido said worried.

"What about you?" Kurumi said concerned.

"Well, I think Ellen will come to me. She does have a score to settle with me" Shido said amused. As Shido said that, a large force of mechanized monsters appeared in front of him. Flying in her battle suit next to them is Ellen Mathers. "Oh well, it's too late now." Shido said sarcastically.

"Shido, let me stay." Kurumi said with concern. She knew Shido was powerful but this looked like a battle even he couldn't win.

"No Kurumi, you need to go now and take Ai with you." Shido said insistently. He knew Kurumi was worried, but this battle was his to fight alone.

"But Shido..."

"GO!" Shido shouted. Kurumi clearly doesn't want to, but reluctantly left dragging Ai along with her.

"Hmph, so I was right. You aren't an ordinary student. And look, two more spirits besides Princess and Nightmare. How kind of you." Ellen said happily.

"Hello Ellen. I take it you're not too happy with me" Shido said sarcastically. Thanks to the timing he couldn't pass off the twins as normal students.

" **I told you. Famous last words." Yggdrasil says sarcastically.**

'Shut up stupid tree.' Shido says annoyed as he gathers himself ready to face off against Ellen.

Well that's it for Chapter 22. Yeah quite a bit of drama at the end and I hope everyone's ready for even more fun to come. Why is Ellen about to attack Shido? Why was Ai so worried when she returned to where Tonomachi and Ellen were? Why did Imperial skip two scenes and put them in a separate chapter? What are the mechanized monsters with Ellen? What will Shido do next? All that and more to come next time on **Date a Live: Spirits Path (Insert dragon ball Z preview music).**


	26. 225 Sunscreen and Surprising Partners

Chapter 22.5: DAL Special 2: Sunscreen and Surprising Partners.

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me, Shido. Well as you know by now, these are specials because the author was too lazy to add them to the actual chapter and because it's more fun this way. You get your story in one part and your lemons in the others. So yeah get ready because I'm about to have some fun and a shocking event that turns out to be quite troublesome for me also occurs. Oh Joy.

 **CHAPTER 22.5 START:**

 **PT 1 START**

 **(Shido's P.O.V)**

Remember how I was about to give the Yamai twins their sunscreen before we skipped a massive scene? Well here's what happened. So enjoy my friends.

 **(Narrators P.O.V)**

"Okay girls get ready. I'm gonna start shortly." Shido said as he grabbed the sunscreen. He looks on amused when the two twins unclasped their tops and laid down on the blanket; awaiting Shido's calm touch. Kaguya on his right side Yuzuru on the left. However like usual Shido had to lay down some ground rules. "By the way if you two start fooling around then I'm stopping. GOT IT?" Shido said harshly.

"That's fine; now apply the protection of the sun to me." Kaguya said excitedly.

"Yes, do me too Shido." Yuzuru said calmly.

"Alright, here I go." Shido said before calmly placing his hands on each of the girls' backs.

"AHH!" Kaguya moaned excited by the touch.

"So good." Yuzuru said also excited.

"Moaning after one touch? I'm a bit disappointed. Is that all the hurricane children have to offer" Shido teased. Continuing his work Shido smiled as the girls' moaned and groaned as his smooth hands rubbed their backs calmly. As Shido moved to their legs the girls' moans continued.

"Ahh! Shido, you're amazing." Kaguya said incredibly pleased.

"Kaguya is right, Shido. This is incredible." Yuzuru said moaning.

"Alright girls, that's it. I'm glad you behaved." Shido said calmly as he finished with both girls.

Yuzuru was a bit disappointed that Shido was done. Getting a devious idea, Yuzuru made her move. "Umm...Shido, can you do my front now?"

"Hey Yuzuru, come on! That's not fair. Your boobs give you all the advantage." Kaguya said angrily.

"Very well. However, I'll do Kaguya as well. After all both twins deserve the same treatment." Shido said smiling. He was actually impressed it was Yuzuru who came up with the idea. He guessed Kaguya being the more forward one would do something like that, not that he could complain. The girls calmly flipped their bodies exposing their breasts to a smiling Shido. He had to admit the submissive side of the girls was refreshing.

"Alright Shido, keep it going." Kaguya said happily although from the expression on her face she was clearly embarrassed. With very little hesitation Shido continued his work on the two twins, first calmly going to their stomachs slowly and carefully making sure to avoid their sensitive breasts, at least for now. Once he was done Shido smirked as the girls started getting incredibly wet.

"MHMM...Shido, this is amazing." Yuzuru said as Shido softly caressed the girl's arms.

"AHH! Damn it, that's enough!" Kaguya said jumping up and planting a kiss on Shido's lips. To Kaguya's shock Shido quickly fought back and his tongue took over the situation. As she pulled back Kaguya was stunned and Yuzuru was fuming.

"What was that for, Kaguya?" Yuzuru said angrily. Jumping up to plant her own kiss on Shido but was quickly overwhelmed just like her sister.

"Sorry it's not fair. I'm getting incredibly wet and Shido has yet to massage the two most important parts of my body." Kaguya said angrily.

After thinking for a moment Yuzuru realized what she's after. "Kaguya is right Shido, you've yet to put lotion on the most important parts of our body." Yuzuru smiled as she removed her drenched bottoms an action Kaguya followed. Quickly getting on top of her sister, Kaguya smiled realizing Shido was getting aroused just like they were. "Alright Shido, come on. You know what to do." Kaguya said excitedly.

"Shido, please finish our massage." Yuzuru sayis nervously.

"Hmph, very well." Shido said smiling considering his case of blue balls from the morning he was eager to finish what the girls started.

 **LEMON START:**

Shido wasted no time removing his swimsuit to reveal his hardened erection to the girls. Smiling he stuck his tongue into Kaguya's exposed snatch while using his right hand to pleasure Yuzuru.

"Ahh! Shido, this is incredible." Kaguya moaned loudly.

"Shido, please keep going." Yuzuru said moaning just like her sister.

The two twins are once again stunned by Shido's ability as their juices flood the sand around them.

"Shido, quickly, do my breasts." Kaguya said removing herself from her sister. "Yuzuru, I'll let you massage Shido now after all you're the boobjob expert."

"Hmm..alright." Yuzuru said smiling. As Shido's tongue goes all over Kaguya Yuzuru grabs Shido's member in her giant breasts.

"AHH! Shido, this is awesome." Kaguya said excitedly.

"MHMM, thanks Kaguya. And Yuzuru, well done." Shido said smiling. As the time passed by Shido continued his actions and it was only a matter of time before the three were all ready to cum.

"Shido! I'm about to cum!" Kaguya said thrilled by Shido's work.

"Me too Shido." Yuzuru said as her breasts continue to move around Shido. Although Yuzuru's tongue helped things along.

"Don't worry girls, I'm coming too." Shido said calmly.

"Wait Shido, hold on." Kaguya said as she goes over to join her sister in a double job. The twin's teamwork finished the job soon after.

"AHH! I'm cumming!" Shido said as he blasted his load all over the twin's faces.

"We are too, Shido!" The girls screamed as their juices fly into the ground.

"Hmph Shido your massage isn't over." Kaguya said smiling before getting all fours with her ass pointing at the young man.

"Kaguya's right. Now pierce the hurricane children with your sword" Yuzuru said smiling deciding instead to stay on the ground. It was clear the shy Yuzuru was beginning to open up. Whether it's the heat of the moment or not, Shido didn't mind.

"Very well, girls." Shido said before piercing Kaguya's soaked snatch.

"AHH! I'm first!" Kaguya said as Shido's member slams insides her. After a few thrusts she was disappointed as Shido's member left her.

"AHH! My turn now." Yuzuru said as she got her turn with Shido. For the normally shy Yuzuru, this was much more amazing than she expected as the young man pierced her once again.

Shido took the next few minutes to alternate between the twins before putting them together on the sand just as they were before. As he alternated thrusts he was thrilled with the moans that came out of both girls' mouths. He was lucky it was a private beach; Shido didn't have to hold back so he went all out pleasing the girls.

"Ahh! Shido! I'm almost there!" Kaguya said excitedly as she gets her latest round of Shido's member.

"Ahh! Shido, hurry up." Yuzuru said as it was her turn.

"Alright girls, I'm close too. But since there are two, of you I'm gonna finish this one off in style." Shido said as he placed his member between the two girls so both could receive his seed. 

"AHHH!" Both girls moaned as Shido's member slid in between the two making sure that each girl was able to cum once again. Soon Shido got to his own release and sprayed the girls with his white seed.

"AHH! Shido, this was awesome." Kaguya said happily as she lay on the ground.

"Thank you Shido." Yuzuru said as she caught her breath from the amazing session.

"No problem girls. I'm glad you got your sunscreen." Shido said smiling.

 **LEMON END.**

 **PT 1 END** for continuation return to chapter 22.

Get Ready for Part 2 and a lemon combination I doubt anybody saw coming.

 **PT 2 START**

Ellen Mathers was furious since her entire trip had gone wrong. Her boss planned to use the weapon, Bandersnatch, to capture the spirits that came on the trip. That was the original plan at least. For some reason that she couldn't figure out, every time she thought of the spirits, a burning arousal hit her. Now she was stuck with some idiot in a sand trap that she knows she wouldn't have fallen for if she wasn't so horny.

"My honey, is everything okay?" Tonomachi said calmly.

"You idiot! Stop calling me that!. This is ridiculous." Ellen yelled angrily. Her fury was getting the best of her and worse of all she was still horny.

"Okay, is everything okay Ms Mathers?" Tonomachi said carefully. He knew the woman was upset, and for some reason felt he was the only one to help her. Having been on the end of a few of the Ai Mii Mai trio's pranks, he felt this was no way to treat a woman.

"No it's not! AHH! This feeling absolutely sucks!" Ellen said furiously. 'Okay I gotta get out of this. Once I deal with this burning feeling I can figure out how to steal the spirits.' "AHH!" Ellen moaned once again.

'Okay, something's wrong, so I'm gonna help you get out of here.' Tonomachi thought as he managed to wriggle his way free. Grabbing onto his neighbor he pulled the woman out of the sand.

"Ahh! finally I'm free. Now I'll go get AHHH!" Ellen moaned once again as the powerful arousal hit her again, this time causing her to cum. As her juices fell down her body, she noticed the man stuck with her was a bit flustered.

"Woah, did you pee yourself?" Tonomachi said stunned. The young man wasn't used to this type of situation so he didn't know how to act.

'Damn it, this is just what I need.' Ellen thought annoyed. The arousal wasn't going away and there was nothing she could do. Looking over to the young man next to her she finally figured out a way around the problem. "Hey you, I need you to come with me." Ellen said grabbing Tonomachi and returning to the hotel. Making her way to the hotel room she was given, she shut the door. Ellen could only pray that nobody saw what she had done.

"Whoa whoa! Ms Ellen, what's going on?" Tonomachi said cluelessly.

"Listen, what's about to happen never leaves this room and if I find out you told somebody, I will find you and slit your throat." Ellen said irritably as she grabbed a stunned Tonomachi and tossed him onto the bed.

 **LEMON START:**

"Uhh? What's going on?" Tonomachi said still confused. He looked on stunned as the woman took off the black shirt she was wearing decent body clad in a white swimsuit.

"Here's the deal. I'm basically gonna use you as a human dildo. There are two rules. 1. You aren't allowed to touch me anywhere unless I say so. 2. You better not cum inside me. Got it?"

"Got it." Tonomachi squealed as he started to get strangely hard.

"Alright, let's see what I'm working with." Ellen said taking off the young man's swimsuit to reveal a rather unimpressive five inches. 'You gotta be kidding me. Oh well it's better than nothing' Ellen thought as the man was full mast.

"Umm...Ms Ellen, is everything alright?" Tonomachi said confused.

"No its not, but that doesn't matter." Ellen said angrily as she slides her bikini bottom to the side and reluctantly impales herself onto Tonomachi.

"AHH! Ms Ellen." Tonomachi said as her snatch devoured the poor innocent man.

"Great, I'm dealing with a virgin." Ellen said reluctantly. Despite the lack of feeling anything, she moved up and down hoping that the pitiful kid she was with would help her out on his end. Unfortunately for Ellen's sake, soon he did and it wasn't what she wanted.

"AHH! MS Ellen! AHHHH!" Tonomachi said as after only a few minutes he emptied a load into an unsuspecting Ellen's snatch.

"What the hell? I told you not to cum inside me!" Ellen said furiously. 'Dammit. It's bad enough this guy cums inside me. The worst part is; IM STILL HORNY.' Ellen thought. As she took herself off of the young man; she found he was completely limp.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Ellen said furiously.

"Sorry Ms Ellen, give me a second." Tonomachi said trying to get his member to return to full mast. Unfortunately Ellen didn't have the time or the patience.

"Okay that's enough. God this is why I hate people sometimes." Ellen said angrily. Grabbing the young man's member Ellen started using her hands praying that she could get the young man back up to speed.

"Alright, let's do this one more time." Ellen said calmly. Impaling herself once again into the helpless boy. From the look on his face he's going to at least try to make it interesting.

"Alright Ms Ellen, this time I promise to do better." Tonomachi said getting extremely frustrated. As Ellen moved up and down, Tonomachi's thrusts at least made it a decent experience.

"Okay, that's a little better AHHH!" Ellen said calmly before an odd experience hits her.

'What the hell? The burning arousal is finally starting to go away. I can't possibly be turned on by this idiot.' Ellen thought as the thrusts start to actually feel good. Not great, but good enough to do the job. "Hmph, seems like you're good for something after all." Ellen said as the young man endured the domination.

"Ahh! Ms Ellen, this is fantastic." Tonomachi said drowningin pleasure like he had never experienced before.

"Oh Shut up. You're serving your purpose. Now stop talking unless it's to tell me you're about to cum. I'm not taking another one of your loads" Ellen said angrily. The young man soon reached his peak. This time, to her shock, the boy lasted nearly three minutes instead of the 30 seconds he did before.

"Okay Ellen-sama, I'm about to cum." Tonomachi said and to his surprise instead of removing herself Ellen continues to bounce over the young man. "Wait! Ms Ellen I'm about to.."

"I heard you the first time. At this point somehow I've nearly made it too; unfortunately it means I'm gonna let you cum inside me. I hate this damn arousal." Ellen said as the young man blew a second load into her snatch.

"Ahh! Ms Ellen, that was awesome." Tonomachi said exhausted on the bed.

 **LEMON END**

'Damn it, I better take the pill after this. I can't believe I let this idiot cum inside me twice. On the bright side it feels like that burning arousal is gone.' Ellen said as she got in the shower trying to scrape as much of his semen out as she could. "I'll get you Nightmare Princess I don't know how but I know you're involved in this." Ellen cursed as she finishes her shower.

Once she was out and dressed she noticed the young man had left. Hoping she wouldn't have to deal with him again she contacted her associates ready to make her move.

"This is Adpetus One. Sorry guys, I was a bit distracted by something. Now I'm ready to go. Keep monitoring the beach and when all of our targets are alone and most of the people are gone, we attack." Ellen said furiously.

"Hmph! So the mighty Adeptus One shouts orders when instead of hunting spirits, she was bringing young boys back to her room."

"HOW DID YOU?!" Ellen roars angrily.

"It's alright to have a little tryst; we'll take care of the spirit." The man said before cutting off the communication link.

"Damn bastard. Speaking of bastards that human will pay for this. I don't know how he's connected to those spirits, but I know he is somehow." Ellen said remembering the young man she spoke to right before the trip. "For forcing me into that humiliation, he will pay." Ellen said imagining the torment she'll put the young man through once she gets her hands on him.

 **PT 2 finished return to chapter 22)**

That's it for this second DAL special. So how did you like my side chapters. As many of you figured out by now these side chapters go along with Chapter 22, so read them as such. Yeah, I bet most of you were busting a gut during the Ellen Tonomachi lemon. I did that for a little bit of fun so enjoy this and tell me what you thought.


	27. Battle on the Beach

Chapter 23: Battle on the Beach

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Situations have forced it to take a while but I hope that the next update won't be long. Also don't forget to read 23.5 which will be right next to this.

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody, it's me, C.C.. How are you doing? This trip has finally calmed down, or so my master hoped. A morning blowjob followed by an erotic display when he was putting on sunscreen had the twins as frisky as ever. Unfortunately for my master, things got a bit more complicated. First Yuzuru arrived to tell Shido that she wants him to choose Kaguya. Of course Kaguya overhears the two of them and decides to simply fight her sister instead. Then Ellen Mathers, the woman who was sent from D.E.M, arrived and had an army of mechanized monsters with her. What will my master do now?

 **CHAPTER 23: START**

"Just great, this is just what I need." Shido groaned sarcastically. With Ellen now here, Shido would have to reveal some cards that he was hoping to hide.

"Shido, what's going on?" Kaguya asked worriedly.

"Tell us Shido, who is this woman?" Yuzuru questioned, equally concerned.

"It seems I have some explaining to do. Thanks a lot Ellen." Shido sighed turning to the girls. "Okay, here's the deal. First off, you girls aren't the only spirits on this beach. Tohka and Kurumi are both spirits. Ms Cambridge is also a spirit."

"Wait, Tohka and Ms Cambridge are spirits? Along with Master Kurumi" Kaguya gasped.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Yuzuru asked equally upset.

"They didn't because I told them to keep it a secret. There's actually a third spirit that Ellen isn't aware of." Shido says turning towards the mechanized monsters with a cold glare.

"Oh? Who might that be?" Ellen asked haughtily.

Shido focuses his energy and as the area around him sparkles with electricity he continues. "That would be ME. **COME Yggdrasil!** " Shido shouts as the giant tree appears from the ground at the edge of the beach. As the group looks on in shock Ichika's astral dress appears.

"What the hell!" Ellen shouted.

"Shido, why?" Kaguya questioned tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Yuzuru asked clearly upset at Shido.

Walking over to the two girls he embraced them for a second before smiling. "I'm a spirit, but I have a special job. My job is to find the girls who have the spirit crystals and absorb their power. The reason that I told you girls not to kiss me is because if I kiss you, I take your powers. I would've revealed the truth once the trip came to an end and that's that. Of course Ellen made things more complicated. I'm sorry"

"I see. So you also interfered with Hermit, correct?" Ellen comments knowingly.

"That's right Ellen, it was me. I also stopped Origami and White Licorice. Oh, and girls Origami is human. So is Ai."

"Shido, I can't believe you." Kaguya cried.

"Darn it, Shido. Why did you hide the truth?" Yuzuru huffed.

"Listen we can argue about this later. But first we have to stop these monsters. If you girls want to get mad at me and yell at me, you can do it later." Shido snapped turning back to Ellen ready to start yet another battle.

(With Origami and Tohka)

Origami and Tohka were on their way back from the beach with Kaguya and Yuzuru when mechanized monsters appeared around them.

"Dammit, the Bandersnatch." Origami growled angrily.

"Origami, what are those things?" Tohka stepped back. Since she didn't have access to her powers this would be a tough battle.

"They're called Bandersnatch. They're designed specifically to fight against spirits. These things are tough. If you wanna beat them you gotta be smart."

"Alright, lets go." Tohka got ready determined to fight.

"Girls, that won't be necessary." C.C said arriving on the scene. To the girls shock she was wearing a female version of the Astral Dress used by Shido.

"What's going on? That looks like Shido's astral dress." Origami looked at the new arrival in shock.

"That's because it is. You see, I have the same power as Shido; well with a few exceptions. When master Yggdrasil first lost the spirit crystals he sent me to find them and hide them in young girls. He hoped that when he could find somebody to hold his power I would assist them. Hence my relationship with Shido" C.C. stated facing off against the monstrous creatures.

(With Shido)

"So you're finished with that little speech. Oh well. I'll just capture all of you and then it won't matter." Ellen spat angrily.

"Won't be nearly as easy as you think, Ellen." Shido says smirking. "By the way how was Tonomachi in bed? Was he satisfying enough?" Shido mocked.

"Umm, Shido, what are you talking about?" Kaguya asked confused.

"Yeah Shido, who is this Tonomachi?" Yuzuru cocked her head in confusion.

"Before we arrived I realized that Ellen was an agent of D.E.M. To trap her and keep her out of my hair I used a bit of my power to make it so anytime she thought of the spirits she would get heavily aroused." Shido said chuckling as Ellen looked furious.

"You damn bastard! So that was your fault" Ellen growled angrily.

"Anyway the spell wouldn't wear off unless she was made to cum from somebody else. I thought originally it would make her go crazy and distract her until I helped you girls. Go figure that when Ai trapped her with Tonomachi she would go grab him and she would relieve herself using him. HAH!" Shido laughed.

"That was hardly satisfying! That little brat was tiny and a quick shot. How the hell can a guy be that weak in bed?" Ellen yelled blushing heavily despite her fury.

"HAHAHA, that's evil, Shido!" Kaguya laughed.

"Well done, Shido." Yuzuru laughed just like her sister.

"DAMN YOU!" Ellen screamed charging Shido with her sword before being stopped in midair.

"Ellen, shouldn't you have learned by now. As long as I will it, I can stop all electrical equipment. That includes your flight suits." Shido stated amused.

"Shido, this is no fun." Kaguya frowned.

"She's right. We can't show the power of the Yamai this way." Yuzuru agreed with her sister.

"Fine, I'll let you girls fight. But if things get crazy, I'll step in." Shido backed off amused.

"You underestimate us." Kaguya huffed angrily. **"COME RAPHAEL** " Kaguya shouted summoning an odd weapon. It was purple but it looked like a potion bottle.

"She's right you know. We can handle this" Yuzuru said smiling. **"COME EL KANEPH"** Yuzuru shouted as she summoned her weapon a simple chain. However knowing these girls Shido realized that chain was far from simple.

"Alright then girls. Let's do this" Shido shouts before unfreezing Ellen and summoning his own weapon, **Sephiroth.** As Ellen resumed her attack she's shocked to see Shido easily dodge her.

"Damn, you how are you this strong?" Ellen says furiously. As she continued to clash with Shido she watched as the two twins destroy the

"Hey I'm holding back quite a bit Ellen. I don't want the girls to lose their power so I'm not doing everything I can." Shido stated smirking.

"I knew you couldn't do it." A loud voice called from the sky. All of the sudden Shido is shocked as a large ship appeared next to him.

"You! What are you doing here?" Ellen shouted.

"I came because I expected you would screw things up." The captain says snarkily, sending more Bandersnatch out.

"My my, this will be more fun than I thought." Shido said smirking.

"Shido now would be a good time to stop them." Kaguya commented nervously.

"This is bad." Yuzuru said worried just like her sister.

"Alrighty then." Shido says smiling. Grabbing **Sephiroth** he focuses a large amount of spirit energy and slashes it into the air surprising everybody when he fails to hit any of the targets.

"Shido, what are you doing?" Kaguya snapped angrily.

"I'm disappointed, Shido." Yuzuru frowned just as upset.

"Hmph! That attack did nothing." Ellen laughed.

"Watch carefully girls, **Thunder Palace** is about to activate." Shido announced smiling. That slash was just the precursor to a powerful attack.

"JUST DIE!" Ellen shouted charging Shido at incredible speeds. Just as she's about to get within range she has to dodge to the left as a massive bolt of electricity shot from the sky.

"Nice dodge." Shido complimented as he slashed Ellen with his sword, destroying her realizer. As she fell she looked up and noticed that thunderbolts are all around them. The groups of Bandersnatch were instantly destroyed as the electricity surged around.

"Not bad Shido, but now it's our turn." Kaguya called out.

"Now let's show you our power." Yuzuru turned to her sister. The two combine their weapons together to make a powerful bow and arrow. Shido looked on amused as the two fired the large arrow right at the ship and smiled as the arrow destroyed the ship and the rest of the Bandersnatch.

"Damn you!" Ellen cursed managing to sneak away as Shido watched the chaos. She knew that she had failed but her boss would like the new development and forgive her actions.

(With Tohka and Origami)

"Hmph, that wasn't bad for a warmup." C.C. said smirking. Tohka and Origami looked shocked as C.C. had easily dispatched the Bandersnatch.

"That was amazing." Tohka looked on in amazement.

"You're something else." Origami commented in shock. The girl never imagined that the teacher was this powerful. Granted she knew the girls were spirits

"Good, so you girls are okay?" Kurumi said appearing out of nowhere.

"So what's the situation with Master?" C.C. queried worried.

"He's fine, they just defeated the Bandersnatch. That woman got away, but at least everyone is safe." Kurumi said calmly although her expression quickly changed.

"Let me guess. He told them the truth, didn't he?" C.C. shook her head in exasperation.

"Yeah, he did. I don't think we'll be seeing Shido tonight." Kurumi said smirking as the girls went back to the hotel.

(SCENE SKIP see CHAPTER 23.5 Pt 1)

Shido walked back to the hotel with Kaguya and Yuzuru in tow. After working things out with the twins, Shido decided to gather everyone who was a part of his little harem. As he arrived at the room where he knew the girls were waiting. Knocking on the door he smiled when a happy Origami opened the door and led the girls in Shido had a large grin on his face. Knowing the girls needed time to properly introduce themselves he left to get some sleep for himself.

The last few days of the trip were calmer and easy. Now that they knew the truth, Yuzuru and Kaguya truly became part of the class. Shido was a bit amused, since as he expected, Origami and Kaguya got along, something Shido attributed to their bold and brash personalities. Yuzuru bonded with Tohka for the same reason, but both twins still listened to Kurumi, leading to some hair brained antics. Unfortunately there was still trouble in paradise because he noticed that Ai was feeling a bit guilty. Shido guessed it was because of the fact her actions inadvertently led Ellen right to Shido and put him in danger. He figured that sooner or later she would come see him to apologize. True to form, on the last night of the trip, Ai did indeed come to Shido.

(SCENE SKIP see chapter 23.5 part 2)

(Airplane)

With the trip finally over the time had come for Shido to return home. Once again he sat by C.C. as the plane left Arubi island heading back to school. Shido took a nap knowing he would need to speak with the mighty tree soon enough. .

" **It's rare you seek me out like this. What's wrong, boy?" Yggdrasil inquired.**

"I came to you because I wanted to know more about the rest of the spirits." Shido requested.

" **What do you want to know?" The tree asked with an amused tone.**

"I want to know what the rest of the powers that you once held are. The Yamai twins caught me off guard, and I can't afford that anymore. So I want you to give me the ability to detect the spirits that hold your power and what they can do." Shido stated firmly.

" **HAHA, but what about that organization your sister is a part of? Couldn't they do all that?" Yggdrasil asked cunningly.**

"Yes they could. But knowing my sister, they'd try to control the interaction. I don't need that headache. Especially considering that I already have so many" Shido reasoned.

" **Very well, I'll give you that power." Yggdrasil acquiesced as the tree shone. "By the way, you should use C.C. more since she has all of my power. She's far more useful than you'll ever imagine.** "

"I'll keep that in mind, though I wish you told me that sooner. As for Ellen and her little organization, I'll deal with them soon enough." Shido resolved.

" **EXCELLENT" The tree responded with glee.**

After Shido arrived home things had gone pretty easily. The Yamai twins were both transferred in and had quickly adapted to school life. For Shido things couldn't have gone better if he tried. Now that things returned to normal he figured he would relax until the next crazy adventure came.

(D.E.M base)

"So Origami has betrayed us, hasn't she?" Isaac Wescott said smiling.

"I don't know. Either way, we must monitor her because she may become a threat." Ellen informed him calmly.

"What of the new boy, the one who has the power of the spirits inside him?"

"He's nothing. Next time we face off I'll take him down." Ellen spat angrily.

(Private area)

Kotori had been annoyed the entire week Shido left for Arubi Island. Thanks to all of his antics Ratatoskr's higher ups were worried that she couldn't control the situation. She was on her way to a meeting that was probably going to annoy her even more. As she arrived she noticed a screen appear with stuffed animals all around.

"So Kotori, what should we do about your brother?" A man said through a rabbit costume.

"What do you mean? Listen, Shido is no threat. Sure, we can't control him, but he does agree with our mission." Kotori argued annoyed.

"That's not enough." The same man said.

"Now calm down. Angering him might be a bad idea. His power is rather potent." A man said from a dog costume.

"Don't worry my brother will be fine. If it comes to it, I'm sure the girls around him will stop him before things get too crazy." Kotori said confident things would play out.

"Let's hope so." A woman said from a kitten costume. As the meeting continued, Kotori was constantly annoyed and she knew that things were just beginning.

That's it for chapter 23. I hope everybody enjoyed the end of the Yamai arc. Yeah, I changed things significantly but that was because most of the arc was rather stupid. I do love my harem antics but Shido was a little too much of a lush. At any rate, read chapter 22.5 which will be released alongside it for the two scenes you missed. Starting next chapter the Miku arc starts and I have to admit this arc is going to be as much of a headache for me as any. Miku's attitude annoyed me, and while I understood it by the end, that doesn't excuse it. Fair warning, I'm gonna be a lot cruder with things but I won't go too far. Oh and one more thing and I would suggest despite this you still read my story. THERE WILL BE NO SHIORI. I will not use Shiori and if that angers you too bad. But rest assured I will still make it compelling without her.


	28. Special 3 Calm after the Storm

Chapter 23.5: DAL Special 3: Calm After the Storm

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Situations have forced it to take a while but I hope that the next update won't be long. Also don't forget to read 23 which will be right before this.

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody, it's me, Kurumi. Welcome to yet another one of the specials. Yeah, I know, normally you guys just wanna know what happens, but since these take place in between the story I figured you could sit and enjoy. Oh, Author-san's also a bit lazy which is why it's not in the chapter. So enjoy.

(AN: It's more like I wanted to give you guys some lemons without making the chapters freakishly long for the story)

Kurumi: Anyway, since this will be alongside the chapter, don't read ahead.

(DAL Special 3 Part 1)

Now that the battle had been resolved it was time for something Shido considered to be a more troublesome task; appeasing the Yamai twins and they're idiotic battle. He knew the two girls were mad, but he figured he could gloss things over. Going to a private area, Shido smiled as the two twins looked at him wanting the truth.

"Sorry girls. I know it wasn't fair to you to not explain my true motives. I owe you girls that much. So now, punish me anyway you see fit."

"Hmm...so, we get to do anything we want?" Kaguya smiled mischievously.

"That's right." Shido replied cautiously, preparing himself for just about anything.

"In that case, here's your punishment." Yuzuru grinned seductively. Looking at her sister, the two girls knew exactly what to do. Kaguya and Yuzuru both gave Shido quick kisses on the lips. Kaguya first then Yuzuru. The two looked down as their bathing suits vanished to reveal their naked forms. "Huh?" Shido stammered confused for once in his life.

"Shido's punishment is..." Kaguya started smiling. "To look after us as long as you can, and to protect us." Yuzuru finished for her sister, smiling as well.

Shido shrugged as he was surprised by the actions of the two girls then again he wasn't complaining. "So, care to explain." Shido arched an eyebrow.

"We were so focused on which one of us should be the true Yamai..."

"We forgot about the fact that we are both the Yamai." Kaguya and Yuzuru said together.

"Shido you taught us both what it's like to feel truly human. The truth is we forgot about the battle after you took our first times, at least I did." Kaguya admitted with a slight blush. "I got mad because, in Yuzuru's mind, she wanted to give up on being human. I couldn't let that happen."

Yuzuru cried a bit at her sister's words. "Thank you sis. I actually forgot about it also"

"So Shido since your punishment is to look after the Yamai sisters; you can be the judge of our final battle." Kaguya smiled as she made her way towards the young man.

"Which one of us can satisfy Itsuka Shido more?" Yuzuru announced as both twins kissed a still confused Shido's cheeks.

Shido smiled since things have once again worked out peacefully, or it was the two naked girls in front of him who knows. "Alrighty then show me what you got." Shido said smiling knowing the two spirits had finally figured out what they wanted.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

The two girls needed only a glance to decide which one would get their first shot at Shido. Kaguya went up to Shido and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. To Shido's surprise the first twin fought against him fiercely. As they fought for dominance, Shido decided to have some fun using his free hand to grab Kaguya's perky ass. This caused the twin to break the kiss.

"AHH! No fair, Shido! This is all about your pleasure. Just take my kiss and relax" Kaguya complained.

"Hmm, Kurumi may have taught you how to charm me, but she never taught you how to dominate me. She hasn't figured that one out herself" Shido said before resuming the kiss. Shido used his right hand to fondle Kaguya's ass while using his left to caress the girl's medium sized breasts, which made it impossible for Kaguya to maintain control.

"AHH! Shido!" Kaguya screamed as Yuzuru looked on excited.

"This is unfair." Yuzuru muttered as she watched Shido fondle Kaguya's breasts and her butt while she could only sit and watch.

Shido noticed the pouting expression on Yuzuru's face so paused for a second and allowed his spirit pressure to flow freely.

"Shido, what are you doing?" Kaguya asked nervously.

"I'm making a clone for Yuzuru. I have some pretty cool powers" Shido smirked as a second Shido appeared behind the pouting Yuzuru. The clone quickly grabbed onto Yuzuru's large breasts and started fondling them from behind.

"AHH! Shido!" Yuzuru screamed as she felt the pleasure that her sister was no doubt feeling.

"AHHH!" The two sisters moaned as both Shido's continued their work. Using a small bit of their electricity Shido and his clone led the sisters to a quick orgasm.

"Hahh! hahhh! That was amazing." Kaguya panted.

"So good." Yuzuru sighed just as tired.

"And here I thought the one that needed to be satisfied was me." Shido said with a smirk.

"Well you still have to be satisfied" Kaguya said lying on the ground exposing her soaked snatch to Shido.

"So the game is still on" Yuzuru said doing the same thing

"Well girls, get ready. It's only fair that I use my real self to finish you off' Shido smirked as the clone vanished.

"So Shido, whose first. Will it be me, Kaguya?"

"Or me, Yuzuru" the twins question in unison.

Shido removed his swimsuit so his hardened member could flow freely. Making his way over to the energetic twins Shido slammed his member right into Kaguya.

"AHH! Yes! I'm first." Kaguya moaned smiling as Shido held on for a minute. "What's going on?" Kaguya complained.

"Get up, Yuzuru." Shido instructed calmly. Realizing the young man's intention Yuzuru got up and made her way over to Shido. The young man resumed his thrusting into Kaguya as Yuzuru's lips overlapped his own and he engages in an impressive makeout session.

"AHH! AHH! Shido, you'd better do the same for me when you're with Yuzuru." Kaguya screamed as Shido continued to thrust into the young girl's snatch. Anybody watching would be stunned with the young man's skill as his rhythmic thrusts pierced Kaguya while he fought Yuzuru's lips for dominance. 

"Ahh! You got me, Shido." Yuzuru conceded finally giving up on the kiss after a few minutes. Focusing his attention fully on Kaguya Shido slammed his member in much harder while using his right hand to grab Kaguya's breasts. With the fierce thrusting soon the first twin would be ready.

"AHH! Shido! I'm cumming!" Kaguya cried out.

"Me too, Kaguya." Shido grunted as he felt Kaguya's release over his member and soon his seed made its way into Kaguya's drenched pussy.

"Ahh, Shido, that was amazing." Kaguya said in exhaustion.

"My turn!" Yuzuru excitedly said. The two switched places and this time it was Yuzuru on the ground waiting for him. While Kaguya was ready for her kiss.

"Very well" Shido smiled. Soon Shido was thrusting just as fiercely into Yuzuru as he did Kaguya. At the same time he was kissing Kaguya, fighting the first Yamai for dominance of their kiss. As the young man's thrusts continued, Yuzuru's screams filled the beach.

"AHH! Shido, you're incredible!" Yuzuru moaned. Between the earlier work he did on Kaguya and Shido's continuous thrusting Yuzuru quickly achieved her orgasm.

"Well, that was a disappointment." Shido teased. Giving the girl a second to come down from her high, Shido resumed his thrusting so he could deposit a load into the second Yamai

"AHH! It's because AHH! I was turned on by what you did to Kaguya." Yuzuru screamed as Shido's thrusting continued to hit all the right spots. Soon the second twin was ready for yet another mind shattering orgasm. "I'm about to cum again, Shido!" Yuzuru moaned, feeling Shido's release coming as well.

"That's good, I'm gonna cum soon too." Shido stated with a moan of his own.

"Good, lets cum together!" Yuzuru cried. Soon the simultaneous release was complete and the second Yamai received her own share of Shido's seed.

"Well not bad." Shido said smiling as Yuzuru collapses. "So my lovely Yamai, let's go back to the hotel. I know a few girls who are probably waiting for me." Shido suggested smiling.

"Got it Shido." The twins happily yelled

(Part 1 OVER return to Chapter 23)

(Part 2 BEGIN)

The last night of the trip had arrived and Shido wondered what would happen to an interesting member of his group of girls. He knew that Ai was angry at herself because it was her carelessness that led to the attack a few days ago. Of course Shido didn't mind, and the girls had told Ai such, but she wanted some time to decide what to do. Shido had packed up and was ready to go. Just as he was about to turn his lights off to go to sleep a knock comes at his door.

"Umm...Shido, it's me." A nervous Ai said.

"Come on in, the door is unlocked." Shido informed the young woman. Shido was surprised by Ai's appearance. She was in her polka dotted pajamas and she was sporting a clearly fake smile. It was clear that the events a few days ago had taken their toll.

"I'm sorry." Ai said regretfully, tears brimming her eyes.

"What for?" Shido asked calmly.

"I'm sorry that I got careless and Ellen was able to attack you and the twins." Ai screamed, clearly upset. "If you want to stop talking to me I understand." Ai said almost in a whisper. It was clear she was still shaken by what happened.

"Geez Ai, what are you so nervous about?" Shido assured. Making his way over to Ai Shido calmly kissed the girl on the cheek. An action which, shocked the girl.

"How can you forgive me?" Ai says crying heavily. Shido embraces the girl softly.

"Ai, let's face it. Tohka acts like an idiot most of the time. Kurumi was originally trying to kill me, and the fact remains my sister was trying to give me dating advice on how to charm the girls. What you did was nothing in comparison." Shido lightly kissed her forehead again.

"Thank you, Shido." Ai felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her heart. "So Shido, do you really forgive me?" Ai asked nervously for confirmation.

Shido was surprised by the question but he had to concede that he needed to reassure Ai all was fine. "I'll forgive you, but I believe you need a punishment first." Shido grinned mischievously. To his surprise Ai smiled a bit.

"Very well." Ai agreed calmly. She smiled a bit since even though it was a punishment she would be enjoying.

 **LEMON START**

Shido made his way over to the nervous Ai and calmly removed the pajama bottoms that the young girl was sporting. "Ahh, nice panties." Shido remarked smirking at Ai's blue and white polka dotted panties.

"Not fair, Shido." Ai pouted before unbuttoning the pajama top revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"No Bra, you were hoping I'd do this huh." Shido smirked as he slipped a finger inside the young girls snatch.

"AHH!" Ai shouted as Shido's ministrations continue. Ai was a bit shocked that Shido was so calm since he tended to enjoy the rougher side of sex.

"Oh Ai, things are just getting started." Shido promised before stopping his ministrations. Changing positions Shido flipped Ai so her ass is facing him and she was on all fours on his bed. Ai was getting concerned when Shido removed her panties and now she's completely exposed. Turning back she noticed a vicious look on Shido's face.

"Uhh...Shido, I don't like that look in your eyes." Ai whimpered nervously.

"Oh, but Ai, you should know that punishment isn't supposed to feel good." Shido says as the finger that was stroking her snatch was joined by a second one.

"AHH! Shido, that's amazing." Ai moaned as Shido's fingers thrust in and out of her snatch. This definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

"So Shido, when am I getting my punishment?" Ai asked, licking her lips. She had to admit that if Shido was pleasuring her like this now, his dick would be completely different.

"It's coming. Don't worry" Shido whispered in her ear as the fingers that had been stroking her snatch made their way towards a second hole.

"No way, Shido, you aren't going to AHH!" Ai started to say before Shido stuck his fingers into her ass.

"Yes Ai. We're gonna have a little anal session." Shido smirked.

"No No No Shido! That'll split me in half!" Ai sweat dropped nervously. She was hoping for the regular sex, anal was something she wasn't exactly looking forward too.

"Well yeah, but I'm gonna make sure you're all lubed up. Besides this is punishment." Shido assured smiling. Soon his fingers were thrusting in and out and Shido made sure the girl was ready.

"AHH! Shido, come on, you don't need to do this." Ai wiggled her ass trying to get away.

Shido was finally ready and lined up his member with Ai's pulsing ass. "Alright Ai, its show time." Shido said with a vicious smile.

"Aww, come on Shido, I don't AHHHHHHHH!" Ai screamed as Shido's member impaled her ass.

"Woah, that's tight." Shido grunted in surprise. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult. Slowly and carefully he moved in and out of a screaming Ai, who never imagined it would be this difficult.

"Ahh! Shido slow down. This isn't funny." Ai cried as she's barely able to contain herself. Luckily for her, she managed to muffle her screams with a pillow or the entire floor would have heard her.

"I told you, this is punishment." Shido said, reaching up and lightly pinching her nipple. By this time Shido had gotten used to it so he started to increase his pace. 

"MMPH! MMMPH!" Ai moaned into the pillow as Shido's thrusts increased in pace. For the next few minutes Shido smashed against Ai whose screams were a mix of pleasure and pain.

Seeing as how the girl was beginning to cry, Shido took pity and removed his member. "I think that's enough, AI." Shido smiled.

"Uhh, why did you stop?" Ai asked turning around surprised.

"I think you learned your lesson. Now let's finish this off properly." Shido reasoned before piercing her vagina with his hardened rod.

"Yes! So good!" Ai screamed accepting Shido's rod into her snatch. Shido's thrusts soon resumed, and although it was clear he wasn't as happy, the fact that Shido cared about her feelings was something else. "Stop, Shido." Ai said firmly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Shido stopped mid-stroke.

"Just finish in my ass. It was punishment after all." Ai mumbled, unable to hide her blush.

"Somebody has an anal fetish I see" Shido smirked returning his member into her ass. This time it was much easier since Ai was used to it and her pussy's juices had added some lube.

"AHH! Shido, that's better." Ai moaned. This time the moans were far more pleasure than pain as Shido's member slammed into Ai. After a few minutes, Shido's release was finally arriving. 

"Ai! I'm cumming inside you!" Shido announced happily.

"Make this one count, Shido." Ai said before Shido's load slammed into her ass, with juices flooding from her pussy due to her intense orgasm

 **LEMON END**

"Now it's time to go to sleep, Ai. We've got a long trip ahead of us back home." Shido yawned.

"Yes, I know, Shido." Ai stifled her own yawn. Just as she's about to fall asleep she's surprised to receive a small kiss on the cheek from Shido.

"Good night, Ai." Shido whispered.

"Good night, Shido" Ai responded as she cuddled inside the man's arms, positive her place was still secured.

(Part 2 OVER)

That's it for Chapter 23.5. With this the DAL Specials come to an end. Sorry but I had so many ideas for the Yamai arc I couldn't fit them all without making freakishly huge chapters or make it disjointed. So I did this. Hope you guys enjoyed the specials as well as the regular pieces. Look forward to the Miku arc but as I said before NO SHIORI. This will not be like the story and I think you'll all enjoy it.


	29. Interschool Meetings and Idol's Secrets

Chapter 24: Interschool Meeting and Idol's Secrets

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody, it's me, Shido. I hope you've enjoyed these last few chapters, and boy were they doozies. Anyway, I'm back at school after that tedious vacation with two more girls to add to the fray. Hopefully things get back to normal for me sometime soon… Crap I'm doomed.

 **CHAPTER 24: START**

For Shido, returning to school was a welcome change. Despite his best efforts to relax, his vacation became far more tedious than he wanted. Of course the week since his return wasn't exactly much better. Kaguya and Yuzuru joining the class meant more girls to be added into his little harem as his classmates called it. Of course the fact that Ai started talking with the harem made things far more interesting for him as well. Apparently Tonomachi was telling everybody he slept with Ellen, which gave Shido a chuckle since nobody seemed to believe it. Of course he wasn't going to ruin his friend's moment by saying she was so horny anybody would've done the job. Anyway returning to present day matters he had gathered for an assembly led by the Ai, Mii, Mai trio. Apparently it was for some big announcement and Shido wasn't thrilled already.

"Alright everybody, it's time to announce the head of the Ten-Oh festival committee." Ai proclaimed excitedly.

'Oh great, this festival again. What an annoyance. I feel bad for whoever is the head of the committee.' Shido thought to himself.

"The head of the committee will be Shido Itsuka!" Ai screamed as the spotlight shone on him. Her remark about being happy it wasn't her didn't help.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Shido thought angrily. His look towards Ai told her that punishment was on the way, but he would worry about that later.

Walking home he received a call from his sister which amused him. "What's up, baby sis?" Shido answered the phone smiling.

"Listen Shido, we've received word about a new spirit that's in Tengu City. Go check it out." Kotori ordered.

"Fine, but baby sister, I won't be using you guys for assistance." Shido accepted dropping his smile.

"Fine but if you need us we'll be there" Kotori added. Kotori gave him the location and he was on his way. When he arrived he was surprised to find the only person there was a young woman singing on a stage. As he got close enough to see her he received a massive shock when he recognized the person.

"Well this is interesting. It seems that the world has given me another gift" Shido stared incredulously. The girl in question had long blue hair. Her yellow jacket and blue dress emphasized her incredible body. A star ornament on the side of her hair was an added bonus.

"Shido, what's wrong?" Kotori inquired.

Shido hid from view to make sure the girl in question didn't see him before issuing orders. "Kotori send me the data on this spirit" Shido stated although accidentally bumping into the side of where he was hiding didn't help. "Great that's just what I need." Shido muttered in annoyance.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" The girl called out. "Please come out if you don't mind."

Shido paused for a second to wait for the data that Kotori gave him and then had a large smile on his face. "Man, I can't believe she's a spirit." Shido considered with a smirk. Making his way onto the stage he walked in front of the girl in question. "So rumors of your death were wrong, huh?" Shido said smiling making his way up to the stage.

The girl in questioned turned at him furiously. "What do you mean rumors of my death? We've never met before." The girl said looking at the man with scorn.

"Shido, what are you doing? She's getting angrier and angrier." Kotori yelled into the intercom.

'Trust me, I got this one' Shido spoke quietly.

"Who are you talking to?" The girl demanded angrily.

"Nobody you need to worry about, but to think the fallen idol has returned and is even armed with spirit powers."" Shido assured smiling.

"Stay back. AHHH!" Miku screams using her voice as strength. She already had the sense that the man was dangerous.

Unfortunately for Miku the attack didn't do anything and Shido continued to walk towards her. "I can't do that, Miku Izayoi or do you want me to call you by your actual name." Shido tried to calm the spirit before he was rudely interrupted. "Great these guys are here. Bye bye now, Miku." Shido smiled before jumping down and vanishing. Wanting to avoid D.E.M, he left the scene so the young girl could deal with the AST.

(Fraxinus)

"What the hell was that? What happened to the spirit?" Kotori yelled as Shido returned to the Fraxinus.

"Don't worry, little sister. I know exactly who the spirit is. Her name is Miku Izayoi, she's a popular artist, but she's got a deadly secret, and I'm not talking about the fact she's actually a spirit." Shido soothed his angry sister.

"What are you saying?" Kotori demanded angrily. C.C also looked on curiously.

"Nothing, my dear sister, but I think things are going to get very interesting." Shido smirked as he left to return home.

(That night)

"Okay Kurumi, so you're going to come with me, right?" Shido confirmed over the phone.

"Sure Shido. The fact this is at my old school makes things far more interesting." Kurumi responded.

"Good, I'm going to need some backup.

The next day Shido arrived smiling, ready for a fascinating day. He was joined by Kurumi, who would be accompanying him to the talks. Ai also came along but Shido wasn't too happy with her.

"So Shido, are you ready?" Ai teased smiling. She knew the young man was furious at her but she had her duty.

"Yes I am. Kurumi and I will be just fine." Shido said making his way to Rindouji High School, the location of the meeting.

(Rindouji High)

"My my, this place is incredible." Shido smiled. The school was what you'd expect a high class school to look like. The girls in the blue uniforms were also quite the treat.

"Ufufufu, you like my old school. I can show you plenty of places to have some fun." Kurumi winked seductively.

"Not now, Kurumi. If my suspicion is right, bringing you along was the right move." Shido commented as he made his way to the door.

"Halt! Young man, what are you doing here?" A girl in the Rindouji uniform demanded scornfully.

"Itsuka Shido from Raizen academy. This is my assistant, Kurumi. We'll be representing our school in the Ten-Oh festival committee." Shido responded with a disarming smile.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to join these talks. Your friend Kurumi will be fine" the girl insisted condescendingly.

"What if I bring a piece offering?" Shido offered holding an old CD up. The CD was beaten up but Shido knew that if he was right the CD would go a long way towards his plan.

"What is this?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"It's some old music I'm sure that the ladies of Rindouji will enjoy. Especially Miss Miku I'm sure she'll love the CD." Shido insisted smiling. Giving the girl the CD, she ran inside, leaving Shido and Kurumi alone.

"What's the significance of that CD, Shido? I can tell it's not something you enjoy. Plus it's so old" Kurumi asked snickering.

"The spirit I ran into yesterday was Miku Izayoi the pop star, but that's not her only name. I got Tonomachi to give me the CD since it has to do with Miku's second identity." Shido revealed smiling. Soon the girl had returned and had a concerned expression on her face.

"Very well, Mr Itsuka. You're allowed on campus. But be warned, anything you do against the girls on this campus will reflect badly on your school." The girl warned as she escorted Shido to the meeting room.

As Shido sat down, everybody was nervous. The fact Shido was the only male there made it far more fun for him. All that was left was the representative for Rindouji who had yet to arrive. Soon the door opened and three girls walked in. The first two weren't interesting to Shido or Kurumi, but the third made him break out into a savage grin. 'Just as I thought, seems you've done quite a bit for yourself, Tsukino. It's hard to believe you've hidden in plain sight for all this time.' Shido thought to himself.

"I'm glad everybody could make it. My name is Miku Izayoi, and I'm the president of Rindouji." Miku said with a smile. As everybody introduced themselves, Miku had a kind smile but when it got to Shido it turned into a frown.

"Hello everybody I'm Shido Itsuka. In addition to my contributions to the committee, I brought this CD I thought everybody could enjoy. Does anybody have a way I can play it?" Shido inquired smiling cruelly.

Miku's smile twitched a little but she quickly regained her focus. "Of course. If you would give it to Clarissa over here, she'll take it to our CD room." Miku replied pointing to a brown haired girl. The girl promptly grabbed Shido's disc and took it away. Of course the scowl from Miku became harder and harder to hide.

'It's bad enough there's a guy here. but it's the same one from last night… Wait a minute he said Tsuki something. Does that mean he knows who I really am? What's even worse is that's MY OLD CD.' Miku thought absolutely terrified.

Soon the music from before plays and to Shido's surprise the group seems rather pleased by it.

"Who's this? She sounds very familiar but I can't remember who." One girl says.

"Me too. It feels like a song I used to love, but I don't quite remember it." Another girl added. Even the two girls next to Miku had odd reactions, something which Shido found amusing.

Shido smiled as Miku had an oddly pained expression on her face. "Ms Izayoi, is everything alright?" Shido questioned carefully, his cruel visage saying he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm just fine. But such lovely music outpaces even my own. Sorry, we'll have to reconvene at a later date." Miku replied before leaving the room with the brown haired girl following him.

As everybody headed back home, Shido had an amused look on his face. He realized that his plan had worked, and he figured he got the girl's attention. As they walked back, Kurumi was wondering just what had Shido in a good mood.

"So Shido, why are you smiling?" Kurumi asked curiously.

"I'm smiling because the girl who leads Rindouji is the spirit from last night." Shido answered causing Kurumi to freak out.

"No way! How is that possible? I couldn't sense her at all." Kurumi gasped shocked.

"Don't worry about it. The fun thing is that's not her biggest secret." Shido smirked.

"What are you up to, Shido?" Kurumi had to ask.

"Not telling. This is my game and I'm gonna play it." Shido teased. The two walk back and Kurumi was wondering what would happen the next day.

Meanwhile, Miku was panicking, wondering what to do next. The young man who she saw just before the A.S.T appeared had shown up again. Even worse, he somehow knew about her old identity. Seeing as how she was trapped, she decided to take the fight to him. "Itsuka Shido, I don't know what you're after, but I won't let you ruin everything." Miku said before coming up with a plan.

The next day as Shido was going to class with the girls, he was amused when he saw a small limo was waiting outside the front of the school. When the door opened, Miku's assistant from yesterday was waiting for him.

"Itsuka Shido, do you mind taking a ride with me'" The girl, whose name was Clarissa, said sternly.

Shido smiled wondering if Miku had decided to bring the fight to him. Shrugging he accepted the request. "Very well. Let's go."

"Wait, Shido, is everything okay?" Origami asked concerned. The

"Everything is fine. Make sure you tell Ms Cambridge I'll be late. Tell her I said operation S. She'll understand." Shido said before getting in the car and leaving.

"So what do we do?" Ai questioned nervously.

"Do what he says. Shido obviously knows what he's doing." Kurumi answered.

"You know something, don't you?" Origami realized angrily.

"Yes, and when we tell C.C. I'll explain everything." Kurumi promised before the girls went into the classroom.

As Shido sat in the car, he was amused at the situation. It seemed as though his actions got to Miku and she decided to fight back. Now she had summoned him and what happened next was up to her.

" **That girl is being controlled, kid."** Yggdrasil stated calmly.

'What do you mean, Yggdrasil and I'm surprised you're speaking to me?' Shido replied mentally.

" **That girl Miku has the power to control people with her voice. The girl you're riding with is under her control."**

'I see, this is about to get fun.' Shido smirked amused. As the two rode slowly Shido wondered just what the spirit will do next.

(Rindouji Miku's private room)

When Shido arrived he was brought to a private room. When he opened the door Miku was sitting down waiting and Shido was amused at how calm the girl appeared. The fact that instead of being in her uniform she was wearing her astral dress made it far more fun. "Clarissa, can you bring us some tea?" Miku requested calmly to the brown haired assistant.

"Yes, Ms Miku." The girl acknowledged. Pouring the tea calmly she handed the first cup to Miku. As she hands the cup to Shido, the young man seems to mutter something and place his hand on the brown haired girls shoulder.

"Thank you very much." Shido said accepting his cup. Shido was grinning widely since his plan was about to proceed into the next stage. Once the girl left, Miku glared at Shido, wondering just what the young man was after. The room was tense as both parties waited for the other to move.

"What's your deal?" Miku demanded angrily as the young man looks on in sarcastic glee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shido smiled innocently. Right now the two were playing a simple game of chicken, and the only question left was who would bite first. Naturally it would be Miku.

"Alright then, if you won't tell me I'll make you." Miku threatened before calmly using her voice on him. As she waited, he went slack for a moment making her believe the control had worked. "Now tell me. What are you after?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miku." Pausing for a moment he noticed the stupefied look on her face and decided now was the time to make his move. "No, calling you Miku wouldn't be fair. Wouldn't you agree, Tsukino?" Shido said with a savage grin.

That's it for Chapter 24. I'm gonna make a few things clear. First off: NO SHIORI. If you don't like that just fine. If you truly like my story and my style you'd know I'm more then capable of making it interesting without having Shido cross-dress. I promised you a more vicious Shido and you're going to get it. Don't worry I'm not gonna go too far. Perhaps a bit of humiliation but that's it. Don't worry I've got some fun plans for the story. Also I'm fairly disappointed at the lack of reviews. The words of my readers are a great motivation and I hope more people can give their opinions. So get ready for the next chapter.


	30. The Idol's Irritation

Chapter 25: The Idol's Irritation

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them

 **RECAP:** What's up everybody? It's me, Ai. Yeah, I know, didn't expect me to do the recap, but I'm here so deal with it. Last time, Shido went to this big festival involving Rindouji Girl's High School and their enigmatic leader, the super idol, Miku Izayoi. Funny thing is, Miku's actually a spirit, and is apparently hiding another big secret. Shido revealed a bit of that by playing an old song during the meeting, which totally freaked her out. Of course Miku dragged Shido into a meeting with her where she tried to take over control of him, but not only did she fail, but apparently he called her this name, Tsukino. I don't get it and what's going on with Miku?

 **CHAPTER 25 START:**

Miku was absolutely shocked. Somehow her voice had failed and she was currently speechless. "Why isn't my power working? What the hell are you?" Miku looked at the young man shocked.

Shido was amused since he knew that he had Miku trapped. He was wondering what he would do next and decided to reveal the truth. "It's very simple Miku. I'm a spirit just like you. Of course my power is a bit different. You see, I have power over electricity. Maybe I should show you just what I can do." Shido revealed, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Miku screamed terrified. She knew she was trapped and at the mercy of the young man. Just as he finally made his way towards Miku, Shido sensed a few people coming towards them so decided to change his plans.

"Seems I have to get going, but Miku rest assured, try to control my mind again and you will pay dearly." Shido wasted calmly. "Oh, and don't tell anybody about our conversation today or I'll tell everybody the truth. Got it, TSUKINO?" Shido added cruelly. As Miku acknowledged the young man's words a worried knock came on the door.

"Miss Miku, is everything okay? You've been with that man for some time." A person outside yelled out.

Miku noticed the look on Shido's face and calmly responded. "Yes, we're fine. Don't worry about me. Mr. Itsuka was just leaving."

"Alright then." The girl replied, relief evident in her voice.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Izayoi, and I can't wait for the next meeting." Shido bowed politely, although the cruel smile he sent the former idol gave Miku the chills. As Shido walked back towards the gate, Kurumi was waiting.

"So Shido was your meeting as fun as you expected?" Kurumi questioned with a raised eyebrow. She knew Shido came for a reason, and from the look on his face, he had obtained it.

"Not quite. Although I get the feeling the next meeting is going to be far more interesting."

(Miku's private room)

After the talk with Shido was over and the other girls had left Miku sat alone. "DAMN HIM! How could I let him get to me like that?" Miku screamed angrily. The idol was furious that the young man had her trapped and he knew it. Remembering the incident that led to her ruin, Miku was overcome with anger. The appearance of her assistant Clarissa calmed her down.

"Miss Miku, is everything okay?" Her brown haired assistant inquired.

"I'm fine. I want you to find out everything you can about Shido Itsuka. Do it immediately" Miku ordered with a frustrated tone.

"But why Miss Miku? He seemed harmless to me." Clarissa responded confused.

"Just do it!" Miku says angrily. The young girl rushed away extremely nervous at the normally calm Miku's fury. Now that she was alone, Miku was ready to plan her next move. She couldn't stand the young man and was determined to make sure that no man would get in the way.

(Next Day)

As he walked to school the next day, Shido was unusually amused. How much of it was related to the fact that the popular idol was actually a spirit he wasn't sure. However he knew the interschool meetings were going to be far more interesting than he originally expected.

"Umm...Shido? Is everything okay?" Ai asked nervously. When Shido left the other day and mentioned operation S. Kurumi went to C.C. as he asked. The other spirits and Ai were soon told that the popular idol and Rindouji student council president was actually a spirit herself. The fact Shido was now hunting an idol was a concern to Ai in particular since she never felt like she completely fit in with the group.

"Everything is fine, Ai. Oh and don't worry, even if Miku enters our group, you won't be replaced." Shido assured smiling.

"How did you...?" Ai asked shocked that he guessed what had her worried.

"I can read electric signals, including those in your brain." Shido says before kissing Ai on the cheek, which caused her to blush a bit. "Now come on, it's time for school. We can discuss Miku later." Once everyone eventually made it to school things seemed to calm down, unfortunately that was short lived.

During a break between classes, Shido's buddy Tonomachi was lazing around looking out the window when he received quite the shock. "Hey everybody! Check it out, there's a limousine parked right outside the school gates." As his classmates went to the window to check it out Shido got a fascinated grin.

'Interesting, Miku, so you're making the next move huh? I already know about you looking me up; so what will you do next.' Shido thought smiling. Although he couldn't see what was happening, he was well aware of who would be coming out of that limo.

"No way, that's Miku! The famous idol! What's she's doing here?" Tonomachi said stunned. Just like Shido expected, Miku came out of the limo. Unlike the Rindouji uniform or her astral dress, Miku was in a simple white sundress with matching hat and some tap shoes.

'Shido, what's going on? What aren't you telling us?' Origami thought worriedly when she looked over at her boyfriend's face and saw he was grinning. Knowing her boyfriend, that meant trouble was on its way. It got even worse when Miku walked into the school and every single person in the class besides the couple and the other spirits scrambled trying to get some time with the idol. It was absolute chaos and Shido simply sat and enjoyed the scene. After a few minutes his classmates returned to the room calmly. For Shido this was no surprise since he knew about Miku's power. Shido focused his mind for a second and the classroom erupted into chaos once again with people talking all about the autographs and pictures they got of the idol. Origami was concerned about something else but she didn't mention it to her boyfriend.

'Hah! I guess her power comes in handy when dealing with rabid fanboys. But knowing the little idol she'll use it a different way. Perhaps I should send a pulse through the entire school so her power won't work on them?" Shido muttered amused as he waited for the idol's next attack.

"Shido Itsuka, please come to the student council office. I repeat, Shido Itsuka, please come to the student council office." The loudspeaker roared as every one of his classmates gave Shido dirty looks. Leaving without too much of a fuss, Shido made his way towards the council office. Once again Origami and the other girls looked worried, but a calming glance from Shido took care of the problem. As he made his way to the office, an amused C.C. was nearby having arrived late for homeroom.

"Seems this spirit is taking the fight directly to you, isn't she?" C.C. smiled calmly.

"Yep, it's more fun this way. By the way, since you have a more complete version of my powers, Make sure that after she leaves you make the school immune to her powers; my class is fine but I don't need her controlling anybody. Also make sure while we're talking nobody comes near us. This conversation is going to be for nobody's ears but mine" Shido smirked cruelly.

"I knew Yggdrasil made the right decision when he chose you." C.C. said smiling. "Very well. Just don't have too much fun."

"I'll try, C.C." Shido said before leaving for the council room. As he opened the door he was amused when sitting at the president's seat was the same idol that had just graced the schools gates.

"Sorry for all the racket. I didn't expect I was this popular amongst your classmates." Miku smiled coyly.

"Doesn't matter to me, although I imagine if you didn't use your voice, we could never have this private conversation." Shido replied sarcastically.

"You're smart. How did you know I used my voice?" Miku said surprised.

"Simple. I know that there are many fans of yours here, and if you wanted to talk privately with me like this, you would've needed it. Next question?" Shido said smugly which didn't make the idol happy.

"How did you know about my secret? The fact that my name is actually Tsukino Yoimachi." Miku asked curiously. She wondered about that among many other things, so figured that was the first question she needed an answer to.

"Back when I was in middle school plenty of classmates of mine were big fans of yours. Of course after that scandal I suspect many of them forgot about you." Shido answered smiling although it was clear Miku was furious. "Imagine my surprise to see somebody who sounded very similar to you pop up hearing your voice on the radio. When I asked one of my buddies to show me your picture I was shocked." Miku was terrified since she wondered just how much he told to others. "Don't worry though; I haven't told anybody your secret about being an idol. But that's not why you're here, is it, Miku?" Shido grinned savagely.

Miku was speechless. She never imagined that somebody had figured out that much. Wondering what the young man wanted, she decided to get to the reason. "So tell me what you want. You obviously want something from me, don't you? Let me guess, just like that producer, you're after my body aren't you?" Miku said coldly. She knew that if Shido wanted he could blackmail her any time so decided to simply get what he wants and be on her way.

Shido chuckled quite a bit at the news, "Man your research must've been pretty crappy if you think I still want your body."

"What's that supposed to mean? I know about your girlfriend, Origami, so I know I've got a better body then her." Miku said indignantly.

"Well let's put it this way, unlike that producer, I can take your body whether you want it or not. I could very easily take control of you using my power." Shido said smugly.

"Prove it then." Miku crossed her arms defiantly.

"Very well." Shido focused for a minute and looked straight at Miku. "Alright then, miss idol, I want you to strip naked for me, right here and now." Shido commanded calmly.

After nothing happened Miku was amused by the joke. "Hah! I told you that it wouldn't… wait! What's going on?" Miku said panicking. Seemingly against her control, she reached for her shoes and unbuckled them. "What's going on? Why am I stripping?" Miku says panicking as she reached for her sundress.

"I told you, I can easily control you. Plus I cancelled the power of your voice on my classmates, and I've made sure that your voice won't work on anybody in the school. Can't have you controlling them, now can I?" Shido said enjoying the reluctant strip tease. As he spoke her sundress was off and Miku was in a pure white bra and panty set. He had to admit her breasts were amazing. As Miku reached for the panties, Shido stopped her because he realized his point was made. "So any questions now?" Shido asked removing the control.

"DAMN YOU!" Miku says angrily as she puts the dress back on as Shido looked on amused. "So what do you really want?"

"I want your spirit powers. Once I have those, I'll be on my way. Now I could take them easily enough. But there's no fun in that. Part of her popularity was the power of her voice and she was afraid to lose it. If she didn't give her powers to the young man he would take them forcefully, and Miku feared that's not all he would take. Of course, without her powers her idol career was seemingly over along with the comfort she had at the academy. The Young woman wondered what in the world she could do since either way she had lost.

Once she got back into her apartment she was shocked that her door was open. Walking into her room cautiously she noticed a women was sitting on her couch sipping tea. "Who are you and why have you come to my room?"

The women looked up at Miku smirking. "Hello there Miku Izayoi, or should I call you **Diva**? I'm Ellen Mathers, and I know all about your little problem with that Shido kid. I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse." Ellen said smiling.

That's it for Chapter 25. I hope you liked the more savage Shido I've used so far. As promised only a bit of humiliation so far, but things are about to get far more interesting. The next chapter Ellen and Miku work together to try to turn the screws on their mutual enemy.


	31. Deal with DEM

Chapter 26: Deal with D.E.M

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody. It's me, Miku Izayoi. It's a pleasure to do the recap. I wish it was happy, but that damn bastard Shido had me trapped. He figured out my old identity and I couldn't let him reveal it, so I took the fight to him. Unfortunately my first plan didn't work because he revealed his spirit power and the fact that he had me trapped. I was stuck and had no idea what to do until a woman named Ellen Mathers came to me. What will I do now?

 **CHAPTER 26 START:**

"I'd like to give you an offer you can't refuse." Ellen said with a savage grin.

"What do you mean an 'offer I can't refuse'?" Miku inquired. She was already in tons of trouble thanks to her situation with Shido.

"I can help you get rid of your 'problem' with Shido Itsuka." Ellen revealed. Ellen had been spying on Miku for the last few weeks so she was aware of the issues the spirit had with Shido

Miku could finally see the way out of her problem so responded with intrigue in her voice. "I'm listening. What do you have in mind?"

"Well here's the deal. I know you're a spirit, and although D.E.M wants you, I can simply ignore your existence for now; but I need you to do something for me in exchange." Ellen explained.

"What do you need?" Miku wondered.

"All I need you to do is let me station some of my D.E.M agents at the festival. When Shido comes with his little spirit girlfriends, which he no doubt will, we'll take them and Shido captive. We'll leave you alone but they'll be captives"

Miku was torn and intrigued. She wasn't aware of the fact the young man was connected to other spirits but getting him out of her hair was a priority. "We have a deal. However, give the girls to me. I don't care what you do with him"

Ellen grinned savagely as their plan had worked out perfectly. Now she could get her revenge on the spirit Yggdrasil and she'd use the diva to do it. The best part is it would be right under her nose. "Very well. I'll give you the girls and I'll leave you alone as well." Ellen made her offer and now the time had come for her bosses plan to reach its final stage.

"Perfect. I can say that you are a special security firm to help out in case of a spacequake." Miku grinned since it seemed as though her problem was over and everything would return to normal.

A few days later Shido was ready for yet another meeting though he was wary. Considering the way his last meeting with Miku ended, Shido knew that the young woman was desperate. The only question was what the young woman would try next. As he made his way to Rindouji he was shocked when his girlfriend Origami was there at the entrance.

"Shido, you're here for the festival meeting right?" Origami asked surprised to see her boyfriend.

'She didn't.' Shido thought irritated. He realized something was up so decided to ask his girlfriend an important question at least to hm. "Yes I am. What the heck is D.E.M doing here?" Shido asked carefully.

"I'm here because apparently D.E.M is going to act as security for this festival. It's odd since apparently we're doing it for free." Origami said slightly concerned.

'SHE DID! DAMN HER!' Shido cursed on the inside something his girlfriend was quick to notice.

"What's wrong, Shido?" Origami asked.

"Let's just say our little diva has made a deal with the devil. Pardon the expression." Shido furiously revealed. He knew that Miku was behind this mess and that she somehow made a deal with a D.E.M Making his way to the meeting he knew that his little war with the pop idol had become dangerous for both him and her.

(Meeting hall)

Unsurprisingly when Shido made his way to the meeting hall, Ellen Mathers was waiting in a traditional business suit. It took most of Shido's willpower and Yggdrasil's not to exude a massive killing intent towards her and Miku, but he sat down calmly despite himself.

Miku saw Shido walk in and could tell the young man was furious. She had a meeting to run but she was certain the young man realized that something was up. As everybody sat down she set up the first phase of her plan. "Hello everybody, sorry for calling you to this meeting, but I'd like to introduce Ellen Mathers, who has a proposal for us." Miku introduced as she gave the floor to the partner.

"Hello everybody, I'm Ellen Mathers of D.E.M industries. Because of all the recent spirit events, I wanted to offer D.E.M's services free of charge to you guys to ensure that the festival goes as planned. Don't worry, all the manpower will be from our side and all the costs will be from us. We'll make sure that if ANY spirits try to get involved; we'll stop them before your event is put in danger." As Ellen finished her speech the whole classroom clapped including a reluctant Shido.

"So there you have it. I can't approve it without a vote from you guys. So raise your hands if you approve." Miku calmly asked the group. To her surprise even Shido approved, although the young man's expression told her that it was a tactical approval. "Excellent! Now onto the next topic." Miku said as her plan seemed to be in place. She looked over to the young man who she knew wasn't happy with the news. She was worried for a moment since Shido's expression told the diva that the young man would make her pay later.

'DAMN YOU, MIKU!' Shido cursed, realizing exactly what the young diva was up to. Reaching into his phone he sent a message to everybody involved to tell them that they would have a meeting later tonight when he returned home. As for Miku, he had a little payback in mind and the question was when would he do it. The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch, but as he left he began to plot his counterattack. In the meantime, he had to return to the school to make sure that he relayed what was discussed to the other members of the committee and then warn his fellow spirits of just what Miku was planning.

(Raizen High School)

When he arrived back at the school he went straight to the room that he and committee would be meeting in. To his surprise, Ai was waiting for him and by herself; usually she arrived with her two friends, Mii and Mai, but today she was alone. "What's up, Ai? You're usually with Mii and Mai." Shido asked surprised.

"You called the spirits for a meeting which meant that something happened. I wanted to find out what happened first. Plus, I never get any alone time with you. It's unfair ya know." Ai pouted. Making her way over to Shido Ai unzipped the young man's pants and reached into his boxers.

"Ai, what the hell are you doing? We've got a committee briefing in 10 minutes. We don't have time for this." Shido complained since even though he usually enjoyed a good blowjob, he didn't want to explain his sexual relationship with their friend to Mi and Mai.

"Don't worry, I sent Mii and Mai a message saying to meet thirty minutes later. They won't be coming for a while." Ai replied with a smile as she stroked Shido's member into hardness. "Now, speaking of cumming. This little guy looks like he wants to cum all over me." Ai said with glee as she enveloped Shido's member with her tongue.

'Let's see: enjoy the blowjob or stop her in case Mii and Mai walk in. Oh well blowjob wins. I need a little stress relief.' Shido thought as Ai's tongue work calmed him down quite a bit.

"Geez Ai, if you wanted to spend time with Shido you should've said so." Kurumi said opening the door with an annoyed Origami next to her.

"I know I'm letting you guys share my boyfriend, but really don't you guys have a committee meeting shortly." Origami said annoyed. Her tolerance had become far less recently and even for Origami things had become too much

"Uhh...sorry guys, but you girls have so much more access to him. I wanted to get something in" Ai complained.

Kurumi was amused at how silly Ai was being, but nonetheless gave in. "Its fine. I heard you told them we have thirty minutes more. Well how about we split those thirty between us and use the rest of the time to get the room ready for your meeting." Kurumi said stripping down to the black underwear Shido got for her during their date

"If you can't beat em join em." Origami said nonchalantly as she stripped to her own gray ensemble that was just like Kurumi's. After all if something foolish was going to happen she was at least going to get something out of it.

'I'm going to regret this. After I thoroughly enjoy it.' Shido thought as Ai began her ministrations. Shido would be proven correct as a few minutes later the door opened and a shocked Mi and Mai walked into the sight of Shido pounding Ai doggystyle while Origami and Kurumi were making out with one another.

"What the hell guys?" Mii said shocked before quickly closing the door behind her.

"I knew it." Shido groaned since this is exactly what he was afraid of. After the girls got dressed and Shido explained that Origami was okay with an open relationship and that Kurumi and Mai were his other partners. He left out the stuff about the spirits for now, but realized it was only a matter of time before that secret was out as well. He asked the girls to keep the open relationship a secret from the school and they ultimately agreed. Of course as a price they wanted Shido to fuck them too. Apparently each girl had a crush on Shido before, but since he was dating Origami, they held their feelings back. So the meeting devolved into an orgy, which Shido couldn't exactly complain about. Eventually they got to the actual meeting and decided that they would make a band just like Miku's for the actual event because it would be a way to show off the girls of their school. They decided to figure out the members another day.

(Miku's house)

Miku Izayoi was in heaven. Thanks to her deal with D.E.M she would have Shido out of her hair as well as D.E.M. "Clarissa, can you bring me some tea? I'd like to relax a bit since it was such a tough day." Miku said to her assistant who followed her home.

"As you wish, Miku-sama." Clarissa said calmly. The young assistant came back and poured the tea before leaving Miku to her own devices.

"Thank you, Clarissa. Have a nice day." Miku said as she sent the women away before she enjoyed her tea. 'Ahh, this is good. But I'm feeling a little sleepy.' Miku thought as she dozed off to sleep.

 **WARNING! The following scenes will contain some content that is a bit different from my classic vanilla stuff. If you wish to avoid this content skip it. If not keep reading.**

'Ughh! What happened to me?' Miku thought as she opened her eyes. Tea usually made her sleepy but not this badly. Looking down she noticed that she was naked and was tied her to bed. 'What the hell's going on?' Miku thought worried.

"Hello there, miss spirit." Clarissa, her assistant, said calmly. Miku could tell something was wrong since Clarissa didn't know she was a spirit and she had just sent her home.

"Who are you? I can tell you aren't Clarissa!" Miku yelled angrily.

"Very clever, I guess you're not just a stupid idol." Clarissa's body shone for a moment and a woman unfamiliar to Miku was revealed. She was wearing a black mask that hid her face, though her distinct lime green hair was a sight to behold. She was wearing a black suit with a dark green cape and black shoes. It was actually C.C. in her spirit form. Of course Miku didn't know about that.

"Who the hell are you?" Miku demanded vehemently as she struggled to get out of her restraints.

C.C smiled seeing the women struggle. "You may call me **Omni**.I'm a spirit much like you. The fact you're cooperating with D.E.M is something I can't allow, so I decided to come see you. I wonder what would happen if I used your own power on you?" C.C said with a contemplative smirk. As she focused once again, Miku noticed a Red symbol that looked like a messed up V on her forehead shine quickly.

"No! What are you doing to me?" Miku yelled in fear.

"I'm showing you what it's like to control people." C.C. said calmly. Snapping her fingers Miku was shocked as the restraints were removed.

"I'm getting out of here! See ya." Miku said angrily as she tried to run away.

"Stop right there!" C.C. ordered causing Miku to freeze. The young idol knew she was in trouble and wondered just how she was being controlled this time.

"Now, if you don't mind, let me get into something a little more comfortable." C.C. said as she snapped her fingers and changed into a black dominatrix outfit.

"What the hell is this for?" Miku said with fear in her eyes. Unlike when Shido had controlled her Miku knew this time she was in real trouble.

"Well, I'm going to punish you for working with the enemy. Now get onto the bed and spread your legs" C.C harshly ordered.

"Damn you!" Miku cursed as she walked over to the bed. Although she was conscious, she was helpless before the woman's brutal control. Miku finally spread her legs on the bed and **Omni** stuck a black vibrator into her snatch which caused a painful scream.

"It's showtime." C.C said calmly before pressing a small remote. C.C watched in glee as Miku writhed in pain and pleasure from the vibrator's movements inside her.

"You'll pay AHHH! for AHHH! this!" Miku cursed in between waves of pleasure and pain.

"Consider this a warning, Diva. If you continue to work with D.E.M, you will get much worse." C.C. said savagely.

"Please stop this! AHHH! I'm gonna NGGHHH! cum!" Miku pleaded.

"Nope." C.C. said with a savage grin on her face.

"You'll AHHHHHHHHH! pay for thissss, Omniiiii!" Miku screamed as she finally sprayed her juices all over her bed. Miku couldn't believe the brutal treatment she was receiving and could only cry in pain.

"I guess that served as a good enough warning." C.C. said before removing the dildo and returning it to where it came. "Goodbye, Diva." C.C. waved cheekily as she changed back into her outfit from before and left the panting Miku to her own devices.

 **This is the end of the scene. For those who skipped it I understand; for those who did not, I hope you enjoyed it.**

Shido was sitting in his kitchen after making dinner. He just got a message from C.C. saying she delivered a nice warning to Miku for him. He was planning to punish Miku himself but didn't mind too much. He just sent Tohka and Yoshino away since it was above Tohka's head and he kept Yoshino out of these discussions. Currently in the room Ai Origami and the other spirits sat in wait wondering what happened. Kotori monitored everything from Fraxinus so everyone was in place.

"Sorry to hold this impromptu meeting, everybody, but we have a problem." Shido said worried.

That's it for Chapter 26. Yeah, this was a bit more intense and I guess I thought of a bunch of ways to do the Miku torture scene, but I ultimately decided on this one. I don't approve of rape, so I wasn't going to do that, and the fact Miku wasn't aware of C.C made it easier and more fun. Miku's deal with Ellen is obviously a huge change and it will play a huge role in the eventual resolution of this arc. Get ready because next chapter Shido reveals his suspicions and begins his counterattack.


	32. Strategy Session

Chapter 27: Strategy Sessions

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody! It's me, Shido. I guess I'm doing the recap today. Last time that idiotic idol made a deal with D.E.M that would rid her of both my interference and of D.E.M. When she revealed D.E.M to the rest of the team, I was furious. Unfortunately for Miku, the day wasn't all peaceful as soon she was drugged and gagged by the mysterious **Omni.** Oh, who am I kidding, C.C. got in her Astral Dress and punished the idiotic girl. Oh well. Now it's time to prepare a counter attack and turn the screws on D.E.M once and for all.

 **CHAPTER 27: START**

"What's the matter, Shido? I noticed you were a bit frustrated during the committee meeting today." Kurumi said teasingly.

Turning towards Origami, Shido started to explain. "Miku has made a deal with D.E.M." Shido stated frankly to the shock of everybody.

"What do you mean she's made a deal with D.E.M?" Kaguya yelled angrily.

"Shido, what's going on?" Yuzuru exclaimed.

"It should be obvious, shouldn't it?" C.C. said walking into the room. As everybody turned towards the teacher, she explained. "That stupid idol has used the fact that D.E.M is after us to form an alliance." C.C. said frankly.

"That's right, C.C.. I expected something like this when Origami was watching the gate this morning. After I went into the meeting hall, I confirmed that fear." Shido admitted. "It's a huge problem since now I can't guarantee your safety at the festival. I'm sorry." Shido said apologetically. The girls all wonder what they're going to do now.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. I've given her a stern warning not to take action." C.C mentioned frankly.

"That's odd, C.C. Why would you do something to Miku, and for that matter, how did you know about Miku's little plan? I never told you about it." Shido asked curiously. He was a bit more concerned with the fact C.C did something on her own. However for now, figuring out what C.C knew was priority.

C.C. groaned in annoyance. "Master Yggdrasil told me. He's connected to both of us, remember?" C.C. responded. "As for what I did to that idol; let's just say I persuaded her to not continue her deal with D.E.M."

"Hah! Very well. Although let's face it, we still need a plan in case C.C.'s persuasion doesn't work." Shido explained with a groan. He wasn't happy that C.C acted alone, but he hoped the persuasion worked. He did want the girls to enjoy the festival after all.

"What if we give D.E.M exactly what they want?" Origami suggested. The group looked on surprised at the idea and wondered what she meant. "I know D.E.M well, and as you've likely guessed, Shido, they're going to betray Miku. Unfortunately, kidnapping an idol in the middle of the festival isn't exactly the easiest task." Origami continued.

Everyone looked on shocked at the simple logic, and although a few are confused, Shido and Kurumi both realized what she was suggesting. "That's brilliant, Origami." Shido complimented with a smile before kissing his girlfriend on the lips in happiness.

"Geez, so this is the only way I get to kiss my boyfriend lately?" Origami groaned in annoyance. Origami may have allowed Shido's arrangement with the girls. However she was growing more and more annoyed. The addition of Mi and Mai was a massive annoyance.

"That's what you get when a bunch of horny girls are after your boyfriend, present company included." Kurumi quipped sarcastically to Origami's annoyance. "Anyway you're suggesting that one of us attacks during the middle of the festival. That way D.E.M can use the confusion to escort Miku away and then properly kidnap her." Kurumi guessed with sadistic glee.

"That's exactly right" Origami confirmed to the group. Shido considered the plan and he had to admit it had merits. It would get D.E.M off his back and punish Miku for her foolishness. However, there was still a problem.

"That's fine for dealing with Miku, but what about with us. After all don't forget Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, and Yuzuru will be in danger. Kurumi and I will be fine but what about you girls."

"Shido, you're so dense." Kurumi teased. "Make Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Tohka part of the band, that way D.E.M can't take them until after the performance; As for Yoshino, I'll make sure she can watch everything. D.E.M is smart; they won't want to cause panic until the best chance arrives. Just trust us to deal with them." Kurumi happily explained.

"Alright, but the real problem is what happens when Miku is kidnapped." Shido said calmly. The situation wasn't exactly one that helped him. He needed to protect Miku but he needed to get D.E.M off his back.

"We rescue her, DUH!" Kurumi said annoyed. "She may be a bitch, but she's still a spirit, and I'm sure if you protect her despite all of her nonsense, she'll come around. After all, you convinced me to become good and I was in a constant battle with your sister." Kurumi happily admitted.

Shido is glad for Kurumi's kind words and smiled. "Alright, so we have our plan. Luckily for us we have some time to practice tomorrow. Ai, make sure to tell Mi and Mai who the band members will be. We'll go with this plan and prepare for any actions afterwards as needed."

"Alright then girls, it's time for everyone to leave." Origami directed calmly.

"Hey! Why do we have to leave, Origami?" Kaguya cried angrily.

"Yea that's not fair" Yuzuru added in.

"Thanks to all this craziness, I haven't spent much time with my boyfriend, and I want to do it now" Origami insisted. The girls reluctantly agreed, leaving Shido with an unusually forward Origami.

"So what now Origami?" Shido asked with a smirk.

"Jerk, you know exactly what." Origami said leading Shido to his room. The noises coming from the room made it clear exactly what the usually stoic Origami wanted and she got it.

Luckily for Shido the next day they had class off to prepare for the festival, so Shido made his way to the school. The band they were going to use consisted of Shido, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka, and Kurumi. Shido got a message from Kotori saying that Yoshino could watch everything from Fraxinus, but that he had to win the blue haired spirit a prize, as well as one for her. Shido agreed calmly and proceeded to the festival as planned.

During the band rehearsal, Shido discovered that Tohka may be a ditz, but she had a brilliant voice. The group then figured out a song, so rehearsal went almost perfectly. After rehearsal was over the group left to go home leaving Shido to figure out what he would do about the other issue.

"Penny for your thoughts?" C.C said in her teacher's disguise.

"I guess I wonder just whether we're doing the right thing letting Miku get captured. I mean, she deserves it certainly, but is that really so wise?" Shido sighed heavily.

"Man, for somebody who has mercilessly teased her during this week, you're getting annoyingly sentimental." C.C. teased.

"Tell me about it. I mean, if I remember correctly, when Miku was still Tsukino, a huge scandal between her and a big name producer cost her big time. She lost all of her fans and everything. That's when she tried to kill herself."

C.C. sighed herself remembering that time. "Yes, I remember it well. When I found Miku, or as you knew her, Tsukino, she had nearly succeeded. Giving her Diva's crystal saved her life and gave her new purpose. I have to admit when I first met her she just saw an invisible voice, which is why I could do what I did tonight. Sometimes we do things that are difficult. Though I must admit if I had known that she'd become this annoying I'd have let her die"

"Yeah, but we're going to save her, aren't we?" Shido asked.

"Yes we are. She may be foolish, but Miku still needs to be reminded of the fact that sneaky dealing is exactly what led her down the road of ruin the first time." C.C. confirmed.

"Right. For now, I need to get some rest. After all tomorrow's the last big gathering before the festival. I'm sure Miku will want to give me all kinds of grief for your little attack." Shido snipped sarcastically before going back to his home to sleep.

The next day was every bit the headache that Shido expected it to be. The meeting went fine, but when other people were talking he could see Miku glaring at him with absolute fury. He knew that C.C. had dealt with Miku, but he was almost afraid to find out what happened. Figuring the typically irritable maiden would confront him later, Shido relaxed through the meeting. This meeting was mainly to figure out what other attractions would be taken care of. Shido barely paid attention, something which Miku seemed to enjoy calling him out on. After an hour or so the meeting was finally over so Shido could deal with the furious idol he knew would be ready to chew him out. As everybody seemed to leave, Shido took his time so the idol could properly vent her obvious frustrations. Finally everybody was gone and Shido knew exactly what was coming.

"Who is she?" Miku yelled when the two were finally alone.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Shido shrugged. He was going to enjoy this little rant and he was sure it would drive the idol crazy.

" **Omni**!Who the hell was **Omni**?" Miku screamed. As Shido looked at the idol's face he could see a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about" Shido reiterated calmly. He actually didn't know any **Omni** but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew who it was.

"You bastard, fine I'll spell it out for you. Last night after the meeting, a woman named **Omni** was in my home. She came into my room and she... and she..." Miku couldn't finish due to the embarrassment. "Well it doesn't matter what she did. She said she was trying to stop me from working with D.E.M, and the only person besides me who knows about D.E.M and about me being a spirit is you. You've probably told that harem of yours too. So WHO IS SHE?!" Miku yelled.

'Hmm, you must've done a number on her, C.C.' Shido thought in amusement. Turning seriously he turned to the angered idol. "Even if I knew what happened to you, which by the way I don't, why in the world do you think I'd tell you, TSUKINO? As you said I figured out your little deal and frankly it's going to end in disaster for you."

Miku scoffed at the young man's warning, "Hah! You just don't want to lose your precious girls. I bet they're all tools to you. What a horrible man you are." Miku yelled.

Shido was beginning to get annoyed at Miku's words so he decided to stop the nice guy act. The fact that nobody else was around helped. "I'm not exactly the perfect person, but that doesn't change the fact that the way you're going you are bound to get betrayed AGAIN, Tsukino." Shido said making sure to yell.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Miku screamed before slapping Shido in the face. "You have no idea what I've been through." Miku cried still angry.

"That was a nice slap." Shido said sarcastically. "Anyway I do understand. You were an up and coming pop idol who was betrayed when the industry she worked for revealed its ugly side and the fans that used to love you betrayed you."

Miku was shocked at his understanding of her situation but kept her composure. "That's right, so why should I believe any man. You've proven that you're just as deceptive as the snakes that ruined my life."

"I am deceptive certainly, but as I said, if I wanted your body I would've taken it the other day. Your body is of zero interest to me" Shido said frankly.

"You're lying. Look at me, I'm gorgeous. Any man would beg to get in bed with me." Miku bragged.

"Funny, isn't that exactly why you retired and nearly killed yourself, Tsukino? Because somebody wanted your body so much that he ruined your life just to get it?" Shido retorted.

"Damn you!" Miku cursed.

"However, I'll leave it at this. D.E.M will betray you and when they do, they'll try to take that voice of yours and use it to destroy everybody. You are a spirit as much as you are an idol. D.E.M will make it clever but they will betray you." Shido stated firmly but calmly.

"I doubt it. You're probably just doing this so you can have my power as well." Miku retorted.

"Maybe I am, maybe not, who knows. Either way, when D.E.M betrays you, you'll be out of my hair. They'll steal your power and probably kill you." Shido said with finality. 

"Get out! You're lying to me, you filthy man. GET OUT!" Miku screamed in rage. She was tired of him insisting she'll be betrayed. After all, her voice would take care of any potential problems since D.E.M was all women.

Shido calmly left, but turned back to the angered spirit and said quietly. "It's a shame, you do have a lovely voice. Oh, and I'm talking about your real one, not the one your Angel gave you." With those words Shido returned home to prepare for the festival the next day.

"Wait a minute" Miku said shocked. She wondered what he meant by that, but it was too late and the young man was gone.

Shido walked home by himself annoyed at how foolish Miku had behaved. He couldn't believe how stubborn the young woman was being, but decided to deal with it sooner or later.

"That was quite a drag, wasn't it?" Kurumi said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it was. Oh well, Miku will realize the truth tomorrow." Shido said calmly. He was used to Kurumi's random appearances so wasn't fazed this time.

"Yes, I guess she will. Luckily all the arrangements were made by Kotori. So now all you need to do is wait. It's rather fortunate that her organization has done so little so a connection is unclear." Kurumi smirked.

Shido smirked himself since he knew that Kurumi was right. The next day would be interesting and Shido was certain it would change the life of Miku and the other spirits in his care. Whether it was for the better or not remained to be seen.

That's it for Chapter 27. Crazy stuff huh. Things are getting intense though so get ready for things to heat up big time. Next chapter the Tennou festival begins and we get a little bit of lighthearted action. The calm before the storm is coming. I hope you're all ready.


	33. Tennou Festival Part 1: Playtime

Chapter 28: Tennou Festival Pt 1: Playtime

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody. It's me, Kurumi Tokisaki. What a crazy few days it's been. Shido told us that Miku made a deal with D.E.M that puts all of us in danger. Naturally we figured out a plan to deal with those bastards and that was that. Of course Miku wasn't happy since her little attack. Anyway they got into another fight, and despite Shido's warnings, Miku was determined to continue the plan. Anyway we have a plan in place and today the festival begins. This should be fun.

 **CHAPTER 28: START**

(Day of the festival)

The day of the festival had arrived and it was always going to be complicated. Thanks to Miku's little antics, D.E.M was all over the grounds and a few spirits were eager to spend time with Shido before the concert. Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Mi, and Ai would be the band behind the singer, Tohka. The fact they had such a good song in mind was certainly something he appreciated. But for now, Shido had to appease the girls and that would be a chore.

"Shido! Shido! Are you ready?" Tohka yelled excitedly as Shido was about ready to go. Tohka had come down for breakfast since she was a helpless cook, but her excitement was for a totally different reason. The girls had all arranged for time with Shido. First would be Tohka, then Kurumi, followed by the twins together, and finally the Ai, Mi, Mai trio wanted a chance to be with Shido. Origami would've had time, but the fact was she had to work meant she couldn't.

"Yeah, Tohka. I'm ready. But remember, after our time is over, IMMEDIATELY go to C.C. I don't trust D.E.M as far as I can throw them."

" **You can throw them pretty far partner."** Yggdrasil teased, causing Shido to groan in annoyance.

"Got it, Shido" Tohka replied. Tohka was aware of Shido's concerns so she quickly nodded. To him there was only one question. When would C.C. begin the final phase of their plan?

(Flashback)

The night before, Shido and the girls gathered to discuss the plans. Yoshino was back on Ratatoskr and Kotori was there because she'd be needed.

"So the plan is set." Shido confirmed. Shido finally figured out how to deal with his Miku problem. It was a cruel plan but it would do what he needed.

"Yes, it is. Since we're going on before Miku, it's perfect." Kurumi replied.

"Uhh...what plan?" Tohka asked with a clueless expression.

"Ughh, forget it, Tohka" Shido sighed in exasperation. "Anyway it's a shame for Miku, but she will be our bait in this game"

"Umm, Shido? Shouldn't we be protecting a fellow spirit?" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah, Shido. This seems cruel." Yuzuru agreed with her twin.

"No, I refuse. Miku was angry at the fact that she couldn't control me, so she's using D.E.M to put you girls in danger. I have zero pity for her." Shido refused.

"Shido, honestly, you're being ridiculous. Your plan may work but you don't want D.E.M getting her power. That will be trouble." Kotori says angrily. Considering this was one of the few times Ratatoskr was actually in play she had to convince him to be smarter.

"I actually don't think it matters. We're gonna deal with D.E.M eventually this just makes it easier" C.C. shrugged apathetically.

"Anyway...for now, get some rest. The festival is gonna be a pain in the neck." Shido groaned as everybody left.

(Flashback end)

Shido and Tohka left the house and were met by the Yamai twins and Kurumi. Ai, Mi, and Mai would meet them at the festival. As Shido walked he got a text from Origami saying which gate she was guarding. Apparently one of the things D.E.M was doing was scanning each person as they entered. A nasty little way to find the spirits. Granted, Shido could use his own power to cancel that effect, but he didn't bother since there was a way around it. As the group walked together chatting, Shido could just tell that things would be a pain. Finally making it to his girlfriend's gate, Tohka and the others went through without being scanned.

"You owe me big time, ya know. Again, I'm letting you spend time with all these girls. Eventually I won't be so forgiving." Origami claimed in an angry voice. Well angry for Origami.

Shido could only shrug in response. "Yeah, I know. Tell ya what; we'll go on a date this weekend. I promise." Shido assured Origami.

"You better." Origami huffed insistently. She was going to rant further, but Shido silenced her complaints with a searing kiss. The fierce clash of tongues made everybody watching blush heavily. After a few minutes Shido was done.

"That should hold you for now." Shido smiled, leaving Origami in a slight daze.

"Casanova." Kurumi whispered teasingly from nearby.

"Shut it." Shido retorted as the pair made their way to the concert hall in order to begin his obligations for the day. After all he did still have a concert to deal with. However, the girls wanted a chance to enjoy the festival.

"Come on Shido, there's supposed to be lots of yummy food!" Tohka yelled as she dragged Shido all around. Predictably, Tohka just wanted to eat, so she and Shido went around to a few food stalls and stuffed their faces.

" **You're being unusually kind. What's the occasion?"** Yggdrasil muttered to Shido.

"Because they need this time off. Fighting for their lives like this is taxing. It's nice to have a break." Shido smirked as Tohka enjoyed her favorite bread.

" **So what are you going to do about the idol?"** Yggdrasil responded.

"You've been in my head, you already know." Shido retorted.

" **True. You should take this opportunity to relax. You're under far more stress then all of us."** Yggdrasil said calmly.

"Troublesome tree." Shido thought as he finally got some food for himself. The rest of the time Tohka got her food and Shido went back to go get Kurumi.

"My turn, Shido." Kurumi said seductively.

'Great, knowing Kurumi, she'll go to the haunted house. Her personality makes that place a perfect spot.' Shido thought in annoyance.

"Let's go. I wanna play some games." Kurumi insisted to Shido's confusion. "What? Did that surprise you?" Kurumi asked angrily puffing her cheeks for effect.

"Yeah, it did actually. I thought you'd wanna go to the haunted house and scare the hell outta people." Shido said frankly.

"Oh, I did that earlier." Kurumi admitted causing Shido to sweatdrop.

"Okay then. So games?" Shido said calmly. It turned out that Kurumi saw a shooting game earlier. Shido actually chuckled when realized that despite her dark personality, she loved her stuffed animals. The whole hour, Shido watched as Kurumi went down to the various stalls and won the events. Luckily for Shido, Kotori had one of the Ratatoskr agents bring the stuff to Ratatoskr so Kurumi didn't have to use her clones. As they walked back Shido wondered what the Yamai would want to do. Luckily for him those two were relatively predictable.

"Uhh...what?" Shido said confused. When he came back ready for the Yamai twins to have their turn he was given quite the surprise

"You heard us, Shido. Use our time to go see Origami." Kaguya said calmly.

"Yes, we had all that time during vacation. Plus she's been busy this whole time protecting us." Yuzuru said happily.

"Go on, Shido" "Yeah, she's earned it." "You're so lame." the Ai, Mii, Mai trio joked.

"Thanks girls." Shido said calmly before kissing all five on the cheek. He had to admit he never imagined the girls would use the time for somebody else. He sent a text to Origami asking if she wanted to walk around the festival with him for a few hours. A few minutes later he got the okay so he waited for Origami. Meanwhile, the girls all went to the stage to prepare for the concert, leaving Shido alone in their waiting area. Shido had a second to reflect on how things had been recently. Unfortunately for Shido his moment of peace was interrupted by somebody opening the door.

"Hmm, so here you are. It took forever to find somebody who knew where you were." A voice said walking in. To Shido's annoyance it was his favorite idol.

"Do you mind, I'm waiting for my girlfriend, and seeing you here is not gonna help?" Shido groaned in annoyance.

"Hmph, I doubt it. You were with a few girls this morning from what I heard" Miku scoffed. "Either way I wanted one more look at you before D.E.M drags you away. Hahahaha!"

"You foolish girl. Just like that producer, D.E.M will betray you and then a fan reputation will be the least of your worries." Shido lashed back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Miku yelled before slapping Shido in the face. "You have no idea what I went through. No idea how much pain I was in." Miku yelled at Shido.

Despite being slapped Shido remained surprisingly calm. "No, I don't Miku. I must admit wasn't easy finding out about your little incident. That even shocked me. Rest assured Miku, D.E.M will betray you and when that happens, you will be helpless. They'll take that precious voice and they won't care what remains of you. Now get out of here. I've got far more important things to do then deal with you." Shido said annoyed.

Miku was about to tear into Shido but a knock on the door interrupted her. "Shido? It's me, Origami. Are you ready?" Origami said happily.

"Yes, I'm ready, Origami." Shido says calmly. Opening the door he found his girlfriend waiting for him. She was wearing the Raizen uniform which surprised Shido.

"Uhh...did I interrupt something?" Origami said annoyed.

Shido calmed down with his girlfriend's presence and decided to relax. "No, you didn't, Origami. Miku was just confirming the sound for the performances later. Let's go." Shido says calmly leaving the still furious Miku. "We'll talk later, okay Miku?" Shido said calmly but Miku knew that he was really angry. As he walked away Miku reflected on what he said.

"Well, that was strange. I wonder how right he is." Miku thought for a moment. "No, no, he's a man and men can't be trusted. I'll use D.E.M" Miku said with confusion in her voice. With how things were going Miku wondered what would've happened if the silver haired girl hadn't interrupted. After all he humiliated her many times and considering the circumstances her power was helpless. So why hadn't he done anything? Despite all her questions she had to return to her own waiting area. There was a concert to play.

(Festival)

"Seems you've had a busy morning, huh." Origami teased. As the two walked around he groaned since Origami wanted to go to a stall he took Tohka too. She even wanted a toy from one of the stalls he went to with Kurumi. Naturally Shido didn't want to explain things so he said he was showing them all as friends.

"Spare me, Origami. My day is annoying enough without that. Granted at least we get to spend some time together." Shido said happily. He had to admit the lack of time with Origami bothered him quite a bit. Sure he loved the sex with the girls, but the bond between him and Origami was always something he appreciated. As the two walked around he was reminded of everything that happened.

"So what would've happened if I didn't show up earlier? What would you have done with Miku?" Origami asked curiously.

"Who knows. I actually considered taking her powers which C.C. suggested but there's nothing I can do. As it stands Miku will get her comeuppance" Shido said grinning.

"What are you up to?" Origami asked worried. She saw the grin her boyfriend had and knew he was up to some nasty fun.

"Don't worry about it. For now, let's enjoy the time we have together." Shido insisted with a smile. Origami agreed and they walked around some more. Unfortunately for Shido it was soon time for the performances, which meant things were

"Time to go." Origami sighed, noticing the time. Origami wasn't there when he discussed his plan for the day. However she knew her boyfriend and the concert was sure to be a part.

"Yea it is. But don't worry, I'll be fine. My plan is in place and D.E.M is none the wiser. Things are about to get ugly" Shido said with a smirk.

"Be careful, Shido. Ellen is determined to get you and she's relentless. I'm shocked she hasn't done anything yet."

"It's because Ellen isn't foolish. If she's gonna attack me she has to do it discreetly. I'm going to use that against her. Plus Miku is clueless as to Ellen's true nature." Shido said smiling. Ellen may have been his enemy but he appreciated how devious she was. This plan was no doubt her idea. Continuing his thought he said, "Ellen's plan for Miku is partially based on the idea that my personality would prepare a counter to Miku."

"Okay, but promise me something." Origami insisted. She was a member of D.E.M but she was Shido's girlfriend first.

"What's that?" Shido wondered. This was a rare show of emotions for Origami.

"Don't get yourself killed." Origami pleaded.

"Got it. I'll be fine Origami" Shido said before kissing his girlfriend once again. With his date done, Shido made his way towards the auditorium to meet up with the rest of the girls.

"Ahh! Shido, you're here!" The Ai, Mii, Mai trio said happily.

"Yeah, sorry. Is everybody all set to go for the concert?" Shido apologized.

"Yes, everything's ready. Both the band and the surprise. Trust me, D.E.M won't know what hit them." Kurumi said with a sinister grin.

"Excellent." Shido said with a grin just as dark as Kurumi's. "Now let's get ready for the show, girls." Shido said calmly but he knew that there was far more to come.

That's it for Chapter 28. I hope you've enjoyed the calm before the proverbial storm. Next chapter Shido and the gang have their concert along with Miku's performance. Unfortunately their concert has an uninvited guest. What will happen next? Stay tuned for more?


	34. Tennou Festival Part 2: Performance

Chapter 29: Tennou Festival Part 2: The Performance

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me, Shido. Last time the festival began and I had to deal with my band of misfit spirits by taking them out on festival dates. First I took Tohka out for food, food, and more food. Then Kurumi went to a shooting game and got tons of stuffed animals which boggled my mind. Then I was about to take the Yamai out when them and the Ai Mii Mai trio suggested I go with Origami. Given the chance, I gladly accepted. Unfortunately I had to once again argue with Miku over everything. Anyway I had a proper date with Origami, which was a bit awkward considering I'd been out with others, but hey, that's my life. Anyway now it's concert time. We're gonna blow everyone away.

"Now, let's get ready for the show, girls." Shido said with a savage grin.

"So this is your rag-tag group huh?" Miku said haughtily walking into the room.

"Yes it is, Miku. So tell me, what's a world famous idol doing bothering this rag tag group?" Shido responded sarcastically.

"I guess I was curious what you were up to." Miku responded awkwardly.

'Oh, she's hiding something.' Kurumi thought deviously. She never said anything, but Kurumi had one of her clones follow Shido on his date with Tohka. Turns out the idol was spying on them the whole time.

"Very well. This is my band. Tohka will be our singer, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Kurumi will be our guitarists. Ai will be our drummer and Mi will be our piano player." Shido points to the girls clad in their Raizen high uniforms.

"Yep, and by the way Miku, besides Ai Mi and Mai, we're spirits just like you" Kurumi revealed to a shocked Miku.

"Impossible!" Miku gasped.

"Wait, so Miku is a spirit?" Mi asked confused.

"Geez Mi, I told you about that after our little four way with Shido." Ai responded with a groan.

"AH hem!" Shido coughed. "We have a guest remember." Shido interjected.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Ai said apologetically.

'No way. He's managed to tame all these spirits?' Miku thought shocked.

"Are you okay, Miku?" Kaguya asked curiously.

"Yeah, everything okay?" Yuzuru added on.

Miku got out of her daze for a moment to answer the innocent question. "Yeah, I'm fine. So tell me girls, how did Shido convince you to join him. What kind of awful manipulation did he use on you?" The four girls looked at Miku in complete confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kaguya asked.

"Shido didn't manipulate us at all." Yuzuru responded.

"Impossible. How could you follow such a man?" Miku yelled angrily.

"He became my friend." Tohka said honestly.

"He shined a light on my darkness." Kurumi said happily.

"He showed us the importance of life." Kaguya admitted.

"Hey, if you don't mind me adding in; he was always kind, despite the way we acted to him. We're just humans though" The Ai Mi Mai trio said together.

'Amazing. He's done all of this without any problem. I wonder why he was so cold to me?' Miku wondered. Her spying on Shido earlier confirmed he wasn't such a bad guy. However, the idol still wondered why the animosity

"Uhh...earth to Miku... are you okay?" Shido said calmly.

Miku shook her head to remind herself that Shido was a man and he convinced them to say that. "Yes, I'm fine. Well it's time for me to go watch the other performances." Miku said haughtily.

"That's fine. Well good luck with your performance, Miku and I hope you'll enjoy mine." Shido said with a smile before reaching his hand out for a handshake.

Miku was unsure about whether or not she should take the hand because of his past actions. Reluctantly Miku did and to everyone's surprise Shido grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a warm embrace. 'What the hell is he doing?' Miku thought. Given everything that happened he was shocked that he would hug her. "What are you doing, you oaf." Miku said bashing her arms on the young man's back.

"Just shut up and take the hug, Miku. I want to bury the hatchet and this seemed like the best way to do it." Shido said calmly before removing his arms.

'Hmm I can think of another hatchet he could bury, but Shido's too nice for that' Kurumi thought with a chuckle.

"Why would you hug me, considering all I've done, the way I've treated you." Miku said angrily.

Shido scratched his head for a moment. "Well hearing the others' stories reminded me that sometimes spirits need a little love, even if they are annoying. I mean honestly, Kurumi nearly killed me. Kaguya and Yuzuru likely would have if not for them coming up with their bizarre bet. So it happens. Hell, I abandoned Kaguya and Yuzuru after a day. I was convinced to help them later, but you aren't the first spirit to annoy the crap out of me." Shido admitted.

"Okay then..." Miku said confused. Deciding she didn't want to get caught up in their pace any longer. Miku left.

"Just remember Miku, not all men are bad." Shido said calmly as Miku closed the door. Back in the room Kurumi got a vicious smile on her face.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kurumi broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Yes it was. But now everything is in place. Does that satisfy you, C.C.?" Shido said looking to the corner. All of the sudden a dark shadow appeared on the floor. To the groups shock Clara Cambridge, or C.C. as she was affectionately called, appeared from the floor.

"Woah! Where did you come from?" Kaguya asked confused.

"Why did you have to use my favorite power?" Kurumi complained.

Ignoring the two girl's issues; C.C. responded to Shido's question. "That will do nicely. I must admit you probably didn't expect Miku to come and visit did you?" C.C. said calmly.

"I didn't. I was actually going to place the spell on her after our performance. A simple handshake would've sufficed, but now Miku is protected. **Yggdrasil** should be happy with that."

"He's just happy to see that you've treated the girls who inherited his power very well. Well besides the abuse and games you two have been playing."

"Uhh, I'm confused what's going on." Mii asked with an odd expression.

"Don't worry about it for now, Mii. Let's go watch the performances." Shido said with a smile. With that the group went to the audience to watch the groups perform before they did. There was nothing special; a few magic acts, a few nice dance routines, but the highlight was going to be Shido's group. After an hour or so, Shido and the girls went backstage to get ready for their own performance. Luckily for Shido, the girls did their sound check already so everything was set to go.

"It's showtime, Shido." Kurumi said happily. As Shido and the group arrived on stage. All that was left was for Shido to introduce their group.

"Hello everybody, it's nice to meet you. I'm Itsuka Shido of Raizen academy and this is our little band. The lead Singer is Yatogami Tohka. On Guitar is Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai, along with Kurumi Tokisaki. On piano is Mii Fujibakama and finally on drums is Ai Yamabuki. Give them a round of applause everybody." Shido announced, pausing so the girls could get their round of applause. Giving the microphone to Tohka, Shido smirked and walked off the stage. The crowd cheered, anxious for a good show. "Uhh, hi everybody. The song we're going to sing is called 'I'm falling down'." Tohka said nervously before beginning to sing. _(AN: I'd put in the lyrics but honestly I couldn't find them. For anybody who doesn't recognize it, this song is from Sora no Otoshimono. It's the same song Icarus and the group sang. Go on YouTube to find it. It's actually rather fantastic and although I can't show you the astral dresses for obvious reasons, the power of the scene is what I'm aiming for. If you want to imagine how this version went watch that version online and super impose the characters. Sorry.)_

As Tohka finished, the crowd roared in approval and even Shido was shocked. "She may be an idiot, but damn can she sing." Shido thought in amusement.

" **You're right about that partner. Oh and thank you for doing that to that annoying idol. You may not want her, but C.C. is right, we can't allow D.E.M to get her power of voice manipulation."** Yggdrasil said in appreciation.

"We'll talk later." Shido said to Yggdrasill as he watched the girls go off stage.

Ellen Mathers was watching the performance and the moment she was waiting for had arrived. They may not be able to get all of the spirits; the young man she was trying to trap was far too smart for that. However her plan was in place to at least stir the pot. All that was left was for that idol to brainwash everybody with her music. Then the plan would begin.

Back in the dressing room the girls were happy with their performance. Kaguya and Yuzuru were happily celebrating while Kurumi was calm. Tohka was also very cheerful. The Ai and Mii Mai trio were also in a good mood. Sadly for the girls the time was short and Shido had to act quickly. C.C. was also in business mode.

"Listen girls, it's time for you to go." Shido said calmly.

"Aww...what about our performance, Shido?" Kurumi teased. Shido smiled at Kurumi's antics but only for a moment.

"You girls were great, but now's not the time. Miku's gonna start in a few moments and I need you girls safe and sound when that happens." Shido warned.

"We're ready to go, big brother." Kotori said into his earpiece. Soon the four spirits were transported safely to Ratatoskr leaving Shido, Ai, and Mii alone. Focusing for a moment Shido made clones for the group using Kurumi's power."

"Alright C.C., do it" Shido insisted. Soon C.C. activated another power and the clones were transformed into the gang just in case Ellen had a plan in mind for them. "Alright, we're ready. Now C.C., make sure you get out safely. We can't have any more trouble." Shido said with a smile. "

Hmph, still nervous after all this time. You really should calm down." C.C. teased.

"Whatever." Shido scoffed as he went to join the spirits on Ratatoskr. Now it was time for the final phase of his plan to at least draw D.E.M out and see what they would do.

Back on stage, Miku was focused and ready to go. Granted it was a more tiring day then she expected. She followed Shido during the morning because she was beginning to open up and seeing the happy looks on the girl's faces irritated her. Well what irritated her was the fact that her voice didn't work on any of them. Regardless, their happy faces along with the explanation from the girls earlier showed her that Itsuka Shido may have been a decent guy after all. I mean he could've done anything to her to keep the secret but honestly the fact remained he did nothing. He just teased and prodded her. But the hug had caught her off guard even more. Looking around the crowd she quickly found Shido and his girls sitting and watching; Shido had the signature smile she saw earlier while the girls were relatively happy as well. Of course for Miku she had more important things to think about. It was the time for her performance to begin. Activating her astral dress she wondered just what would happen next.

"Hello everybody, I'm Miku Izayoi. It's time for me to begin." Miku said calmly as her band started to play. As the crowd was entranced by the combination of Miku's music and her angel Miku was happy to perform. All of the sudden the power went out in the auditorium. To Miku's shock a green light shone in the middle of the room.

"Foolish girl. You continued to work with those bastards and now you will pay." A voice familiar to Miku said happily.

"It can't be! **Omni** , where are you?" Miku screamed.

"Look up, idol girl." Omni teased. When Miku looked up there was the familiar guise of Omni floating in the sky. "

What are you doing here? This is my stage! My performance!" Miku yelled out. "

Yes, but I'm going to punish you again. But this time your fans will get to watch." Omni said floating towards the stage.

"You may have scared me before. BUT NOT NOW!" Miku yelled snapping her fingers. Soon the security guards activated their weapons and all around the arena D.E.M agents were on standby ready to attack.

That's it for Chapter 29. I hope you enjoyed my little performance and the nod to Sora No Otoshimono or Heaven's Lost Property. This was a tough scene to get ready, but now that it is. Everything is set to go. Omni, or C.C. is ready to strike and seemingly punish Miku. While D.E.M has shocked everybody. Of course the crowd is still calm thanks to Miku's brainwashing but that's another matter. Get ready everybody, because the next chapter things get crazy. What will happen to Omni? What will happen to Miku? Find out on the next chapter of DAL Spirits Path.


	35. Tennou Festival Part 3: Betrayal

Chapter 30: Tennou festival Pt 3: Betrayal

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

AN: Sorry it took so long everybody. Hopefully you won't be waiting a month for the next chapter.

 **RECAP:** Welcome back everybody. It's me, Shido. Last time was rather interesting. Before the concert, Kurumi foolishly told Miku about the fact we were spirits. Then the concert began and the crowd went nuts thanks to the song our group came up with. Unfortunately for Miku, the Kurumi surprise was the least of her problems since a mysterious guest arrived just as she was about to go on stage. Now with D.E.M ready to take down this new person what will happen next?

 **CHAPTER 30 START:**

The crowd of people gathered for the concert all started to flee thanks to Omni's sudden appearance. Thanks to the extra D.E.M soldiers on the scene the evacuation went extremely quickly. Shido's five clones also took this opportunity to leave.

Back at the stadium Omni scoffed at the group that was facing off against her. **"Hmph, so this is all you've got? A bunch of little girls. You must not realize this, but thanks to my power, those weapons will never hurt me."** Omni laughed facing off with the girls.

"You bitch! You won't get away with this!" Miku shouted before Ellen stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt Lady Miku, but it's time for us to go." Ellen Mathers stated. Turning to the D.E.M wizards, Ellen issues her orders. "Girls, take care of this interloper and then meet up with us."

"ROGER!" The girls all acknowledged before firing their weapons. Fortunately for C.C. she was able to easily block the attacks.

'Hah! This is pointless. Just a ruse so D.E.M could claim that stupid idol. Oh well I'll play along' C.C. thought as she prepared her counterattack.

(Ratatoskr)

As C.C. fought against D.E.M's wizards; Shido was up at Ratatoskr watching everything play out.

"So Shido, they didn't go after you huh?" Kurumi said teasing as the group watched from Ratatoskr.

"Yep, I must admit I'm a little surprised myself, but it does buy us some time." Shido says with a smirk. Soon he brought the clones back and now all that was left was C.C.

"So what happens now?" Ai asks curiously.

"We wait for C.C to finish toying with them." Shido answered smirking. "Although while we wait let's celebrate a concert well done. Kotori send us back to my house." Shido suggested with a pervy smile.

"ALRIGHT!" The girls all happily accepted knowing what Shido was after. Soon they were transported back to Shido's house and some fun was on the way.

(Arena)

Unfortunately for the wizards C.C. was far too powerful for them.

"Die Spirit!" The leader said with a sneer. That leader was Ryoko Origami's former captain. In fact, the team that was fighting **Omni** was the same one Origami used to be a part of. As for Origami herself she wasn't fighting. Ellen's lack of faith in her was very apparent.

" **That's cute; well it's time to end this. SHOCK BURST!"** C.C. shouted before firing a burst of electricity out towards the girls who were pushed back.

"Damn you!" Ryoko shouted in pain. Unfortunately she couldn't move and C.C. seemed bored.

" **Well, I've played with you girls enough, so I'm leaving!"** C.C shouted out as she vanished to the shock of the agents.

"She got away!" Ryoko shouted angrily. She was furious they were sent without Origami or Mana, who both weren't trusted by Ellen. Ryoko could only assume that it was because of Shido though she didn't quite know why.

"So what do we do captain?" One of the girls asked.

"We contact Ellen and wait for orders." Ryoko said calmly.

"Got it!" The girl responded.

Ryoko used her com-link to contact Ellen knowing that the time had come for D.E.M's real plan. "This is Ryoko. The spirit got away ma'am. I'm so sorry."

"What about the young man? Is he still in the stadium with his group?" Ellen asked impatiently.

"No ma'am, he seems to have evacuated as well." Ryoko said with only slight regret. "What are our orders?"

"Return to base and await further orders." Ellen said calmly through her own communication device. Ellen and Miku were currently driving away from the grounds. Of course this was all a part of Ellen's plan. She would've liked to capture Shido, but she figured the young man had a way around her plan. Hopefully he would take the obvious bait.

"What happened?" Miku asked in the backseat.

"Unfortunately **Omni** got away. Since your home isn't safe, we're going to take you to our base. That way **Omni** won't be a threat." Ellen answered calmly.

"Okay then..." Miku replied hesitantly. Shido's words still stuck in her head, but she quickly ignored them because of her lack of trust.

"Excellent." Ellen responded. Unfortunately for Miku, she couldn't see the vicious smile on Ellen's face.

(Itsuka Residence)

"AHH! Harder! Harder Shido!" Kaguya moaned as the young man thrust in and out of her pussy. Shido was currently busy pleasuring the band members as a reward for their performance. Tohka and the AI, Mi, Mai trio already received their reward. The four girls were to the side panting with cum leaking from their pussies. Right now he was with Kaguya, and her sister wasn't too happy to be excluded.

"Come on Shido, this is taking too long. You have Kurumi's clones you could use, don't ya?" Yuzuru said as she was rubbing her soaked snatch. She was currently in a light blue bra and panty set that she got from the store. Apparently it was the same brand he got Kurumi back on their date, but in a different color. Speaking of Kurumi, she was also waiting for her turn in the aforementioned black set.

"She's right you know, Shido. You only have one body. Use my power and take care of us." Kurumi says in a seductive voice.

"Alright alright, I get it. I figured you girls would like to have me personally. I guess I was wrong" Shido chuckled at their impatience. He activated the power on his own and two more clones appeared.

"Alrighty then!" Shido #1 said with a lustful grin.

"Let's go!" Shido #2 agreed.

"Room for one more? I know you're not gonna leave me out" C.C. said calmly. Having just arrived from Ratatoskr, C.C. was annoyed that they didn't wait for her. Especially considering she was the distraction

"But, of course." Shido said before making a third clone.

"Excellent. Now let me freshen up. These clothes aren't exactly fun for sex" C.C. said before transforming into a green bra and panty set just like the ones Yuzuru and Kurumi were wearing. Unfortunately during all this Kaguya was getting angry since Shido stopped fucking her.

"Come on Shido, did you forget about me or something?" Kaguya yells angrily.

"Sorry Kaguya. Running a harem isn't as easy as it sounds." Shido said slightly sheepishly before resuming his work. The Shido clones naturally went to the rest of the girls so the sweet sounds of sex reverberated throughout the room.

"HARDER!"

"KEEP GOING, SHIDO!"

"COME ON, SHIDO!"

The three girls shouted in ecstasy as Shido continued to work on pleasing the spirits who had worked so hard. As Shido enjoyed the girls he wondered what would happen over at D.E.M and if his fun would be interrupted.

(D.E.M base)

After a long drive, Ellen and Miku made their way to D.E.M's base in the city. Unfortunately for the idol she was unaware of the treachery that was about to take place. As Ellen parked the car she couldn't believe that her plan had gone off without any major hitches.

"Welcome to our base, Miss Izayoi. It's not a five-star hotel, but for our purposes, it will do. There's no way **Omni** will be able to find us here." Ellen assured the idol.

"Good. Now once I get settled in, find that bitch, **Omni** ,and make her pay!"Miku cursed.

'Poor little girl. **Omni** is the least of your worries.' Ellen thought amused. As they walked into the building, Ellen knew that for the little idol her career would come to a very painful end.

(Itsuka residence)

An hour after his orgy started Shido finally had some time to rest. Granted it had been thirty minutes since most of the girls had left. Now only Kurumi and C.C. stayed at the house. The other girls went home to rest for now. With any luck they could get a small nap before the attack on D.E.M

"So what now, Shido. D.E.M should still be on their way to their base. Pretty soon they'll have Miku trapped." Kurumi teased.

"Well for now we wait. Thanks to you know what, Miku will be safe." Shido groaned.

"I'm surprised you actually her. After all, she drove you crazy" C.C. teased.

"I'm getting soft I guess. Way I figure she's just another troublesome." Shido shrugged.

"Hmph! I think you'll learn to forgive this one pretty quickly." C.C. smirked.

"Why's that? She's more annoying than the Yamai were before I claimed them. Her attitude needs a serious adjustment."

"Geez Shido, look at the girl. She's got tits for days and I bet a little anal will shut her up real quick. Plus if you're right, she'll be glad to have you on her side." Kurumi teased.

"We'll see. For now we simply wait and relax" Shido groaned. It was a tedious day to be sure.

(D.E.M base)

Ellen was currently sitting in an observation room watching the idol walk around waiting for the special guest she was expecting. For her the earlier mission was boring, but the chance to finish off her foe was too good to pass up. Sadly the young man figured out their original plan, but there was a backup in place. Use the idol to lure the boy to the base. After all, if he didn't want D.E.M claiming her vocal power, he would have to save her. For now she let the idol believe she was safe but soon she would slowly torture the girl. Then once her torture was over, she'd kill the girl and take the crystal from her body.

"Ahh, Ellen, sorry to keep you waiting." Isaac Wescott, her boss, said calmly. Next to him was a pudgy man who looked to be about 40 years old. He was wearing a black suit with black pants. Ellen recognized him as a music producer.

"Who's the old geezer?" Ellen asked in disgust. She knew her boss had some plan to torture Diva but to see this perverted guy was not pleasing to him

"He's going to help us break **Diva.** You may not know this Ellen but she was once an idol. She actually killed herself after a scandal. The man who led her down that road was this man."

"Yes, it's been a while since I've seen Tsukino, and she's become even more delicious than ever. I hope you don't mind if I take my time with her." The producer said with a disgusting look on his face.

"Fine, fine. Let me take you to her." Ellen said with disgust. When she realized what her boss had planned she cringed. Due to what happened at the beach this type of powerlessness was uncomfortable even for her.

Miku was currently sitting in her room relaxing. She was a bit bored and wondered what she'd do for now. The idol was in a simple room with a bed and mirror. It wasn't anything special, but for her purposes it would do. Miku was currently wearing her uniform from Rindouji, so she was hoping to get some better clothes. At least she didn't have to worry about school due to the festival.

"Miku, I'm coming in. I have a guest who wants to see you." Ellen announced as she opened the door.

"Alright let them in" Miku said calmly. Unfortunately for her that calm expression turned to one of sheer terror when she saw the face off the second person. "W-w-w-w-what is he doing here?" Miku said in panic. In front of her was the same producer who had ruined her career. The man who she refused to sleep with back when she was Tsukino.

Well, first we're gonna break you by letting this disgusting bastard have his way with you. Once he's finished, we'll take your power away. Oh and don't even bother using your voice. He's wearing special earplugs that will ensure your power doesn't work." Ellen said with scorn. Her hatred of this plan was becoming more apparent but her businesslike personality forced her to put those issues aside.

"You, you betrayed me. You've been playing me from the start!" Miku yelled.

"Yes. Now have fun you two." Ellen acknowledged as she walked out and closed the door. Ellen wanted to get as far away from this as she possibly could. Sadly she had to observe the events for Ike.

"Now then, Tsukino. Where were we?" The producer said licking his lips in a predatory way.

'What do I do? The door is locked and I can't get out. This time there's no escape.' Miku thought terrified. She looked back to Shido's words and the young man was right. Now Miku was about to be defiled and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Now, come here, Tsukino. We're going to have some fun." The man said as he approached the idol. He went to push the girl onto the bed but was zapped by a mysterious field. It wasn't a powerful charge but it was enough to stun him.

"What's going on?" Miku wondered as an electric field appeared around the idol. Miku had no idea what had happened but was relieved that she was safe for now.

"What the hell!" Ellen said from the observatory. She had no idea what happened but the plan was unravelling.

"Hey! Wescott! I thought we had a deal." The producer said calmly. When he went after Miku this time the shock was far harder.

"Interesting..." Isaac Wescott said happily. He could tell that thanks to whatever that field was the idol was safe. "Ellen prepare everyone for combat. I believe we'll have some guests soon. Oh, and take our guest back to his hotel. It's going to be rather dangerous here soon."

Ellen looked at her boss with confusion. However she recognized that he clearly had some insight she didn't, so acknowledged the orders. She was slightly relieved

That's it for Chapter 30. A little bizarre. So yeah, Ellen finally betrayed Miku and was about to send the ugly producer to have his way with her. Unfortunately for the both of them, a mysterious electric power protected the young idol, and now everything is in flux. Next chapter Shido attacks D.E.M and has to deal with a few more headaches than he cares for.


	36. DEM Vs Yggdrasil Pt 1: Counterattack

Chapter 31: D.E.M vs Yggdrasil Part 1: Counterattack

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Hello everyone. It's me, Ellen Mathers. Last time, that foolish idol was attacked by a spirit we didn't know. Unfortunately for the poor girl, it gave us the opportunity to take her. The poor girl was then taken to the lab and chained up. She was none the wiser of our betrayal until the producer who made her life so miserable before appeared. I had to watch as the foolish man was about to take her by force like he failed to do before. Sadly the show was interrupted when an odd barrier appeared to shock the fool. Now we wait and hopefully that Yggdrasil brat arrives so I can make him pay.

 **CHAPTER 31: START**

'What's happening to me? Why is this barrier around me?' Miku thought as she sat in the room stunned. She was still shaken from nearly being attacked by the producer and the situation completely went against her.

" **That barrier just stopped you from being attacked. I suggest you calm down."** A gravelly voice boomed in her mind.

"Who are you?" Miku yelled. "You aren't my imagination, are you?"

" **No, close your eyes and I will reveal myself to you."** The voice said again.

"Alright, I'll trust you, but only because you stopped that scumbag from getting to me." Miku said before obeying the instructions.

(Shido's house)

"It's time." Shido said with a large grin. For Shido this was the moment he'd been waiting.

"What happened, Shido?" Kurumi asked appearing from the floor in her astral dress. One of the reasons she stayed was that her ability made her well suited to alert the girls to any new happenings. Most of the girls were at the apartment next door. Ai, Mii, and Mai of course went to their houses to rest after the orgy.

"Thanks to Miku, I know the location for D.E.M's base. I can finally rid myself of them for good." Shido said with a savage grin.

"Although you were using her the whole time. This method wasn't exactly your best work" C.C. scoffed as she arrived into Shido's room the same way Kurumi did. C.C was in quite the outfit. She was in a form fitting white dress and white shoes that made for quite the appearance in Shido's opinion.

"You girls really need to stop that. I mean it's useful but can you at least use the door" Shido said sarcastically. Knowing it was time for actual work Shido's expression changed. "Anyway, I chose to help Miku because it gives us a chance to destroy D.E.M. Ellen was using her so I figured I'd return the favor"

"And here I thought it was because she had a great body." Kurumi teased.

"Her body is nice, but I've got plenty of beauties to choose from. Anyway, it's time to attack D.E.M." Shido said calmly.

"You really should tell Origami. She is still a member of D.E.M after all." Kurumi chided.

"Yeah, yeah I will. Gather everyone at Ratatoskr and prepare for battle." Shido said before preparing for the battle he'd been waiting for.

(Inside of Miku's mind)

When Miku opened her eyes she was in an odd world that was completely white as far as the eyes could see. She was in her astral dress to her own surprise and she was floating in the air.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" Miku said concerned. All of the sudden she heard a voice calling to her so she flew towards that direction. After flying for around thirty minutes she looked down and saw a vine. "Okay….this is weird." Miku said to herself as she followed the path of the vine and she was shocked at what she saw. A Giant tree at least a hundred meters high. The Tree was completely green and the aura coming from the beast was overwhelming.

" **Ahh, you've made it." Yggdrasil said happily**

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you!" Miku said shocked.

" **I am Yggdrasil. I'm the being that essentially created your little voice."** Yggdrasil answered.

"What do you mean created my voice?" Miku said shocked. Miku took a moment to reflect on everything that happened to her. She was Tsukino Yoimachi, a famous popstar. Everything was going well until the slimy side of the music world got to her. The same producer that nearly attacked her earlier was somebody she was told to sleep with. When she rejected him, he started a scandal that cost her everything. She was about to commit suicide when a mysterious being appeared before her. That entity shrouded in mystery gave her the crystal that gave her the spirit powers she now has. Realizing what the being meant she gasped. "You don't mean…."

" **Yes, I sent the being that gave your powers to you. I felt you were once worthy of my power. What a shame to see how vindictive you've become."** Yggdrasil scolded.

"How dare you. You have no idea what I've been through!" Miku yelled at the beast.

" **I know exactly what you've been through. I've read your mind, just like the man who holds my power. Shido, I believe his name is."**

Miku gasped at the mention of the man who had made her life a living hell. Realizing what his words meant she was once again shocked. "So you're connected to him?"

" **In a sense. I gave him my power in order to help me destroy D.E.M. I hoped that the ones holding my power would've helped him. Though things aren't quite going as I anticipated"**

Miku was confused. She understood what he wanted, but one question remained. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here then? I've never seen you before when I slept." Miku said calmly to the tree.

" **The human who holds my power transferred me into you. It was I who protected you when that ugly fool tried to attack you. You're welcome by the way."** Yggdrasil chided once again.

Miku was once again left speechless. The man who she had caused so much pain would go out of his way to help her. But the real question was when he did it. "He did it when he hugged me before my concert." Miku realized before blushing slightly.

" **That's right and truthfully I was a bit surprised. He originally was going to let you suffer but the others convinced him to help you. However don't worry about that right now. For now my power will protect you. Just wait and eventually the others will arrive to get you out of here."** Yggdrasil said calmly deciding that the time had come to end the conversation. Soon a bright light flashed and Miku was back in the real world on her bed

Miku tried to get a hold of the mysterious being again but couldn't do it. "What do I do now?" Miku said calmly as she sat down on the bed wondering when she'd be free.

(Ratatoskr)

"Alright everybody, so are you ready?" Kotori shouted in a small meeting room. With her were: C.C., Kurumi, the Yamai Twins, Tohka, and Shido. The group left Yoshino out of it because of the nature of the mission and not wanting her to be in danger. Interestingly enough, Origami and Mana were also there, despite their link to D.E.M.

"You're being foolish. Ellen will be expecting you and she won't show any mercy this time." Origami warned. She recognized how cunning the woman was and knew that they were walking into a trap.

"Yes, we know that, Origami. If she wasn't a spirit I'd leave Miku to her fate. Ellen kidnapped her because she knows my mission. She planned everything just to force me to make an appearance. Plus if D.E.M gets Miku's power we have a big problem."

"Besides, Shido can disable any weapons with his power. No matter what she throws at us we'll be fine." Kurumi said with a grin.

"No, Origami's right. Ellen is well aware of what you can do, so she'll prepare them with weapons that won't stop your effect." Mana said nervously. She was well aware of how dangerous Ellen Mathers could be.

"Geez, don't worry. We can handle anything they throw at us." Kurumi said happily ignoring the concerns of her old foe.

"That's right. Trust in the power of the Yamai." Kaguya and Yuzuru affirmed.

Shido could see things were getting crazy so he decided to chime in. "The truth is as Kurumi says, I can probably fight them myself. Thanks to Kurumi's power I can create an invincible army. However, Ellen will expect the gung-ho approach. That's why we're here discussing a plan."

Kotori was glad that the group managed to work things out. "Exactly what my brother said. Thanks to Origami, we have a true map of the D.E.M base, and thanks to my brother's power, we can send everybody into the base to attack in waves. Prepare for battle and this will be fun." Kotori said before everyone left.

(D.E.M base)

"Is everything ready, Ellen?" Isaac Wescott said smiling as he looked at the base.

"Yes, Ike. We're ready, so when **Yggdrasil** attacks, we'll able to stop him." Ellen responded confidently. The truth is Ellen recognized the spell that was placed on the idol. She realized that the boy she had been hunting would soon arrive.

"Excellent. So why don't you get ready yourself." Wescott said with a savage grin. Isaac Wescott realized that everything that he had desired would soon be in one place and only question left was what would happen next.

"What about Origami Tobiichi? She's clearly left us." Ellen said concerned. The truth is she hadn't trusted the girl for a while. But there was little doubt the girl would become a liability. Of course Ellen placed her at the front because she wanted to ensure that she wouldn't directly ruin their original plan.

"Origami leaving us was within my predictions. Her teammates likely know this as well. As long as she continued dating Shido she was not part of our plans. However, she may still be useful." Wescott remarked coldly.

"What do you mean, Ike?" Ellen asked in wonder.

"Let me worry about that, Ellen. For now prepare for battle." Wescott said once again.

(Miku's room)

"Yggdrasil, may I ask you a question?" Miku said calmly as she went into her mind. Something had bothered her about Shido and it never quite made sense.

" **What do you want, girl?"** Yggdrasil said irritably. The truth is that while Yggdrasil agreed to the plan originally, the more he looked into the girl's mind, the less he liked. True like Shido he understood why she was as vengeful as she was but some things went too far.

"That man, Shido, I was told he could do so but I don't see how" Miku asked wondering. After all, he had disabled her power and all but admitted he could steal them but how could see do it.

" **Hmph, he has two options. First: the spirit opens up to him and he takes their power through a kiss. Secondly, and I'm surprised he doesn't do this more often: He takes the power by force."**

"Wait, you mean he could've taken my power by force? Why didn't he then?" Miku asked wondering. Once again the young man who had given her so much trouble had proved to be an enigma.

" **He did it because of the fact that if he stole your voice in the middle of the festival, it would have caused more chaos than those fools from D.E.M ended up causing. My my, you're such a foolish girl."** A voice said coldly in the room. This voice was different from Yggdrasil though she knew exactly who it was.

"Hah! **Omni** I know that's you. Come on out because I know you can't touch me right now." Miku taunted. True to form a hole appeared in the ground and out popped the familiar visage of the spirit, **Omni.**

" **I suppose you've gotten your punishment already, so I don't need to do a thing this time. You should've taken the young man's warning more to heart."** Omni said with a taunt.

Realizing she was talking about Shido's words, Miku was shocked. "How do you know Shido Itsuka?" Miku exclaimed.

" **That's easy."** Omni said as her astral dress vanished."I'm his teacher."

"You! It can't be!" Miku gasped. Instead of the fearful **Omni** ,in front of her was a woman named Clara Cambridge who she met when she went to see Shido. When she went to Shido's school, she was the woman who gave her the opening to use her voice on all the fanboys.

"Yes, I'm a spirit too. Oh, and before you ask, no. My little attack on you was not something he wanted. It was my own personal act honestly" C.C. said as she walked towards the shield.

"Hmph, either way I'm protected by an electric shield. If you try to harm me this, you'll be electrocuted." Miku taunted.

C.C. sighed at the girl's foolishness. "What shield?" C.C. said as she snapped her fingers. To Miku's shock the shield that had been protecting her was absorbed by C.C.

"What did you do!?" Miku cursed.

"Simple version I have the same power as Shido. Now let's get going, things are about to get interesting." C.C. ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked incredibly confused. So many things didn't make sense to her and this was yet another one. As her musings continued she felt the building shake due to some crazy pressure.

"That's what I'm talking about. Shido is about to attack D.E.M. You don't want to be around when this gets fun." C.C. said smiling as the sound meant that her teammates had arrived.

That's it for Chapter 31. I hope you've enjoyed the first part of this next piece. As many have likely guessed this next series of chapters will cover the attack on D.E.M and the end of the Miku arc. In case there's any confusion, Miku got Yggdrasil's spirit when Shido hugged her. He transferred his power and the shield was a manifestation of that. C.C. being the second being to hold his power was able to absorb the shield back, but don't worry there's more to come. Next chapter the attack on D.E.M begins and things get pretty wild for all parties involved.


	37. DEM vs Yggdrasil Part 2

Chapter 32: D.E.M vs Yggdrasil Part 2: Reconciliation

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP: Greetings humans. I am Yggdrasil, the tree that resides inside Itsuka Shido and the source of his power. Last time the foolish idol met me and I explained why I saved her. Then she was met by Omni, my avatar. Meanwhile the brat prepared for battle even though he was aware of the dangers that lie ahead. What will happen this time?**

 **CHAPTER 32: START**

"What was that?" Miku exclaimed as she could feel the vibrations coming from outside. The spirit wondered just what was happening to her.

"That would be Kurumi. She's quite good at rampaging. So we sent her out as a distraction" Shido said appearing in front of Miku already clad in his astral dress. The way he was smiling at everything confused the idol even more.

"What the hell is going on? Why are the walls vibrating and why is it that I was one minute away from being raped before that shield got in the way?" Miku demanded. She wanted answers and she wanted them now

"She really needs to relax, doesn't she?" Shido taunted.

"I guess she's stressed because, for once, things aren't going her way." C.C. teased as well.

"ANSWER ME!" Miku screamed in anger.

Since he was running short on time Shido decided to stop messing with the idol and explain what was going on. "Listen carefully, because I'm only gonna explain this once." Shido said calmly. "Thirty years ago, D.E.M tried to attack a giant tree known as Yggdrasil for the powerful crystals that were found on its branches. One of those crystals is inside you actually.

"You don't mean…." Miku said shocked.

"That's right. The source of your spirit power stems from one of Yggdrasil's crystals. Those two, along with the leader of Ratatoskr, another organization in the know, sought out the crystals. When the attack failed the crystals were taken by me, and given to girls like you to keep them safe" C.C revealed.

"So what are you doing now?" Miku asked confused.

"C.C. and I are tasked with retrieving the crystals from the girls and returning them to Yggdrasil. My power was given directly from Yggdrasil's own source of energy. It would be child's play to take the crystal from you but for some reason I chose not to." Shido explained.

"So let me guess, you're saving me because I have this crystal. You wouldn't care otherwise." Miku wondered.

"Pretty much, then again Ellen manipulated you into dragging us here and that helps us. So we're going to use this time to crush her and save you. The other spirits in the boy's possession are helping us fight right now. I must admit I don't personally care what happens to you. Shido, however, decided to save you." C.C. admitted with a hint of amusement.

Miku was shocked. Considering the relationship between the two of them, she couldn't believe he would try to help her. "But why? Why would you help me? Considering everything that's happened, you should hate me?"

Shido looked at the confused idol with a calm expression. "It's simple. I know a few people who were fans of your music. I got a buddy, Tonomachi, who would go crazy if you stopped performing." Shido said calmly. He would never reveal this but Kotori was a fan of Tsukino's and he remembered his adopted sister cried for weeks after her disappearance. Plus the Ai Mii Mai trio liked Miku as well. All in all he was helping his girls out.

"I see. Well let's go. I take it you're going to confront Ellen Mathers next." Miku insisted.

"That's right." Shido said calmly as the group went towards Ellen.

(Outside)

While inside Shido and C.C. were making their way towards where they knew Ellen was waiting, outside Kurumi and the other spirits were causing chaos. The two Yamai and Tohka each went crazy attacking guards but making sure to just knock them out. Kurumi in particular was having fun due to the fact she had faced off against D.E.M many times before her conversion by Shido.

"Ahh! This brings me back to the old days. Fighting with D.E.M, going crazy…." Kurumi trailed off as she hit one of the soldiers with her time freezing bullet."

"Maybe, but the fact is Shido has made things so much better for us." Kaguya said happily. She may not have fought against D.E.M, but she did enjoy a good rampage.

"Agreed. Shido is our savior." Yuzuru said with a smile.

"Hmm, I thought Shido got you to stop that habit of yours, Yuzuru." Kurumi teased.

"Gasp. He did, but he's not around right now." Yuzuru replied. The fun was interrupted when a very familiar face interrupted them.

"So, it's really you, Nightmare. I wondered where you went after all this time." Ryoko, the captain of the AST said sternly. Most of her team was flying next to her, but in truth Ryoko didn't want to fight her at the moment.

"Yes, I've been relaxing thanks to a certain person. He taught me that I can use my powers to protect instead of destroy. That's why I haven't used my best weapon." Kurumi admitted.

"So, somebody managed to tame the mighty Nightmare after all. What kind of person could do that?" Ryoko said snidely.

"That would be me, Ryoko. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Shido said calmly as one of his clones appeared in front of the girls. He soon flew up next to the girls and Ryoko couldn't believe what was happening.

"Shido, what are you doing here?" Ryoko said nervously. Due to her past relations with Shido, plus his connection to Origami, Ryoko wasn't sure what to do.

Flying up to Ryoko, Shido calmly explained what was going on. "Simple version; I'm actually a spirit and I'm the person who stopped the girls and has been trying to help the spirits live a normal life. Well as normal as it is to be a super powered girl. Before you ask, Origami knows what's going on and she understands." Shido explained calmly.

"Why would you work with them? You know what a danger these girls are!" Ryoko pleaded. Despite the situation she kept her weapons down, hoping not to fight against the man who she fell for and that Origami loved.

Flying closer to Ryoko, Shido smiled and revealed a surprising secret. "Ryoko, you may not believe me, but these girls are harmless. In fact it's your masters who are more dangerous."

"Prove it. Prove to me that these girls aren't trying to destroy the world!" Ryoko insisted.

"Very well, just wait patiently." Shido said before kissing her on the lips. Everyone was shocked, both the spirits and the rest of the AST.

"Really Shido? Did you have to kiss her?" Kurumi said teasingly.

"She's so lucky." Kaguya said out loud.

"I agree, Kaguya." Yuzuru responded.

'Oh my god! Origami's boyfriend is kissing me!' Ryoko thought stunned. As they kissed memories started flowing into her mind. She saw memories of the four spirits who were in front of her. She realized that the girls were innocent and simply looking for their place in the world. As the memories stopped, Ryoko looked on stunned at Shido and the girls.

"So now you see what I'm talking about. These girls will stop the minute I ask them to. Right now they're a distraction. The real me is inside rescuing Miku."

"Wait! Miku Izayoi the idol? I thought we were protecting her?" Ryoko said stunned yet again.

"That's what you were told, but it's not the truth; Ellen tricked her, hoping to lure me to this base. For now we'll retreat because by now my real body has reached Ellen. Things are about to end actually" Shido said calmly. Right on cue the spirits dropped their guard. It was an action that proved these girls were harmless. Unfortunately one more person arrived to interrupt the proceedings.

"Hah! I knew that you girls couldn't cut it. That's why Ike sent me over just in case." A young red-headed woman said with a berserk look in her eyes. She was wearing a realizer just like the one Origami used at the pool but this one was red.

"Hmm….so who's this nutcase?" Shido said annoyed.

"Her name is Jessica. She's one of the tougher pilots in the organization. Though you should let me deal with this one, big brother." Mana Takamiya said arriving on a similar mech, but was the version Origami used before.

"Hah! I never thought I'd see the day that I was being protected by you, Mana." Kurumi said sarcastically.

"For once we agree. Now get out of here Kurumi!" Mana ordered.

"Fine, but only because you used my actual name." Kurumi teased as she and the other spirits started to fly away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jessica shouted firing missiles at the girls. Fortunately for the girls, Shido blocked them with an electromagnetic pulse.

"Not gonna work. Now, little sis, you'll get first crack, but if you fail I'm taking her out" Shido said insistently.

"Fine, big bro but, I won't fail." Mana said as the battle between the two roared to life.

(Inside)

"So the battles outside have gotten fun." Shido said with a smile having heard what happened. Shido, CC, and Miku were on their way up towards where Ellen was staying, and to Shido's surprise nobody was opposing them.

"Wait a minute, why is nobody coming to stop us?" Miku said worriedly.

"The idol has a point, and we need to stop for a second because we have other things to discuss." C.C. said calmly. Something had been bothering her for a while and it seemed it was time to address them.

"What's wrong, C.C.? There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Shido said sternly.

"It's something I need to ask our idol friend." C.C. said turning to Miku with a suspicious eye.

"What do you want to know **Omni?** " Miku asked angrily. She was still hesitant in trusting the two but the fact that they were helping her made her give them the benefit of the doubt.

"How many people outside of Shido here know that you are the revived Tsukino?" C.C. asked with a concern.

"What in the world do you mean by that. The only person who knows that I'm Tsukino is that bastard producer and whoever he's told. I'm guessing Shido here told the other spirits so that's it." Miku said angrily.

When C.C. heard that news she instantly got nervous. Something had been bothering C.C. ever since before she attacked her as Omni, and although she didn't know what it was now she realized what it was. "Listen, before we confront Ellen, we need to get Miku out of here." C.C. said sternly.

"What's wrong, C.C.? What are you thinking?" Shido asked curiously.

"I'm thinking that what Ellen did made no sense." C.C. said carefully.

Shido thought for a second and his eyes widened upon a realization. "Miku, you said Ellen made a deal with you. Where did she make that deal?" Shido said sternly.

"She was in my apartment waiting for me." Miku said carefully.

"Who else knows where you live?" Shido asked sternly. Shido began to realize just what was bugging C.C. and he also began to freak out.

"My assistant, Clarissa. She's the only one who's allowed into my house" Miku said sternly.

"That clinches it. I'm taking her home." C.C. said sternly before grabbing the idol and holding her tightly.. Something was very wrong and if she was right having Miku here would be a disaster.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking me away?" Miku said struggling to break free. Her distrust of the two returned and the fact that they were hiding something was a massive concern.

C.C. paused because she figured the idol deserved an explanation. "Because little girl, that means that assistant of yours is a spy for D.E.M." C.C. said to Miku's shock.

"You're lying. You're just saying that so I'll drop my guard and you can have your way with me." Miku said angrily.

"How many times have I told you Miku? If I wanted to fuck you, I would've done it by now. I'm starting to think you want me to do it." Shido said sternly causing C.C. to chuckle and Miku to blush. "Tell me this, Miku; if the only person who knows your secret is me, how did Ellen know to use the producer who caused your trouble back as an idol? Even I wasn't aware of that little detail." Shido paused letting Miku realize the importance of what he said. "You get it now? D.E.M is smart enough to know that the spirits are almost all women. They probably have sleeper agents in the schools in case of situations like yours. They probably recognized you were a spirit a long time ago and they prepared for that."

Miku paused as what Shido had said made far more sense. The fact is, Clarissa could've found out the truth. It would be very easy to do the rest. "Why though? Why would Clarissa do this to me?"

"Don't worry about that, let us deal with D.E.M and then you can discuss all the other stuff later" C.C. said grabbing her and this time she wasn't stopping until the idol was back at Shido's house.

"Wait C.C., don't do it." Shido said sternly. He had a plan and it was very risky but it could clinch things.

"Are you insane? If we bring her along, you will regret it." C.C. said calmly. Now it was clear that C.C. was the one hiding something.

"Maybe so, but Miku is the stubborn type. A lesson in pain will be good for her." Shido said with a cold expression.

"Fine! But _WHEN_ this goes wrong, I'm going to say "I told you so."." C.C. said as she let the idol go.

"Alright then, let's get going. We have an organization to destroy." Shido said happily. The group kept walking and finally made their way to the floor where Shido sensed Ellen was waiting. To Shido's surprise the metal door was open as though they were expected and he walked through. Unsurprisingly Ellen was waiting for him in the clear room with her battle suit on.

"Hello there, Shido. Have you missed me?" Ellen said happily.

"Not at all. Though I must admit, I think Tonomachi does. He kept bragging about how he fucked you silly during the trip." Shido said with a smirk.

"You damn bastard!" Ellen cursed angrily. Her anger faded when she noticed that he had brought Miku along "Ah, Miku, I'm glad you're doing okay." Ellen said with a sarcastic smile.

"Spare me, you witch. You lied to me, you tricked me. I was nearly raped by that bastard thanks to you!" Miku cursed.

Ellen smiled to herself realizing what had happened. She was caught so she decided to have her fun. "Well I did lie, and I did trick you. It's amazing that somebody could be so naive." Ellen laughed.

"Oh, come on Ellen, it's not her fault. Miku always has been gullible. Her power made her arrogant, and thanks to that, she never expected somebody to catch her off guard." a voice said walking into the room nearby Ellen. Miku was shocked when she recognized the person.

"It can't be? What are you doing here, Clarissa?" Miku asked shaking in her boots. The person who walked into the room in full battle gear was her assistant Clarissa.

That's it for Chapter 32 and this one was fun. Clarissa being a spy for D.E.M is one of those twists and I hoped you enjoyed it. But there's far more to come. Next chapter Clarissa's betrayal leads to devastating consequences for Shido and gang.


	38. DEM vs Yggdrasil Part 3 Inversion

Chapter 33: D.E.M vs Yggdrasil Part 3: Inversion

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP: (Cheerful voice)** Yo everybody it's nice to see you. You may not have met be before but I'm Miku's assistant Clarissa. Last time Miku learned the truth about D.E.M and about that Shido kids intentions for her. Meanwhile outside the AST faltered after Shido revealed that the plan to protect Miku was a lie all in all things were pretty boring. When they finally arrived at D.E.M a fun surprise was waiting for Miku and Shido… ME. Let's see what happens next.

 **CHAPTER 33: START**

"It can't be! Clarissa, why are you here?" Miku said shocked. After everything that had happened, the fact her manager was here was a massive blow.

"God you're clueless. Your assistant was a spy for D.E.M the whole time. I would've thought that was obvious by now" C.C said dully. She couldn't believe that somebody was that stupid.

"But why? Why would you do that to me?" Miku said still upset.

"Aww, come on Miku, the spirit just told you that it was my job. I was sent to your side so D.E.M could monitor you and eventually take you out. I thought it would be tough considering you were an idol, but it was easier than I thought. Luckily you had that distrust of men and I'm your type." Clarissa laughed maniacally.

"Wow, you're harsh." Shido said comically.

"You know, I must admit I'm actually shocked myself **Yggdrasil**. I figured you would've fucked her already and be done with her. Though I must say, I did enjoy when your friend here tied Miku up. That made for some incredible viewing" Clarissa said coldly.

"Wait! How do you know about that?" Miku said shocked.

"Well, I taped it. I must admit I watched the whole time as Woah!" Clarissa continued to tease but was attacked by C.C

"I enjoy a good teasing make no mistake, but man you're something else. Hell, I bet you're the one who set up the attack at the office." C.C said impressed. She had to admit the savagery was a rare sight.

"Yep, though that damn shield got in our way. Geez, it would've all been over if not for that."

"What did you say?" Miku said almost in disbelief. Hearing the one woman she trusted above all. The only women she didn't use her power on had betrayed her like that was too much.

"You heard me, Miku. I was the one who told Ellen to bring him here. I figured before we kill you and steal your power you'd get one final performance. Damn shame that **Yggdrasil** was so clever." Clarissa said in an almost odd ecstasy.

"No, no, no this can't be true. You of all people betraying me. I trusted you. The one person I wouldn't use my power on." Miku said beginning to freak out. This betrayal was the one thing she never imagined.

"Is she okay?" Shido said beginning to get worried.

"No, she's not. Remember how I told you things would end very badly if you brought her with us. I believe we have a problem." C.C said nervously. All of the sudden a dark purple energy began to seep out of Miku's body and the energy around her surged. So much so that even Shido was beginning to worry.

"Well crap this won't end well." Shido said nonchalantly

(Outside)

Mana was panting hard as the battle with Jessica was nearing her completion. "Hah! Wow Jessica, you're certainly tough." Mana said feeling defeated. This was an intense battle and she was glad to see it come to an end.

Jessica didn't look much better; both girls had taken their share of blows. "Well Mana, I'll give you this…." Jessica started to say but both girls saw the explosion around the tower.

"What the hell's going on Kotori? Is big brother okay?" Mana said worriedly.

"I don't know if he's okay. For some reason I can't see what's going on." Kotori said worried.

Mana tried to find out more but was stopped by a frantic Kurumi. "Mana, we need to leave now! Things are about to get dangerous!" Kurumi said worriedly. The spirit had an idea at what happened, and if she was right they had to leave immediately.

"Why? My brother is in there. If things are bad I should be with him!" Mana complained.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Shido is extremely important to me and leaving him as things are is a bad idea. However we're better off leaving." Kurumi insisted. 'I hope I'm wrong. I think that idol is about to have an inversion'

Mana could see the look of fear in Kurumi's eyes, something which shocked her. After all they were enemies for a long time and she was never this worried. "Alright Kurumi, but if Shido dies I'm totally killing you." Mana huffed as she and the other spirits returned to Ratatoskr.

(Inside)

As the energy around Miku swarmed, C.C turned to Ellen with a harsh scowl. "I just realized what your plan is. You wanted to lure us here and then use Miku to fight us and then steal our crystals."

"Yep, you got it. Ideally I would already be gone. Though I think I'll take my leave now. Good luck, **Yggdrasil** " Ellen said as she activated her pilot's suit and flew away.

"Wait, Lady Ellen!" Clarissa pleaded. Unfortunately Clarissa couldn't move thanks to Ellen activating something on her gear trapping her in the room.

"Hmph, serves you right, Clarissa. The betrayer gets betrayed after all" Shido said smirking. He was annoyed Ellen got away but figured he'd have another chance to crush her.

"Uhh! Idiot! Now's not the time for taunts. That purple energy is gonna make her mind control even stronger, and considering her hatred for men who do you think she'll target first." C.C cursed. She quickly activated her Astral dress making sure she was ready to leave.

"You have a point. We can deal with her buddy later." Shido said activating his dress. As he watched the energy come together he was frowning for one of the few times in his life.

The purple energy finally came together and Shido and C.C were left with quite the sight. Miku had appeared, but her cheerful appearance seemed to change. Her Astral dress had darkened from a light blue and yellow mix to a dark aqua. You could see the rage in her eyes having gone from a light blue to a dark black. Her cold eyes turned towards her former assistant and Clarissa was doomed.

"So Clarissa, are you ready for your punishment?" Miku said coldly. Clarissa could see the smoldering rage and she knew she was finished. Turning towards Shido she knew there was only one way to save herself.

"Hey Yggdrasil, listen, if you help me now I'll make it worth your while. I can give you D.E.M! I can give you anything! Just save me!" Clarissa begged.

Shido pondered it for a moment wondering if it was worth it. Clarissa was toast and he knew it. "Yeah….nope. I'll let you face your punishment."

"Traitor!" Clarissa yelled.

" **Siren!"** Miku yelled as appearing from behind her wasn't the piano she was used to, but an image of a large mermaid. **"Control!"** Miku said once again. The mermaid opened her mouth and a powerful voice emerged.

"Barrier time!" Shido said quickly. He knew that even he would have trouble resisting this new wave of power. C.C had the same thought activating a barrier of electricity that shielded the pair from harm. Ironically enough, it was the same barrier that was used to protect Miku from her attacker. Clarissa however wasn't so lucky.

"What is your command, Lady Miku?" The young woman said with a dull voice. The mind control had worked and now it was time for her punishment.

"The old man you tried to send me to. Go to him tell him that you will be his new slave and do as he wishes. This command will never end" Miku said coldly. Some might consider it cold, but Shido and C.C were not among them. As she walked away Shido looked on amused.

"Hmm, that's pretty light. I expected you to kill her." C.C said smirking. The fact Miku somehow retained her sanity was a surprise to the avatar of the spirits.

"Hmm, C.C, is there something you're not telling me? Her power is definitely stronger than before" Shido said nervously.

"Yes. That form she's in. It's referred to as an inversion. All the spirits have them, including us. Though in our case, Yggdrasil himself would stop it long before we went berserk." C.C said smirking.

"I see. That's why she looks so different and why her power suddenly bothers me"

"That's right. The darker the emotions, the more power she gains. Though I didn't expect she would be able to keep her sanity." C.C said nervously.

"So you know what awaits you if we continue?" Miku said coldly.

"Well, if you could actually get to me, perhaps. This barrier is the same one that I used to protect you. Sadly my dear, you're out of options." C.C responded.

"Yes, but not those girls out there. My power can get to them easily." Miku said calmly.

"Enough of this nonsense; how about we make a deal Miku." Shido said calmly. If things continued Miku would have an army of spirits at her disposal. That would be a problem

"I'm listening." Miku said still coldly. She finally had the young man where she wanted him.

"Use your power against me. If I resist it, you give up. If I don't, well obviously you control me and you can do as you please." Shido said smiling.

"Are you daft? She controls you and it's all over. Shido, you must be insane!" C.C said nervously. She knew the young man was bonkers but this was insane. If it was her she'd be fine since in addition to Yggdrasil her own mental energy was far greater. If she managed to control him everybody was finished.

"C.C, its fine. I'll deal with Miku and it will protect the others. We've come this far and as long as you're there, the girls will survive."

"You idiot! This is your life we're talking about! It's not worth it for one girl!" C.C yelled.

"ENOUGH! Just do it C.C and I'll see you girls later." Shido said confidently.

"Fine, but if I don't see you in two hours, I'm taking back master's power and dealing with her myself."

"Fine fine just go already." Shido said smiling as C.C left leaving the two alone to talk.

" **Boy, are you insane? Your mental power isn't good enough. I can boost you but not enough to resist her spell."** Yggdrasil cursed. This was recklessness on a whole new level.

'It will be fine, Yggdrasil. In truth, C.C's actions are part of my plan.' Shido replied. He knew that things were going to end badly for him otherwise. He couldn't risk the girls and figured giving himself up was the way to go.

"Alright then, it's time to go." Miku said coldly. Turning to the young man she activated her power again. **"Control!"** Miku shouted. As the familiar mermaid appeared Shido knew that if he was right about Miku he had one chance. If this plan failed he was a slave. 'Well this will be fun.' Shido thought. He felt the sound wave appear and he knew that now the only question left was what would Miku ask him? When the sound wave struck the familiar took control over him.

"Hmm….it seems my control has worked." Miku wondered what she would ask but then she thought for a moment. The other girl seemed more powerful and it was a surprise that the young man allowed her to leave. Even more so that he would make sure that the others were safe; after all he seemed more concerned about the others. Nothing about him made sense to the jaded idol. So now the time had come. What would she ask?

"I'm going to ask you one question, and I want you to answer it as honestly as you can."

"Very well, Lady Miku." Shido said calmly the dull look in his eyes.

"Those other girls that are spirits, how did you get them to join you?" Miku asked calmly.

"They did it willingly. Although each of them had issues, I helped each of them to resolve it." Shidou admitted.

"That's not possible. Tell me more." Miku said stunned. Shidou went on to explain his past with the others girls and Miku sat stunned at the explanation.

"Impossible, how could one man do all of that but treat me so coldly?" Miku said beginning to freak out.

"It was because I needed a way to get to your heart. If I was going to take your power, I needed to charm you and that wasn't going to happen once I realized who you were. It's not my style normally but it had to be done" Shido said honestly.

"So wait, you mean that time where you controlled me…." Miku pleaded.

"That was meant to rile you up further. I must admit I was annoyed when you used D.E.M against you, but I still wouldn't stoop low enough to truly manipulate you or steal your powers forcefully."

Miku was shocked. All of his actions, as cold as they were, were all a ruse. She watched him and her eyes seemed to waver. "You're lying. You're lying. You must be lying!" Miku said calmly.

"Why would I lie? Remember what I told you before. I could take your power anytime I wanted. However I wouldn't go that far. It would make me no better than the producer who tried to defile you. My manipulation only pushed you but never broke you. I would've thought that was obvious." Shido said calmly. Little by little Shido was beginning to regain control thanks to Miku wavering.

"Why!? Why!? You're lying once again!" Miku said confused. All of her emotions were in turmoil. The young man had her.

"You had full control over me. No manipulation. I couldn't lie even if I wanted to. At least until now" Shido said with a smile. Having regained control he knew that everything was going exactly as he planned.

"One more question." Miku said coldly again. Her power had faded and she wanted to know just one more thing.

"Fine, then tell me what do you want." Shido said calmly. It was obvious to him that his plan had worked.

"You said before you wanted my powers. If I give them to you now, will we ever meet again?" Miku said calmly. There was a nervousness and desperation in her voice that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"That's completely up to you. I've told you many times, I want your power and that's it. Once I have them you can move on and you'd never see me again. I wouldn't reveal what I know about you or blackmail you. All you want to do is produce music and I respect that." Shido said smiling.

Somehow those words were the last straw. Miku finally managed to regain control of her emotions and the purple energy vanished. Shido looked on comically as the idol returned to normal and collapsed on the ground.

"Such a troublesome idol. C.C was right I should've just taken it" Shido said laughing. Somehow everything had worked out and this battle with D.E.M had gone in his favor. Just another day at the office.

That's it for Chapter 33. I hope everybody liked Miku's inversion. It was a weird resolution to the arc but I felt as though it was the most interesting thing to do. Miku using her power to question Shido made sense to me considering everything that happened. After all, her distrust of men and her actions was a crucial part of her whole story. Well, next chapter the Miku arc comes to an end.


	39. New beginnings

Chapter 34: New Beginnings

I don't own Date A Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody. It's me, Shido. Yeah, last chapter was a bit of a headache. We finally confronted Ellen and D.E.M and things started off pretty well. Then Clarissa, Miku's assistant, came revealing herself as a member of D.E.M. That, along with other revelations, caused Miku to go inverse. Since I realized that her mind control power would affect the spirits I chose to fight alone. Somehow I got things back to normal. Of course hopefully my actions don't completely bite me in the ass.

 **CHAPTER 34: START**

"Ughh! What happened to me?" Miku groaned as she sat up in her bed. When she looked around she was shocked to find that she was in her bedroom. The sun was shining and it appeared as though it was early morning.

"So you finally woke up." C.C. said irritably. The young woman was in the trademark white suit with gold trim that she wore at home.

"Why are you here **Omni**?What happened to me?" Miku groaned.

"Seems you don't remember what happened when you went crazy. Hah! Go figure." C.C. said amused.

"What do you mean 'go crazy'?" Miku said angrily.

C.C. groaned walking up to the girl and placed her hand on the idol's head. "You're gonna regret finding out, but here we go." C.C. said before focusing her energy.

"AHHHH!" Miku groaned in pain as all of the sudden memories of the night before flowed into her. As she remembered everything that happened, the young woman was paralyzed with fear. "Is all of this real?"

"Yes it is. Last night was rather irritating I must admit." C.C. said angrily. She secretly watched the battle unfold and she watched the young man take care the fallen idol. Turning towards where C.C. was hiding he smiled before leaving. When arrived home he told the girls what happened and C.C. and the other girls let him know exactly how mad they were. Still furious at Shido, she decided to watch over the idol and see if she wasn't a threat.

"So how is he? Shido I mean." Miku said concerned.

C.C. smiled a bit at the question. "Oh? You're worried about him now. Considering all the crap you two put each other through I'm impressed." C.C. teased.

Miku blushed heavily as she remembered everything that happened. "Well, I owe him my life, and he was the one who stopped me from being raped by that bastard. He did that on his own, right?" Miku said blushing.

"Yes he did. He's far too noble, though I'm guessing he's recovering from his punishment." C.C. said smiling again.

"May I see him?" Miku said with a rare smile on her face.

"Sure, though he won't look as handsome as you remember." C.C. said teasing which caused the idol to blush again.

(Shido's house)

When C.C. and Miku arrived at Shido's house and walked in they were surprised to see the number of people who were there. Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Origami were all there.

"Hello C.C oh, and it's that idol, too." Kaguya said with a slightly annoyed expression.

"So I take it she's here to see Shido?" Kurumi added with a half-smile.

"Yep, she wants to thank our boneheaded hero for saving her and preserving her chastity." C.C. said smirking.

Kurumi looked at Miku's expression and smiled herself. "I wonder if she'll still have it once she's done thanking him." Kurumi teased and once again the idol blushed heavily which seemed to suggest Kurumi was right and Miku wanted to give up her virginity.

"Who knows?" C.C. said as the two made their way to Shido's room.

"My God! What happened?" Miku gasped as they saw finally saw Shido. The young man's face was heavily bruised and damaged. She could tell he was in pain.

"Ahh….the girls punished him." C.C said with a snicker. Turning to the confused Miku, she explained the truth. "After he brought you home, he went back to his house. He told us all what happened although I already knew. I punished the young man by sealing his powers using my own. The girls did the rest to him. Rather comical actually."

"That's horrible." Miku said shocked.

"When you risk your life for a girl who's been the bane of your existence for the last week, you're gonna get some anger from girls who care about him. It's actually ironic because they weren't in danger. Kurumi noticed your inversion and made everyone leave well before the battle started. Though I guess the girls understood why he did it or he'd be in more pain." C.C. said walking over to the young man. Putting her hand on his head she focused and Miku watched as the young man healed himself.

"Ughh, that hurt." Shido said groaning. Looking up he saw the idol and C.C. and guessed what had happened. "So you decided to restore my powers, huh C.C.? Shame the physical pain hasn't healed."

"What? No words for your newest fan?" C.C. teased back.

"Yep, I have no words. I'm just glad everyone got back okay." Shido said before to his own surprise the idol leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When her astral dress vanished, the idol was perfectly calm and revealed her naked form to Shido and C.C.

"Well that's one way to thank him I suppose." C.C. said amused. She couldn't believe how things had played out.

"Uhh, you do know you're naked now?" Shido said hesitantly.

"Oh please, you've seen it all before. Plus, you did say you wanted my powers and now you have them." Miku replied bluntly. She was blushing slightly but she knew what she was doing. Now the question was would anything else happen.

"Will you two just fuck already?" C.C. yelled in annoyance.

"Yeah….no, I'm not doing that." Shido said firmly to Miku's surprise and C.C.'s annoyance.

"Why the hell not? She's naked and she came here to see you. It would be rude for you not to." C.C. said firmly.

"Think about it, C.C. If I take her now, what does that prove? I've got her powers, so that's….ughh! What are you doing C.C.?" Shido yelled as he groaned in pain.

"Okay, you're being far too nice. I have to stop this nonsense, so I'm paralyzing you." C.C. said as she paralyzed Shido with her powers. The green haired girl grabbed the bed sheets that currently held the leaning young man and smirked realizing the young man was hard as a rock. "Well it seems part of you is up for this."

'Can you blame me?' Shido thought to himself. He was a young man, hell of course the idol's body was desirable, but he had his own morals to deal with.

'Incredible….he's so big. I wonder what that would feel like inside of me?' Miku thought.

"Still not doing it." Shido said to C.C.'s annoyance.

"Fine then." C.C. huffed as she turned towards the still naked idol. "Miku, come on, I'll grab you some clothes and you can go home. He's feeling noble for some idiotic reason." C.C. said angrily as she left the room. The still stunned idol left wondering just what had got into the man.

As Shido sat in his room he wondered if he had done the right thing by refusing Miku. While he would've loved nothing more than to fuck Miku's brains out, he decided that it was better for him not to.

"You're far too nice, Shido." Kurumi said as she snuck in the room. Shido was still paralyzed so Kurumi could play with him, but she appreciated his kindness.

"Perhaps, but I felt it wasn't the right thing to do. Given everything she…." Shido stopped after being slapped by Kurumi for some reason.

"Are you stupid? She was ready for you to fuck her brains out and for once you show self-control!" Kurumi chastised.

"I know that, now let me rest." Shido said calmly as the angry Kurumi left. His reason for stopping wasn't something that he did now, but something that he noticed when the girls yelled at him. While all the girls yelled at him and complained, one girl just sat and did nothing. The girl in question was his girlfriend, Origami. He realized that despite everything that she seemingly tolerated, it was obvious that Origami was bothered that once again he risked his life for the spirits.

" **You knew this was coming. She was always tolerable and ever since you revealed the truth you figured she'd reach her limits eventually."** Yggdrasil said calmly.

'I'm aware. Origami and I have had a special bond and the secrets were always going to ruin it.' Shido thought sadly. When Origami started at D.E.M, he knew that their relationship would be tested to its limits.

" **So what will you do now, boy? You have a decision to make and I know it's a difficult one."**

"Yep, but I'm currently paralyzed, so I have to deal with that first." Shido said calmly. For the rest of the day the young man fought off C.C.'s paralyzing spell. By the time he did it was night time so he simply went to sleep.

(Next Day)

"Hello everyone, I'm Izayoi Miku and I'll be transferring into this class starting today." The idol said as most of the class went absolutely crazy. Shido was one of the few who wasn't pleased.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Shido groaned. As he looked at C.C., he could see that she was behind this new arrival. C.C. was aware that they couldn't have class so gave everyone a break so watched as everybody other than Shido and his harem swarmed around the idol. "Sensei, I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to the nurse's office." Shido said calmly as he left the room. Shido's girls naturally wondered what was wrong since with all of his power he shouldn't' be sick. Of course Shido never actually went to the nurse's office and went home.

When Shido arrived home he was finally alone. Activating his power he created a barrier so the girls couldn't spy on him. Grabbing his bags he began to pack his things.

" **Are you sure you want to do this, boy?"** Yggdrasil said worriedly as the plant read the young man's mind.

"Yes I am. I need a break from it all to gather myself. I'll keep my spirit powers, but I'll make sure the girls can't follow me." Shido said as he calmly packed his things for a small vacation. Once he was done he activated his astral dress and flew away.

(Kurumi's P.O.V)

This was a weird morning for the class. Most of my classmates were shocked when the idol Izayoi Miku transferred into our school. I feel bad for the girl since the swarm of fans and fangirls were too much for most people to bear. Although one person was not as happy.

"Kurumi, is Shido okay?" Ai whispered to me as we noticed Shido leave. After things had calmed and class began I figured that Shido would just come back soon. Class continued as normal and that was a much needed relief, though I noticed Ms Cambridge was getting irritable. I figured I'd talk to her later and make sure that everything worked itself out.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I yelled out angrily when Ms Cambridge told me what happened after he left.

"No, I'm serious. That fool left the city. Apparently, Master Yggdrasil told me, he wants to be alone so he temporarily cut his link to us.

"That FOOL!" I cursed out. Luckily for me my classmates were all gone and we could privately discuss things.

"Don't worry about it. When he's ready to return, he will." C.C. said calmly.

"Yes, but what about the others?" Kurumi said angrily.

"We'll tell everybody when we get back. For now we go home." C.C. told me. I'm not happy with Shido, but I suppose, he needed his time alone like everybody else.

The end of the day came and I was about to go home with Tohka, the Yamai twins, and Origami. Interestingly enough, Miku wanted to come with us as well. Tonomachi ran in front of us clearly distressed.

"Miku-chan, why are you with Shido's girls?" In case you hadn't guessed Shido's girls was the name of our little group. It was well known that all of us were connected to Shido.

"I became friends with these girls after the concert." Miku lied. Tonomachi seemed to accept that and left us alone.

"Nice save." Kaguya said happily.

"Hmph, he's an idiot!" Origami complained. It was obvious that Origami was nervous just like the rest of us. Origami seemed to be the angriest of all of us about Shido's latest actions. Having known him as long as she did, I'm sure she figured out that Shido didn't go to the nurse's office but likely went home to pack. When we returned home, I wasn't surprised to find that Shido was gone. The girls panicked, but after I reassured them, we all relaxed wondering when the person we cared about would return to us.

That's it for Chapter 34 and the end of the Miku Arc. I must admit as I wrote this arc I had plenty of different ways I wanted to handle this arc. The inverse Miku was something fun that I thought would make this more interesting and admittedly I was planning on a Miku lemon, but the amount of space I would've needed to properly flesh out what I wanted wouldn't work. Now as for why I didn't end up writing it, I felt like it would make him a hypocrite, fucking her after saying that he had no interest whatever the reason may be. Now as for the ending; Shido will be leaving, but he will return. Don't worry, I'm not stopping the story, but I'm doing this because of the fact it plays into what I'm doing moving forward. Sorry boys and girls, I will not be doing Natsumi mostly because I found her extremely annoying and frankly having to write the chapters for that arc would've irritated the heck out of me. Also I won't be doing the movies either. I hope you've enjoyed my take on Miku.

EDIT: Sorry to those who i promised i was doing the Origami arc next I apologize. The next arc is actually Shido and i won't be doing Origami because their relationship is settled in this story. However the next chapter will feature some Origami Shido private time


	40. Finding Shido

Chapter 35: Finding Shido

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them.

 **RECAP:** Good morning everybody. It's me, C.C. Last chapter was such a pain. After that foolish idol woke up we brought her to see Shido, who the girls punished for being reckless. Naturally Miku kissed him so he could absorb her powers. Unfortunately it ended there. The damn softy decided not to fuck her. I figured maybe it was just a long day, but the fool left for some reason. Ughh! This is why I hate teenagers.

 **CHAPTER 35: START**

It's been a week since Shido mysteriously vanished from school, and despite all their efforts, the girls were unable to find him. Shido's girls, as the group was known at school, were getting extremely annoyed at the situation. "Damn it, I couldn't find him again." Kurumi cursed as the girls sat at Shido's house.

"What do you mean Kurumi?" Kaguya wondered

"Yeah, what's going on?" Yuzuru added.

"I've been sending copies of me all around the world trying to locate Shido. Sadly they've been unable to find him. " Kurumi complained in annoyance.

'That's impossible. Kurumi can search an infinite amount of places, but for her to be unable to find him makes no sense.' C.C. thought in confusion. Something was wrong.

"Hmph, I don't see what the complaint is, men are useless. They only care about appearances anyway." A second girl groaned. This new girl was Yoshino's height with turquoise hair and eyes. She was wearing an orange dress that barely got to her knees and a blue shirt cut below her small breasts.

"Natsumi, please be nice. Shido treats all women equally, so he's different from the guys you know." Yoshino said complaining at the treatment Shido was getting.

"Yoshino don't give that insecure brat any attention. If she had her way she'd still be in her busty form" Kurumi scoffed. When she was hunting for Shido, Kurumi ran into Natsumi, who was in an older bustier form than she was in now. Kurumi summoned C.C. who confirmed she was a spirit. When Natsumi began to test her, C.C. then took her powers deciding she didn't feel like messing around. It's been a few days since then and she became friends with Yoshino instantly.

"ENOUGH!" C.C. cursed. "We need to find Shido and that's that. Origami, do you have any idea where he might have gone?" C.C. asked the silver haired girlfriend.

Pausing for a second to think Origami came up with an answer. "I think I might know where he is."

"Where's that?" Tohka said nervously. She had missed Shido more than anybody, aside from Origami, and it had shown in her activity at school.

"He's in Oran City, our old hometown. There was a massive fire there when we were kids and it cost me my family. My new family moved here and of course you guys know the rest."

"That's a nice idea, too bad I tried there already, and the me that came back didn't see a thing." Kurumi pouted. At that point the door opened and Miku Izayoi appeared.

"So no luck?" Miku asked wondering.

"Crap! That's right." Kotori said angrily having walked in during the time.

"What's right?" Kurumi wondered. True she had been there but the results weren't quite what she said.

"He has Miku's spirit power now. The Kurumi could've been controlled and we'd be none the wiser." Kotori exclaimed.

'Sorry Shido, I tried.' Kurumi thought to herself. The truth is she found Shido but he convinced her to leave him alone.

"Take me to right outside Oran City and I can bring Shido back." Origami said happily having realized what was going on.

"Okay, bring our boy home." Kurumi said as the group initiated the plan to find Shido. Kurumi took Origami over to Oran City and although things had recovered, she was still haunted by the memories of the fire.

"See you guys soon." Origami said halfheartedly. As she walked towards Shido's old house she instantly knew the young man was there. She was a bit surprised that the young man hadn't activated his power but assumed it was because he was distracted by something else. Finally arriving at the home she knocked on the door hoping to find the familiar face of her boyfriend and when she opened the door, there he was in a blue t-shirt and brown pants.

"Hello Origami." Shido said with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Origami replied before walking in. She was certainly angry at Kurumi and Shido, but there was time for that later. As she walked through the simple house she was surprised at how her boyfriend was living. Shido gave her a quick tour and it was a simple one bedroom house. It had two floors and the top floor had a bedroom, bathroom, and a video game room. The kitchen and living room along with a bathroom made up the main floor. As they sat down on the couch in the living room Shido had mixed feelings towards seeing his girlfriend.

"It seems Kurumi didn't fool you." Shido said with a smile. Unfortunately for Shido, the moment was ruined when Origami slapped him in the face.

"You idiot! Why would you leave us like that?" Origami said tearing up.

Shido was slightly shocked but as he took a good look at his girlfriend's expression and outfit he calmed down. She was in a blue camisole that let Shido enjoy his girlfriend's wonderful bust and a white skirt that barely hit her knees. "Sorry Origami, I felt like I had to."

"If you're about to tell me it's because you felt guilty about all the girls, I'll smack you again." Origami said angrily.

"Well…." Shido said hesitantly causing Origami to groan.

"Geez Shido, why are you so stupid? The minute I learned that you were a spirit, I knew I'd be sharing you. But come on, leaving solves nothing. All you did is hurt them and me in the process. I must admit you adding Mii and Mai annoyed me, but then I realized that it was because my boyfriend was just that amazing." Origami said solemnly. While he was gone, Origami paid attention to how the spirits behaved and realized that Shido was extremely important to the girls.

"Yep I guess I needed to get a break to think about what I want to do. I was gonna come back soon, but I needed to gather myself for a bit. I promise that once we return I won't have sex with anybody besides you." Shido said smiling.

Origami chuckled at her boyfriend's antics but was reminded that's how he was. "Nope, you're gonna keep having sex with all of them." Origami said wistfully.

"Huh?" Shido said in disbelief.

Origami enjoyed his confusion before explaining why. "The girls all acknowledge I'm number one, and as long as it stays that way, I'm fine."

"Works for me." Shido said with a smirk. He did enjoy his sexytime after all.

"By the way, the girls get clones and only I get the real you."

"Ughh, I knew there was a catch." Shido groaned.

"Yep. Now come on, we've got some girls to go see." Origami said calmly before reaching for her phone to contact Kurumi. Unfortunately Shido had other ideas and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "What are you doing Shido?" Origami gasped.

"We can go back, but there's something I gotta do before we do." Shido said with a lustful smile.

"Hmm? What's that?" Origami asked. She got her answer soon as Shido kissed her on the lips. Enjoying the taste after so long Origami fought hard but eventually the kiss ended.

"Makeup sex." Shido teased as she dragged his girlfriend up to his small bedroom. It was a large room with a twin bed and simple blue sheets. Origami was a bit amused because of how boring it was. "Shall we, Origami?" Shido said smiling and Origami nodded in approval.

 **LEMON START**

The couple divested themselves of their clothes so both were naked as they stood in front of each other. The two had sex many times but for Shido the joy he felt never changed. "You look marvelous, Origami." Shido said as he kissed his girlfriend once again. As their tongues clashed Shido grabbed his girlfriend's small rear and gave it a squeeze ending the kiss.

"Kyaa!" Origami yelped as she got used to the sight. "Geez Shido, you always do that." Origami pouted.

"Come on Origami, you know I love your ass." Shido teased as he dropped his girlfriend on the bed. Shido went to work planting kisses all over Origami's body while making sure to rub her breasts with his soft touch.

"Ahh! You nghh! have probably seen better." Origami replied between moans.

Shido continued his work but had to acknowledge. "Maybe, but you're still my favorite. Just look at how hard I am." Shido teased as he stood up to reveal his hardened member.

"Well, Shido, give it to me. It's been far too long." Origami begged. Despite the minimal foreplay the fact remained that Shido was very good at hitting Origami's spots. As the silver haired girl spread her legs she knew that her boyfriend's feelings hadn't changed.

"Very well." Shido replied. With no hesitation at all he slammed himself into Origami causing the girl to groan in pleasure. "Ahh, music to my ears." Shido said smugly.

"Hmph! Just fuck me you asshole. I'm sure the others are waiting." Origami said irritably.

"Whatever you say, babe." Shido replied as he eagerly thrusted into his longtime girlfriend. The sounds of pleasure were like a siren to Shido as he worked hard to fuck his girlfriend into a quick orgasm. As he desired only a few minutes later, Origami finally came and Shido blasted his load into her.

"Ahh! That felt good." Origami groaned in happiness. Being filled by her boyfriend's seed was extremely satisfying and she knew that this would be an experience she'd get to enjoy for a long time.

"Oh, but we're far from done." Shido said pausing for a moment. To Origami's shock she was lifted off the bed and a second Shido appeared underneath her.

"What the hell?" Origami wondered.

"Kurumi's power. It makes sex so much more fun." Shido said amused. The clone Shido was underneath the confused girl and pulled Origami down so her ass was exposed.

"Wait! Shido, you're not thinking….AHHH!" Origami moaned as the clone Shido slammed his rod into her still recovering pussy.

"Yeah, I am, babe. Come on, anal is fun." Shido teased as he took a small bit of seed and spread it around her ass in order to lube her up.

"AHH! Shido not AHH! fair!" Origami moaned. The clone Shido was having tons of fun with her pussy and sucking her breasts while the real Shido lined himself up for the fun to come.

"Relax babe, it'll only hurt for a second…. I think." Shido said before slowly inserting himself into Origami's ass.

"AHHHHH!" Origami screamed in pleasure as Shido stuffed her ass with his cock.

"Nice work." The clone Shido said happily.

"Thanks me. I've always wanted to do this with her" the real Shido added.

"This is AHH! incredible! AHHHH!" Origami screamed as the Shido's went to work inside her. Out of nowhere, two Shido's appeared in the room and the two already inside her lifted her into the air and off the bed. Before she knew it, Origami was surrounded by Shido's, with the two new clones sucking on her breasts from the sides in addition to the Shido's already inside her. "Alright boys let's give her the orgasm of a lifetime." Shido said happily.

"ALRIGHT!" The clone Shido's responded. For the next ten minutes the Shido's combined work sent Origami into two more earth shattering orgasms. After the second one Shido and his clone were both ready to cum inside. The other Shido's simply stroked out waiting to spread their seed all over his lover.

"HERE WE GO ORIGAMI!" the Shido's said happily. Cum filled the room and Origami was reminded just how much of a sex freak their boyfriend was.

 **LEMON END**

After the pair took separate showers they were lying on the bed as Origami cuddled with her boyfriend. Shido could've gone further but he wanted to give Origami a break.

"What happened to a simple apology?" Origami deadpanned. She was happy that they had sex once again but was just as happy to be in her boyfriend's presence.

"Makeup sex made more sense since we had a fight." Shido teased back.

"Idiot, we didn't actually fight." Origami retorted despite the blush on her face.

"Well, I can get packed in a second, but let me spend a little bit more time with my girlfriend before I return to harem central." Shido said smiling.

"Good. I'm sure the girls will be glad to see you." Origami said with a smile.

"Speaking of the girls, has anything changed since I left?" Shido wondered. Origami went on to explain what happened while Shido was gone. Shido of course started his packing as he listened to Origami explain the week's events.

"Ahh, so you got a new spirit who's quite the fireball. Well I look forward to meeting her once I return." Shido said smiling as he finished packing.

"Don't you mean fucking?" Origami drawled.

"No just meeting. This one doesn't seem like the hop into the sack type." Shido said calmly.

"Speaking of hopping into the sack, you should probably sleep with Miku soon. I'd say she's earned it." Origami said calmly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed me sleeping with other girls." Shido teased.

Origami blushed for a second before responding. "Thanks to them you've gotten way better in bed."

Shido smiled at the response and knew that there was more to it than that. "I love you, Origami." Shido said with a smile as he gave Origami a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Shido." Origami responded happily as she kissed him back. Everything seemed back to normal for the couple at least on the surface. Unfortunately for Origami, there was another reason that Shido left but one that he didn't tell his girlfriend.

That's it for chapter 35 and I hope you guys enjoyed it. By the way I'm not sorry for skipping Natsumi's story and I won't be doing the movies either so don't bother asking. Next chapter Shido returns home and, although the girls are happy to see him, C.C is bothered by something.


	41. Crossroads

Chapter 36: Crossroads

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them

 **RECAP:** Yo everybody, it's me Shido. Last time the events of the festival got to me so I decided to take a break. Of course eventually Origami found me and we talked about what happened. Eventually I was convinced to return to the rest of the group. Oh well let's see what's next.

 **CHAPTER 36: START**

Although he did it reluctantly, Shido eventually returned to his house. It took a few more days and more 'convincing' from Origami, but the young man finally went home.

"Welcome back Shido and Origami!" Kurumi said happily as the pair walked into the house.

"Hello Kurumi. By the way, I want to thank you." Shido said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm? What for, Shido?" Kurumi wondered.

"You ignored the fact you found me a while ago and let Origami be the one to find me." Shido revealed causing Origami to glare at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…." Kurumi said hesitantly.

"Oh please, with your ability, finding me would've been child's play. You probably found me but didn't say anything because you knew what was bothering me."

Kurumi deadpanned realizing she was caught in the lie. "Yep, but it all worked out. By the way, call the girls over I want to tell them all something." Shido said calmly.

"Alright, but you have a surprise waiting for you also." Kurumi said with a hint of amusement.

Shido went to get his bags and Origami went with him. The two walked up to his room and as he sat on his bed he gave Origami a nervous glare.

"What's wrong Shido? I thought you would be happy to return to this house." Origami said concerned.

"I am happy to return to the house. However I can't but wonder if all I've done has been for the right reason." Shido said hesitantly.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Origami wondered.

"You were my girlfriend and I cheated on you more times than I can count. I justified it using the spirits, but I wonder did I do the right thing. You loved the AST, you had all your friends, but I forced you to choose between them and me." Shido said with melancholy. All of the sudden Origami slapped Shido in the face and the look of anger on her face was clear.

"You idiot. That's what you're worried about?" Origami yelled in a rare show of voice. "Thanks to you this city has been saved countless times. Tohka is what I would've become had you not saved me. Kurumi hated the world in a way that nobody could ever understand. Yoshino was a little girl with great power and nobody to call a friend. Hell the Yamai twins were a mess also. Miku even nearly killed herself thanks to a man, but you restored her faith. Sure it sucks seeing you with these girls, but I know that without you, they'd be far worse off. The fact that you're in their lives is important and you know something? I watched how everyone was the week you were gone. They were miserable; these girls barely cracked a smile. _You_ did that to them!" Origami whined. Shido had to admit seeing his girlfriend this passionate was something that shocked him.

"Alright, let's go see the girls." Shido said as he walked down the stairs with his girlfriend at his side. Though it seemed the Ai, Mii, Mai trio wasn't there, all of the spirits, including Miku, were present. Kotori and Mana also came along. However Shido was interested in the new addition to the group. The girl had long turquoise hair and teal eyes. She was playing with Yoshino and Shido knew that the two were friends. He could also tell she was a spirit and wondered about her power, but figured he would ask C.C later. "Hi Shido, I'd like you to meet Natsumi." Yoshino said nervously as she brought the young girl up.

"Hello Natsumi, it's nice to meet you." Shido said calmly. Natsumi looked at the young man and wasn't convinced by him.

"So this is the legendary Shido? He doesn't look like much. He probably judges you girls all the time." Natsumi said irritably.

'Hah! This one's a fireball.' Shido thought amused. "No I don't, Natsumi."

"Come on Shido, forget Natsumi. You haven't done anything pervy to us in weeks!" Kaguya said angrily.

'Good grief, Kaguya.' Shido thought irritably. "Can you wait a moment Kaguya" Shido lectured.

"Hmph! That proves my point. I bet you don't do anything to Yoshino while you do tons of stuff to those girls." Natsumi said angrily.

'Definitely a fireball.' Shido considered amused. "You're right, I don't do the things I do with Kaguya with Yoshino. However, if Yoshino was interested in it, I would allow her to join." Shido said calmly. He was aware of Yoshino's desires, but since she didn't speak up he left her alone.

"Okay okay, who cares." Origami said as she stopped.

"Who's this chick?" Natsumi scoffed having not seen Origami during the week.

"Don't worry about it. Well girls, before we get started having some fun, I have a few announcements to make." Shido said calmly as the girls paid attention. "First off, I will be walking exclusively with Origami to school. I'm glad to see all of you here, but I want to make it clear that Origami is my girlfriend and my number one." The girls all protested at this but a quick glare from C.C stopped them. "Next, from now on if you girls want to be with me, you will get one of my clones. The only one to get the real me is Origami."

"So basically at home we can have all the fun we want, but at school Origami is number one huh?" Kurumi said astutely.

"Correct. I'll contact the Ai, Mi, Mai trio to let them know as well."

"Hold on a minute." Miku said angrily. "I came all this way to see you Shido, and if I'm going to be with somebody, I'm going to be with the real you. I don't want a clone for my first time." Miku said bashfully.

Turning towards Origami who gave her approval, Shido turned to the idol and said. "Fine, but first time only." Shido groaned. Miku was a picky person and he figured that he could satisfy her once or twice.

"Umm….Shido, can I be with you too?" Yoshino said bashfully.

"Me too Shido!" Kotori said shocking everybody.

"Fine by me." Shido said with a smile. He was caught off guard by Kotori but figured that it was because frankly Kotori was his step sister and it's hard to watch all the sex and not do anything.

"Shido, after you're finished with your fun, we must talk also." C.C said sternly.

"Got it C.C I thought you'd be joining in the orgy." Shido said with a smile.

"Not at all, but I want to talk to you afterwards." C.C said.

"Very well." Shido said calmly as he created clones for the various women and made their way back to the apartment the spirits used afterwards. Of course Miku stayed with Shido who indulged the young maiden among other things.

(Hours later)

After a few hours Shido was finished and all of the girls returned to his room. Shido was feeling unusually tired. Sure, he had large orgies before, but something else felt off. Going down to his kitchen he got a massive glass of water and drunk it down.

"What are you hiding, Shido?" Mana said as she appeared in front of her brother.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, sis?" Shido said carefully. Mana was aware of the fact that Shido had now slept with almost every girl but her. However her actual blood relation ruined things a bit in that endeavor. Though that didn't mean she couldn't tell something was off.

"Quit pretending everything's okay, big brother. I know something's wrong and I'm not moving until you tell me."

" **Hah, she's definitely your sister."** Yggdrasil teased.

'Tell me about it.' Shido groaned. "So what makes you think something is wrong?"

"You should be able to recover easily from that little session thanks to all your spirit power. What's bothering you?" Mana asked in concern.

"Nothing sis, don't worry." Shido said as he returned to his room. Mana let it go but she was sure that something was bothering Shido. Figuring that Kotori could scan him later she went back to her apartment and made a note to pay attention to her brother over the next few days.

"She's smart, that sister of yours." C.C chuckled as she walked into the room.

"Spare me, C.C If you came to ask me about my condition, I'm fine." Shido said angrily.

"Don't lie to me, Shido. I know that the amount of spirit energy you've gathered is massive. True Master is inside you and he's helping, but as he grows stronger the strain on your body is higher. I'm created from Master, so I'm fine, but you are not." C.C said carefully.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well. So what's your point?" Shido scoffed angrily. The spirit power had been driving him crazy for the last month ever since the battle with D.E.M. Of course he didn't say anything but figured that it would work itself out. That was the real reason he left but he pretended that it was over Origami so the girls wouldn't be nervous.

"Well I actually came to give you Natsumi's power. Aren't you curious what it is?" C.C asked.

"You should stop lying to me C.C. If you could tell, I'm having problems with the spirit power; you wouldn't give me more of it. You aren't that reckless. Plus there's no good reason to give me her power other than to have it."

"You're right; I didn't come to give you Natsumi's power. Though I believe it's your right to have it." C.C responded hesitantly. She wanted to address the elephant in the room, but knew that changing his life like this was dangerous.

If that's all, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long few weeks and I need my rest." Shido retorted as he walked back up to his room. What Shido missed in all of that was C.C looking nervously at the young man.

" **What's the problem, C.C?"** Yggdrasil inquired nervously.

"Master, he's struggling. The amount of spirit energy Shido is absorbing is far too much too fast. Sure he's expelling it constantly so it hasn't been an issue, but soon it will overwhelm him."

" **It will be fine. I should've turned his body into a spirit long ago."**

"Master, how can you say that? He's a human and he had nothing to do with these spirits. It's our fault for bringing him into our fight."

" **Yes it is, but now the time has come for us to correct our wrong C.C. We have two options; turn him fully into a spirit like us, or wait for it to overwhelm him and counteract it when it happens."**

"Then turn me into a spirit. If that will help me, then do it." Shido said appearing in the dining room.

"How long have you been here?" C.C said angrily.

"Does it really matter? In the end we both knew the issue, and a solution has presented itself. If turning me into a spirit is the way to go, do it. I'm in it for the long run, and if that will help me then let's do it." Shido said determined.

" **Boy, you have no idea what you're doing. The power could kill you."** Yggdrasil protested.

"Please, you've let this power sit in me for all this time without worrying. What's changed?" Shido said snarkily.

" **Fine then I'll do it. But make sure to lie down because this will hurt far more than you can imagine."** Yggdrasil acquiesced.

"Very well, foolish tree." Shido said cheekily. With that Shido and C.C make their way to his room. The young man sat down on his bed while C.C prepared the ceremony.

" **You are aware that it will be incredibly painful. Your sister's power will allow you to recover, but it will be a tough few days."**

"Duh, I'm being turned into a spirit. If it didn't hurt you wouldn't be hesitating." Shido scoffed.

"You'll regret this, boy." C.C sighed. Focusing her power C.C and Yggdrasil focused their energies on Shido, and although nobody outside the room heard it, Shido screamed in the greatest pain he'd ever felt in his life.

" **We're done."** Yggdrasil said worriedly.

"Yes, now let's see what the boy does." C.C considered as Shido lay on his bed sleeping off the pain.

The next day Shido still hadn't recovered, and although the girls came by, C.C pushed them away deciding not to reveal what happened. It was like that for the weekend because C.C hoped that at the very least his body would recover by the time school started. True to what Yggdrasil said, Shido was fine Sunday and woke up.

"Ahh! This is gonna be fun." Shido said as he woke up. The difference in power was obvious to Shido as his body seemed to truly be his own. As he sat up he wondered what would happen next. Walking down he noticed C.C sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey there, C.C Shido said happily. To the spirit's smile he leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips. It was a quick kiss but it was an action Shido rarely did.

"Umm, good morning. So what was that for?" C.C wondered in confusion.

"It was thanks for getting me this new spirit body. I feel amazing." Shido said as he went and got breakfast. It was clear the change in Shido was something that she didn't expect.

"What have we done?" C.C wondered realizing she had just unleashed chaos like no other.

That's it for Chapter 36. Well obviously I won't be doing Natsumi and I can't really do Origami's arc as it is now. So instead I'm going to skip to Shido going a little wild. Don't worry there's far more fun to come so stay tuned.


	42. Shido's Strange Behavior

Chapter 37: Shido's Strange Behavior

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them

 **RECAP:** Hey everybody, it's me, Miku Izayoi, the world famous idol. Last time that stubborn guy returned, and although it seemed like everything was fine, he was struggling internally. Even though Origami allowed him to, he still had reservations about sleeping with the rest of us. Naturally he was convinced to and the usual orgy commenced. Though the surprise came when Ms Cambridge suggested Shido become a true spirit instead of a fake one like he was. This can't be good.

 **CHAPTER 37: START**

"Ahh! The air is fresh, the birds are chirping, and I feel like a whole new Shido." The young man said as he moved towards his girlfriend's house. After all he did just agree to walk with her to school. When he finally arrived he looked at his girlfriend with glee.

"Hmm, I'm surprised you're up so early, Shido." Origami said shocked. After all he was thirty minutes early.

"Well I came to see you because I wanted a morning quickie. Plus I can use Kurumi's power to get to class on time." Shido said calmly.

Origami tilted her head in surprise, Shido was never this forward, but she didn't want to complain too much. "Okay" Origami replied just time for Shidou to kiss her on the lips.

(Scene Change)

Over with the rest of 'Shido's girls', the main topic was about the guy they all fell in love with and his change in attitude.

"So….umm….why did Shido decide to change things up?" Ai wondered.

"Yeah, it's weird. He was fine with the way things were. What changed?" Mi added.

"So lame." Mai chimed in.

"Shido's going through a tough time. After all he's been in a harem for the last few months and this was his first true taste of how dangerous things were for the spirits." Kurumi added.

"Hmph, he's being selfish. Origami was aware of it so I don't see why it's such a big deal." Miku complained since her entry to the harem was delayed by Shido's tie away from everyone else. Soon the group arrived at school and the time for class had begun.

(Scene skip)

"Ahh, we just made it." Shido said smiling as he and Origami teleported just outside the school.

"It's your fault because you wanted to go one more round. Geez, you're unbelievable." Origami groaned in pain.

"You loved it, stop lying." Shido teased as he and Origami finally arrived to the class. When he sat down he could see a small glance of fear in C.C's eyes. 'Hmm, I wonder what C.C is so worried about?' Shido thought in amusement. Homeroom went off without a relative hitch, but C.C. kept staring at Shido, something that honestly bothered him quite a bit. When homeroom was over Shido made his way towards the gym, but focused his energy discreetly in order to investigate.

" **What's wrong, C.C?"** Yggdrasil asked the worried teacher as she sat in the classroom.

"It seems like he's lost control of his power. I don't know what the boy will do now."

"Oh C.C, why do you think I've lost control of my power?" A clone Shido said as he appeared from the ground.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" C.C yelled out in frustration. "What happens if somebody sees you?"

"I have Miku's power. If somebody saw me I could take control of them. Though sensei, I'm not sure what you're so worried about." The clone said smiling as he walked towards the teacher.

"What are you up to?" C.C. said nervously.

"Well I wanted to thank you for the new power, but since you're clearly not interested in having some fun right now, I'll save it for later." The clone replied before leaving.

C.C. sat down nervously. After the confrontation so wondered just what to do.

" **I believe it's time to consult the boy's sister."** Yggdrasil recommended knowing that she had the tools to 'evaluate' Shido's state.

"Yes, you're right, Master. Hopefully this works itself out." C.C said before contacting Ratatoskr.

(Scene Skip)

"Woah, that's another goal. Nice work, Shido." Tonomachi said as the gym class continued. The class was playing soccer and Shido was a superstar. The young man's speed and agility were like nothing anybody had ever seen.

"This isn't good." Kurumi said as she watched Shido.

"What do you mean, Kurumi? He looks amazing. It's like it's a totally different Shido." Ai said in disbelief.

"That's the point." Kurumi said nervously. Luckily the teacher blew the whistle for a quick break.

"Here you go, Shido." Origami said walking over to her boyfriend.

"Thanks a lot babe, but I don't want water right now." Shido said grabbing his girlfriend tightly before slamming his lips onto hers. To the shock and delight of the entire class.

"Oh my!" Ai said blushing heavily.

"Yep, this is definitely a new Shido." Kurumi said blushing herself as she watched the young man make out with his girlfriend. Shido looked over at Kurumi and withdrew from the kiss with a savage smile on his face. Focusing his mind for a second he smirked before saying. "Hey guys, do you mind ignoring what you see for the next few seconds?" All of the sudden a wave of energy appeared in the area and most of the class including the teacher's eyes glazed up. Well everyone besides 'Shido's girls'.

"What the hell? That's my power! How are you using it so easily?" Miku exclaimed. After all it took her a month to master hero powers and he was doing it without any effort after a few days.

"Don't be jealous, Miku. I'm going to put your powers to good use" A Shido said appearing behind her and groping her.

"Oh great…." Kurumi said noticing that Shido had made a clone for each of them.

"Uhh, Shido, are you sure it's okay to be doing this?" Origami said nervously before Shido softly kissed her lips.

"Don't worry, as long as Miku's power is in effect I can have some fun." Shido said happily before resuming the kiss. The other Shido's gave their respective girls a heated kiss. It would've been a strange sight if the whole class wasn't glazed over by Miku's power.

(AN: If it wasn't obvious before, Shido's girls refers to Tohka, the Yamai Twins, Miku, Ai, Mii, Mai, Kurumi, and Origami. Basically right now Shido's making out with each of them. Origami has the actual Shido while the others have clones.)

After a five minute make out session, the various Shido's stopped leaving the girls dazed. "Ahh, that was fun." Shido said as the clones vanished and he undid the block on his classmates with none of them aware of what they had missed. Luckily for Shido he used up the ten minute break so the class finished without any trace of the fun.

" **Well, he's certainly enjoying his new power."** Yggdrasil said inside C.C's head.

"Tell me about it." C.C. said having snuck towards the gym secretly. The young man's mastery of his new power was incredible. Admittedly, she was more disturbed than shocked considering his ability already.

" **Hmph, it almost makes you wish you were a student, huh Clara?"** Yggdrasil teased.

"When did you get a sense of humor, Master?" C.C scoffed.

" **The same time I got that young man as a host."** Yggdrasil teased back.

"I hate all of you." C.C. groaned.

The rest of the day Shido didn't do anything else of note deciding his current game was fun enough. As the class ended he noticed that C.C had calmed down, something which amused him slightly. Interestingly enough 'Shido's girls' all seemed calm as well.

"Shido, you're on classroom duty with Tonomachi today." C.C. said calmly, grateful that it gave her a chance to discuss what to do.

"Alright, Ms Cambridge." Shido said calmly as the bell rung to end the day. The class dispersed although Shido smiled knowing that C.C. had come up with a plan.

(Scene skip)

Since Shido was at school doing classroom duties, the girls all went home. Surprisingly enough Ai, Mi, and Mai were there along with Mana. Yoshino and Natsumi were not there, though one of the girls could get them if needed.

"So what was up with Shido today?" Ai said with a small bit of concern.

"I don't know, but I think our professor does." Kurumi said calmly.

"Why do you think that, Kurumi?" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yuzuru responded.

The whole time we were in class she looked at Shido nervously. She even watched the little makeout session we had during gym." Kurumi teased causing all of the girls to blush.

"You may be more right than you know." Kotori said walking into the room with a manila folder.

"Kotori, how does his scan look?" C.C asked the young leader of Ratatoskr.

"Shido is showing power like the spirits, but you knew that already right C.C."

"That's obvious since I changed him into a spirit. I was hoping you could see if his new powers were affecting him." C.C admitted.

"Wait, I thought Shido already had spirit power?" Kaguya questioned.

"I'm confused." Yuzuru said also.

"Shido had spirit power, but he wasn't a spirit like you girls. All the recent events had caused his power to become harder to contain, so I stabilized it b making him a spirit."

"That doesn't explain why he was so perverted...not that I'm complaining." Ai said with a heavy blush on her face.

"It actually does since all spirits have a phase where their bodies adjust. It was that way with all of us, wasn't it?" Kurumi said before the other spirits nodded.

"The question now is what to do about it?" Kotori said calmly.

"Give it a few days and it should stabilize." C.C said calmly. 'Then again I thought his power would stabilize within the few days he was resting.' She thought to herself.

"Hmph, it'll be fine. Let's face it, as long as he doesn't do anything reckless, we'll be fine." Miku scoffed. "Plus none of us were complaining when he was sucking face with all of us in the gym." The idol admitted.

"HE WHAT!" Kotori said shocked.

"Shido decided during a 10 minute halftime break to spend it making out with all of us." Kurumi giggled as Kotori and Mana blushed heavily.

"Hah! At least my brother kept it at makeout sessions." Mana groaned.

"Uhh….so aren't you guys worried Shido will know we're talking about him. From what he showed today, I wouldn't be surprised if he was finished with his classroom duties already and was watching us right now." Ai reminded everyone.

(Scene Change)

The aforementioned Shido had just finished with Tonomachi and the two were walking towards the gate about to head home. "So Tonomachi, any luck on getting a girlfriend?" Shido said calmly.

"No man. I mean you have it so lucky. You already have Origami, and yet all those babes are around you." Tonomachi groaned in annoyance. All of the sudden a black car appeared in front of them and the window rolled down to reveal a familiar face, at least to Shido.

"It's been a while, Shido. Do you mind if we talk." Ryoko Kusakabe said smiling.

"Sure, it's been a while." Shido said getting into the car. As they drove off Tonomachi groaned wondering when he would get a girl of his own.

Shido sat in the car and wasn't nervous at all. As he looked at the former leader of the AST he was impressed at how attractive she looked. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with the buttons undone with a red undershirt underneath. A pair of black sunglasses adorned her face. Granted, Shido had seen her naked before so her current appearance wasn't a problem. "So what's up, Ryoko; I'm surprised you're here in normal attire."

"I wanted to talk to you about the spirits. The events with Miku changed my perspective and now I'm not sure who I should be fighting." The young woman said calmly.

Shido smiled at the news but he had a sneaking feeling something was up, "Why don't we wait till we get to a more private place before we talk, Ryoko? After all, you need to concentrate on the road." Shido said calmly.

"Alright." Ryoko said as she drove towards her house. Ryoko was nervous for various reasons but had no idea that Shido had recognized something was up.

When Ryoko finally stopped she was at an apartment complex not unlike the one Origami lived in. "Hmm, this is a surprise, Ryoko. Why are you taking me to your home?" Shido teased. True, something was off, but Shido decided to play along because at the very least it gave Shido the chance to amuse himself. Plus with Ellen's location a mystery, it would be nice to get a track on D.E.M once again.

Ryoko ignored his teasing but led him up to her room "Here we are, Shido." Ryoko said calmly as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Alrighty then, before we talk I'm kinda hungry, so let's make some food." Shido said smirking. He wanted to delay this for a bit since it was a rare occasion, so he had some fun.

"Alright, I'll make something for the two of us." Ryoko said hesitantly. After looking through her kitchen Ryoko decided on tempura and some tea. "How does tempura sound, Shido?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Shido said calmly. As he sat he wondered what was going to happen next. Since the food was going to take a while he went into the dining room and turned on the television.

"Here you go, Shido" Ryoko said handing him a glass. The former captain was nervous as it was since she was in the presence of a known spirit and a powerful one. Luckily for Ryoko, Shido trusted her already. Remembering Ellen's words from before she was determined to go through with the plan.

"Your mission is to seduce Shido and feed him this drug. It will drain him of his power and then we can eliminate our biggest threat. Do this and I won't fire you and your entire team for your failures." Ellen ordered angrily.

After a long wait the food was ready and Shido and Ryoko sat down to enjoy the meal. As Shido enjoyed the meal he smiled heavily. "This tempura is delicious Ryoko, I especially like that extra flavoring you added to it." Shido said smirking. Now he knew what was going on and he wasn't upset.

"What do you mean flavoring?" Ryoko said nervously afraid she had been discovered.

"This drug of yours didn't work the way you wanted." Shido said with a toothy grin.

"What!" Ryoko exclaimed realizing something was wrong.

"It'll take me a sec to control it, but man this feels great." Shido yelled out before grabbing Ryoko and teleporting to Raizen High School. Focusing his energy again he transformed into his astral dress and the changes in his energy were immediately clear. His jet black cape was now bright yellow with black trim on the outside. His normally black pants had gold streaks and his white shirt turned black with a yellow scarf around him appeared. **"Raijin"** Shido shouted in a darker voice than normal. A gigantic stone pillar appeared in the middle of the schoolyard and all around the school the clouds became incredibly dark as the fearsome power Shido possessed was being unleashed. Tengu City wasn't aware of it, but a power like no other was about to return.

That's it for Chapter 37. This begins my version of the Shido chapter. For those who are a little confused at what happened; the drug that Ryoko tried to give Shido, instead of destroying his power, amplified it. His new power will be called Raijin or Lightning Emperor. He'll still have similar abilities as before, but with far better control and far more fun to come. Now next chapter the girls have to find a way to stop the enhanced Shido and it won't be easy since his new strength makes him a deadly opponent.


	43. Thunder Emperor

Chapter 38: Thunder Emperor

I don't own Date a Live or the characters in it. Anything I use is property of the owner. Other references will also appear. I take no ownership of these references and I'm thrilled to use them

 **RECAP:** Hello everybody. It's me, Clara Cambridge, also known as C.C. Shido took his new power in stride and took the opportunity to have some fun with the girls during gym. Of course the horny bastard wasn't done either. The perverted brat took a ride with one of Origami's old teammates and went back to her house. The foolish girl of course tried to drug him, but instead of paralyzing him, it had the opposite effect. Perhaps Master and I were wrong to transform him into a spirit.

 **CHAPTER 38: START**

(Flashback)

While Shido was having dinner with Ryoko, a few of the girls were sitting back at the house waiting for his return. Kaguya, Yuzuru, Kurumi, Mana, C.C, and Kotori sat in the house waiting for Shido to return. Meanwhile, C.C. was grading papers so to keep her role as teacher taken care of.

"Ughh! What's taking him so long?" Kotori groaned.

"Calm down, his classroom duties probably took longer than he expected." Kaguya said calmly. She was irritated also but she kept her cool.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. If we call Tonomachi he'll tell us what's taking so long." Kurumi said wistfully. Just then the door opened and the girls all rushed over hoping it was Shido. Sadly it wasn't.

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would be so happy to see me." Miku said happily.

"Ughh! It's just Miku." Kaguya groaned.

"Depressing, I thought it was Shido." Yuzuru moaned angrily.

"How rude!" Miku scoffed before realizing the problem. "Wait, Shido isn't back? That's odd, because I swore I swore Tonomachi was at my fan event this afternoon."

"WHAT?" The girls all yelled out.

"Yeah, he was there, which was weird. I guess they got done early, so what's taking Shido so long?" Miku said nervously.

In the kitchen C.C. was grading papers when she started to get a massive headache. "Ughh, what's going on?" C.C groaned. She had mostly let the girls gossip but hearing Shido wasn't there was a concern.

" **Clara, we have a massive problem. I sense a massive power appearing in the city. A power that shouldn't be possible."** Yggdrasil said nervously.

'Are you sure?' C.C. responded nervously. Something was wrong and she didn't like it. Interestingly enough just then the phone rung and Kurumi naturally picked up the phone.

"Hello, Itsuka residence. This is Shido's number two, Kurumi speaking." Kurumi said sarcastically

"Stop messing around, Kurumi. You're not number two. Anyway, this is Ai, I need you to check out the news. Something weird is happening at the school."

"Okay Ai, I'll do that." Kurumi said before hanging up. Turning to the Yamai twins who were watching TV currently, she shouted to change it to the news.

Kaguya turned to the news channel and something was definitely going on. 'Hello everybody, this is special reporter Milly Ashford with this important bulletin. A strange pillar has appeared in front of Raizen High School. Nobody knows what the pillar is, but for some strange reason any electrical equipment coming within about a mile radius of the school is being instantly destroyed. Given the strange happenings in the City recently, one must wonder what is going on behind the scenes."

"Wait, did she just say electrical equipment within a mile of the school is being destroyed?" C.C yelled having appeared in the room when the news bulletin started. As she looked at the TV the image of the pillar made her expression pale. "It can't be. No No No! It can't be!"

"C.C., what's wrong?" Kurumi said nervously. Seeing C.C. panic was rare since she was as cool-headed as Shido.

"That pillar was caused by Shido." C.C revealed causing the group to instantly get into a panic.

"You're lying; I thought Shido's power was the same as yours." Kurumi said in confusion.

"That was the case before, but not now. Master and I transformed him into a true spirit. That pillar is likely a manifestation of Shido's new power. How it compares to his old power I'm not sure, but this is bad." C.C said angrily. Inside she knew that this was her fault.

"So you mean we may have to fight Shido huh?" Kurumi said nervously.

"I don't know. We need to get close enough to analyze the pillar and come up with a strategy." C.C said softly.

"Let's go to Ratatoskr and figure it out." Kotori said assuredly as she assumed her commander mode. The girls all nodded and the group made sure to contact the other spirits. Kurumi decided to contact Ai, Mii, and Mai since they cared about him also. Plus if they were against Shido then they'd need some backup.

(Scene shift)

"Ahh! This is nice." Shido said as he sat in his classroom. He was happy that the thunder palace had activated and now he could sit and enjoy himself. Well, if he was alone maybe. Ryoko wasn't exactly happy with what happened.

"So what the hell is all this?" Ryoko said nervously. After all it seemed like the drug she put in his food had been the cause of this.

"Well thanks to the drug you gave me my new power was able to fully stabilize so I decided to give it a test run. I gotta admit I wasn't expecting that when you drugged me. Then again it worked out pretty well in the end."

"Wait, you knew that I was planning to drug you?" Ryoko said calmly.

"Of course I did. Ryoko. You're still with D.E.M, for you to invite me over for anything is strange, especially since Origami is my girlfriend. I imagine that the plan was Ellen's and she was hoping to get her revenge" Shido said in a teasing voice.

"So what will you do with me now? I'm sure your new power can give you control over me easily and you could turn the tables on Ellen if you wished."

"It does and I could, but I'm actually going to let you go. It'll be more interesting that way for me." Shido said smirking. Ryoko was shocked at the young man but left before he could change his mind.

'I don't know what you're up to Shido, but be careful.' Ryoko thought as she left to report to Ellen.

(Ratatoskr)

"Well this is bad." Kotori said as she sat in a giant meeting room. Yoshino, Tohka, and Natsumi joined the previous group along with the Ai Mi Mai trio.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked nervously.

"Basically Shido's new power is like the old one but far stronger. My guess is that in order to stop him we'll have to fight him."

"Hmph, that shouldn't be so hard." Natsumi scoffed.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Natsumi." C.C. scolded. "Shido is as powerful as I am and he has all of our powers, including yours. If it was the old Shido I could disable him myself, but as he is now, I have no idea how to deal with him."

"So I guess it means we're all facing Shido. This should be fun." Kurumi joked.

"Fun isn't the word I'd use. Let's get ready everybody!" Kotori groaned. She really didn't want to face off against Shido but this seemed like the only way to end this situation.

(D.E.M hidden base)

After Ryoko left she sent word to D.E.M about the news. Naturally things weren't what Ellen Mathers planned so she frowned a bit. "Thank you Ryoko, for now your team is on standby." Ellen said calmly as she turned off the communication.

"It's a shame that your plan failed, Ellen. Though this may be the best thing that could've happened to us." Isaac Wescott said smiling as he sat with Ellen.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Ellen wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? Those girlfriends of Shido's will act to protect him. Once they do we can attack them all at once. Every opponent that's been a thorn in our side will be together. It's perfect!" Isaac said smiling wickedly.

"I see…." Ellen said smiling once again. This was certainly going to be a fun day

(Scene Skip)

After discussing a strategy, the girls in Ratatoskr all made their way to the school. Every one of the spirits was in their astral dress while Mana and Origami were in realizers. The AI Mii Mai trio stayed back at Ratatoskr deciding it was too dangerous to join. As the girls all got closer a shadow appeared in front of them. Soon enough a Shido clone arrived.

"Great, he's using my power to communicate with us." Kurumi groaned.

"Hey girls, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see all of you here." the Shido said smirking.

"So I take it you know what we're after, huh Shido." Kotori said calmly.

"Yeah I do. I know you've come to fight me in order to stop my new technique but that seems so tedious. So I have an alternative idea for you" The clone teased.

"What are you thinking Shido?" Kurumi teased.

"It's very simple. We have a bunch of schoolkids together so why not do a test?" Shido responded teasingly.

"You insolent brat, this isn't a game!" C.C said angrily.

"Aww, but teach, I thought you'd enjoy the fun."

"Hmm, so what kind of test did you have in mind, Shido?" Kurumi teased.

"Let's just say I've come up with something that will test all of you. You girls will split off into seven teams and face off against foes I'll prepare for you using my powers. If you pass the test you get a key, get all seven keys and well, you win." Shido said amused.

"Hmph! That's all huh? Fine. I love a good challenge." Kaguya said happily.

"You may not like this one Kaguya." Shido teased. The gleam in his eyes made the girls nervous since Shido could be pretty devious. "Bye bye for now. I'll give you girls 10 minutes to figure out the teams. Once you do I'll send another clone to give you your assignments. See ya!" Shido said as the spirit vanished.

"Ughh! Damn him! He'll pay for that!" Kotori said angrily.

"Hmm, so now the question is what teams are we going to form?" Mana said a little upset. Amusingly enough it didn't take long to start the plan.

"The hurricane children will be one team." Kaguya said happily as Yuzuru nodded her approval.

"I'm going solo also." Kurumi said happily.

"Hmm, how about we do a sister team-up, Kotori?" Mana said happily.

"I'm gonna fight too!" Yoshino said assuredly.

"I'll go with Yoshino." Natsumi nodded.

"Hah! I guess I'll go alone, too." Miku said happily.

"Geez I guess I'm fighting solo too" Origami frowned.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tohka said confused.

"Okay, so the teams are decided. Tohka, Miku, Origami, and Kurumi will go solo. The Yamai twins will work together. Me and Mana will also work together. Yoshino and Natsumi will be together." Kotori said calmly.

"Hmph, this should be fun. Now let's wait for Shido." Kaguya said happily. About 20 minutes later Shido arrived and seemed to be smiling.

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you. So what are the teams? By the way, I've already prepared the challenges, so seeing what teams you chose should be fun." A clone of Shido said in a gleeful voice as he arrived on the scene.

"Alright then boy, here are the teams." C.C said before telling the clone Shido the teams. C.C was a bit disappointed at the smile that came on the young man's face.

"Oh goodie goodie, that couldn't have gone better if I planned it myself." Shido said happily.

"Oh? What do you mean?" C.C asked inquisitively.

"Because now the challenges are ready to go; time to get your challenges ladies." The clone said with a wicked smile. "Kotori and Mana, I want you to go to Class 1-B. Your opponent will be waiting for you there. Origami, class 2-B will have your challenge." Origami opened her eye in surprise since that was their homeroom class. "Tohka, you'll go to the café. You'll enjoy your challenge. Yoshino you'll go to the art room with Natsumi, your opponent will be waiting there. Miku go to the auditorium to find your opponent. Kurumi you get the science lab. Last but not least, the Yamai twins. Your battle is in the gym."

C.C found the challenges to be a rather rare surprise. "Hmm, these are odd challenges. It's almost as though you guessed who we would have together."

"That's easy, C.C, It's because I did. I thought about you girls and who would show up and I guessed the teams. Admittedly I'm amazed it worked out so cleanly. Anyway, I'll look forward to seeing how you girls do. Oh, and sensei, why don't you sit back and relax. That way if those pesky bastards show up you can deal with them." Shido teased before vanishing once again.

"Hmph, stubborn boy." C.C. groaned. Things were about to get interesting, and considering Shido this was going to be ugly. Especially if he figured out the teams the girls were using.

"Alright girls, let's go!" Kurumi said determined.

"Alright!" The girls chorused before going towards their various areas.

(Shido)

Shido sat in class 2-B to see how the girls would react to his latest game. "Hmm, this should be fun." Shido said to himself as he watched the battles. While the girls were making teams he thought about what the girls were capable of and decided on the challenges. Luckily he was pretty sure what the girls would do and he prepared the challenges long ago.

" **I'm surprised, boy. You've got some brutal challenges ahead for these girls."** Yggdrasil said to Shido.

"Thanks old man. Though I thought I had sealed you away." Shido replied mentally.

" **Foolish boy, you cannot seal me away. I've just been silent."** Yggdrasil scoffed.

"I guess that's true, especially since this is a more advanced version of your power. Oh well, the fun part's about to start. It looks like the girls are starting to arrive." Shido smirked happily. Forgotten in all of this was the captain of the A.S.T, Kusakabe Ryoko bouncing on his member as he waited for Origami to arrive. After she reported to Ellen, Shido ambushed Ryoko and brought her to his homeroom. Sure it wasn't exactly a punishment but he needed to kill time somehow

(Yamai twins)

The Yamai twins arrived at the gymnasium and were amused to see a Shido clone waiting for them.

"Hello Shido, what challenge do you have for the hurricane children?" Kaguya said enthusiastically.

"You can't beat us, Shido." Yuzuru said calmly.

"Hello girls, it's nice to see you. Well as you guessed, it's a physical competition. You two must win two of the three competitions in order to get the key. A gym uniform is waiting for you in the locker room. When you return your opponent will be waiting for you" Shido teased.

"Alright!" Kaguya said as she and Yuzuru went to the locker room to get dressed. After a few minutes the girls returned and were expecting Shido to be waiting. Unfortunately he wasn't there.

"Hello there, girls. Are you ready for your challenge?" A familiar girl said calmly.

"It can't be…." Kaguya said nervously.

"That's not possible…." Yuzuru responded.

What had them so terrified? Well the person waiting for them was relatively tall with a slim build and a bust that was slightly bigger than Yuzuru her ice blue eyes were determined to battle. Her orange hair was straight and with wind swirling around, her hair was flowing in the sky.

"I guess now the competition for the true Yamai is over because the true Yamai is ME!" The girl said happily as she powered up and torrential wind appeared around her.

That's it for chapter 38. So yeah, this is about to get fun. Kaguya and Yuzuru take on a fused version of themselves. I must confess I've always wondered about the true Yamai and I guess this is my chance to amuse myself. Next chapter the battles start all over the school and the showdowns push the girls to their limits.


End file.
